


♥ El último ♥

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Ambiguous Relationships, Boys In Love, Fragments compilation, Friendship/Love, I like write but..., I'm Sorry, Multi, Not answers, Read at Your Own Risk, Unrequited Love, too much tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 69,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Compilación de fragmentos de fanfics que nunca serán una historia.Fanfics de KND.No voy a advertir la clasificación de cada uno, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo♥♥ Si no te gusta una historia deja un dislike, un comentario o un insulto y con mucho gusto lo borrare para ti ♥♥♥
Relationships: Chad Dickson/Nigel Uno
Kudos: 1





	1. Aviso

★ Dicen que el que mucho se despide pocas ganas tiene de irse, y en mi caso es cierto ★

★ Ha decir verdad me encanta escribir cualquier idiotez que se me ocurra **(o˘◡˘o)** sin embargo no soy muy constante en idear una trama "lógica" o interesante, me resulta muy difícil (por no decir imposible) pero eso no viene al caso... o tal vez si **(μ_μ)** el punto es que eliminando algunos archivos de mi computadora me encontré con estos fragmentos de posibles historias, obvio no voy a continuarlas (Por problemas personales) pero... no sé **┐(︶▽︶)┌** quería compartirlos aunque sea así, inconclusos **＼(≧▽≦)／** puede que sirvan de inspiración a alguien o incluso un valiente quiera continuar la historia **八(＾□＾*)**... como sea

🌺 🌺 BIENVENIDOS A BOTADERO DE HISTORIAS 🌺 🌺

mi ultimo trabajo, lo juro esta vez sí


	2. Intento de precuela para "A cualquier costo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dibujos de Alphabetical (No pertenece a esta comunidad)

Un trueno sonó retumbando fuertemente por todo el cielo, y ellos supieron quien había llegado, sin embargo ni Uno o Yon se detuvieron, corrían desesperadamente a la enorme estructura de rocosa apariencia, parecía como si una enorme montaña hubiera sido llenada de hoyos, no por animales o maquinaria, no, era como si un potente calor hubiese derretido la roca, ver la negrura dentro esos inmensos hoyos le dio escalofríos a Número Uno, algo en su corazón se sacudió ansioso, exaltado, en cambio la pequeña galáctica rango rojo corría avasallante y desinteresada del panorama o los extraños montículos de... tal vez granito o alguna clase de arcilla, posiblemente los restos de lo que algún día fueron estatuas o pilares, puede que incluso pasan por el mismo "ataque" que esa agujereada montaña, derretidos y deformes apenas si le recordaron al terrestre alguno de esos feos querubines que decoraban las fuentes **– ¿Qué crees que sean esas cosas? –** le pregunto a la mayor (en rango)

**– ¿A quién le importa? –** gritó la niña en respuesta, varios pasos frente él y demasiado seria para gusto del diezañero, vale, él llevaba un poco más de un año como miembro del GKND y realmente nunca la había visto seria, malhumorada y agresiva si, muchas veces pero nunca sería, la razón la conocía muy bien, Mao

El pequeño planeta 14 del sistema Epsula estaba siendo rodeado por cientos de naves y la mismísima estación NEST, que se a traslado ahí desde el cuadrante del cisne tras la desaparición de la base LINDOR, en cerrada formación intentan evitar que salga alguna nave y con ella el fugitivo, MAO, creado a escondidas es el único "agente" robot, un prototipo de mono arcoíris dentro del GKND, sin embargo aun cuando Uno y la mayoría de los conocedores del proyecto recibieron la noticia de su destrucción (en el accidente que sufrieron los laboratorios de la Lindor) algo no los dejo tranquilos, en especial a Nigel pues a diferencia del resto él sí creía en el proyecto e incluso donó su ADN para apoyar, no obstante pocas "horas" después la misma LINDOR dejó de emitir señal, nadie se preocupó al principio hasta que la base oculta en el pequeño planeta lo confirmó _"Exploto... y no hay sobrevivientes"_ reportó aterrado y pálido el chico rango naranja, sus ojos temblaban acuosos claramente mirando la imagen antes de enviarla, todos los escuadrones y agentes cercanos se alistaron a salir allí, pero la imagen fue terrible, cientos de pedazos de metal y plástico caían al planeta desintegrándose en cenizas al contacto y fricción con la atmósfera, todos, los juguetes, fragmentos de la nave, armas, insignias y los restos o pedazos de los cuerpos de los pequeños agentes, todos ardían al caer atraídos por la gravedad del planeta, Uno quedó atónito y solo pudo correr a la consola principal para introducir las coordenadas y ruta hacia el lugar, nadie se opuso o lo detuvo

Ega miraba inmóvil la pantalla, en su vida había visto toda una base caer, nunca, ni siquiera la primera generación pasó por eso, la visión es horrible para Ci que corre a abrazarse de Duar evitando mirar **–** ** _No llegaremos a tiempo_** **–** susurro Aelo dándose cuenta tan pronto lo dijo **–** ** _Activa el propulsor de emergencia_** **–** ordenó al fin el rango azul yendo al puesto técnico, donde Yon ni siquiera podía teclear, totalmente atenta a la pantalla, sus violetas ojos seguían cada flama creada en el caos de esa caída

**–** ** _¿Quién haría algo así?_** **–** preguntó Uno a la computadora buscando a los posibles culpables en la lista de fugitivos y enemigos de los galácticos **–** ** _No hay datos_** **–** contestó la máquina, ya que sin pistas o indagaciones previas no había forma en que esta lo procese, eso era una molestia para el terrestre y en cierta forma extrañaba a la computadora de la casa del árbol, maniática y todo le solía ayudar más

La nave iba a toda potencia no obstante aun con todo les faltaba mucho camino, por lo que el pequeño rojo se puso a analizar a los villanos conocidos, lo suficientemente fuertes o inteligentes para destruir una base de varias toneladas, incluso los Silvers (la mayor amenaza para el g-knd) no podrían destrozar tales blindados, sin embargo no tenía caso, a falta de pistas y pruebas solo le quedaba preparar un plan de auxilio, el cual repasaba una y otra vez

Los comandos de combate, investigación y médicos venían desde todas las direcciones, no había forma de que alguien escape a ese encierro, las bases cercanas escaneaban sus proximidades buscando naves desconocidas **–** **Esto da mala espina** **–** murmuró el menor viendo como se aproximaban a la zona, distinguiendo al resto de comandos ir hacia el planeta, sus pesadas naves dejaban luminosas estelas creando un alarmante diseño en el espacio, como si las mismas estrellas convergieran como corona sobre el sistema, o como si fueran las primeras chispas anunciando la futura explosión.

Uno aceleró y sabía que ponía la reserva de combustible en riesgo pero debía llegar antes... **– Ayuda... por favor... si alguien me oye... por favor... –** resonó por el comunicador, Yon reaccionó y fue al panel de comunicación (puesto de Ci) tecleando desesperada sobre los controles buscando limpiar y ubicar la señal **– Por favor... ayúdame... por favor –** el lamentable llanto era muy suave, apenas audible o diferenciable entre el ruido

**– ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? Ya vamos, solo espera... –** gritó Uno volcando toda su preocupación en el pequeño desconocido, era un niño, ese tono de voz solo podía ser de un niño y por la línea que usaba un galáctico

**– No... no puedo... ya no puedo esperar –** lloró el desconocido, tan claro y doloroso que aterró a todo el equipo **– Estoy... voy a perder... pero... no importa, ustedes vienen aquí ¿cierto? –** la desesperanza en esa última frase tenso al pequeño calvo

**– No te rindas, ya vamos –** gritó Uno, contundente y seguro **– ¡¡Resiste, si eres un KND debes resistir!! –** se alzó como en un grito de batalla, todos en el comando temblaron emocionados, sintiendo el fervor de su voz

**– Sí –** gritaron recuperando su ímpetu **– Espéranos, allá vamos –** alentaron al desconocido niño, Ci corrió a su puesto y veloz como nunca activó la intercomunicación entre las múltiples naves que llegaban

**– Este es el Comando Alt de Los chicos del barrio galácticos y no dejaremos huir al culpable –** exclamó Número Uno completamente convencido, firme y sereno **– GALACTIC KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES –** gritaron al unísono todos los agentes resonando fuertemente entre las naves.

Ci, Yon, Aelo y Uno se dispusieron a bajar, Ega asintió tomando el control de la nave mientras Duar verifica las coordenadas del pedido de auxilio, la atmósfera permitía la moco-transportación y él analizo el sitio **–** **Despejado, llegarán a la base galáctica** **–** informó al abrir el campo

**–** **¿Listos?** **–** pregunto Aelo y apenas dándole tiempo a los menores de contestar se introdujo el dedo índice a la nariz, transportándose a través del espeso fluido, cargados de sus armas y municiones los chicos lo siguieron, en una espesa capa de moco cada uno fue transportado dejando al blanco pendiente de los comunicadores y maniobras conjuntas con el resto de naves

**–** **Este es Numero Pilgrim, rango blanco de la base INSIGNIA, yo estoy al mando ahora** **–** ordenó el niño por el altavoz, brusco y hasta casi prepotente, sorprendiendo al naranja y blanco de la Alt

**–** **¿Que?** **–** se extraño el niño árbol pero no tuvo tiempo de refutar, los controles de la nave son tomados y se coordinan con la Insignia, que sale del brinco espacial

**–** **Nadie debe bajar** **–** agrega Pilgrim activando la transmisión simultánea en las pantalla de todos, en plan de bloqueo y recolecciónde datos **–** **Quien quiera que haya sido no saldrá del planeta** **–** amenaza

Toda la situación es muy extraña para Ega pero no se deja sobrepasar **–** **Nuestro equipo está abajo, han ido a ayudar** **–** anuncia a todos

**–** **¿Qué? ¿Con permiso de quién? ¿Para qué?** **–**

**–** **Para ayudar** **–** insiste el peliplateado **–** **Oíste la transmisión ¿Cierto? Número Uno va...** **–**

**–** **¿Uno? ¿Número Uno lo decidió? Escucha no solo por ser un rojo puede decidir u ordenar una misión...** **–** interrumpió Pilgrim exaltado, molesto e irritante para Ega

**–** **No es cuestión de rangos, yo creo que es lo correcto** **–** replicó el centuriano

**–** **Nada asegura que sea una llamada real, podría ser una trampa** **–** gruñó el otro, sonando muy irritado **–** **Esperaría más prudencia de tu parte, Ega** **–** suspiró con cierto hartazgo que hace al mayor alzar la ceja, preocupando a Duar

**–** **Epsula 14 es un planeta pequeño y la única transmisión recibida hasta ahora ha sido esa, si puede ser el enemigo entonces ¿Por qué retrasar el contacto? Mis mejores agentes están ahí, investigando y preparando un informe, tú puedes sentarte y esperar a que el análisis externo termine, mientras nosotros inspeccionamos el planeta, nada asegura que el enemigo no haya huido ya, tardamos mucho en llegar** **–.**


	3. Proyecto abandonado

Disfrutar de una tranquila cena con todos es algo que Bruce disfrutaba de sobremanera, el silencioso momento acompañado de sus hermanos y su Padre le encantaban, sin embargo esa noche la calma fue interrumpida **– El club de finanzas y emprendimiento tendrá cursos y actividades este verano, Nigel –** dijo seriamente su Padre mientras cortaba su cena **– Llega temprano –** agregó mirando al castaño rojizo, que separaba meticulosamente los espárragos de su ensalada.

Nigel Uno es el irritante primo de Bruce, vive en su casa desde hace algunos meses pero el pequeño rubio aún no sabe porque **–¿Lo olvidaste? El equipo de americano tendrá su campamento de entrenamiento, así que...–** el joven respondió sin mayor interés **– Mi padre envió el permiso hoy –** Nigel comía despreocupadamente evitando esas verduras que no le gustan, algo que Bruce detesta de sobremanera

El niño rubio se preparó para oír el regaño de su Padre sobre los desagradables hábitos del adolescente pero este no dijo nada, los segundos pasaron y se vio tentado a ver a su Padre, como si la necesidad de cerciorarse que estuviera ahí lo empujara, ahí quieto miraba en silencio al irritante castaño rojizo y aun cuando respiraba suavemente había algo de agitación en él, Bruce podía sentirla, entonces su Padre reparó en él, una ligera sorpresa se expresó en sus ojos y retomó su erguida pose de seguridad **– Ya veo, pero solo sera un fin de semana ¿cierto? Tienen juego en 28 –** cuestionó, el reflejo del candelabro sobre sus lentes le imposibilitaba ver sus ojos, extrañamente Bruce quería verlos y comprobar que esa estricta mirada que les daba a ellos también estaba ahí para su detestable primo

 **– No, este año serán casi tres semanas, el juego fue aplazado, de todos modos era amistoso y como Clover no tiene novia... –** ríe el castaño rojizo jugando su tenedor, ruidosamente cae el cuchillo de la mano de su Padre, sobresaltando a Bruce, él mismo está confundido mira a Nigel sonreír y por un lado quiere que se vaya ya pero por otro desea que su Padre lo detenga

Incómodo en ese pesado silencio el mayor de los niños se queja **– ¿Qué tiene de bueno ir a un campamento con una manada de musculosos sin cerebro? –** Bruce es despectivo al decirlo

Contrariamente a lo deseado Nigel ríe divertido ruborizando al menor **– Haremos de todo, hay cabañas y un lago, quién sabe tal vez me toque con Jason–** sonríe emocionado **– También va en primero, es nuestro enorme tackleador –** aclara para los niños, que solo lo ven confundidos **– ¿Recuerdan las vacaciones en la casa de retiro del abuelo? Era divertido ¿cierto? –** insiste pero los menores no le siguen el juego ven atentos a su Padre que no ha levantado su cubierto y no parece tener interés en eso, atento observa al castaño rojizo explicar sus futuras actividades con mucho ánimo, sin embargo su expresión hela a los niños

Bruce escucha al chico, ansioso de refutar todo lo que dice **– Basta Nigel, no iras, tus notas deben ser más altas y tus extracurriculares no alcanzan aún para la universidad –** abrupto y exaltado su Padreregaña al chico, incluso aleja su inconcluso plato, serio

Ellos retoman su cena temerosos, esperando que su Padre no redirija su ira hacia ellos y que cuando Jenkins traiga el postre el adulto pueda calmarse **– ¿Extracurriculares? Tengo muchos en mi hoja y apenas voy en primero, además soy titular no puedo solo faltar –** la bromista actitud de Uno cambia notoriamente siendo más serio al final **– Debo ir a los campamentos si quieres que sea el capitán el próximo año –**

 **– Ya lo decidí, no iras –** la estricta voz de su Padre, resuena sacudiéndolos a él y sus hermanos, que nerviosamente asienten

Entonces Jenkins entra serio y con la bandeja en mano **– El postre –** anuncia notando la tensión entre el castaño rojizo y su tío

 **– Vale –** sonríe Nigel levantándose **–Tomaré el postre arriba –** le aclara al mayordomo tomando un plato de su bandeja yendo a las escaleras

 **– Uno –** Benedicto lo llama irritado pero el chico ni voltea, saca su móvil mientras lleva en la otra mano el mousse de crema del adulto

 **– ¡Ah! gracias por la comida –** responde el castaño rojizo subiendo alegre al comenzar a hablar con alguien, al instante su Padre se levanta impulsivo asustando un poco al mayordomo que afirma su charola evitando que el resto caigan.


	4. Días Extraños ★1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ Este era parte del universo de "Descripción", una clase de anexo a esa historia y como precuela a "Sunny Days", solo que "esa" está en la compu de Alphabetical y por ahora no puedo conseguirla, si algún día lo hago la publicare pero por ahora solo esta este tasajo ★

La tarde templada con el cielo lleno de nubes que dibujan sus siluetas sobre el asfalto, o la fresca brisa que levantaba las hojas al pasar entre los árboles no le importaban, las flores y abejas podían mecerse cuanto quisieran, él iba demasiado concentrado, divertido y frenético corría loma arriba, cansando a esos asnos

Hoy se había fugado de clases, como suele hacerlo de vez en cuando, había estado vagando entre las bodegas del lado Oeste mientras jugaba videojuegos, por supuesto no tenía muchas opciones, sin dinero y sin compañía tenía muy pocas cosas que hacer en el lado más abandonado de la ciudad, pero eso no es novedad, él siempre iba solo a todas partes, era genial aunque siempre había alguien que se picaba cómo el idiota de Runt y su pandilla, que comenzaron a seguirlo, normalmente él se libraría fácilmente de ellos o incluso pelearía hasta dejarlos en el piso pero hoy son demasiados, seguro 15 o 20 ¿A quién le importa? no es que eso le asuste solo que son cobardes y tramposos, no irán de uno en uno su ventaja está en ser varios, además le gusta cabrearlos hasta que se pongan rojos y caigan por su estupidez, pero ha jugado demasiado con ellos y lo sabe, tumbó tres en la calle _Kane_ , dos más en _Rose_ y a otros tres entrando a la avenida _Washington_ pero el grupo aún lo persigue, él no va preocupado o nervioso de hecho esta muy divertido, ellos están en las últimas y no esperaba más de unos debiluchos que solo usan el miedo para ganar, sin embargo correr desde las bodegas lo está cansando

Van calle arriba entrando a la zona rica del barrio y él espera tenderles una buena trampa en una de esas casas lujosas, brinca los pequeños setos haciéndolos caer en las flores del pretencioso jardín **– ¡Esperen niños! –** grita una mujer, horrorizada porque pisen su pasto pero él ríe saliendo de nuevo a la calle, los tres idiotas que lo siguen son muy persistentes ya que ni siquiera paran cuando el otro par es regañado y detenido por los dueños de esa casa

Acelerado los provoca volteando atrás, demostrándoles la ventaja que lleva, pero listo a dar vuelta un chico sale del otro lado de la esquina, frena se derrapa y cae ante el alto preparatoriano **– Lo siento –** dice este y él no tiene tiempo ni siquiera de reclamarle

 **– Agárralo –** grita Runt, tras ellos

 **– Te voy a matar maldito mocoso –** amenaza otro de la pandilla, mientras el más grande trata de abalanzarse sobre él, en cambio levantándose rápidamente él logra pasar al alto desconocido y dejándolo atrás da vuelta a la siguiente calle, ahora si esta jodido, le duele el codo y la pierna tras la caída pero ya no puede parar

 **– Esperen ¿Qué pasa? –** pregunta el desconocido, suena confundido pero aun así parece seguirlos

 **– No te importa, quítate –** grita Runt, tan escandaloso que él voltea intentando averiguar que pasa pero solo logra ver al enorme Lunk caer bruscamente al piso **– ¿Qué mierda? ¿Quieres pelea? –** gruñe el malhumorado castaño cual líder de manada y sin darle tiempo de responder al desconocido le lanza el primer golpe, aunque el pandillero es más bajo e impulsivo y el otro esquiva el puñetazo, fácilmente

 **– Maldito idiota –** gruñe Goof intentando sujetar al extraño, en cambio este le pegó un codazo justo en el rostro, rápido y contundente

 **– Basta ¿Lo están molestando? –** pregunta el preparatoriano, dejando a Goof tambaleando y encara a Runt

 **– ¿A ti qué mierdas te importa? quítate o te rompemos todos los huesos –** amenazaba el jefe de la pandilla

Sin embargo el chico mira a los dos restantes, molesto **– Inténtalo –** suelta todo serio

 **– Solo lárgate –** él le grita al desconocido, mirando que solo quedan dos puede gastarse su tiempo ahí, ya que Lunk aún no se levanta, y por su rostro tardará otro buen rato

 **– ¿Qué? –** duda Goof mirando a su líder, el extraño es más alto que ellos, mucho más fornido pero aunque usa una de esas chamarras del equipo de football americano no parece uno de esos mastodontes de las defensas, él ha visto ese logo y lo reconoce bien no solo porque son los _LIONS_ , el actual equipo campeón sino porque es una de las escuelas privadas de la zona, todo significa problemas, tanto si ganan como si pierden

 **– Déjenlo en paz, es más chico que ustedes –** insiste el desconocido, pretendiendo cuestionarlos exigente, pero él se harta

 **– ¿Qué? Vete al diablo, lárgate –** grita irritado, es cierto que es más bajo que él y los otros dos pero Runt es casi de su altura, además tienen la misma edad

 **– Que te jodan –** gruñe Runt pasando del tipo lanzándose contra él, él se prepara a pelear pero de una patada al estómago el desconocido barre al pandillero, tan rápido que solo reacciona al sonido del impacto en seco

 **– Hijo de... –** Goof no llega a terminar cuando es tirado de un puñetazo a la mandíbula

 **– Bastardo –** intenta amenazar Runt tratando de respirar o levantarse

 **– Déjalo en paz –** exige el desconocido parándose ante él, como barrera, las sirenas suenan desde la calle por la que venían y él no se lo piensa sale corriendo calle arriba **– Hey espera –** lo llama el chico siguiéndolo

Pero él no para **– No me sigas –** grita dando vuelta en una calle sin embargo el chico viene detrás y tomándole del brazo le jala a un jardín, brusca y torpemente él choca con el alto conjunto de árboles, la patrulla se sigue y el chico solo la ve irse ocultándolo tras de si, otra vez **– Maldito idiota –** él reclama de inmediato, revisando sus heridas tras la caída

 **– Lo siento –** exhala el chico sorprendiéndolo, impactado lo ve al rostro mientras sigue sentado en el césped **– Creo que solo empeoré las cosas ¿cierto? –** se disculpa el extraño volteando a verlo, sus ojos se encuentran y rápidamente él le evita la mirada **– ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? Puedo llamar a tus padres si quieres –** continúa, inclinándose casi amigable

 **– ¿Qué? No soy un niño, idiota –** grita él levantándose de golpe, lastimando un poco más su rodilla **– Y Sí, solo empeoraste todo –** grita apartándose y yéndose

 **– Lo siento ¿Son de tu escuela o de tu calle? –** pregunta el chico manteniendo su paso, y ahora debe ser fácil porque él realmente no puede salir corriendo **– Espera, te lastimaras más –** pide pero él ni en broma se detiene **– ¿Estás de visita? Nunca te había visto por aquí –** continúa preguntando y eso lo termina de crispar

 **– ¿Qué? –** gruñe volteando a verlo **– ¿Es eso? ¿Me estas siguiendo porque luzco raro o sospechoso para ti? ¿Sospechas de mi solo porque nunca me has visto por aquí? ¿Crees que yo no podría vivir en este vecindario? No soy un ladrón o algún delincuente ¿Entiendes? no creas que me salvaste o algo así, pude fácilmente haberme sacado a esos idiotas de encima, solo... solo arruinaste mi plan así que déjame solo, idiota –** le reclama o algo así, no lo sabe solo quiere que deje de seguirlo y tratarlo como un niño perdido

 **– No, perdona, yo no creo que seas un ladrón o delincuente solo estoy preocupado porque tu pierna parece herida y bueno este... me sentiría mal si dejo a un niño irse así solo a casa, si tus padres no están en casa podemos ir a la mía, mi madre te puede llevar, no queda muy lejos –** el chico señala al frente y es todo

 **– Imbécil –** grita él volviendo y golpeándolo en el estomago **– NO SOY UN NIÑO –** le recalca al irse corriendo en sentido contrario, sin importarle lastimarse más sale de ahí corriendo por la siguiente calle rumbo su casa, sabe que se ve chico de once o doce pero ya tiene catorce, no es muy alto y suele usar la misma ropa por varios días, pero le parece demasiado que ese idiota niño rico lo tratara de pobre y delincuente solo por estar huyendo de Runt, bueno no huía solo jugaba con ellos, le gusta torearlos un poco para que cuando los vuelva a ver intenten vengarse, es muy divertido pero ese idiota tenía que arruinarlo, no solo lo lastimó a él también noqueó a Lunk y Goof de un golpe, piensa en eso cuando justo pasa a casas del sitio donde las patrullas recogen a Wilbur y Dixie, él no puede evitar reír, fue increíble, nunca a logrado enviar esos chicos en patrulla y seguro ellos estarán furiosos mañana

Tras la carrera la rodilla no le duele tanto e incluso pudo llegar temprano a casa, sin embargo es la rara sensación en sus nudillos la que lo distrae durante la cena, no es que golpear al desconocido fuera más duro que una pared es solo que se siente extraño, no es culpa, él no tiene porque sentirla ¿cierto? el otro tiene la culpa por meterse, por decirle todas esas estupideces y acusarlo de... bueno... no, pero... esta bien ese tipo quiso ayudarlo pero aun así lo trato como a un niño pequeño y debió estar preparado, de hecho claro que siente lástima por ese chico sus puñetazos realmente duelen, aun cuando juega con Joey a veces se les pasa la mano **– ¿Qué pasa cariño? –** le pregunta su madre, acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un bebé

 **– Nada, basta –** exige él, avergonzado

 **– Si te duele mucho la rodilla puedes faltar mañana a clases, iremos al doctor –** propone su madre mirándolo con preocupación

 **– Perfecto –** acepta él pasando de sus pensamientos

 **– ¿Eh? pero si hoy falto a clases –** dice Joey usando la distracción para esconder algunos vegetales de su plato

 **– No, no es cierto, salimos temprano porque los profesores no fueron –** responde él rápidamente, enfadado de lo delator que a veces puede ser su hermanito

 **– Joey, Wally se siente mal, nada de bromas –** sonríe su padre ayudando a su madre a levantar los trastes sucios, él mismo ayuda y asiente divertido con las muecas de su hermanito

 **– Pues yo no creo que te hayas caído viniendo a casa, además a Runt lo llevaron a casa unos policías y dicen que lo golpeo un enorme tipo del equipo americano de los Lions –** dice Joey jugando con sus últimos vegetales, esperando que los adultos se distraigan

 **– ¿Y eso qué? yo no conozco a nadie de esa escuela –** suelta él, oyendo a sus padres en la cocina

 **– Todos saben que Runt y tu se pelean cada vez que se ven –** insiste el menor levantándose y yendo a él **– Vamos, dime, fuiste tu ¿cierto? lo del otro tipo es una mentira ¿verdad? –** Joey es muy escandaloso y él debe retenerlo para que no haga más ruido

 **– No, no, yo no fui –** ríe él, claro que le gustaría haber sido quien lo hiciera, pero el hecho de que varios lo piensen le divierte y molesta **– De todos modos ¿Tú cómo lo sabes? –**

 **– Todos lo saben, si tuvieras Twitter lo sabrías –** en momentos como este su hermanito es molesto, esa actitud de sabelotodo es molesta

 **– Nah, eso es de idiotas –** gruñe él yendo a su cuarto

 **– Oye –** se queja Joey intentando seguirlo pero su madre sale sin que se haya desecho de los brócolis, él se iría pero se queja del dolor y su madre manda a su hermano a ayudarlo.

Obvio él no quiere contarle nada, pero su hermanito es tan insistente que mientras juegan en su cuarto termina diciéndole como ese desconocido golpeó a Runt y su pandilla, lo fuerte y alto que le pareció e incluso lo patán que fue al final **– Te juro que si vuelvo a ver a ese tipo lo golpearé de nuevo –** grita impactando su puño contra su palma, la sensación lo agita y no solo es el dolor sino el hecho de recordar o sentir de nuevo el puñetazo que le dio

 **– Sí claro, pero si ni siquiera sabes su nombre –** ríe su hermanito, demasiado divertido con sus reacciones

 **– En eso te equivocas porque soy mucho más listo de lo que crees –** sonríe él, seguro y orgulloso **– Vi perfectamente su nombre en la chaqueta e incluso se su numero –** se jacta

 **– Ah ¿sí? –** duda Joey

 **– Chad Dickson –** asegura apretando el puño **– La próxima vez que lo vea le voy a romper la cara, para que aprenda que Wallabee Beetles no necesita que nadie lo salve –** amenaza, los vitoreos de su hermano solo lo alientan más, sintiendo el hormigueo de sus nudillos se decide a dejarle claro a ese engreído castaño rojizo a no hacerlo de menos, ni volverlo a tratar como un niño.


	5. Días Extraños ★2

Le ha estado dando vueltas por días, él no suele ser así pero no puede parar de pensarlo, primero pensó que era molestia, claro, seguía repasando lo que le dijo, cómo sonó e incluso como se sintió al oírlo pero cada vez le encontraba menos lógica a su reacción, por otro lado creía que era por su orgullo y reputación, que Runt y su pandilla intentarían burlarse de él o algo así pero el grupo parecía mantener la distancia casi cautelosos, demasiado divertido como para ignorarlos así que ¿Realmente que le molesta? algo de esa charla le incomoda y enfadado decidió salir del salón, en cuanto la clase termino, debió correr al menos una hora pero haciendo cálculos llegará a tiempo de la hora de salida

De pie junto las altas rejas del costoso colegio privado se sentía estúpido, no por haber corrido hasta ahí o por la forma en que esos pretenciosos y soberbios niños ricos lo veían, sino por haberse detenido en cuanto vio la entrada de ese enorme edificio de pesado ladrillo, no era lo antiguo o colonial que le parecía, lo inamovible que se veía, era mas como una incomodidad, una clase de comparativa que no podía evitar hacer con su propia escuela, sin embargo vio al guardia en la puerta, forzándose a mantener una postura seria y derecha mientras los prepotentes estudiantes salían rumbo a sus autos de lujo, apenas dándole una mirada de desagrado, al igual que a sus chóferes, odiosos, pero a él no le importa, solo quiere ver a ese pesado niño rico y golpearlo, solo para sacarse esa sensación, se siente molesto y frustrado de seguir repasando los pocos minutos que hablaron, es como si quisiera haberle dicho algo, como si no hubiera terminado de hablar con él y eso es su culpa, todo es su culpa si no lo hubiera tratado así él podría haber... no importa, ahora solo quiere desquitarse, descargar todo lo que ha querido darle esto días **– Bien –** sonrió al salir corriendo, generando el pánico entre los adolescentes y pasando al lado del guardia, sin que este pudiera detenerlo **– Dickson, hey Dick–Son –** gritó por toda la entrada, pero los chicos solo apartaban sus móviles y mochilas, como si él pensara tomarlas o algo así, burlándose de lo cobardes que podían ser se detuvo frente un grupo de chicos, aun sabiendo que el guardia le seguía y estaba a unos cuantos metros **– Hey ¿Donde esta Chad Dickson? Viene a esta escuela ¿no? –** le pregunto a los cobardicas, que incluso siendo más altos que él y mucho mayores solo lo miraron casi aterrados

 **– Yo... yo...no sé –** gimoteo el chico de lentes frente él, aunque nunca espero gran cosa de ese flacucho chico

 **– Debe estar atrás, en los campos** – señaló una chica, tras él, robusta y pecosa la rizada pelirroja indicaba al siguiente pasillo

 **– Ok, gracias –** él sonrió al salir corriendo, demasiado divertido de poder esquivar al guardia a la par que este cayó

Los largos pasillos llenos de estudiantes quedaron rápidamente atrás y pronto se encontró perdido entre tanto corredor vació, va de un lado a otro confundido entre tantos corredores y es que esta escuela es jodidamente enorme, tanto que no sabe si ya paso por ese ahí antes, pero por la ventana ve las enormes lámparas que deben iluminar el campo, así que rápido salió del edificio por esta, corriendo al campo ve y rodea las gradas logrando ver al grupo de enormes jugadores hablando, están jugando entre ellos mientras las porristas se lanzan sus pompones entre ellos pero él ve esa chamarra, el nombre y número que ha memorizado, hincado en el piso tal vez amarrando su agujeta o haciendo el idiota **– Chad Dickson –** grita llamando la atención del grupo **– Voy a partirte la cara –** amenaza corriendo a atacar, justo cuando el mayor se levanta y voltea a verlo

 **– ¿Qué? –** incrédulo e impactado él frena porque... porque es rubio, este tipo es rubio, no solo está más alto y ejercitado de lo que él recuerda también es rubio, no usa lentes y sus ojos no son de ese azul intenso y profundo que él memorizó, este parece el clásico jugador rubio de cualquier colegio

 **– ¿Dónde está Chad Dickson? –** pregunta mirando al resto de chicos, suponiendo que tal vez son tan idiotas que apenas si distinguen su chamarra entre el resto

Ellos ríen señalando al malhumorado rubio, que irritado y molesto avanza a él **– Yo soy Chad Dickson –** exclama recalcando su sorpresa, no puede creer que ese rubio y brusco chico sea el Chad que él busca, incluso si hubiera tenido el cabello teñido es imposible que él los confundiera, el otro era más... gentil, incluso su tono de voz y acento eran completamente diferentes

 **– ¿Qué pasa Chad? ¿Botaste a su hermana mayor? –** se mofa un tipo y él apenas si voltea a verlo

 **– Ah, claro –** ríen los demás pero él no tiene tiempo para sus idioteces solo los mira buscando al otro entre ellos

 **– Basta, por su culpa todas me creen de lo peor –** contesta el rubio tan alegre que resulta vulgar, al menos para él, las chicas ríen y bromean enfadándolo cada vez más **– ¿Quién eres niño? –** pregunta el tipo pero él se le avienta harto

 **– NO SOY UN NIÑO –** grita listo a reventarlo **– Y TÚ NO ERES CHAD ¿Porque usas su chamarra? –** le reclama, las chicas retroceden y el grupo de jugadores los rodean, pero a él no le importa solo quiere molerlos a golpes, está más que frustrado, ha venido hasta acá cuando pudo ir a cientos de lados y únicamente porque vería a ese Chad pero ahora no está y este idiota se trata de hacerse el listo, está harto y se siente burlado

 **– No lo lastimen por favor –** suena una voz desde las gradas justo cuando él le mete un puñetazo al impostor, sin embargo aun con el ruido de los otros puede reconocerle

 **– De aquí no sales vivo mocoso –** gruñó uno de los mayores intentando golpearlo **– Agárrenlo –** los demás lo rodean pero el castaño rojizo se cuela entre ellos, aun cuando otro trata de sujetarlo **– ¿Tú lo conoces Nigel? –** le preguntan y él se crispa todo

 **– IDIOTA ¿Me mentiste? ¿Ni siquiera te llamas Chad? –** grita e intenta golpearlo pero el asombrado ojiazul no retrocede, le sujeta por ambos antebrazos alejándolo del resto, él intenta patearlo pero es jalado desde su sudadera

 **– ¿Qué carajos te pasa? –** reclama el tipo rubio, enfadado e insistente

Pero está más que irritado **– Suéltame –** gruñe tratando de golpearlo dando coces

 **– No espera, no por favor, yo lo conozco –** pide el castaño rojizo, sin soltarlo e interponiéndose al resto del grupo **– Yo lo conozco –** insiste y aun cuando el rubio lo suelta el resto del equipo los siguen rodeando **– Perdón, es un malentendido, es mi culpa –** insiste el chico en disculparse con los mayores y con él, con un tono tan suave y sumiso que él está asombrado, esa actitud es muy diferente a la que vio aquel día **– Lo siento ¿Me estabas buscando? –** le pregunta acercándose e insistiendo en separarlo de los jugadores, y realmente no sabe qué decir, sus claros lentes le dejan ver esos azules e intensos ojos que recuerda, además ese tono y expresión de preocupación son exactamente los mismos

 **– ¿De donde lo conoces? –** le exige el deportista rubio al chico de lentes, en un tono tan autoritario y brusco que él voltea a verlo al instante, el tipo está más que molesto y eso es claro pero su actitud es casi de un reclamo, no el de un capitán de equipo o líder, ni la de un maestro o padre es más como un... además la mirada que le dirige al castaño rojizo le altera... le irrita

 **– ¿Qué te importa imbécil? –** gruñe él pero el castaño rojizo le atrapa y sujeta con sus propios brazos, cruzandolos frente si para quedar a sus espaldas, alejándolo del resto

 **– Oye ¿Qué te pasa idiota? –** reclama otro tras ellos **– ¿No sabes agradecer? –**

 **– ¿Agradecer? –** insiste él buscando que el pesado pelinegro se lo aclare, o aclarárselo a él

 **– Esperen no peleen, solo es un malentendido, lo llevaré conmigo –** el castaño rojizo intenta salir de la cerca de jugadores, pero forcejeando él está más que dispuesto a pelear con cada uno

 **– Si que es un malentendido, parece que tu amiguito no sabe donde esta o con quienes habla –** amenaza otro tipo, aunque él no sabe cual, porque sigue enfrentando al pelinegro **– Tal vez quieras recordárselo Ny o podemos hacerlo nosotros –**

 **– Oh vamos –** se queja con hartazgo una chica

 **– Basta, es un niño ¿Que no lo ven? –** dice otra y él se crispa

 **– Tengo 14 años –** le reclama a la ofendida castaña

 **– Mejor si golpéenlo –** ríe una rizada rubia

 **– Olvidenlo, solo es un estúpido niño, vamos al campo –** dice Chad, el rubio, su grupo duda y él está por enseñarle cuando **– Sácale de la escuela, rápido –** ordena y es claro que es una orden por como el castaño rojizo asiente mientras los demás se apartan dejándolos ir

Furioso está por gritarle pero el chico de lentes le cubre la boca, él le muerde la mano y lo empuja, sacándoselo de encima y echándose a correr **– ¡Hey imbécil! –** le reclama el rubio aunque él va lejos, rumbo la salida

 **– Lo siento –** dice el castaño rojizo y el rubio vuelve a gritar pero a él no le importa oírlo solo quiere irse, quiere salir de esa maldita escuela, quiere olvidar que ese fuerte y hábil chico de aquel día es ese mismo cobarde y sumiso de hoy **– Espérame –** le llama el otro y él no puede detenerse, para y lo patea o cree hacerlo porque el otro lo esquiva, sorprendido de ser atacado **– Lo siento –** se disculpa irritándolo más

 **– No te disculpes –** él grita enfadado

El chico lo mira extrañado, aunque sin intimidarse o retroceder **– No te mentí, nunca nos dimos nuestros nombres ¿Recuerdas? ¿Viniste hasta aquí para buscarme? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Aquel día no te encontró la policía? te busqué otro rato pero creo que eres muy rápido –** el chico habla sin parar y él solo se siente más confundido, cada vez duda más del porque fue **– ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Nigel Uno, también tengo 14 años ¿No es genial? –** sonríe y él está atónito, es imposible que sean de la misma edad, el castaño rojizo es más alto, fuerte e incluso parecía...

 **– ¿Te estás burlando de mi? –** reacciona enfadado **– ¿Crees que es gracioso? –** insiste pero el chico niega nerviosamente **– No me importa tu nombre yo solo vine a... a... vine a golpearte –** eso, sí exacto, él vino todo este camino para golpearlo justo como le prometió a su hermano

 **– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –** cuestiona el otro, confundido

 **– ¿Por qué?... porque... porque puedo –** decide justo ahí **– Sí, para que veas que puedo, para que no me vuelvas a tratar como un niño, ni como un ladrón o alguien que necesita que lo cuiden –** recalca mirando a los ojos a ese confuso chico que parece que dirá algo **– No, no te disculpes, esto no se arregla con disculpas –** insiste viéndolo sorprenderse

 **– ¿Pero viniste hasta acá solo para pelear? –** duda Nigel y él asiente entrando en guardia

 **– Claro y voy a bajarte los humos, niño rico –** se mofa tratando de torearlo

 **– Ya... lo lamento pero yo no puedo –** dice el castaño rojizo, irritándolo de nuevo

 **– " _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_ " ¿Es todo lo que sabes decir? Por eso ese idiota te da órdenes, ¡Ah es cierto! ¿Porque traías su chamarra ese día? ¿Es tu hermano mayor o algo así? –** la pregunta y aunque es una pregunta muy fácil el otro duda demasiado **– Como sea, no me importa –** suelta yendo a la salida **– Creí que eras fuerte ya sabes valiente y todo eso pero ese asno te mangonea ¿Cierto? –** tal vez intenta cabrearlo o tal vez no, no esta seguro solo se siente enfadado de oír a ese tipo ordenarle **– Olvídalo, yo no quiero pelear con alguien que no sabe ¿Aquel día solo fue suerte verdad?–** le pregunta pero el avergonzado chico solo evita mirarlo **– Si, ya veo, escucha si te pasas toda la vida disculpándote la gente se aprovechara de ti –** lo regaña, inseguro de irse, realmente quiere salir de ahí pero no sabe porque insiste en hablarle

 **– Ok, gracias –** dice el castaño rojizo listo a volver a las gradas

 **– ¡Argh! eres muy irritante –** él grita tomándole del brazo y jalándolo **– Definitivamente quiero partirte la cara –** le dice llevándolo afuera

 **–¿Qué? pero si dijiste... espera, no me puedo ir... Chad se enfadara –** intenta excusarse y eso lo termina de decidir, le jala y le sujeta la cabeza estampandole un cabezazo al castaño rojizo, tan fuerte que los cimbra a ambos

 **– No, no vas a volver, dios eres un cobarde, " _Chad se enfadara_ " ¿Es tu padre o tu jefe? No. Ven vamos a pelear, eres solo creído frente los niños pobres ¿no? –** él debe usar toda su fuerza para moverlo, jala y tira intentando llevárselo

 **– ¿Estás jugando? –** duda el otro, con demasiada calma para alguien que ha recibido uno de sus cabezazos, pero justo entonces el grupo de guardias de seguridad los ve

 **– Diablos –** gruñe corriendo sin soltarlo

 **– Esperen –** le llaman los adultos y entonces es el castaño rojizo quien se adelanta guiándolo afuera, los pocos estudiantes en el pasillo los ven pasar y asombrados o sorprendidos se apartan del camino

 **– Nigel –** grita una chica llamando agudamente al castaño rojizo pero este no para o siquiera voltea, lo lleva por los pasillos a la entrada, brincan los escalones y esquivan al guardia

Aunque cada uno va por su lado él puede sentir esa extraña sincronización, una clase de complicidad desconocida **– Rápido, por aquí –** le llama Nigel y él lo sigue, corren toda la calle principal y disfruta de esa tensión casi como si fuera una competencia, no sabe la meta pero acelera intentando rebasar, dan vuelta en una calle dejando muy atrás a los guardias **– Espera, tu ganas –** dice el chico parando frente un restaurante, jadea agotado y él ríe divertido

 **–Te falta condición –** bromea tan cansado como el chico de lentes **– Ven, si yo gane invítame algo –** señala el sitio, no parece muy caro y él se conforma con una soda

 **– Claro –** sonríe Nigel, sorprendiéndolo y no solo por aceptar sino por lo extrañamente rápido que su corazón late, acaba de correr sí pero la sensación es tan diferente y emocionante

 **– Una soda de lata esta bien –** dice tomándole del brazo, evitando que entre

 **– ¿Seguro? las hamburguesas de aquí son deliciosas –** insiste el castaño rojizo **– Además debo agradecerte por no golpearme –** sonríe

 **– Aun voy a hacerlo, una hamburguesa no es suficiente intercambio –** dice él, casi amenazante pero el chico ríe

 **– Vale, entonces déjame comer mi última cena –** le invita y él asiente algo avergonzado, no de ser vistos por media calle o de ser invitado sino de sonreír tan emocionado como un niño.

Una hamburguesa y una soda nunca habían sabido tan bien, primero hablaron de música, todo porque él se quejó de la que sonaba en el local pero realmente fue divertido hablar de sus grupos favoritos, incluso intercambiaron un par de canciones, el chico vivió en Londres de ahí viene y conoce algunos grupos interesantes, que él nunca había oído, al salir le pregunto de videojuegos asombrándose y divirtiéndose porque Nigel casi no conoce ninguno, así que sin dejarlo ir le enseñó un par para el móvil, estuvieron jugando y vagando un par de horas pretendiendo ir a casa, él le contó sobre cuando se mudó y aunque a diferencia del castaño rojizo ya tiene bastante aun así había algunos desconciertos que compartían, Nigel le pregunto cosas de Australia que él realmente no logro recordar pero respondió sincero y animado, Nigel pregunta demasiado interesado, honestamente interesado y a él le gusta hablar de sí mismo así que realmente lo estaba disfrutando **– ¿En serio nunca habías jugado? –** pregunto aun incrédulo

 **– No, de verdad –** responde el otro y le parece absurdo, es bastante bueno e incluso parece disfrutarlo pero también vigila constantemente la calle, llevan bastante rato sentados frente un local cerrado, algo lejos de la avenida y en un área sin mucha concurrencia así que no sabe porqué está tan nervioso **– Es bastante divertido pero requiere mucha práctica –**

 **– Nah, si juegas varias horas los trucos son realmente fáciles de encontrar –** le explica divertido con su sorpresa **– Ven, te enseñaré otro, este aun no esta acabado pero el beta es bastante interesante –**

 **– Sí pero ¿Podría ser otro día? es algo tarde y debo ir a casa –** sonríe el chico, con esa timidez que a él le incomoda

 **– Claro, pasame tu número ¿Por donde vives? –** pregunta levantándose

 **– De ese lado, un par de calles arriba a donde nos conocimos –** indica Nigel rápidamente **–¿Y tú? –**

 **– Para allá –** él señala al lado contrario **– Cerca de las vías del tren –** sonríe algo orgulloso porque cada vez que lo dice la gente se sorprende o algo así, sin embargo apenas tiene tiempo de checar su reacción, veloz envía su contacto **– Hey ¿Tienes alguna red? me haré una cuenta para hablar –** sonríe aunque Nigel mira hacia al principio de la calle **–Te acabo de enviar mi número –** le señala, esperando que el otro haga lo mismo pero este sigue demasiado atento al frente **– ¿Qué miras? –** pregunta volteando a ver si paso un accidente o algo divertido

 **– Nada, no importa –** murmuró el castaño rojizo enviando sus datos **– No tengo ninguna red, yo no las uso –**

 **– Claro, yo tampoco, son para tontos ¿cierto? –** ríe avanzando, acercándose

 **– No, no es por eso, solo que no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar cada mensaje –** contesta Nigel, algo cohibido y entonces sí que le resulta extraño, no quiere preguntar qué pasa con el asno de Chad y su grupo pero supone que tienen algo que ver

 **– Entonces si no tienes tiempo para videojuegos y personas ¿En qué ocupas tu tiempo libre? ¿Vas a clases extra? –** pregunta esperando ver como reacciona

**– No, yo... estudio solo, estoy preparándome para un curso pre-universitario, será el próximo año y por mi edad no puedo entrar pero si demuestro que estoy académicamente preparado harán una excepción, mi familia ya habló con el consejo para que tome la prueba –**

**– Ah claro –** no entendió nada más allá de que estudia mucho **– Entonces, eres una rata de biblioteca ¿no? –** bromea demasiado divertido con la pequeña molestia en el rostro del chico **– No te preocupes la próxima vez que esos idiotas te molesten háblame, yo patearé a todos por ti –** ríe viéndolo sorprenderse pero sin darle tiempo a responder se adelanta aún más **– Vamos, una carrera a tu casa –** propone algo avergonzado de lo que dijo, no se arrepiente solo que no quería que sonara así

 **– ¿No te regañan tus padres si llegas tarde? ya está oscureciendo –** duda Nigel y suena sinceramente preocupado pero él no puede evitar reír

**– Claro, pero de todos modos lo harán porque hoy me salí de la escuela y seguro ya les llamaron –**

**– Ya, pero sean menos duros si vuelves temprano ¿No crees? –** pregunta el castaño rojizo con ese tono vacilante, mientras avanza rumbo su casa

Hace un par de segundos que él perdió las ganas de competir, sin embargo igual le resulta rara la ingenuidad del otro **– No conoces mucho a los padres ¿Cierto? entre más temprano llegue más tiempo tendrán de regañarme, así que si llego muy noche no me gritaran para dejar dormir a mi hermano –** sonríe con seguridad

**– Entonces... ¿Ahora vas a ir con tus amigos? ¿O solo piensas vagar hasta muy noche? Es peligroso ir por ahí solo y más de noche –**

**– Obvio que es peligroso, sino ¿Cual seria el chiste? pero ir solo también es divertido, si quieres puedes venir ¿Eh te atreves? –** para él realmente es divertido oír todas esas preocupaciones, las esperaría más de su hermanito o alguna chica pero que ese fornido chico las tenga es absurdo **– Vamos niño rico, desafía a tus viejos una vez –** ríe corriendo a su lado, hay algo en la idea de enseñarle su barrio que lo emociona

 **– No, lo siento no quiero preocuparles –** se vuelve a disculpar el castaño rojizo con esa actitud nerviosa **– Pero si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa para disculparme y explicarles, es mi culpa después de todo –** propone

Pero él siente la emoción perdida **– No gracias –** murmura mirando calle arriba, dudando en seguir

 **– Sabes, hace un par de años yo tenía unos amigos en Redbridge que parecían geniales, bueno eran geniales pero... realmente también eran problemáticos, siempre estamos corriendo de un lado al otro de la ciudad, a veces de la policía aunque ir con ellos era divertido ¿Entiendes? ¿Ustedes que suelen hacer? –** pregunta el castaño rojizo y de repente él se siente molesto, no quiere oír de esos tipos, no le importa que cosas hicieron o si le parecían increíbles, hay algo en la forma en que habla de ellos que le irrita, esa alegre sonrisa le irrita

 **– Yo voy solo, siempre, así es más divertido y genial –** suelta rápido y brusco, manteniendo la distancia

**– ¿Siempre? ¿Incluso en la escuela? –**

**– Nah, conozco a algunos chicos en mi clase, a veces jugamos videojuegos –** dice él, alegre de que pasen de esos tipos **– Es más podrías venir ¡ya se! mañana vengo por ti antes de clases y podemos ir a casa de Hoagie, su madre trabaja y casi nunca está –** sonríe esperando que Nigel asienta

 **– ¿Mañana? no, no puedo pero tú tampoco ¿cierto? es decir faltaste a clases hoy y ¿También mañana? seguro tus padres se enfadarán –** Nigel parece incluso ponerse serio y él solo lo mira, dudando si bromea **– Mejor el sábado o algún día que tengas libre, márcame para quedar en algo –** propone y suena tan... correcto y... extraño para él que solo niega incrédulo **– ¿No?... ah tal vez estarás castigado el fin de semana ¿verdad? ¿Porque no vas temprano a casa y así tal vez te dejen invitarme? –**

Nigel habla y habla pero solo es para que vaya a casa, enfadado se detiene mirándolo alcanzarlo **– ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –** le reclama viéndolo a los ojos, está enojado pero el otro ni siquiera se inmuta **– ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Crees que yo voy a jugar al niño bueno con mis padres? ¿Crees que les diré " _Me voy a portar bien_ " y todo eso? ¿Solo porque tu lo haces? ¿Solo porque eres un aburrido yo también debería de serlo? no, YO NO ¿Me oíste? se tan idiota como quieras NO ME IMPORTA –** le grita pasando de él y yendo por su propio lado **– Yo no necesito amigos y mucho menos tipos como tú, vete a dormir temprano y a comportarte como un niño, no me importa, al fin de cuentas hasta disfrutas que esos idiotas te molesten ¿cierto? Seguro era así también con esos otros –** herido e impactado el castaño rojizo apenas lagrimea y él sabe que se pasó, sabe que no quería decirlo pero... pero... pero no sabe qué decir y se echa a correr, desesperado corre calle abajo sin mirar atrás, va tan agitado que no puede ver si lo sigue, no quiere saber si lo sigue porque no va a parar, sin importar que solo corre.

Le duele el pecho y ya hace un par de calles que apenas si respira pero no para hasta cruzar la puerta de su cuarto **– Wally ¿Eres tú? –** le llama su madre pero él se encierra y cae con la espalda contra la puerta, esta llorando y no sabe cuando comenzó a hacerlo, solo puede pensar en lo que dijo, en su cara, parecía que Nigel mismo iba a llorar, y no sabe porque... si sabe que dijo algo grosero, cruel puede que incluso se burlara de que lo molestan pero no sabe porque... estaba molesto de oírlo hablar de sus viejos amigos, estaba enfadado de que le insistiera en ir a clases o a obedecer a sus padres, estaba furioso de oírlo hablar todo sumiso e ingenuo porque está seguro que no es así, no es así cuando juega videojuegos y no es así cuando habla de las bandas indie, no es así cuando pelea y no es así cuando sonríe pero más que nada estaba molesto porque insistía en que se fuera, como si no quisiera que estuviera con él, como si no quisiera que lo acompañara, eso realmente le enfurecía ¿No es genial? ¿No es interesante? ¿Tanto prefiere quedarse siendo el niño bueno y ser maltratado por esos idiotas?... ahí va de nuevo, claro que es normal molestarse porque molestan a tus amigos ¿no? espera ¿son amigos? son amigos ¿cierto? intercambiaron números y comieron juntos, hablaron por horas, jugaron videojuegos e incluso quedaron en verse ¿Son amigos cierto? Wally está en el piso cerca de su puerta y tiene la mente hecha un lió, el corazón le duele y no es por correr, no es por la duda que lo distrae y angustia, le duele y llora cada vez que recuerda el rostro de Nigel, herido por sus palabras.

* * *

Diez días, han pasado diez días desde que habló con él y cada minuto del día duda sobre llamarle, aun tiene su número y a veces durante el día quiere marcarle pero no sabe qué decir, bueno obvio sabe que debería de decir pero... no sabe como comenzar, no quiere hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado, no puede, pero tampoco quiere ir a su escuela, no quiere volver a ver a ese sumiso chico, demonios ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere, desearía poder ir y solo saludarlo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuera solo una idiotez que pueden olvidar pero realmente tiene miedo, le asusta volver a sentirse así, tan enfadado y molesto que diría cualquier cosa para desahogarse, para hacerlo sentir como él se siente...

Las clases terminaron hace horas y él está sentado frente una de las bodegas abandonadas rumbo a las vías, tiene el teléfono en las manos pero no quiere jugar algún videojuego, de hecho solo mira el numero de contacto de Nigel, ve la vacía pantalla anhelando haber tomado una foto o algo para no tener que recordar su afligido rostro **– ¿Que pasa Wally? ¿Te corto tu novio? –** se mofa Runt viniendo del principio del corredor

 **– ¿Qué? –** gruñe él levantándose

 **– Que lastima, la verdad queríamos encontrarlos juntos para cobrarnos lo de la otra vez –** insiste el pandillero a la par que Lunk y Goof vienen del otro lado, Wilbur y Dixie vienen tras su jefe dejando claro que lo quieren rodear

 **– De hecho, aparecieron en el momento correcto –** sonríe guardando su teléfono **– Aunque hoy son menos ¿cierto? ¿Qué pasó con el resto, Runt? –** pregunta algo divertido con su molestia **– Nah... olvídalo –** dice lanzándose contra él, el pandillero apenas si puede reaccionar cuando es pateado en el estómago, Wilbur se le avienta sin embargo él le asesta un puñetazo en el rostro, tirándolo hacia atrás, Dixie retrocede mirándolo asustada aunque es Lunk quien viene corriendo a él mientras grita, él no duda, nunca lo hace cuando pelea y realmente necesitaba esto, la adrenalina y calma, poder desahogarse sin preocupaciones, tal vez no puede tirar al mastodonte de un golpe pero le atrapa el brazo y le propina varios rodillazos en las costillas, entre manotazos este golpea a Goof, que cae justo para que él le tire al gordo encima, Dixie intenta atacarlo de espaldas y él la aparta bruscamente a tiempo de esquivar al otro **– Vamos Runt, hazme el día –** ríe lanzándose a darle un cabezazo en el pecho, tumbándolo, una y otra vez lo patea evitando que se levante

Dixie corre por un tubo volviendo furiosa **– Déjalo –** gritó, avisando y dándole tiempo de rodarse, Runt en cambio se levanta siendo golpeado por su chica

 **– Que idiotas –** ríe levantándose, corriendo a patearlo, está emocionado, divertido y completamente eufórico, y quiere que ellos lo recuerden así.

El tono de espera suena, él seca un poco su nariz mientras avanza por la calle, los nudillos aún le arden pero esa sensación le encanta **– ¿Diga? –** pregunta del otro lado esa amigable voz que él recuerda

 **– Hola soy Wally –** contesta demasiado emocionado

**– ¡Ah! Wally yo lo... –**

**– Lo siento –** dice él antes que el otro pueda **– Lamento... haberte dicho todo eso... yo –**

 **– No importa –** respondió Nigel, suavemente, casi comprensivo y él no quisiera dudar no mientras se siente tan bien pero realmente le cuesta trabajo disculparse con las personas fuera de su familia **– Yo debí haberte hablado pero... –**

 **– No importa –** recalca él de inmediato **– ¿Estas libre el viernes? después de la escuela –** pregunta rápidamente, antes de perder el impulso

**– ¿El viernes? no pero... –**

**– ¿El sábado? al medio día ¿Puedes tomarte un descanso, cierto? –** él insiste decidido

 **– Claro, un descanso me vendría bien –** acepta Nigel y él quiere gritar o algo pero **– ¿Donde nos vemos? ¿Quieres ir al sitio de las hamburguesas? o ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?** –

Él definitivamente no pensó en esa parte **– Podemos... no sé... hay un cine frente a la estación ¿Lo conoces? tienen la de los Invasores Galácticos ¿Ya la viste? –** habla rápido y abrupto, demasiado nervioso por no haberlo planeado antes, de hecho él solo quería... oírlo

**– Si lo conozco y no, no la he visto, entonces en el cine a las doce ¿verdad? –**

**– Sí, exacto –** él lo confirma, sonriendo tan alegre que se sube la capucha de su sudadera para no ser visto, la calle está llena de gente y eso lo pone aún más nervioso, su corazón late muy rápido, la cara le arde y apenas si sabe a dónde va

 **– ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Sigues castigado? –** pregunta Nigel y su preocupado tono por primera vez no le molesta

**– No, para nada, de hecho... –**

**– ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? no sé si... –**

**– Claro ¿Donde vives? –** él ni siquiera lo deja terminar, esta tan emocionado que empieza a correr calle arriba, recordando el camino que hizo la primera vez

 **– Mulberry 712, es una casa blanca con varios robles en el patio –** el mayor insiste en darle detalles, obviamente preocupado de que se pierda pero él solo sonríe corriendo tan rápido como puede

 **– Sí, creo que se cual es, no tardo ¿ok? –** contesta todo emocionado dando vuelta en la primera calle

 **– Ok –** ríe Nigel antes de colgar, Mulberry es la avenida principal y cruza media ciudad, él la conoce muy bien aunque nunca ha ido tan arriba

Las casas de esa zona son enormes con grandes jardines, varios autos y mucha seguridad, por eso él evita ir por ahí, no conocía a nadie de esa zona así que nunca paseaba de ese lado, los mejores parques están siempre vigilados y lleno de madres que te miran raro, no había mucho que hacer pero eso era antes, ahora corre emocionado pensando en todos los videojuegos que va a mostrarle, en como poder convencerlo a salir más, a ir con él a pasear en las noches, está tan alegre que apenas si ve los números en la puerta. 

◆◆◆◆


	6. ★ Una trama que no va a ninguna parte ★ 1 ★

En una noche tranquila como está él solo desea descansar en su departamento, pero ahora va en sentido contrario y para su molestia la lujosa limusina no es lo suficiente grande para estar cómodo con su acompañante, ve por el polarizado cristal de la ventanilla y la imagen de la ciudad que dejan abajo es impresionante, el cielo está despejado y las estrellas apenas si se distinguen sobre todas esas imponentes luces de los rascacielos, definitivamente está atrapado

 **– Vamos, no pongas esa cara –** sonrió el hombre a su lado **– Es parte del trabajo ¿Recuerdas? –** insistió intentando animarlo pero él solo resoplo harto **– Oíste al presidente ¿Verdad? –**

 **–** **Claro, solo desearía que enviaran a otro –** él gruñe antes que su agente continué

 **– Pero la prensa te ama –** ríe el pelinegro, desinteresado de sus preocupaciones y casi lambiscón, él odia ese tono

 **– Todo mundo lo hace –** se jacta, animándose un poco mientras ve el final del camino, subieron a las pretenciosas lomas de la ciudad, donde las familias élite tienen las sedes de sus empresas, glamorosos restaurantes y lujosos hoteles de enormes jardines para eventos y cenas como estas

Odia las cenas de caridad y demás, no detesta los movimientos o el altruismo sólo odia que esos eventos siempre están llenos de detestables hipócritas y antipáticos ricos, que solo están ahí por el renombre o los impuestos, pero al fin da igual, está obligado a ir, las puerta de la limusina es abierta y él sale sonriente con todo el porte que debe tener, los flashes le dan justo en el rostro pero mantiene su pose **– ¿Como se siente ser "** ** _El jugador estrella de la ciudad_** **"? –** pregunta un reportero de deportes

 **– Estupendo –** ríe él bromeando mientras avanza, su agente lo apresura porque aunque quieren prensa estos no han pagado lo suficiente

 **– ¿Has oído los rumores de la bancarrota del equipo? –** pregunta una chica, remontando agresivamente a los demás reporteros

 **– No se nada de eso –** sonríe **– Estoy aquí por nuestros niños y el programa de saneamiento a parques, Gracias –** se despide como debería y se siente un poco plástico pero no importa los guardias de seguridad le abren las puertas

Entra cual muñeco _Ken_ , sonriendo y despidiéndose de esos tediosos pseudo periodistas, claro que sabe de la supuesta bancarrota del equipo, pero no es inminente solo un pequeño bache con los auspiciantes y accionistas, por eso mismo el presidente ha enviado a varios de sus mejores jugadores a buscar patrocinadores e inversionistas, él es la estrella del equipo y su rostro ante el público por lo que está obligado a presentarse en esos eventos, sin embargo no tiene idea de que hacer para interesar a los futuros inversores

La fiesta está llena de gente rica, cientos de trepadores sociales y un par de políticos, él ve a todos mientras saluda a los organizadores yendo a su mesa, un grupo de rock indie toca su estruendosa música, descolocando e intrigando a los presentes, sin duda cometieron un error al contratar a ese grupo pero el peor error de esta noche es él ahí, que por primera vez en su vida se siente incómodo de ser observado, la ciudad es grande pero sin dudas el rumor de bancarrota debe haberse esparcido ya, casi puede sentir que los gruesos empresarios lo vigilan, la música termina o es interrumpida no lo sabe solo tiene esa impresión cuando el baterista tira los platos saliendo impetuosamente **– Buenas noches a todos –** comienza el portavoz del proyecto por el que están ahí, pretende calma ante el escándalo tras las cortinas, algunos sonríen ignorando el suceso y manteniendo su actuación para las cámaras, la prensa pagada va de un lado a otro tomando especial atención del orador actual, su imparable discurso es más pesado que sermón de iglesia y vaya que él sabe de eso, desganado suspira sutilmente y toma su pose de interés, pretendiendo prestar atención a cada miembro de la fundación que tiene el dinero para subir esta noche al estrado

"¿Tanto escándalo solo para arreglar un par de parques?" piensa pasando un poco de los discursos mirando a los asistentes, él reconoce a la mayoría de ellos por sus compañías o publicistas pero mientras los meseros sirven las copas resuena la voz de una mujer, él está acostumbrado a oír los exigentes y prepotentes tonos de las mujeres en esas fiestas sin embargo es lo molestamente chillona que es su voz por lo que voltea, y no es el único, la atención de los cercanos están en la escandalosa castaña, que seria o enfadada exige algunos cambios en su servicio, el mesero intenta disculparse pero ella se levanta buscando al organizador, o al menos eso amenaza, es alta aunque algo robusta, su peinado alto la hace lucir aún mayor pero sin duda lo más molesto es su voz, lo suficiente fuerte como para oírse a más de medio cuarto, las uñas largas y la joyería anticuada le dicen que definitivamente no llega a ser candidata a ser uno de sus objetivos, no, esta noche debe hablar con al menos uno de los dueños del consorcio que domina la ciudad

Oye el nombre y vuelve su atención al podio sin embargo en lugar de ver ese petulante y pretencioso viejo se encuentra un joven mucho menor que él **– Ya habrán notado que no soy Benedicto Uno Senior –** sonríe el joven, tal vez es una broma pero él no pilla la gracia, a diferencia del resto **– Lo siento pero mi Abuelo sigue fuera del país, sin embargo quería asegurarles que esta es una causa que realmente le importa, y si a ustedes no les molesta yo hablaré en su nombre esta noche –** sonríe, pero a él sí le molesta, de hecho preferiría que nadie más hubiera subido a hablar, que dejarán a la banda u otro show en su lugar con tal de que la noche avance, en cambio algunos le aplauden animándole a seguir, él siente innecesaria toda esta parte no obstante duda si es alguna costumbre entre niños ricos o un signo del poder económico de la familia, la mujer al fondo sigue discutiendo y el joven al micrófono sonríe **– Gracias pero deberían esperar a oír lo que diré –** esta es juguetonamente maliciosa y él mismo sonríe, esperando alguna clase de reclamo anárquico, pero no es nada así, comienza un discurso algo plano sobre la importancia no solo de reparar los parques en grave estado sino también crear nuevos en las zonas de escasos recursos, él siente que ha oído algo así cientos de veces en cambio le llama algo la atención, el chico dijo que era nieto del señor Uno, uno de los posibles inversores para el equipo aunque no sabe qué tanto pueda discutir con ese chico

Mirándolo mientras habla efusivamente de los días mejores de la ciudad confirma que no es mayor a él, sus claros y delgados anteojos le dan un aspecto algo serio, culto, sin embargo es esa postura altiva u orgullosa que le termina de parecer interesante, el chico se mueve muy confiado al hablar de sus memorias en esos parques, el acento es inusual, extranjero sin duda y aun así menciona el descuido de un par de parques que él mismo visitaba de niño, puede que lo que diga es rebuscado, obvio o utópico mas es la convicción o seguridad en su voz lo que cala en él, recalcar la importancia de crear áreas interactivas y de exploración más allá de cursos escolares extendidos le recuerda a su yo infantil, aquel que detestaba ir a los clubs y cursos de verano ofrecidos por esta fundación, que prefería jugar en la jungla del viejo parque cercano a casa, claro antes que se volviera demasiado peligroso por el abandono **– Recuperemos lo que fue nuestro, la ciudad, los parques y la seguridad de los niños, porque al final eso es lo que importa, que estos niños crezcan llenos de los maravillosos recuerdos de una ciudad que los impulsaba a ser mejores, que se llenaba de su grandeza y florecerá en sus propios hijos, seamos esos niños, creemos esa ciudad que siga aquí tantas generaciones como los mismos árboles de nuestras casas –** sonríe emocionado, él mismo siente esa emoción atravesarlo, es su voz, su fuerza o incluso el corto silencio que se crea cuando termina, como si toda la audiencia esperará a que continúe, él no lo sabe solo se recuerda a sí mismo corriendo con sus amigos, disfrutando los días de infancia cuando soñaba ser jugador profesional

Nostálgico u orgulloso sonríe aplaudiendo junto el resto de la audiencia mientras el chico solo agradece cortésmente, dejando el atrio para una delgada joven asiática, bella y algo seria explica algún proyecto sin embargo él solo sigue al joven empresario, su sobrio traje negro le da un aire sofisticado o tal vez es solo que él sigue impresionado por esa vibrante sensación que aún lo recorre, algunos hombres de negocios lo interceptan rumbo a su mesa y él se divierte viendo la leve reacción de sorpresa del joven **– Hey, ese es el nieto del viejo millonario –** le susurra su agente, tomándole repentinamente del hombro

 **– Lo sé, yo también lo oí –** logra gruñir en respuesta, sintiéndose interrumpido sin embargo la exigente castaña va directo al joven, él no puede evitarlo y sigue mirando todo intrigado e inquieto mientras su verdadero objetivo explica las preliminares de la primera fase, asombrado ve a la robusta mujer tomar al joven del brazo y llevarlo consigo, el asombrado joven se disculpa mientras puede y él por su parte los sigue algunos pasos antes de ser presentado, el actual orador es Benedict Wigglestein Uno Jr. él debe quedar bien con este así que cuando le pide que se levante él lo hace saludando y reafirmando su colaboración en los cursos de verano, si, de niño odiaba ir aunque ahora que es profesional puede apoyar y ayudar a que los niños realmente se diviertan asistiendo, pensándolo así sonríe sinceramente emocionado de apoyar ese proyecto y realmente no lo entiende porque hace una horas solo quería salir de ahí corriendo, no obstante ahora se siente motivado, emocionado para crear ese utópico futuro, antes de sentarse le da un último vistazo a la pareja de castaños, ella es mandona, escandalosa y puede que incluso prepotente sin embargo al lado del elegante castaño rojizo sonríe dulcemente y él mismo quiere sonreír.

Su paciencia se agotaba con cada persona que tomaba el micrófono, los espectáculos de los futuros proyectos o las pláticas con sus compañeros de mesa lo tenían al filo, si, vale, la euforia se le había pasado y ahora debía ir entre los invitados fingiendo naturalidad al proponerles negocios, eso no era lo suyo **– Si quisiera vender no sería deportista –** murmuró para su agente mientras vacilaba sobre abordar al Señor Uno, Benedicto, obvio lo conoce y de hecho este le facilitó la beca a la universidad así que justo por eso se siente tan avergonzado de ir a decirle "Salve a mi equipo", bueno lo diría con otras palabras pero al final es lo mismo

 **– Vamos, tu eres el vendedor y el producto –** responde su agente, el pelinegro lo conoce desde estudiante así que a veces es demasiado confianzudo

 **– Pense que tu trabajo era el venderme –** gruñe él, más relajado

 **– Para nada, yo solo programo tu agenda –** ríe el alegre mayor **– Tu haces el resto –** insiste, Chad entiende la implicación sin embargo apenas si presta atención, la pareja de castaños baila o discute en la pista mientras la banda insiste en sonar más alto que ella, aunque lo tienen difícil **– Es su prometida –** susurra su agente

 **– ¿Qué? –** preguntó él, sorprendido y confundido

 **– Estuve investigando, para nuestro dilema –** susurró el pelinegro, tomándole del hombro **– Parece que no solo es un niño rico, tiene su propia compañía en crecimiento así que... ¿Podrías ir por esos millones? –** sonríe empujándolo

Él lo capta pero no quisiera ir ahora, la castaña sigue quejándose además se ve bastante malhumorada pero el joven acaricia su rostro, muy suavemente acercándola y definitivamente parece que se pondrán acaramelados así que él retrocede un poco **– No creo que sea el momento –** duda buscando a alguien más, no obstante sus compañeros ya tienen cubiertos al resto, eso definitivamente lo hace sentir aliviado pero incómodo, vender no es lo suyo

Siente el reproche en la cabeza y desearía salir de ahí ahora pero su agente le toma del brazo, atónito no se opone hasta hallarlos cara a cara **– Hey, mucho gusto, me encanto su discurso, muy conmovedor –** saluda su agente al sorprendido castaño rojizo, aunque él apenas si puede verlo porque siente la mirada asesina de la robusta mujer

 **– Lo lamento, aún no nos presentan Soy Chadword Dickson, mariscal de los _LIONS_ , mucho gusto –** él se presenta con ella, tan gentil, caballeroso y cordial como debe ser

Ella parece receptiva y sonríe estrechándole la mano **– Yo te conozco, ¿Quién en la fiesta no? –** ríe algo nerviosa, pasando sus pocos cabellos desacomodados tras su oído **– Soy Lizzie Devine, la prometida de Nigie y diseñadora de modas, por cierto tu traje te queda genial –** sonríe aún tensa pero pasando sus dedos por los botones de su saco, bajando

 **– Ah, gracias, yo no se mucho de ropa –** bromea Chad, dudando si detenerle la mano porque ella aun no lo ha soltado, sin embargo el joven y su agente sonríen

 **– ¡Oh! entonces ¿Te escogen la ropa? –** ella cuestiona expectante **– Yo también le he escogido el traje a Nigie ¿No se ve fabuloso? ¿Podrías decirle que no es tan grave? ¿Te lo escogió tu esposa? –** esta imparable pero gracias a eso lo suelta, tomando a su novio y señalándole el atuendo de este, él lo mira y es clara la sorpresa e incomodidad del chico, el leve rubor de vergüenza se comienza a colar y él no puede evitar reír

 **– Te ves fabuloso –** sonríe tomándole del hombro, la incredulidad del castaño rojizo no cabe en su rostro, es todo asombro y vergüenza, él le sonríe sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso, dudando si ambos captaron la broma **– Aunque... no, lo siento, la escoge mi asesor de imagen –** le aclara a la robusta castaña **– Lo siento –** se disculpa con el chico, que centra su atención en su novia

 **– Pero yo soy mejor que cualquier asesor –** murmura ella mirando al chico

 **– Si, lo sé –** susurra esté, tan suave y dulce que Chad se siente incomodo **– Gracias –** sonríe al fin el castaño rojizo, volviéndose a él y abrazando a su novia **– Que bueno que disfrutara mi discurso, aunque creo que fue algo genérico –** el joven es casi formal con el mayor, estrechando su mano, él mira todo sintiendo la situación fría y casi protocolaria **– Le agradezco que viniera señor Dickson –** dice extendiendo la mano para él, amistosamente la toma y estrecha, actuando de acuerdo a la situación **– Él solo conocerlo inspirará a nuestros niños –** dice el joven claramente retirándose

Él lo suelta asintiendo **– Realmente quisiera ayudar más pero... –**

 **– Tenemos un itinerario apretado –** concluye su agente, rápidamente, antes que se comprometa a algo más

 **– Claro, lo entiendo, por supuesto –** sonríe el chico tan apenado como el mismo Chad **– No queremos presionarlo, discúlpenos –** el joven se comienza a alejar **– Debemos salir pero les agradezco su apoyo –** sonríe apartándose con su novia **– Ah, y por el cumplido –** asiente tan formal y correcto que él solo sonríe incómodo, avergonzado

 **– Formales hasta la muerte ¿eh? –** murmura su agente buscando otro objetivo

 **– ¿Cómo? –** duda él, reaccionando a lo mal que ha sonado

 **– Los Uno, esa familia tienen el protocolo en la sangre –** suelta el mayor apenas mirando una regordeta mujer que va a ellos, Roxana Selving del corporativo Risk, él sonríe y se prepara para contarle sobre cuán lucrativo podría ser el equipo para quien quiera darles ese empujón extra.

  
Una cena de caridad en un lujoso hotel puede sonar interesante, tal vez elegante o incluso glamorosa pero vamos, eran aburridas y hace mucho él se había hartado de actuar, su agente también estaba agotado así que como por las 12 salieron del evento, después que se retirara la banda el resto de asistentes parecieron más sociables e incluso cómodos, él también lo agradeció sin embargo estar rodeados de ancianos y mujeres solteronas tiene un limite, su agente le consiguió un cuarto antes de irse a casa, él podría haberse ido a su departamento también pero encontró a sus compañeros en el bar que sin duda estaban tan agotados como él **– Dios, ese tipo Benedicto es difícil –** exhalo Jack, no solo lucía cansado sino preocupado por sus puestos, realmente todos lo habían intentado esta noche y esperaban que cuando el presidente de la mesa de directivos los contactara estos estuvieran más que convencidos

Sin embargo algo en ellos se iluminó cuando lo vieron pasar por la puerta, él casi pudo ver el signo de dinero en su ojos no obstante el castaño rojizo no era el de hace un par de horas, ese aire elegante y orgulloso se había ido, el joven removió suavemente sus lentes limpiando su ojo, pero algo en este le pareció extraño, tal vez era el verlo con el cabello algo revuelto o el hecho de que no trajera su fino saco o su corbata, incluso se veía un poco nervioso o hasta incómodo yendo a la barra **– Señor Uno, le invitamos una copa –** le sonrieron sus compañeros, sorprendido el chico los volteo a ver tal vez extrañado de ser reconocido, claramente atrapado **– Vamos, venga –** insistieron ellos con la broma y para su sorpresa el castaño rojizo tomó su trago recién servido y fue a ellos.

 **– Vamos siéntate –** rieron sus compañeros ofreciéndole un lugar a su lado, no eran los únicos en el bar del hotel pero si los más ruidosos y conocidos

 **– Gracias pero solo vine por una copa, no quiero importunarlos –** el joven sonó humilde sin embargo algo acartonado, sosteniendo su vodka tonic nerviosamente se sentó al final del privado apenas sonriendo y mirando a todos, avergonzado, sus compañeros bromean e intentan integrarlo a la plática actual pero él solo lo miro, sus tensos hombros, sus sonrisas laxas y más que nada el ligero rojo de sus ojos, no es sueño o embriaguez ha llorado eso es obvio, quiere bromear platicar y sonar tan correcto como hace un par de horas pero su voz se quiebra de vez en cuando, Chad mira a sus compañeros que tal vez demasiado embebidos en sus papeles o algo ebrios no parecen notarlo

 **– Pidamos otro par de rondas –** propone efusivamente Ron levantándose mientras el grupo asiente, él mismo se relaja al oírlo por supuesto no deberían beber mucho pero mañana no hay entrenamiento y todos siguen algo tensos de tener que aguantar a los estirados ricos, aunque hay un problema con ese plan

 **– Yo realmente no bebo mucho –** sonríe el joven Uno, jugando su aún intacto trago

 **– Vamos acompáñanos, la verdad tenemos muchas preguntas para ti ¿No te molesta cierto? –** Evan le abraza por sobre los hombros, siendo el más cercano lo retiene amistosamente

 **– ¿Qué? ¿Preguntas? –** duda el castaño rojizo, demasiado confundido y apenas sobresaltado cuando el mesero trae los tragos, que claramente triplican en número a los de la mesa

 **– Si ¿Cómo es que tienes más dinero que el dueño de este hotel? –** ríe Evan, obviamente bromeando

 **– Acabas de salir de la universidad ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo hiciste esos millones? ¿Le blanqueas dinero a la mafia? –** James insiste mientras el grupo ríe

 **– Beban hasta el fondo, el primero en caer paga –** alienta Ron sentándose bruscamente **– Festejemos por esos hermosos parques –** ríe algo ebrio mientras cada uno toma su trago

 **– No, realmente no tomo tanto –** se excusa el joven

 **– No importa, haz lo que puedas –** bromea él, tomando su trago alentado por las risas de sus compañeros **– ¿Y? ¿No nos dirás el secreto? –** insiste **– Yo creí que la había logrado cuando gane en un año más que mis padres en toda su vida –** exagera alentando al resto a presumirse y relajar al menor

 **– No, no es así –** sonríe el intranquilo chico **– Es un proyecto que cree con mis amigos, desde la secundaria –** la vergüenza o humildad parecen retenerlo por lo que los chicos bromean, a él realmente no le importa a qué se dedica, tampoco le interesa porque estuvo llorando, solo quiere relajarse y si puede calmarlo para que sus compañeros le hablen de las maravillas de patrocinar su equipo.


	7. ★ Una trama que no va a ninguna parte ★ 2 ★

Los tragos bajan aceleradamente y las rondas siguen llegando pero él no planea ser quien pague y por supuesto el castaño rojizo tampoco, ellos lo invitaron a una copa o una ronda, ahora no está muy seguro solo lo ha visto tomar un par de veces y sin embargo luce muy adormilado, las chicas ríen y él ni siquiera recuerda cuando llegaron, una es Sophie la novia de Evan que juega con su casi inconsciente novio mientras este apenas si sostiene su trago **– Listos, un, dos, tres –** suelta Ron a la par que todos beben su trago, bueno casi todos porque Evan apenas si logra algún sorbo antes de caer en la mesa **– Ahí va el primero –** festeja es castaño obscuro levantando su vaso **– ¿Quien sera el último? –** reta al resto mientras él ríe

 **– Yo no –** se disculpa el castaño rojizo, casi torpemente por lo ebrio que parece **– Debo volver a casa –** sonrió levantándose con poco balance

 **– Oh vamos quédate, no tienes que beber si no quieres –** le invita una morena, intentando tomar su mano pero el chico niega

 **– Su prometida lo espera –** exclama él levantándose para sujetar al mareado chico, pero la expresión de sorpresa de este no parece ser por hallarse repentinamente sostenido

 **– Oh qué lástima –** se lamenta la chica, en cambio el resto lo anima **– Dile que venga –** ofrecen pero él niega tras el joven

 **– No, lo siento –** se disculpa el castaño rojizo, insistentemente **– Pero... pensaré su propuesta –** concluye con una cordialidad casi instintiva, ellos ríen avergonzados sintiéndose de repente muy obvios pero el joven les sonríe amistosamente mientras se aleja, tratando de mantener su porte y no caer al mismo tiempo

Él lo ve salir y disculparse ante alguien con quien ni siquiera chocó, obviamente el chico va más ebrio de lo que pensaba así que sintiéndose algo culpable se levanta **– Ahora vuelvo –** le avisa a sus amigos yendo a la salida

 **– Ahí va el segundo –** ríe Ron alistando el siguiente trago, a él no le importa solo sale buscando al torpe castaño rojizo, sin embargo lo ve frente el ascensor totalmente inmóvil mientras otros huéspedes entran al cubículo

 **– ¿Va a subir? –** pregunta una mujer, gentil e incluso comprensiva, deteniendo la puerta

 **– No, lo siento, espero a alguien –** responde rápidamente el castaño rojizo, negando suavemente con la cabeza como si fuera un tímido niño, ella sonríe y deja las puertas cerrarse apenas mirándolo llegar tras el joven

 **– ¿Olvidaste tu cuarto? –** bromea él a su espalda sorprendido de verlo voltear tan impactado como él, claramente asombrado de verlo ahí

 **– No, yo... –** vacila el castaño rojizo

 **– ¿Esperas a alguien? –** él fingió no haberlo oído antes y presiona el botón del otro ascensor, pero al no recibir respuesta decidió bromear dándole una salida **– ¿O ese te parecía muy lleno? –** lo mira de reojo

El joven le evita la mirada nerviosamente **– No es eso –** musita volteando a verlo, sus adormilados ojos parecen darle una corta mirada antes de pasar al indicador

 **– Pero si tienes habitación aquí ¿cierto? –** cuestiona Chad mirándolo menos tambaleante que cuando salió del bar, tal vez se preocupo de más pero...

El castaño rojizo saca su tarjeta, el número y emblema del hotel están muy visibles en cambio él solo ve esa temblorosa mano que parece que la soltara en cualquier instante **– ¿Y tú? –** cuestiona el chico

 **– Claro, no hay forma de que vaya a casa así –** ríe enseñando su propia tarjeta llave **– Es más por los reporteros afuera ¿Me entiendes verdad? –** le aclara innecesariamente porque el joven apenas si puede voltear confundido a la entrada, el ascensor llega y los únicos ocupantes bajan dejándolo grande y vacío para ambos **– ¿Te vas en este? –** bromea yendo primero pero el joven apenas si voltea **– Vamos –** le llama él tomándolo del brazo para asirlo adentro, el aturdido castaño rojizo se tambalea y casi tropieza al entrar **– Vas a tu cuarto ¿recuerdas? –** ríe viendo esa asombrada reacción que el chico tiene cuando lo ayuda a mantenerse de pie, apoyándolo en la pared **– ¿En qué piso estas? –** pregunta pidiendo de nuevo su llave

Pero el castaño rojizo solo exhala mirando el techo **– No quiero ir a mi cuarto –** se lamenta en un suspiro

Es tan tenue que Chad no está seguro de haberlo oído, sin embargo su dolida expresión es muy clara **–¿Pelearon? ¿Tú y tu novia? –** pregunta apenado y suponiendo que tal vez comparten habitación y esa es la razón

 **– No –** susurró el castaño rojizo negando muy suavemente, evocando de nuevo a ese niño frente el ascensor

 **– ¿Pelearon cierto? ¿Por lo del traje? Solo lo empeoré ¿Verdad? ¿Por lo que dije abajo? –** no puede parar, justo ahora solo puede imaginarse el escándalo que esa mujer hará al verlo así de ebrio

**– No, no fue por eso... –**

**– Entonces SÍ pelearon –** él lo interrumpe rápidamente, puede ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y oír su voz quebrarse, tal vez no debería interesarle la relación de este desconocido pero es muy fuerte para él ver a ese orgulloso y seguro empresario que lo emocionó casi al punto de las lágrimas ahí tan lloroso, apocado, hace un par de minutos reía con sus amigos tratando de explicarles que no consiguió los contratos con suerte o por contactos " _Fue arduo esfuerzo_ " dijo tan sonriente al recordarlo que ellos asintieron dispuestos a creerlo y sin embargo ahora lucía mellado

 **– No, algo así... pero... olvídalo, tengo que ir... Lizzie se preocupará –** murmura el avergonzado castaño rojizo buscando su propia llave, Chad quisiera decir algo pero él mismo no sabe qué

Las puertas se abren y una pareja entra, ambos se mantienen cerca la pared puede que el aroma a alcohol sea fuerte sin embargo la pareja pasa de ellos y se arrinconan al otro lado, hablando a susurros muy acaramelados, él esquiva la vista mirando el contador pero de reojo ve al ebrio chico a su lado, su mirada a la pareja es extraña, demasiado fija o sombría, tal vez sea envidia, molestia o incluso decepción, puede que todas o ninguna, no lo sabe, él mismo no está en sus cabales sin embargo no tiene tiempo de volver a verlos e intentar reconocerles o descubrir la razón de esa reacción porque las puertas se abren, su piso, se disculparía y despediría de no ser porque el castaño rojizo sale primero **– Hey –** le llama él siguiéndolo antes de ver la tarjeta en el piso del elevador y tener que volver **– Lo siento –** se disculpa con la sorprendida pareja al recoger la llave y salir corriendo tras el joven, avanza por el pasillo preguntándose a dónde fue hasta que al dar vuelta en el próximo pasillo lo ve, tan confundido como él **– La olvidaste –** le enseña su llave

Pero **– No es la mía –** sonríe el chico mostrando que aun trae la suya, apartándose de la puerta

Chad también quisiera reír pero ahora se siente tonto, en cambio el otro parece volver rumbo al ascensor y él lo toma del brazo **– Ven, te invito algo –** sonríe llevándolo consigo

 **– No, ya tome demasiado –** se disculpa el chico, sin jalarse o resistirse

 **– Bueno... entonces pasa y... al menos lávate el rostro –** bromea extrañamente insistente, no sabe porque pero no quiere que ese sensible chico vuelva junto a su gritona prometida, no ebrio y confundido al menos **– Puedes descansar un poco... –**

El castaño rojizo parece dudarlo e incluso mira un poco a su alrededor, aturdido **– Claro... gracias –** acepta dejándose guiar hasta la puerta del atónito rubio

Torpemente él se las ingenia para abrir y prender la luz **– Pasa –** le invita innecesariamente nervioso mientras se sostiene de la puerta, el silencioso joven solo asiente entrando lentamente al cuarto, él cierra la puerta deteniéndose en ella tratando de ubicarse **– El baño está... –** vacila inseguro, tiene años que no va a ese sitio

 **– Lo sé –** dice el castaño rojizo caminando tambaleante al fondo de la habitación, él mira el resto del cuarto, fresco, limpio y amplio pero aun así no es tan grandioso o de lujo como su precio indicaría, aunque de de hecho tuvo suerte de que su agente le consiguiera uno a esas horas, pasa frente la pantalla y cuidadosamente esquiva las satinadas sillas junto la mesa de cristal yendo al minibar, no toma más que un vaso y un agua mineral sirviéndose un poco antes de encender la tele, canal a canal busca algo que lo distraiga sin embargo se topa con las tomas de esta noche, el anunciador halaga el proyecto con exagerada emoción pero él solo puede ver al castaño rojizo dar su discurso, su voz y soltura lo embelesan como la primera vez, tanto así que con cuidado se sienta en la cama mirándolo hablar, aun cuando intercalan imágenes del resto de asistentes a la cena **– Dios, quita eso –** se queja el chico saliendo del baño

 **–¿Por qué? –** pregunto incrédulo a punto de decirle lo bien que sonó para él pero el castaño rojizo está apoyado al marco de la puerta con su camisa medio abierta, dejando entrever la clara piel de su pecho, él se tensa ante sus pequeños y apenas definidos pectorales, sin embargo no es algo incómodo o desagradable solamente desconocido, novedoso e inusualmente fascinante, puede ver el avergonzado rostro del joven ser recorrido por las diminutas gotas de agua que caen de los pequeños mechones de húmedo cabello

 **– Sonó ridículo, como un viejo político o algo peor –** se queja el otro pasándose la toalla por el rostro y cuello

Chad negaría pero esta algo absorto en ese movimiento, en como la blanca toalla recorre la piel recogiendo cada gota mientras el chico va a él **– Imposible –** suspira sorprendiendo a ambos, aunque de inmediato busca el control remoto

 **– Da igual –** exhala el avergonzado chico mientras él cambia el canal. nerviosamente **– Gracias por esto, en serio –** dice volviendo al baño en cambio Chad no sabe a dónde ver, en la tele suena un programa pero él bebe su agua algo tenso **– Pero creo que debo irme, no te quiero importunar más –** insiste el chico cerrando la puerta del baño

 **– Espera otro poco –** pide él dejando de lado su vaso y yendo a detenerlo **– No estás en condición –** recalca, porque aunque tenga el rostro más fresco aún se tambalea un poco al caminar **– ¿Sabes tu piso? ¿Tu cuarto? –** pregunta suavemente, es insistente y no quiere obligarlo pero... dios no sabe qué hacer, no sabe que hace **– ¿Puedes llamar a tu novia? tal vez ella venga por ti –** propone más calmado, convencido de que lo hace por su seguridad, sí, cuando dejó a su grupo de amigos fue por eso ¿No? Sí en el fondo solo quería ganar puntos con el futuro inversionista pero también era la culpa y preocupación por este incauto joven que ayudó a emborrachar

 **– No, ella no lo haría –** musita el castaño rojizo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y reafirmando su primera conclusión

 **– Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres, o podemos llamar a alguien para que venga por ti, un taxi o algo –** murmura opciones con renuencia, sabe que abajo siguen los periodistas y... realmente teme que atraviese esa puerta ¿Pero porque?

 **– La cama es grande –** ríe el menor apoyándose al muro, él mismo lo hace, frente ellos está la king size y al fondo los ventanales que dan a la vista de la ciudad **– Mejor llamo a recepción –** se pasa la mano por el rostro sacándose los lentes, destensándose **– Pediré otro cuarto –**

 **– Este era el último, mi agente lo peleó por 20 minutos –** recalca él, abruptamente **– Puedo dormir con un compañero si estas incomodo –** ofrece recordando que Ron o Jack dijeron que tenían cuarto aquí

Saca su móvil pero el joven lo detiene **– Están con sus novias ¿no? –** pretende recordarle

Y él le diría que esas mujeres no lo son pero no quiere dejar una mala impresión **– No importa, ellos entenderán, son muy comprensivos –** asegura evitando morderse la lengua

 **– Y tu muy amable –** sonríe el chico, sacudiéndolo con esa declaración, aún tiene sus lentes en la mano y lo mira directamente a los ojos, sus adormilados y azules ojos parecen querer lagrimear en cualquier momento sin embargo son hipnotizantes **– Demasiado –** concluye soltando su móvil al ir rumbo la salida **– Tal vez yo soy quien debe ser comprensivo –** dice dejándolo en shock por esa mirada o el lastimoso tono, renuente

Él no lo entiende solo lo sigue y le sujeta del brazo antes que abra la puerta, parándose tras este lo detiene, apagando la luz **– No quiero que peleen de nuevo –** susurró apenado o preocupado no lo sabe solo... **– Déjala dormir, que se calme un poco –** murmura sintiendo el calor de su nuca, tomando el leve aroma de su piel **– Deja que te extrañe –**

 **– ¿Qué? –** duda el castaño rojizo intentando verlo pero la única luz es la del televisor muy tras él

Los reflejos de la ciudad no llegan hasta ahí aunque él mismo no sabe a qué se refería solo siente la suavidad de su cabello sobre el rostro, el aroma del alcohol y el del chico se mezclan maravillosamente, turbando más su cabeza **– No lo sé –** ríe, sin soltarlo, sin moverse solo... sintiéndose cerca

 **– Ok –** exhala el chico soltando la perilla **– Creo que me caeré si trato de irme solo por los pasillos –** ríe avergonzado

 **– No querrás eso en las noticias –** bromea Chad, sin moverse, sin soltarlo

 **– No, claro que no, pero si no te mueves ambos caeremos aquí –** bromea el menor usando su retenida mano para sostenerse del muro y empujarlo un poco, haciéndolo reaccionar

 **– Creo que no me puedo mover –** murmura atrapando un mechón de su rojizo cabello en la boca, el chico ríe y él pasa su brazo libre sobre sus relajados hombros **– Tal vez debas llevarme a la cama –** bromea sintiendo el palpitar en su entrepierna

 **– O podría dejarte caer –** ríe el castaño rojizo equilibrándose para apoyar su otra mano en el muro y dar vuelta, con todo y el rubio

Chad no es para nada pequeño sus 1,93 y 89 kilos deben costarle al joven, que no parece pasar de los 60 kilos o 1,85 por lo que está algo asombrado **– Vale, solo caeré por mi cuenta –** acepta pretendiendo ir a la cama por si mismo, aunque no libera al menor

 **– No debí beber tanto –** murmura el castaño rojizo sin mayor queja al ser guiado

 **– Claro que no, no si no tienes aguante –** bromea Chad lanzándose sobre la cama, el control remoto queda bajo él pero apenas si le importa buscarlo, Uno rodea la cama sosteniéndose de ella para terminar medio sentado en la cómoda, mirando la ciudad, el ruido de la tele sigue sin embargo él solo puede ver a ese silencioso chico apenas iluminado por las luces de los edificios, ahí tan pasmado o inmóvil no parece ser ninguno de los chicos que a visto hoy, no es ni el flamante empresario, el timorato recién egresado o el chico del corazón roto, no, es alguna clase de ilusión fantástica de la belleza, la azulada luz del televisor le da un aura fría y lejana sin embargo es el brillo dorado de la ciudad quien define su rostro junto con esos leves pectorales, apenas ocultos por la blanca camisa **– ¿Porque lo hiciste? –** pregunta levemente, sintiendo que está soñando y como si necesitara oír su voz para saber que es real

 **– No quería pasar por novato –** musita el chico, desabotonando lentamente su camisa **– Pero no fue buena idea–** murmura casi molesto mientras parece tener problemas con los botones, y él ni siquiera puede reír, siente su corazón acelerarse al ver de nuevo esa clara piel de su pecho, sintiendo la dura presión contra su muslo

 **–¿Te quitaras todo? –** cuestiona levantándose de golpe y tomando el control remoto bajo él

 **– Ah... no ¿verdad? –** el castaño rojizo parece reaccionar **– Tú... ¿Qué tanto te quitaras? –** pregunta sinceramente confundido y entonces él cae en cuenta por primera vez que no puede desvestirse completamente

En su casa suele dormir sin ropa, sin ninguna, pero cuando sale lleva un par de prendas como pijama, aunque esta noche no planeaba quedarse a dormir ahí y mucho menos con un chico **– Ah... bueno –** la ropa que trae es formal así que ni de broma dormiría en esos pantalones, ni se diga **– Boxers y camisa... creo que puedo dormir con ellos –** musita abrumado y nervioso **– De todos modos hay muchas almohadas un par al centro no molestaran, la cama es grande –** agrega más confiado

 **– Si, la cama es grande –** murmura el chico afirmándose a esa idea al igual que él, aunque es casi despreocupado al desabrochar su cinturón y dejar su camisa abierta, él por otro lado sigue confundido no obstante cuando escucha el sonido del cierre no sabe a donde ver y se da vuelta, aun sentado en la cama mira la pantalla que está lo suficientemente iluminada para no reflejar nada, mas eso no lo tranquiliza, titubeando toma el borde de sus ropa inseguro sobre si desvestirse sin embargo intenta distraerse mirando el programa, repiten el resumen del juego de béisbol de esta tarde mientras él se quita el saco y desabrocha los puños de su camisa, desajusta su cinturón sacándose los zapatos todo mientras trata de oír a la rubia presentadora, ella habla y habla a la par que él se desviste intentando no prestar atención al chico del otro lado de la cama o a las reacciones de su propio cuerpo

El alcohol siempre lo ha _emocionado_ un poco pero esto es demasiado, su miembro palpita amenazando con endurecerse, mira a la hermosa chica que en esa ajustada blusa intenta dar las noticias deportivas y aun con todo no hay mayor sobresalto en él, incluso cuando se centra en ese jugoso par de bamboleantes senos, confundido exhala botando su ropa al sofá más cercano, consciente de que el otro se está arropando en la cama, listo a dormir **– Quiero verla un poco más –** susurra sentado en la esquina de la cama, evitando voltear a verlo

 **– Si, claro –** musita el castaño rojizo apenas audible, el suave sonido de su voz le sacude, su corazón late agitado sintiendo su sangre recorrer todo el cuerpo, todo, incrédulo o turbado asiente lentamente rozando levemente la sobrecama con sus dedos, vacilando si acostarse o ¿no?, está solo en sus boxers y camisa, sintiendo la alfombra con los pies descalzos **– ¿Puedes cerrar las cortinas? –** pide el menor con esa tenue y gentil voz que lo altera aún más, nervioso quiere ir a cerrarlas pero no logra moverse, no está entumecido de hecho su cuerpo parece demasiado despierto, en especial su erección **– Es el botón verde –** apenas bosteza el chico con un sutil quejido al final y él siente el brinco en su miembro, inquieto y ansioso extiende el brazo apuntando el control, pretende tranquilidad o auto control apretando los botones, evitando mirarlo

La habitación está oscura y él ni siquiera puede ver los botones, realmente quiere verlo de nuevo bajo las luces de la ciudad pero ahora siente que no es él mismo, su miembro palpita suavemente dando un brinco cuando siente la mano del otro sobre la de él, inmóvil e impactado traga saliva atónito con la calidez, ternura y suavidad con la que lo toca, cuidadosamente apenas si roza su mano, él se estremece e incluso acerca un poco el brazo deseando ese toque bajo la manga, sobre toda su piel, sin embargo el castaño rojizo toma el control remoto de entre sus dedos, afirmándolo para dejar caer esas gruesas cortinas, Chad en cambio solo quiere verlo mientras aún sujeta el control con todo y sus dedos, su verga pulsa mirando los últimos haces de luz delinear su rostro **– Gracias –** susurra este justo cuando lo suelta, él suspira anhelando ser tocado de nuevo pero en la obscuridad solo lo oye acomodarse entre sus cobijas **– Buenas noches –** le desea, claramente dándole la espalda

Él exhala agitado, la piel aún le hormiguea sin dejarlo pensar claramente, el alcohol le calienta la sangre y el ruido de la tele no logra distraerlo de la agradable sensación que lo impulsa a subirse a la cama, está caliente pero no solo es excitación es toda la situación, hay algo en esta extraña comodidad con un desconocido que lo incita a arroparse cerca **– Buenas noches –** susurra llegando al límite de esas almohadas que deberían separarlos, la tele sigue hablando y él duda de haber sido oído aunque conforme pasan los minutos puede distinguir mejor sus facciones, desde el alborotado cabello hasta los relajados hombros del adormilado castaño rojizo, su corazón no puede calmarse y oírlo respirar tan tranquilo le intriga, este chico es tan angelical que le parece completamente diferente a las otras versiones que ha visto hoy, sus suaves labios se mueven ligeramente a cada exhalación y él sigue cada movimiento demasiado atento

Encimándose a la almohada puede verlo removerse bajo el cobertor descubriéndose un poco **– Hace calor aquí –** susurra desabotonándose su camisa y sacándosela lentamente, el leve movimiento de cabeza del castaño rojizo le indica que aun lo oye, ya ha pasado un buen rato desde que se durmió no obstante parece incómodo con el calor de la habitación o del alcohol, torpemente intenta desabotonar su camisa atascando sus dedos entre los espacios de los botones, Chad puede ver las pequeñas gotitas de sudor formándose en su cuello que diminutas recorren su piel, él mismo está sudando pero la sensación es inusualmente placentera, demasiado, tanto que desea compartirla y atrevidamente desabotona el primer par de arriba, liberando la mano del castaño rojizo aunque contrariamente a lo esperado este no insiste en desvestirse solo empuja un poco el cobertor, sin embargo la poca piel expuesta es demasiado tentadora para que él se resista, colando una mano bajo la prenda acaricia ese pequeño pectoral, terso y rociado se siente fabulosamente bien tanto que no puede parar de acariciarlo, incluso toca el blando y sensible pezón del castaño rojizo, el corto y agradable suspiro que este suelta lo alienta a seguir tocándolo, su mano roza delicadamente esos pequeños abdominales sintiendo al otro reaccionar, ansioso acaricia esa hermosa piel jugueteando el medio erecto pezón, está completamente encimado a la almohada pero no le importa, puede sentir el pulso del castaño rojizo acelerarse y atrevido mete la otra mano, forzando los botones al acariciarle desde el pecho hasta su estrecha cintura, su piel es muy cálida y entre más lo toca mejor se siente

 **– ¿Qué haces? –** murmura el adormilado chico

 **– Lo siento –** exhala él apretando su pecho **– Este... se siente tan bien –** jadea sin poder dejar de tocarlo

 **– Sí... se siente... increíble –** suspiró el chico bajo el toque y él no puede evitar sonreír

 **– Creo que estoy demasiado caliente –** susurra apenas avergonzado, empujando su erección contra la almohada entre ambos, rozando su rostro contra ese sedoso cabello

 **– Si... yo también –** el castaño rojizo no se resiste al contrario alza un poco su pecho, dejándolo tocarlo, Chad ni siquiera lo duda le abre la camisa y le aprieta los pectorales chupando ese blando pezón **– Dios –** se sorprende el joven Uno sujetándole la cabeza sin embargo él no puede detenerse, lame y chupa ese delicioso pecho mientras se frota una y otra vez contra esa estorbosa almohada antes de desesperarse y sacarla bruscamente de la cama, topándose con la notoria erección del otro

 **– Wow –** exhala sacando ese palpitante y grueso miembro, masturbandole suavemente **– ¿Te gusta? –** pregunta sin dejar de masajear su pecho

 **– Si... no pares –** gimió el chico sujetándolo con todo y su mano, a Chad le encanta como se siente ser agarrado por el castaño rojizo, el toque gentil lo impulsa a juntar ambas vergas y dejarlo masturbarlas juntas, la presión y el calor de su piel lo vuelven loco, comenzando a embestir entre su polla y la mano gozando la sensación **– Espera –** gime el chico mientras su propia erección palpita desenfrenada bajo el roce, Chad no se cansaría nunca de tocar esos diminutos pectorales pero le afirma de la nuca besándolo, deseoso y salvaje devora esos trémulos labios, sabe a tequila o vodka, a calor y sexo pero eso es justo lo que él quiere, se deja llevar levantándolo un poco sobre sus piernas sintiendo ese maravilloso trasero mientras lo besa y embiste, la mente se le nubla dejándose ir en ese calor eléctrico que los sacude.


	8. ★ Una trama que no va a ninguna parte ★3 ★

Mareados y jadeantes se estremecen, el castaño rojizo apenas roza sus labios pero aunque él desea chuparlos un poco más no puede dejar de apretar ese perfecto trasero, es blando y regordete pero para nada aguado, no, es perfecto y firme, incluso siente a su relajada verga pulsar mientras lo toca, no obstante es la salpicada y caliente polla del chico la que llama su atención **– Hueles delicioso –** murmura tomándola firmemente y acercándose se la lleva a la boca, lame cada gota de semen chupándola como nunca en su vida lo ha hecho, lamiéndolo desde la base a la punta, perdiéndose en esos maravillosos gemidos llenándose del potente calor de su magnífico pene

Sus dedos lo afirman rozándole los suaves testículos, les besa y acaricia con los labios sintiendo esa desconocida textura sin embargo jugándole un poco halla su verdadero objetivo, abrupto e impulsivo le besa sorprendiendo al adormilado menor **– Espera –** pide intentando taparse pero es algo tarde, Chad lame ávidamente dejando la trémula entrada húmeda y lista para meter su lengua **– Espera –** gime el castaño rojizo intentando detenerlo pero él no puede parar, empapa cada centímetro dejándolo temblando ansioso por más, aunque apenas si caben dos dedos, que él usa para dilatarlo **– Hey –** exige el chico tomando su cabeza pero aun así él saborea esa preciosa verga, envolviéndolo casi voraz mientras sus dedos juguetean el interior del castaño rojizo **– Espera... despacio... más despacio... por favor –** ruega el menor con una dulce y adorable voz, sucumbiendo a sus caricias, él asiente yendo despacio, alistándolo delicadamente para el siguiente dedo notando como lo reafirma al jugarle desvergonzadamente, puede sentirlo venirse y realmente adora esa sacudida en su boca, apretándole los dedos al punto de succionarlo desesperado, él mismo lo hace tragándolo todo, entre los pequeños espasmos lo libera y deja totalmente relajado en sus manos

Chad se endereza lamiéndose los labios, una película suena de fondo y apenas si ilumina esa mágica vista, el adormilado chico se mueve tratando de quitarse su camisa pero él no puede esperar más, lo toma alzándolo por las caderas alineando su hinchada verga con ese delicioso trasero, agitado lo besa apasionadamente mientras se introduce, lento y cuidadoso empuja toda su verga en el resbaloso y palpitante agujero del castaño rojizo, sintiéndolo temblar lo mete hasta el fondo oyéndolo gemir muy suavemente, él mismo lo hace mientras le besa, ese caliente y apretado interior se agita ferozmente tentándolo a llegar más profundo sin embargo gentil o temeroso apenas mueve las caderas, le encanta como lo sacude a cada embestida, sus jadeos y tensiones cuando lo saca para meterlo con un poco más de fuerza, pero realmente teme lastimarlo, nunca lo ha hecho y no tiene idea de que tanto se puede mover, le afirma de las caderas sin dejar de besarsepero **– Más –** jadea el castaño rojizo sujetándose a su espalda **– Más rápido –** súplica moviendo por sí mismo las caderas desatando a la bestia en él, sin dudarlo comienza a follárselo con todo, de rodillas sobre la cama lo penetra tan profundo como puede, afirma su pierna alzando esas ardientes caderas, besándolo y masturbandole, llenándose la cabeza de sus ahogados gemidos, de esa jadeante voz que suplica su nombre, podría estar así horas incluso días, cautivado solo mete y saca velozmente su verga, tiene la mente en blanco y solo puede sentirse increíble al venirse de nuevo, totalmente dentro el castaño rojizo **– Chad –** suspira el menor y él solo logra besarle entre sus espasmos

 **– Lo siento, no puedo parar –** susurra lamiendo el sudor de su mandíbula, hundiéndose en ese delgado cuello tomando una respiración de su exquisito aroma, afirmándolo mientras su sensible verga aun esta algo firme y dentro él

 **– No... no... te... detengas –** gime Uno y él sonríe dándole vuelta para ver ese precioso trasero que sigue poniéndolo firme, lo acaricia con ambas manos gozando la regordeta sensación, el castaño rojizo lo respinga un poco para él y entonces lo sabe, no podrá parar ni un minuto esta noche.

La mañana llega y él puede sentir la frescura en su torso, no sabe qué hora es pero ve la luz colarse bajo la cortina, el suave aroma del castaño rojizo le anima un poco, sin embargo nota a su miembro algo atascado, moviéndose levemente intenta abrazarlo y su erección se mueve dejando salir un poco de semen de su huésped, notándose aún dentro siente un poco de vergüenza y espera haber acabado antes de caer dormido aunque tocando ese formidable par solo puede animarse a ser algo atrevido, la leve luz le da un toque angelical y él no puede contenerse solo quiere seguir follándoselo, tocar esa sedosa piel e hinchar esos tiernos labios a besos, debería estar agotado porque lo estuvieron haciendo toda la noche aunque mirándolo tan encantador ¿Quien podría resistirse? lo abraza metiéndoselo dulcemente mientras consigue los más adorables gemidos del menor, sus brillantes ojos se abren y él sólo puede excitarse más viendo esos intensos ojos azules, completamente fijos en él mientras afirma su pierna, abrazado por la maravillosa tensión **– ¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces? –** intenta preguntar el castaño rojizo entre las arremetidas

 **– Buenos días –** él trata de sonreír pero mirando su inocente sorpresa sólo puede aferrarse un poco a esa magnífica belleza deseando no correrse tan pronto **– Espera... solo un poco –**

 **– No... para... ¿Qué?... Ah** ❤️❤️❤️ **–** el castaño rojizo luce increíblemente avergonzado, tímido intenta contener sus obscenos gemidos y agitado él quiere desatarlos, desea oír esa desinhibida voz de anoche sin embargo verlo sujetarse de la cama casi en su limite le fascina, lo ve arquear la espalda y no puede más que besarlo mientras le toca el punto exacto dándole todo lo que le queda, gozando como se estremece y derrite entre sus brazos

Ama esa sensación, podría pasarse horas ahí y nunca se cansaría **– Déjame intentar algo nuevo –** sonríe besando su cuello, conoce cada punto sensible del chico y solo quiere satisfacerlo

Pero este lo detiene **– No, para –** logra musitar aún temblando

 **– Claro... te daré un par de minutos –** él ríe algo emocionado de oírlo, besa sus pequeños pectorales lamiendo ese tierno pezón, tan rosado como se lo imagino **– ¿Quieres pedir algo? ya sabes, energizante –** bromea sintiéndose ganar firmeza

 **– No, detente –** el castaño rojizo lo aparta sentándose en la cama **– ¿Qué hora es? –** pregunta llevándose la mano a la cabeza, obviamente con resaca

 **– No lo sé –** vacila él **– ¿Te sientes muy mal? tal vez... –**

 **– Eso no importa –** lo interrumpe el menor levantándose rápidamente de la cama, él se sorprende no solo de lo ágil y veloz que parece ser, aun en su estado, sino de su repentina prisa **– Diablos, no está –** murmura buscando en su pantalón, que toma del suelo

Él lo mira recoger nerviosamente sus cosas y rodear la cama pero no entiende nada, embobado ve a ese delicioso chico moverse con una fascinante gracia **– No tardare –** susurra yendo al baño, aunque para levantando algo del piso, dejándolo en la cama, ansioso por la vista él asiente intentando tomar su mano no obstante el castaño rojizo corre al baño

No logra captar que pasa hasta ver que a recogido el control remoto, estirándose a tomarlo siente su salpicado miembro, entonces cree entender el problema **– Oh dios–** ríe **– Puedo ayudarte si quieres –** pide levantándose lentamente, él no está tan mal, ha estado peor, desde la preparatoria ha ido a cientos de fiestas y despertado en varios cuartos de peor aspecto sin embargo es la primera vez que se preocupa por su compañera, bueno... compañero, es el primer chico que tiene así que tal vez es lo normal ¿No? **– ¿Me oíste? ¿Puedo entrar? –** pregunta cerca la puerta, algo emocionado con la idea de ayudarlo a... limpiarse

 **– No, olvídalo –** responde el otro, demasiado rápido aunque su tono no es brusco y eso lo anima, impaciente decide encender el televisor sentado a la orilla de la cama, el noticiero matutino aun no termina pero él solo mira la puerta del baño

 **– Creo que aun puedo llegar –** dice el chico saliendo recién duchado, aún cuando trae la misma ropa de anoche

 **– ¿Llegar? –** duda él, confundido de verlo vestido

 **– Mi vuelo –** aclara el castaño rojizo abotonando los puños **– Seguro sigue aquí –** murmura corriendo por sus zapatos

 **– Espera... –** él para dándose cuenta que ni siquiera sabe su nombre, no recuerda haberlo oído anoche **– Espera ¿Uno verdad? –** está seguro que es Uno, ese es su apellido pero el nombre... **– ¿Cómo te llamas? –** vacila al preguntarlo

Y contrario a lo esperado el castaño rojizo casi ríe **– Nigel –** dice poniéndose los zapatos, negando al instante **– Pero eso no importa –**

 **– Nigel Uno ¿cierto? –** él insiste, seguro de no haberlo oído antes **– Espera Nigel, ¿A qué hora es tu vuelo? ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? –** pide yendo a él e incluso camina sobre la cama para atajarlo antes de que vaya a la puerta **– Quédate un poco –** pide mirándolo asombrarse, le toma de la mano acercándose para besarlo suavemente **– Solo otro poco –** pide abrazándolo **– Nigel –** le encanta decir su nombre y ahora que lo sabe solo quiere decirlo mientras follan **– Solo una vez más –** pide acariciando su adormilado miembro sobre la ropa **– Nigel hagámoslo otro poco –** ruega chupando esos deliciosos labios

Sin embargo Nigel lo interrumpe y se separa interponiendo su mano sobre su boca, la de Chad **– No –** dice apartándolo cuidadosamente

 **– Ah claro, el vuelo –** él intenta sonreír, pasar del brusco tono o de su seria expresión, aunque no puede soltarlo, de hecho le tomó del hombro **– Entonces quedemos para otro día ¿Qué redes usas? no sé dónde está mi teléfono pero dime tu número, sin duda lo recordaré –** sonríe afirmándolo, deteniéndolo porque lo siente alejarse y eso le aterra

 **– ¿Qué? no –** Nigel niega apartando la mano del rubio **– Escucha esto fue un error –** exclama pidiéndole que se aparte, en cambio Chad está en shock y ni siquiera puede alejarse solo niega lentamente, incrédulo **– FUE UN ERROR ¿Entiendes? –** recalca el británico calmado y decidido **– Yo tengo una prometida, nos vamos a casar este año y... no importa lo que pasó anoche, yo no voy repetirlo ¿comprendes? –** insiste pero el rubio solo lo mira, atónito e inmóvil no logra pasar del " _Fue un error_ " **– Lo siento, no era mi intención herirte... yo... lo lamento mucho –** se disculpa Nigel saliendo del cuarto, él ni siquiera puede seguirlo, ni siquiera puede llorar está demasiado confundido, demasiado dolido, ¿Qué se supone que esperaba del sexo de una noche? ¿Pero realmente fue eso? nunca lo planeo cuando lo llevo a su cuarto, no esperaba hacerlo con él, ninguno de los dos lo esperaba ¿O sí? ¿Nigel subió pensando eso? No imposible "Fue un error" resuena en su cabeza, se lo ha dicho a cientos de chicas, lo ha oído de un par pero jamás ha sonado tan jodidamente doloroso, apenas si puede sentarse en la cama mirando el sitio donde Nigel durmió, donde hace unos minutos aún lo estaban haciendo "Mierda" piensa llevándose la mano a la cabeza, le duele mas no es la resaca solo quiere regresar el tiempo y no dejarlo irse, no así

Su teléfono suena y él corre desnudo y ansioso a buscarlo deseando que sea Nigel quien llama, sin embargo al reconocer el número recuerda que nunca intercambiaron sus números **– Hey ¿Cómo estás? –** grita se agente como alguna clase de broma

 **– Bien, ah... acabo de despertar pero... ¿Por qué llamas? hoy no tengo nada agendado ¿O sí? –** tratando de recordar su propio itinerario busca su ropa

 **– No, no, de hecho... seguro estas muy mal ¿verdad? –** ríe el otro demasiado divertido para su gusto **– Escucha ya que estás despierto puedes ir por Frost y Smith, están en tu piso ¿cierto? –**

 **– ¿Qué?, dile a sus agentes que los llamen yo... estoy ocupado –** gruñe enfadado de tener que hacer de niñera y justo ahora

 **– Ya lo hicimos, veras... sus novias están con ellos... tú entiendes ¿verdad? además.... el presidente de la mesa directiva estaba buscándolos, no se qué hicieron anoche pero si vuelve a llamar te quiero sobrio y dispuesto a ir a su oficina –** las quejas de su agente no le molestan de hecho le sirven para salir de su shock

Las noticias siguen sonando y entonces recuerda ese " _Seguro sigue aquí_ " de Nigel, sí claro, su novia debe seguir en su habitación y si van a salir debe cambiarse, pensando en eso corre al baño **– Ahora no puedo –** dice colgando y corriendo a ducharse, si es rápido al menos podrá interceptarlo en la recepción, pedirle su número profesionalmente o incluso comprometer a la chica a cenar, tiene un don con las mujeres innegable aunque hoy lo usara con otro fin.


	9. ★ Una trama que no va a ninguna parte ★ 4 ★

Desesperado se bañó y arregló lo más rápido posible, salió del cuarto usando el traje de ayer ya que no tiene otro sin embargo iba nervioso en el ascensor, en su saco seguía impregnado levemente el aroma de Nigel, muy suave y sutil para el resto pero puede que delator para su novia, unos chicos le piden una foto sacándolo de sus pensamientos, él lo agradece porque de cierta forma le da seguridad y confianza justo cuando lo necesita, nunca ha sido inseguro o indeciso pero justo ahora no puede ser tan directo como suele ser, posó y sonrió como siempre e incluso les dio un autógrafo aunque igual salió corriendo recién se abrieron las puertas, lo buscaba camino a la recepción cuando desde la entrada sonó la altiva y escandalosa voz de la castaña, un grueso grupo de trajeados ejecutivos o similar parecen rodearla, inconfundible y molesta daba órdenes yendo a la limusina estacionada a la entrada, él mira a su alrededor buscando a Nigel pero fue ella quien lo nombró, tan cariñosa y acaramelada que pareció imposible que pelearán anoche, entonces fue obvio que el chico ya estaba dentro el auto

Sin importarle ser obvio corrió a ellos no obstante solo alcanzo a ver la puerta de la limusina cerrarse al arrancar y salir de ahí, el sorprendido grupo de trajeados hombres lo miraron extrañados o desconcertados pero él ni siquiera pudo actuar, impactado y dolido recordó el " _Fue un error_ " de Nigel, una y otra vez sintiendo esa sofocante presión en el pecho, quisiera llorar pero su móvil suena, logrando reaccionar contestó mirando a su alrededor, sin saber cuanto estuvo ahí parado **– Me... llamó... tu agente... –** murmura una ronca voz que lo escalofrío **– Quieren... vernos... en las oficinas –** balbucean del otro lado, él apenas comprende pero es ese quejoso y lastimero tono lo que delata a Ron, demasiado mal para decir algo más

 **– Lo sé, estoy en la recepción –** dice algo relajado, notando que nadie lo está observando

 **– ¿Puedes ir por Jack? creo que voy a...–** el resto de sonidos lo obligan a colgar, exhalando pesado va al ascensor, ya no son niños y seguro no quiere cargar con su responsabilidad, eso es trabajo de sus agentes, pero son sus amigos y ellos lo harían por él, de eso está seguro.

Entrar a sus cuartos fue todo un problema y sacarlos discretamente otro, sin embargo sus agentes ya estaban ahí para ese momento, cada uno se fue por su lado mientras él debió cambiarse en el estacionamiento de las oficinas del equipo, sin siquiera poder ir a casa o revisar sus mensajes **– Esto es lo peor –** gruño su agente, con demasiada preocupación, él asintió tomando aquel cargado café para terminar de despertarse **– Solo un par –** pidió el hombre ofreciéndole unas pastillas

 **– ¿Qué son? –** preguntó él, mirándolas aun en la mano del mayor

 **– Aspirinas –** guiño su agente **– Vamos, te necesito despierto haya arriba –** insistió, están solos en el auto y con el estacionamiento vacío pero eso no lo tranquiliza

 **– Estoy despierto –** dijo él, tomando un trago del amargo café

 **– Pues no pareces estar aquí –** soltó el pelinegro guardando una pastilla e insistiendo en que tome la otra **– Saldrá de tu sistema en un par de horas –** sonríe con cierta complicidad

 **– Estoy despierto –** aclara él agarrándola de entre sus dedos, su agente tiene razón no está ahí, ha estado pensando en Nigel y en todo lo de anoche, esta mañana y más que nada en lo que pasó en la entrada del hotel, solo logra pensar en el castaño rojizo sin embargo y aun con todo no quiere olvidarle, ni por un minuto pero igual se la toma **– Espero que al menos me quite el dolor –** exhala terminando su bebida, saliendo del auto, su agente ríe pero lo sigue rumbo el ascensor, en este le da cientos de indicaciones sobre qué decir, él asiente suponiendo que tal vez verán a la mesa directiva, su puntaje va bien, arriba del promedio de hecho pero en el fondo sabe que tal vez eso no importa si el equipo realmente quiebra, todo eso le preocupa claro que sí pero no puede evitar pensar en Nigel, lleva el teléfono en mano buscándolo en cada red social sin embargo no logra encontrarlo **– ¿Un perfil privado tal vez? –** se cuestiona sin notar que lo ha dicho en voz alta

 **–¿Cómo? –** pregunta su agente **– No, no puedes hacer tu perfil privado, no ahora al menos, necesitamos esa publicidad extra además tus fans se lo tomarían muy mal, si quieres crea uno con otro nombre pero no le veo sentido de todos modos subirás fotos ¿no? –** el debraye de su agente no le parece importante hasta que lo nota "Seguro ella tiene alguna cuenta" piensa y reconociendo su presumida actitud debe tener un montón de fotos con él, sorprendido de su repentina genialidad da con la engreída Lizzie Devine, revisando su instagram por lo recién publicado, Nigel ve por la ventana desconociendo que le toman una foto, luce tan lindo que es increíble que el pecho no le duela **– Funcionó ¿verdad? –** sonríe su agente

 **–¿Qué? –** asustado o sorprendido guarda rápido el móvil, justo cuando el ascensor se detiene

 **– Estás más despierto –** sonríe el hombre guiándolo afuera, él asiente acompañándolo a las sala de juntas, dentro ya están sus compañeros, los de anoche, él traga saliva inseguro y nervioso guardando su sueño en el bolsillo

El presidente de la mesa directiva ordena algunos documentos con su asistente mientras él llega cerca sus compañeros sentándose junto su agente, el ajetreado asistente sale corriendo mientras ellos ven al estresado presidente ir a ellos **– ¿Que hicieron anoche? –** cuestiona abruptamente

 **– Ron empezó –** delata Evan, en peor estado que ellos

 **– Hey –** gruñe el acusado mientras su agente le toma del hombro, él ni siquiera intenta comprender de qué habla

 **– Malditos idiotas –** ríe el presidente sorprendiéndolos **– No sé qué diablos hicieron pero son los mejores –** les felicita y ahora si están confundidos

 **– Yo lo pagaré todo Señor –** Ron se excusa mirando al resto, esperando apoyo

Pero el presidente ni siquiera los deja hablar **– Cayeron, si por dios cayeron –** dice emocionado **– ¿Cómo lo hicieron? –** insiste, llamando a un ayudante que comienza a servirles tragos, ellos solo lo miran atónitos **– Brindemos por nuestros nuevos inversores –** sonríe el directivo

 **– Señor, apenas lo están negociando –** interrumpe su ayudante

 **– ¡Ya lo sé! –** grita el presidente **– Pero míralos, se pasaron toda la noche trabajando a esos tipos ¿No puedes reconocerles eso? –** recalca mirando a los jugadores

 **– ¿Exactamente de qué estamos hablando? –** pregunta la agente de Jack, la seria mujer le impide a su rubio jugador tomar

 **–¿Qué no lo saben? Por dios –** ríe el presidente haciéndose el misterioso **– Los Uno –** sonríe y todo Chad se tensa, temiendo lo peor **– Aceptaron invertir, incluso Benedicto Senior, dios ¿Qué diablos hicieron? esta mañana me hablaron sus ejecutivos, demasiado interesados –** se jacta algo satisfecho

 **– Pero él ni siquiera estaba anoche, solo fue su nieto Nigel –** Chad reacciona hasta que ve a todos mirarlo

 **– Oh ¿Así que fuiste Tú? ¿Qué diablos le dijiste? –** sonríe el presidente yendo a él, la emoción en su voz lo perturba pero más la duda de sus compañeros **– Por años he estado intentando convencer a ese maldito viejo –** suelta antes de notarlo **– Esto es extraoficial ¿entienden? –** aclara rápidamente para el resto y ellos solo asienten tan confundidos como Chad **– Cuando vengan quiero que sean lo más amables posibles ¿Comprenden? queremos a los nuevos jefes felices, al menos el primer año –** ríe algo divertido, los agentes parecen captar la idea pero los jugadores no están muy cómodos con eso

 **– Pero Señor ¿Qué hay de los directivos? ¿No son ellos los jefes? –** cuestiona Evan, demasiado confundido

 **– Esos idiotas –** gruñe el presidente **– Pues justamente los Uno compraran las acciones de esos inútiles, por supuesto yo les daré un empujón para que sea barato y atrayente –** asegura **– Pero no se preocupen chicos, su trabajo está hecho –** es demasiado efusivo y los chicos beben mucho más relajados, en cambio los agentes parecen consultarse a miradas y él apenas si entiende algo

 **– ¿Es genial no crees? –** Ron luce animado incluso esperanzado

 **– Nuevos jefes... –** Evan no logra pasar de ese punto, él sólo toca su teléfono aún en el bolsillo

 **– Chicos tómense el día –** ordena el presidente preparándose el mismo para salir

 **– Hoy es día libre –** exclama Jack algo enfadado, incluso cuando su agente ríe

 **– ¿A sí? bueno... entonces gócenlo –** concluye el hombre yendo a la puerta **– Ahora me toca a mi –** sonríe saliendo justo cuando su asistente vuelve, el nervioso castaño se despide siguiéndolo mientras el ayudante los mira incómodo, permaneciendo en la sala

 **– Maldita sea ¿Solo nos llamó para eso? que perdida de tiempo –** James se levanta bruscamente

 **– No digas eso –** lo regaña su agente, la delgada morena que además es su novia

 **– Pero lo es –** gruñe Evan, con claro malestar

 **– Vamos, hay energizantes en el auto –** le lleva el agente de este

 **– Diablos yo tengo entrevistas en una hora –** se queja Peter

 **– Eso hubieras pensado anoche –** gruñe su corpulento padre, que también es su agente **– Pero podemos re-programarlas –** sonríe palmeando a su hijo en la espalda

El chico es el más joven del equipo y en momentos como este Chad agradece tener un agente **– ¿Irás a casa o volverás con tu chica? –** le pregunta este descolocándolo completamente

 **–¿De qué hablas? –** cuestiona él dejando al resto adelantarse

 **– Ok –** ríe el pelinegro casi condescendiente

Él le insistiría pero ahora está muy turbado para eso **– Iré a casa, quiero dormir –** gruñe llegando al ascensor

 **– Pues parece que trabajaste mucho anoche ¿Verdad Chad? –** se mofa Ron dejándolos entrar **– Aunque no olvides que yo te lo puse a tono –** agrega divirtiendo a sus amigos, Chad no puede reír, si Nigel oyera eso definitivamente pensaría que ellos lo planearon todo, pero por otro lado ¿Porque llamaron ambos Benedictos Uno? la idea de que les haya llamado y contado todo le aterra, tal vez ellos usaran sus puestos para despedirlo o peor **– Cuando vengan no olvides hablarles bien de mi –** insiste Smith recibiendo un codazo de su agente

 **– Claro –** él asiente yendo en silencio, no quiere preocuparse de más pero tampoco puede pasar de su inquietud, ellos podrían incluso intercambiar su contrato o algo así ¿Cierto? no está seguro pero no logra pensar mucho mientras sus compañeros bromean, el elevador se detiene en el estacionamiento y los demás salen primero

 **– Nigel aún está soltero ¿no? –** pregunta Ron deteniéndose a mitad de camino y Chad se sobretensa de inmediato **– Podemos llevarlo a cientos de fiestas, aun tengo algunos negocios de los que le quiero hablar –** el castaño sonríe maliciosamente antes de ser apresurado por su agente

 **– No lo creo –** él ríe relajándose, conociendo lo bromista que es su amigo aunque no puede evitar desear que eso pase, pero no para emborrachar a Nigel sino simplemente para estar con él, la idea lo ilusiona bastante aunque tampoco quiere emocionarse de más, sigue preocupado, ambos jugadores se despiden mientras ellos van al auto

 **– No es tan imposible ¿sabes? –** dice su agente entrando al auto, acomodándose para conducir mientras él va al asiento trasero, intentando recostarse y descansar **– ¿Quieres saber lo que oí? –** pregunta el pelinegro volteando a verlo, claramente pidiendo que se abroche el cinturón

Él se ríe reconociendo ese gesto casi paternal **– Vale –** exhala de automático, enderezándose y abrochando la protección

 **– El asistente del presidente, el chico castaño ¿Lo recuerdas? él fue quien levantó el teléfono en la mañana, dice que reconoció bien la voz de Nigel Uno, fueron juntos en la escuela ¿Sabes? –** su agente no parece estar blofeando y él lo mira incrédulo **– Lo que sea que le hayas dicho seguro lo convenció –** sonríe algo orgulloso avanzando por la calle

Él está atónito y quisiera preguntar cientos de cosas ¿A qué hora llamó? o ¿En qué momento se enteró él de eso? pero saca su teléfono nerviosamente buscando a Nigel entre los seguidores de Lizzie sin embargo se da cuenta de otra posibilidad **–¿Tu sabes su teléfono? ¿Su número personal? –**

 **–¿Qué? –** se extraña el hombre **– No ¿No te lo dio? ¿Olvidaste preguntarlo? –** le cuestiona y él guarda silencio

 **– Olvide pedirlo –** miente, sin ganas de recordar lo que paso **– Estaba un poco ebrio –** se excusa más calmado

 **– Ah claro –** ríe el mayor **– De todos modos ¿Para que lo quieres? ¿Estás tratando de forzar tu suerte? –** el mayor insiste en bromear pero claro que si él pudiera la gastaría toda con tal de verlo de nuevo pero... **– Olvídalo –** suelta su agente sacándolo de sus pensamientos, como si notara su preocupación **– Lo investigare ¿Ok? pero no te aseguro nada –** concluye acelerando un poco, con clara prisa de dejarlo en su casa

 **– Gracias –** él sonríe como si fuera cualquier broma pero realmente agradece el trabajo del hombre, aunque aun así continúa actualizando las redes de la prometida de Nigel.


	10. ★ Una trama que no va a ninguna parte ★ 5 ★

Tal vez fue muy ingenuo, tal vez fue muy romántico o en serio creyó que su suerte podría solucionarlo todo pero no, han pasado meses desde ese día, y día tras día piensa en Nigel, no es obsesivo, lleva su vida tan correcta y productiva como antes pero no puede evitar buscarlo, si, los primeros días pensó que solo debía esperar que se presentará el día de la conferencia o en los eventos alrededor de la compra, sin embargo a las juntas y reuniones solo iba el equipo legal de su abuelo y tío, siendo el señor Benedicto Uno Jr. el único de la familia que fue a cada evento, hablaron mucho e incluso intentó guiarlo como si él siguiera siendo un adolescente, eso fue extraño e incómodo y tal vez por eso no se animó a pedirle el número de Nigel, algo en la reacción del hombre cuando lo mencionó le dio mala espina, lleva meses así, yendo a sus partidos, entrevistas y fiestas con ese dolor en el pecho, mira a cada chica y toca a cada chica deseando olvidarle, deseando que esas noches sean mejores y mucho más íntimas que la que pasó con Nigel pero no puede engañarse, ninguna se le acerca, ¡Dios! lo intentaría con otro chico si pudiera sacarlo de su cabeza... pero no, lleva meses stalkeando sus cuentas, primero reviso todos los seguidores de su novia y a todos los que ella seguía pero no apareció nada, después por su empresa aunque las cuentas son demasiado profesionales solo con datos y fotos de la empresa, llamar al teléfono de la compañía es inútil, no puede dar su nombre e incluso usando el de su padre no va más allá de algún consultor

Según sabe Nigel sigue yendo de un lado a otro revisando las construcciones que hace su compañía de edificios ecológicos, de arquitectura sustentable o algo así, no está muy seguro porque solo ve las fotos que su prometida pública, aunque ha notado lo celosa que ella es, como borra sistemáticamente cualquier comentario que se refiera a Nigel los " _Que guapo es_ " y " _Qué envidia_ " suelen quedarse pero un " _Es super sexy_ " no duró ni dos segundos, además que cada vez comparte más imágenes de bodas y eso le hiela la sangre

Claro que un par de veces ha fantaseado con llegar a la iglesia, abrir en par sus puertas y correr a él para llevárselo **_– Te amo –_** diría antes que Nigel lo bese abrazándolo feliz y sonriente **_– Sabía que vendrías –_** le diría mientras escapan, pero no tiene mucho caso fantasear con eso

Es de mañana, él bebe su café en el asiento trasero del auto mientras revisa las fotos y tweets de Devine, como diario **– Hey mañana es el primer evento del curso de verano, a las tres de la tarde ¿Ya sabes que usarás? –** pregunta su agente llevándolo al entrenamiento, como siempre

**– Claro, el uniforme del equipo –** dice obviando el hecho, ha repasado cada foto desde que Lizzie se abrió la cuenta pero no se cansa de ver sus favoritas, su agente tenía razón y al final se abrió una cuenta falsa con el nombre de una chica que conoció en la universidad, es menos sospechoso de esa manera

**– ¿Todavía cabes? –** bromea su agente, picándolo lo suficiente como para que deje el teléfono de lado

**– ¿De qué hablas? Estoy más que en forma, no he faltado a un solo juego o entrenamiento –** reclama extrañado de esa actitud

**– Si claro, pero como que te falta forma ¿no crees? en tus entrenamientos extra –** la pícara sonrisa del pelinegro solo lo confunde y exaspera más

**– ¿Cómo? –** gruñe ignorando a los reporteros que los de seguridad deben alejar de la entrada del estadio

**– Sí, ya sabes –** insiste el mayor **– No te he visto muy activo últimamente ¿No te he llevado a buenas fiestas? ¿O estás cuidando tu imagen para la caridad? –**

Las bromas del mayor comienzan a irritarlo pero al fin entiende a que se refiere **– Tal vez estoy siendo más precavido que de costumbre, solo es eso –** dice para pasar del tema, claro que ha ido a cientos de fiestas y eventos, no es que todo este tiempo se hubiera encerrado buscando cualquier dato de Nigel, aunque se sintiera así, de hecho era más útil seguir moviéndose en el círculo de niños adinerados para recabar información, sin embargo no había ninguna chica en esas fiestas que despertara interés en él, lo sabe, está obsesionado

**– Ah claro, pues tal vez estás siendo demasiado cauteloso, un par de fotos y rumores con chicas satisfechas también es bueno para tu imagen, a los fans les gustan esas muestras de ánimo ¿sabes? Claro que agradezco la ausencia de llamadas de furiosas mujeres a nuestra oficina pero también me gusta que te veas algo... rebelde ¿Entiendes? solo debes parecerlo –** la diatriba de su agente sigue aun cuando ya ha estacionado **– Esta tarde en el evento de caridad podrías no sé buscar a alguien –** insiste

Pero él ni siquiera ríe **– Estará lleno de cámaras, reporteros y niños, además ¿Qué clase de mujeres puedo encontrar ahí? –** finge hacerle caso pensando en el grupo de estiradas mujeres de la asociación y tal vez en alguna de esas desagradables facilonas que suelen buscarlo en los eventos

**– Lo entiendo –** ríe el mayor **–Pero hay un par de asistentes ahí ¿cierto? solo digo que te tomes fotos y sonrías como un campeón a ver qué sale –**

Chad mira afuera tomando la manija sin embargo los seguros siguen puestos **– Vale –** dice al fin

**– Bien –** sonríe su agente desbloqueando las puertas, bajando antes que él **– De todos modos creo que irán un par de edecanes y tal vez animadoras –** sonríe mientras saca su equipo, él espera de pie cerca el auto mirando al mayor ir de un lado a otro, tomando su equipo lo deja atrás mientras esté cierra su auto **– Yo espero ver a la señorita Sanban ¿crees que le gusten los mayores? – pregunta casi avergonzado**

**– ¿Quien? –** duda Chad, cuestionando si es otra broma

**– Sanban, ya sabes la lindura asiática de la otra noche, se que parece muy seria pero seguramente es super cariñosa ¿Tu me entiendes cierto? –** las risas del mayor son demasiado incómodas de oír para el rubio sin embargo no logra recordar haberlo visto hablar con alguna asiática en las últimas noches **– Da igual –** se enfada el pelinegro **– Tu solo tienes ojos para esa chica en tu teléfono –** dice avanzando frente él

**– No... yo no –** trata de negarlo pero ven a un ayudante venir a ellos corriendo desde los vestidores **– ¿Qué pasa? –** pregunta sorprendido, su agente luce tan confundido como él

Aunque el chico ni se detiene o contesta, corre rumbo las oficinas **– ¿Qué demonios? –** murmura su agente buscando su móvil

Pero él ni siquiera tiene tiempo de preocuparse cuando entra a los vestidores y ve al resto del equipo formados, bastante tensos sin embargo es el asombrado joven frente ellos quien lo deja impactado **– Nigel –** sonríe botando su equipo para ir a él

**– Buenos días Dickson –** lo saluda Nigel, es tan serio y correcto que él logra reaccionar antes de delatarse aún más

**– Buenos días –** sonríe algo avergonzado, mirándolo nerviosamente, justo ahora luce tan elegante e increíble como la primera vez que lo vio, su pulcro traje negro le da un aire refinado, orgulloso e incluso reafirma esa impresión de empresario exitoso

**– Creo que eres el último en llegar ¿cierto? –** bromea Nigel o al menos a él le parece algo relajado su tono sin embargo puede notar esa actitud distante, cordial solamente por las apariencias, porque todo el equipo y varios del staff están ahí

**– Exacto, Dickson es quien faltaba –** confirma la delgada joven asiática al lado del castaño rojizo, él apenas si la vio en cambio ella lo mira con una actitud casi estricta mientras se acomoda sus delgados lentes y escribe en su tablet, para Chad resulta inconfundible, la ha visto en las fotos de la compañía de Nigel, es su asistente o algo así pero más que nada recuerda haberla visto entre los ejecutivos que acompañaban a la pareja esa terrible mañana en el hotel

**– Seguro había mucho tráfico ¿cierto? –** sonríe el presidente del comité, llegando tras ellos con falsa tranquilidad **– ¿O los fans no los dejaban pasar? –** bromea con el agente, este se ríe extrañado por la mirada que el canoso hombre le dirige

**– Bien eso no importa, como les decía no estoy aquí para supervisarlos o cuestionar su desempeño –** exclama Nigel pasando de ambos **– De hecho me han enviado a oír sus dudas y opiniones –** sonríe calmando a los jugadores **– Me gustaría saber si tienen alguna preocupación o sugerencia para mejorar el equipo o incluso las instalaciones –** el tono tranquilo y amigable sin duda son relajantes para los demás pero él no puede evitar mirarlo confundido, es casi forzado, nada que ver con el dulce y sencillo chico el que platico aquella noche **– Ya saben, si hay algún problema en la estructura o seguridad pueden decírnoslo –** dice señalando a su acompañante, Chad siente que se ha perdido las presentaciones aunque no le importa mucho la chica solo espera poder hablar a solas con Nigel **– Por ahora no creo que podamos reconstruir el estadio pero podemos adaptarlo e intentar que sea más cómodo para ustedes y los fanáticos, es más incluso si creen que necesitamos un cambio en los uniformes quisiéramos oírlo –**

**– ¿Cambio en los uniformes? –** pregunta Jackson, el tosco tackleador parece ser el único en animarse a hablar y por la mirada que el presidente le da no es extraño que nadie más lo haga

**– Claro, el naranja y amarillo de los _LIONS_ es muy clásico pero yo creo que sí tienen una buena opción para cambiarlo podríamos considerarlo, como no sé negro y dorado o incluso rojo, ya saben algo que le diga a los fanáticos que es una nueva etapa – **Nigel trata de explicarse e integrarlos a su idea pero los chicos parecen no captarlo, él mismo duda de la utilidad de eso

**– No hay leones rojos –** comenta Evan y tanto Nigel como su asistente ríen levemente

**– Hay algo de rojo cuando comen –** bromea el castaño rojizo sorprendiendo a los jugadores, Chad mismo siente una sacudida viéndolo reír más relajado, más Nigel **– Creo que les daremos su tiempo, no queremos distraerlos del próximo partido ¿Podemos ver los palcos privados cierto? –** pregunta dirigiendo su atención al presidente del comité

**– Claro, si, por aqui por favor –** el tenso hombre los guía afuera

Pero él quiere poder detener a Nigel **– Estaremos por aquí un par de horas así que si se les ocurre algo sólo háganoslo saber –** sonríe este y casi siente que es una señal entre ambos, aunque no lo mira solo parece esperar a su asistente, que pronto llega a su lado

**– Todo eso de los cambios ¿también aplica a los contratos? –** cuestiona Jack menos cuidadoso, el presidente casi pega un grito y el entrenador se lleva la mano al rostro, arrepentido

**– Tal vez, pero me temo que eso si depende de su desempeño –** la sonrisa de Nigel casi es divertida, incluso retadora sin embargo es claro que alienta a los demás, incluyendo al staff, aunque él se siente motivado de otra forma **– Nos vemos después –** se despide saliendo junto el presidente, los jugadores se despiden volviendo a sus preparaciones pero él no puede detenerse

**– Ahora vuelvo –** le dice al entrenador corriendo tras ellos, su agente ha salido con el grupo pero él pasa de su sorpresa yendo directamente a **– Nigel –** lo llamapasando cerca su asistente **– ¿Podemos hablar? –** pregunta algo ansioso, fuera de su pose

**– Ahora... –** duda Nigel mirando al grupo de personas que están ahí, el presidente junto con sus asistentes y algunos técnicos del estadio que parecen tan extrañados como el joven **– Claro ¿Es sobre el equipo? –** pregunta el chico

Y es claro que Chad debería asentir pero teme que de hacerlo deba decirlo frente a todos así que... **– No –** niega torpemente **– Es más como... –** vacila

**– ¿Personal? –** cuestiona la asistente del empresario y él la mira inseguro, en cambio ella lo observa entre sorprendida e interesada, demasiado

**– No –** Nigel es tajante y ambos reaccionan al instante **– Si es por lo de la fundación tal vez podamos hablar después –** agrega educadamente aunque parece decirlo más por sus acompañantes

Es clara la tensión en su rostro, y la manera en que intenta avanzar sin embargo él está decidido y no quiere dejarlo ir así, le toma del hombro interponiéndose al resto del grupo, mirando como Nigel se sorprende, es unos centímetros más alto que el castaño rojizo y este debe ver para arriba si quiere saber su expresión, atónito y confundido mantiene sus hermosos ojos azules fijos en él **– Sí lo sé pero... –** murmura demasiado tentado por sus húmedos y suaves labios

**– Si es de la Fundación tal vez yo puedo ayudarte –** dice la asistente del empresario, tomándole a él del hombro, sorprendido y recordando al resto se aparta de Nigel, inseguro de cómo está tomando todo **– Soy Kuki Sanban, la administradora y jefa del proyecto de talleres deportivos –** se presenta toda formal

Para tomar su mano él debe soltar a Nigel **– Mucho gusto –** sonríe notando al chico alejarse sutilmente **– Soy Chad Dickson –** vagamente se presenta volviendo su atención al joven empresario **– Bueno es que... –**

**– Hablemos después de tu entrenamiento –** propone Nigel, claramente incómodo de seguir en el pasillo con todos los demás ahí

**– Tenemos el horario apretado, si es urgente podrían hablar ahora –** comenta la asistente, bueno la señorita Sanban intentando convencer también a los miembros del equipo

Chad está por agradecerle pero Nigel niega **– No, no es nada importante, en serio –** sonríe avanzando sin siquiera confirmarlo con él, el grupo mismo lucen más tranquilos e incluso el presidente hace algún comentario pero él quiere gritar tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo lejos "¿ _No es nada importante_?" piensa irritado **– Hablemos después –** indica tal vez solo despidiéndose aunque a él ese movimiento le parece más una seña de que pare o se aleje pero ni en broma se va a alejar ahora

**– Chad –** lo detiene su agente, parado frente él le corta el paso, tomándole del brazo firmemente **– ¿Qué te pasa? –** ríe nerviosamente mientras él se aparta, molesto y nervioso quiere rodearlo pero el pelinegro le para e incluso le hace retroceder **– ¿Qué diablos haces? –** susurra seriamente extrañado **– Hey te dije que actuarás** ** _rebelde_** **pero esto es demasiado –** susurra llevándolo de vuelta a los vestidores, la frustración, tristeza y sorpresa de volver a verlo se mezclan en su cabeza y en el pecho **– ¿Qué pasa? –** pregunta el mayor viéndolo agitado y comenzando a lagrimear

**– Nada –** responde él intentando alejarse y volver a los vestidores

**– No espera ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te pasa? –** insiste el mayor, y mirando a su alrededor lo acerca a una pared cubriéndolo con clara complicidad **– ¿Estás herido? –** preguntó casi preocupado **– No puedes herirte ahora, es principio de temporada ¿Crees que los nuevos jefes estarán felices contigo sentado en las bancas? vamos si te lastimas debes decírmelo a mí primero –**

El devenir de preocupaciones del mayor lo confunden y consternan lo suficiente como para tomarle de los hombros, frenándolo **– No, no es eso –** intenta calmarlo

**– ¿Entonces qué es? –** insiste el mayor cada vez más intranquilo **– Tu no eres así, escucha si es grave es mejor que me lo digas ahora antes de que empeore** –

Chad mismo se siente agitado al oírlo, desearía poder decírselo fácilmente pero realmente es doloroso pensar en ello **– Vamos, puedes confiar en mí –** su agente permanece expectante y él callado **– ¿Para que necesitas hablar con ese niño rico? –** le cuestiona pero rápidamente parece sorprendido o sobrealterado **– Es alguna demanda de paternidad ¿Necesitas abogados? nosotros tenemos un gran equipo ¿no lo sabes? se les pueden hacer pruebas de ADN con un par de meses –** recalca nerviosamente y en voz baja **– ¿Cuando tiene? podemos solucionarlo ¿Ya te habló su abogado? Oh por dios Chad ¿No les enseñaron a cuidarse desde niños? No te preocupes podemos controlar esto –** su agente ya tiene el móvil en la mano mientras se queja o lo regaña Chad no sabe pero está realmente molesto

**– No, dios no es nada de eso –** gruñe él, deteniéndolo y aceptando decirle **– Yo... dormí con... –**

**– Oh por dios SIDA –** el otro casi grita impactado

**– ¿Qué? no –**

**– ¿Ya te hiciste el examen? –** cuestiona su agente demasiado serio e intentando retomar su móvil

**– No, pero... –**

**– Te agendare uno hoy mismo –** insiste el mayor

**– Eres un imbécil, No, no necesito ningún examen yo... –**

**– Ella está sana ¿Lo sabes? ¿usaste condón? dios dime que si –** la presión de su agente continua y él solo quisiera llorar, claro que no, esa noche no usaron protección, ninguno de los dos esperaba que pasara pero...

**– No, no es eso –** intenta explicarse parando las quejas de su agente, tapándole la boca **– Dormí con un chico y no, no usamos protección pero espera, escúchame –** tiene que pedirlo porque el mayor parece alterarse más **– Pero creo que si está sano solo... –** no logra seguir ni retener al hombre, recordando toda esa noche e incluso las últimas semanas se siente un idiota esperando algo más de algo que claramente para Nigel no significo nada

**– ¿Quien? –** murmura su agente notando ese cambio de actitud pero él no contesta y de hecho justo ahora se siente como un niño pequeño confesando un error a su padre **– ¿Chad no sabes su nombre? –** insiste el mayor intentando verlo a la cara y él lo esquiva, avergonzado, pero no de haberlo hecho sino de tener que decirlo en este momento mientras se comporta como un crío regañado

Sin embargo su agente es listo, o al menos es golpeado por la genialidad en momentos así **– Espera tu... ¿Al nieto del nuevo jefe?... –** logra articular en su incredulidad y él solo asiente sin mirarlo, sintiéndose incómodo de contarle su intimidad al mayor **– Por dios Chad tu... ¿todo por el contrato? –**

**– Eres un imbécil –** grita él empujándolo harto dispuesto a volver a los vestidores

**– Espera ¿Entonces no? –**

**– No, idiota, él no es así –** recalca deteniéndose en el pasillo

**– ¿Entonces?... ¿Qué pasó? –** insiste su agente tan confundido como él

**– No lo sé –** responde o se lamenta, realmente no lo sabe solo quiere ir al campo y sacárselo de la cabeza un rato

**– Hey, espera –** pide el mayor siguiéndolo, todo el equipo salen rumbo al campo y ambos se disculpan con el enfadado entrenador que le apresura **– De todos modos iremos al... chequeo –** insiste su agente

**– No –** se rehúsa él yendo a los vestidores, debe ser rápido sin no quiere romper el ritmo del entrenamiento, todavía más

**– Por favor –** pide seriamente el mayor con ese tono paternal que casi nunca usa, y en momentos como este él agradece que su agente no sea su padre porque definitivamente no sabría como haberle dicho **– Solo hazlo como rutina –** insiste el pelinegro

**– Ok, de acuerdo –** acepta él, no es que dude de Nigel solo que tal vez deba darle esa tranquilidad a su agente

**– Gracias –** suspira el mayor, relajado **– Escucha... lamento lo de hace unos minutos –** dice mientras él se pone su uniforme **– Yo... olvídalo, realmente aprecio que seas sincero conmigo, somos un equipo ¿sabes? –**

Él asiente un tanto avergonzado de oírlo **– Seguro –** dice amarrando sus botas

**– Bien, solo relájate en el campo –** sonríe su agente intentando animarlo y él mismo sale destensándose, en el campo todo es football y nada más.

La tarde está en su punto pero él debe tomarse un descanso, muchos siguen entrenando sin embargo los estelares deben salir temprano para ir al evento de la fundación, la inauguración de un parque al lado oeste de la ciudad, sí, debe salir pronto para ir a atravesar media ciudad y arreglarse, no obstante mira a su alrededor buscando a su agente mientras va a los vestidores, sus compañeros ríen e incluso bromean sobre el evento aunque él apenas si puede prestarles atención, el mayor no se ha presentado así que rápidamente se ducha para salir de ahí, seguro está en el estacionamiento o hablando por teléfono dentro el auto, se sacude el húmedo cabello y con su equipo al hombro sale al ascensor sin embargo ahí se encuentra él, atendiendo al móvil apenas si le da una sutil mirada pidiendo que lo siga al ascensor, incrédulo va como hipnotizado por la belleza de ese esbelto castaño rojizo, embobado sólo muerde su labio delineando ese suculento trasero, ansioso de poder volver a tocarlo sin embargo Nigel lo encara tan pronto los dos están dentro y las puertas se cierran **– En el ascensor hay cámaras de vigilancia** **–** dice guardando el celular **–** **¿Entiendes?** **Ambos dependemos de nuestra buena imagen pública así que... puedo confiar que no harás escándalos ¿verdad? –** es tan frío y serio que incluso sus hermosos ojos se tornan amenazantes

**– Como si me importara –** sonríe botando su mochila para sujetarle de la nuca y cintura, besándolo apasionada e intensamente, como ha deseado hacerlo los últimos meses, la sorpresa de Nigel se refleja en sus brillantes ojos que lagrimean levemente, tal vez de miedo o felicidad, no lo sabe solo quiere devorarle la boca mientras su lengua deshace las resistencias del castaño rojizo.

◆◆◆◆


	11. El Campamento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★Mi favorita pero con la que más problemas tengo, quisiera seguir trabajándola pero la verdad... mi cabeza ya no me da ¿No sé si me entiendan?★

01

Michael había ido en silencio todo el largo camino, acostumbrada a eso su madre fue contándole cosas e intentaba animarlo, ya que este año él pasaría sus vacaciones en aquel campamento cristiano que le había recomendado una conocida a su madre, sí, normalmente ellos no tenían apego religioso o algún plan sin embargo al parecer el imbécil que tenía su madre como novio la instó a tal decisión, a él no le molestaba tal decisión o tener que ir, de hecho en su casa tampoco haría gran cosa, solo era la molestia del trayecto y verse obligado a convivir con otros niños, sabía bien que las cabañas eran compartidas y le molestaba la idea de estar encerrado con chicos desconocidos

Sin embargo tan pronto su madre se detuvo frente el sitio de salida, vio al conjunto de niños insulsos que jugueteaban frente sus padres **– Oye, escúchame –** le pidió su madre mientras seguían en el auto, él la miró en señal de prestarle atención **– Te divertirás, sé que serán algo maniáticos pero habrá fogatas y juegos cerca de un lago –** le sonrió algo preocupada de su reacción

Él permaneció en silencio, mirándola casi inmóvil, sin embargo la expresión ansiosa o presionada de su madre era obvia **– Si, está bien –** musitó resignado

Pero ella le acarició el rostro acomodando su rubio cabello tras su oreja sonriendo contenta **– Debimos cortar un poco tu cabello –** bromea señalando lo largo que está, su lacio cabello llega hasta sus hombros y aunque ambos están de acuerdo con su largo también están acostumbrados a las quejas de los profesores

Igual él sonríe viendo como trata de animarse al bajar del auto, ella va a sacar sus cosas de la cajuela pero Michael nota las fijas miradas de los demás sobre ellos "Tal vez si está muy largo" pensó mirando su cabello, preocupado, no de ser juzgado sino de tener que cortarlo o que molestaran otra vez a su madre, en cambio la multitud pronto fingió desinterés en ellos conforme se acercaron **– Hola –** los saludo falsamente amistosa una chica de castaño cabello, delgada y ligeramente bronceada, la ajustada remera de algún equipo de béisbol y esos shorts solo deletreaban una palabra para definirla **– Soy Penny Swarts, mucho gusto–** se presentó dejándolos hacer lo mismo para al final darles algunas instrucciones y una hoja de contactos a su madre

Él permaneció desganado y mustio ante la falsa dulzura de la castaña, todo era una actuación en la que no tenía interés **– Diviértete –** le pidió su madre al despedirse, dejándolo solo con la enorme mochila azul marino al lado, esa que tal vez fue dejada por algún ex de su madre y ahora contenía sus cosas, inmóvil e desinteresado vio al auto de su madre alejarse, el resto de los padres seguía ahí y tal vez él debería haberse sentido nervioso o incluso inseguro sobre si volvería pero no, solo miro al tumulto de extraños, analizando sus máscaras, para Michael todos usan máscaras que ocultan su verdadera naturaleza, todos son farsantes estaba seguro de eso y esas falsas sonrisas no podían contradecirlo

De repente sonó un golpe seco tras él, tan fuerte e inesperado que volteo desconcertado, dejando atrás sus pensamientos, sin embargo solo fue el azote de un saco de lona verde contra el piso **– Lo siento –** dijo sarcásticamente un delgado pelirrojo al levantar el "equipaje", su extraña sonrisa lo sorprendió en especial por lo penetrante que era su verde mirada, que pronto volcó en el resto de espectadores, que incómodos o desconcertados evitaron mirarlos, en el falso interés el pelirrojo se giró a la par que lo golpeó con su "maleta", él lo miró enfadado pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando este se volteo dándole otro golpe **– Y ¿Qué hiciste para terminar aquí? –** este le pregunto atento y sonriente, lanzando su equipaje al montón que el rubio consejero trataba de acomodar, el sobrepasado rubio parecía un jugador genérico de americano por lo que no tenía ni idea de cómo acomodar las maletas, él en cambio tenía al niño enfrente y sólo entonces notó las ligeras pecas en su rostro **– Hey ¿Estás mudo o eres muy idiota? –** se burló el pelirrojo tratando de moverlo pero esta vez él se apartó

**– Freddy –** le gritó un extraño hombre, de traje ocre y malhumorado rostro, fue a ellos dejando atrás a la castaña consejera, mientras el pecoso niño rodó los ojos **– No quiero que causes problemas me oyes –** recalcó el serio hombre, tal vez su padre, tomando rudamente del hombro al niño y jalándolo de tal forma que llamó la atención de los padres y chicos presentes

Sin embargo el pelirrojo sonrió **– Lo sé –** dijo con desafiante mirada ante el enfado del hombre

**– Escúchame bien –** gruño el sujeto, acercando más al niño, mirándolo furioso y amenazante

**– Bien, ya estamos todos –** exclamó la consejera, llamando la atención de los niños y padres, distrayéndolos del pleito

**– Me las pagaras en casa –** el hombre ocre soltó intempestivamente al pelirrojo, casi tirándolo de espaldas mientras se iba

**– Vamos niños suban al autobús –** sonrió aquel rubio genérico, que parecía dirigir a ambos grupos, los niños se despedían de sus padres al formarse, ya que la mayoría seguían ahí

Las niñas subieron primero y Michael las observó, más por aburrimiento que interés, en cambio el chico a su lado sonreía desinteresado del maltrato recién recibido **– Lucen divertidas ¿cierto? –** dijo sonriente mientras los primeros niños avanzaban, él no contestó y avanzó ignorándolo pero el niño corrió sobrepasando a los otros y velozmente subió antes, los gritos de las niñas sonaron y el jugador fue por él, con clara molestia.

Por otro lado, él encontró inusual al astuto pecoso.

* * *

02

Fue todo el camino sentado junto a un retrasado que solo hablaba de las películas, aunque realmente no tenía muchas opciones, aparte del estúpido _mudo_ y _la facilona_ consejera no había nadie interesante, las niñas están fuera de su plan, por ahora al menos, sin embargo el pálido y flacucho ojeroso a su lado no se callaba ni un instante, incluso pensó varias formas de lanzarlo por la ventana pero el muy idiota sonreía a cada insulto **– Hey,** ** _caraculo_** **, cierra el pico o te arranco la lengua –** se levantó jalándolo con toda su fuerza mientras amenazó con golpearlo

Los demás niños los miraron pero el muy idiota se reía **– Esa es genial ¿dónde la oíste? –** pregunto interesado, hartándolo a la par que _el chico plástico_ le llamó la atención, aunque de pie pudo ver la entrada al campamento frente el autobús

Pasaron bajo el desgastado y feo letrero de madera apenas legible **– Crystal Lake –** sonrió ansioso de ver qué es lo mejor que ese roído lugar podía ofrecer, en medio del bosque y con un lago lo suficiente grande como para verse desde ahí le llenaba la cabeza de posibilidades, emocionado por ellas pasó sobre el idiota saliendo al pasillo

**– Oye siéntate –** le gritó " _Ken_ " desde el fondo pero a él no lo importo un carajo y fue directo al frente, ansioso de ver más

**– Ve a sentarte niño, podrías salir volando cuando frene –** le regaño el mantecoso conductor pero él rio de su amenaza, incluso mientras estacionaba

**– Espera –** lo llamo _la zorra_ de shorts intentando detenerlo pero él solo se acercó a la puerta, que el desinteresado cebudo abrió, con claro deseo de deshacerse de ellos lo más pronto posible

Corrió abajo mucho antes que el resto, y evitando que _la zorra_ lo atrapara vio la primera cabaña al frente, acelerando para entrar primero mientras los consejeros le llaman a gritos desde el bus, sin embargo antes de llegar la puerta se abrió, entonces salió un tipo pelinegro, sonriendo desagradablemente mientras masticaba su chiche, sonora y toscamente, su desgarbado paso y ese desarreglo en el cabello le dijo todo al pelirrojo, que ni se sorprendió al ver a la rubia ramera que salió tras ese bastardo, desaliñada rió vulgarmente, acomodando su ropa, desinteresado paso de ambos vio el resto del lugar buscando las demás cabañas

**– Hey, no olvides tus cosas ¿Franky cierto? –** lo llamo " _Ken_ " desde el autobús, el resto de niños hacían fila mientras descargaban sus equipajes, aunque a él le sudaba lo que le pasara a lo que el viejo le empaco, tomaría lo que necesitara del resto

**– Ven, tu cabaña está de este lado –** le señaló _la zorra_ , fingiendo una sonrisa amable

Él la miró un segundo, de arriba abajo y sonrió asintiendo, por ahora valdría la pena jugar un poco **– Claro –** acepto atento a esos pechos, nunca le llamaron mucho la atención pero debe admitir que está bien dotada y si es astuto podrá colarse a su cama, fue por su mochila mirando como el grupo de niños se dividía, algunas niñas fueron con _la ramera_ a las cabañas del frente mientras otras eran organizadas por _la zorra_

Él centró su interés en el _mudo_ **– ¿Qué cabaña te toco? –** le pregunto, burlándose de su pose desgarbada, en cambio el otro no contestó

**– Estoy en la seis ¿Y tú? –** se acercó el pálido enquencle, preguntándole a él

**– Púdrete idiota –** apenas le gritó antes de ir por _la zorra_ , para preguntarle por su cabaña pero el repentino y aterrado grito de las niñas alarmó a todos

**– Jaden dijiste que lo cuidarías –** gruño la ramera, bastante enfadada al salir de la cabaña, jalando un niño del brazo, los gritos de las niñas siguieron aun mientras se asomaban para ver que hace la consejera con el niño, que oculto tras la escandalosa rubia tiembla, escondiéndose, Freddy ríe mirando sus delgadas piernas sacudirse

**– Diablos Ann, no sabía dónde estaba –** se excusa _el bastardo_ , con fastidio al ir por el niño, separándolo de la rubia, sin embargo el crío se aferra a ella tratando de esconderse de los niños entre toscos quejidos que los interesan más

El extraño quejido que el niño suelta suena casi como si evitara hablar **– Ahh –** llora al ser expuesto

**– Eww –** exclaman los niños, asqueados al ver su deforme y sobre hinchada cabeza

**– Joder que eres feo –** ríe él acercándose al adefesio, para verlo mejor

**– Ahn –** gruño el cabezón intentando soltarse del _bastardo_ que lo alejaba de la rubia

**– Vamos Jason, cálmate –** le llamó _la zorra_ , intentando calmarlo pero cada vez más impaciente, el interés y repulsión de los niños se incrementaba conforme el tipo lo llevaba ante ellos **– Hey niños, este es Jason Voorhees y será su compañero este verano –** exclamó falsamente alegre y amigable con ellos, ellos lo miraron casi aterrados pero notando que el deforme niño retrocedió temeroso empezaron a reír

La misma _zorra_ rió forzándolo a ir ante ellos **– Él es muy tranquilo, solo no lo molesten ¿de acuerdo? –** insistió en su actuación, tomando al tembloroso cabezón por los hombros y parándolo al frente **– Mira Jason estos niños serán tus amiguitos estas vacaciones ¿Bien? Tu mami te hablo de esto ¿Verdad?–** le habla hincándose junto al cabezón, hablándole lento como si quisiera silabar cada palabra, intentando mantener esa chueca sonrisa

El cabezón asiente levemente como respuesta, a él no le importa nada de su plática y se para frente el fenómeno **– ¿Es idiota? –** le pregunto a _la zorra_

Ella se levantó negando **– No seas grosero... este... ¿Franky? –** le cuestiona tras regañarlo, pero él pasa de ella sintiendo la intensa mirada del cabezón, sus claros ojos azules ojos están fijos en él, lucen molestos pero es difícil saberlo por su falta de cejas, además que su ojo derecho es apenas visible bajo esa hinchada bola protuberante de su propia piel, en cambio él sonríe y lo toma del hombro, ha visto peores miradas en sus maestros y compañeros de clase, aunque siempre son eso, solo cobardes miradas furiosas

**– Hola** ** _feo_** **mi nombre es Freddy, Freddy Krueger pero no creo que lo recuerdes completo –** se presenta alegremente animado, riéndose divertido de su confundida mirada **– Dime Freddy –** se juega de amistoso tomando su tosca mano, sorprendido no solo de su gran tamaño sino también de su inusual suavidad **– Wow, eres muy claro –** le comenta halando un poco su torpe brazo admirando ese raro tono de piel, desearía pellizcarle para ver qué tan rojo se pone pero expectante lo mira a los ojos, esperando ver algún presentimiento por parte del niño, mas este lo ve asombrado e inmóvil, casi con la estupefacción de un bebé

**– Que bien que tengas un amigo de tu propia cabaña, Freddy –** ríe bobamente _la zorra_ , dejándolos solos y yendo por su grupo, los niños también se alejan ordenándose para ir a sus cabañas **– Ustedes están en la cinco –** agrega señalando al fondo

**– Esa me toca a mí –** señala _el bastardo_ avanzando y apresurando al grupo de niño

**– Nos vemos Freddy –** sonríe _el cara de fantasma_ yendo a su propia cabaña, él lo ignora mirando a su deforme juguete nuevo, sin embargo pronto nota que el enorme monigote mira fijamente al estúpido _mudo_ , que parece tan inmóvil y silencioso como cuando hablo con él pero es raro, incluso en esa pose bruta puede percibir la atención que pone en el cabezón.

* * *

03

Camino a su cabaña los niños los dejan de último, claramente atemorizados del cabezón sin embargo él va divertido llevándolo a la fuerza con permiso del consejero, el deforme niño es más grande que él pero definitivamente también más tonto, ya que aun con su tamaño Freddy lo intimida fácilmente con solo mirarlo a los ojos **– Compartirán literas –** comenta _el bastardo_ mientras los guía por el agradablemente largo camino

**– Yo arriba –** grita él forzando al enorme bebé a correr, torpemente el cabezón intenta emparejar pero tan pronto pasan la puerta se detiene nervioso, negándose a seguir **– ¿Eh? –** Freddy se extraña intentando forcejear para meterlo

**– ¿No te gusta tu cabaña Jason? –** pregunta _el bastardo_ , mientras los demás niños discuten en cómo repartirse

**– Ahn –** niega el calvo niño, sin articular palabra y comenzando a salir, Freddy lo jala sin éxito, cayendo al piso cuando Jason le jala su brazo, entonces el menor para asustado, y volviendo nerviosamente niega intentando decir algo mientras duda en tocar de nuevo al pelirrojo en el piso, desesperado pretende ayudarlo, lagrimeando claramente asustado

**– Ay, ay mi pierna –** grita Freddy sujetando su pierna haciendo al niño llorar aún más **– Está rota, voy a morir –**

**– Para, joder –** se molesta el consejero, mientras los niños miran todo el teatro que el pelirrojo se monta, el calvo menor no repara en ellos e inclinándose preocupado por el pelirrojo intentó sujetarlo para ayudarlo, mientras llora

Sus claros ojos apenas son visibles entre los lagrimones y sus mejillas se enrojecen de tal forma que Freddy no puede evitar reír, parece aún más pequeño de lo que es y eso lo hace reír tanto que suelta su pierna y se deja caer al piso, riendo escandaloso **– Eres un tonto, cabezón –** dice estirando sus piernas demostrando su buen estado, sin embargo el rostro del niño se pone aún más rojo e incluso se endereza notoriamente enfadado, la puerta se abre sorpresivamente

Ni siquiera tienen tiempo de voltear cuando se oye la ronca voz **– Lo olvidaste –** musitó el rubio niño que entra, extendiendo un oso de felpa café con un ridículo moño azul

La indescifrable cara del silencioso chico irrita a Freddy, que se levanta **– Vale –** réplica al ir por el muñeco

Sin embargo Jason lo toma sorprendentemente rápido y con mucho cuidado, nervioso o apenado mira al silencioso rubio mientras limpia sus lágrimas **– Ahhh –** musita suavemente, casi tímido o cabizbajo al abrazar a su muñeco de felpa

**– De nada –** suelta el ahora parlanchín rubio, los gruesos y rosados labios del claro ojiazul se curvan graciosamente, casi una sonrisa que irrita más a Freddy, que extrañamente silencioso voltea de inmediato hacia el rubio, sin embargo este sale sin más, ignorando la molestia del pelirrojo "Lárgate" piensa él pero Jason lo sigue, sorprendiendo a ambos cuando usa la pequeña patita del juguete para despedir a Michael, que con un inusual movimiento de mano le responde al irse.

◆◆◆◆

Camino a su cabaña el silencioso rubio piensa en lo raro que ha sido sentirse aliviado de ver a ese niño recuperar su pequeño oso, él lo encontró en el piso de su cabaña y evitando hacer caso a los chicos que comparten cabaña con él fue a entregárselo al niño, en lugar de tirarlo como el imbécil consejero propuso, nada indicaba que fuera del extraño niño pero para él fue una buena oportunidad de salir a caminar en el campo, se toma su tiempo para regresar mirando constantemente su mano recordando su ademán de despedida, usualmente solo lo hace con su madre, ignorando a cualquier otro que intente tomarse esas familiaridades con él, sin embargo aquel niño de enorme cabeza lo miró de una forma muy extraña, una rara sensación le presiono, cálida y agradable se sintió empujado a responderle aunque nervioso no supo bien qué hacer, patea una pequeña piedra que rueda hasta el lago llamando la atención de un pequeño castaño claro que mira la trayectoria de la roca

**– Hola –** lo saluda el niño de maltratada chamarra negra, es bastante grande para el delgado chico y por los desgastes de los puños deduce que no es del chico, aunque puede ser alguna prenda de un familiar, el menor cambia su cordial sonrisa cuando nota que él no le responde siguiendo su camino **– ¿Cómo te llamas? yo soy Harry –** intenta ser más amigable pero él pasa de eso yendo de vuelta a su cabaña **– Adiós –** se despide el otro corriendo en sentido contrario, Michael no se voltea a verlo simplemente no le interesa y conforme con eso se siente menos turbado, entonces miran al grupo de chicos de su cabaña venir con el jugador al frente.

◆◆◆◆

**– Es hora de comer –** gritó el consejero con falsa emoción, guiando al grupo de la cabaña 6, sus borregos lo siguen contagiados de su estupidez mientras él intentaba forzar a su mascota a salir de la litera, arrinconado en la cama de abajo el niño aun abrazaba su juguete

**– Hey ¿No oíste? hora de comer ¿No quieres ir a la cocina Cabezón? –** le preguntó pateándolo levemente al enderezarse, rápidamente Jason se voltea estirando ambas piernas para bajar, sonriente Freddy espera ver qué tan molesto está pero este pasa notoriamente de él, y corre para salir

**– Oh ¿Tienes hambre Jason? –** se sonríe _el bastardo_ impidiendo al niño salir antes que el resto **– Bien, ya vamos no te angusties–** ríe viendo al menor hacer un enfadado mohín, en cambio Freddy va a ellos molesto de ver que molestan a su mascota **– ¿Han oído del sistema de compañeros? Sí ¿verdad? bien escojan un compañero para cuidarse mutuamente, rápido –** manda demasiado divertido ante el pequeño ojiazul, casi burlándose de ver que pronto es aislado por los demás

**– Yo te echaré un ojo ¿aunque tú sólo puedes usar uno verdad?–** ríe Freddy tocando la abultada inflamación que cubre el ojo derecho de Jason, es burlón y desdeñoso, claramente el menor lo nota e intenta apartarlo a él y su mano pero el sonriente pelirrojo lo toma rápidamente del hombro **– No te voy a perder de vista –** sonríe casi amenazante y divertido,esto es perfecto para él, cuidando a su enorme y fea mascota no tendrá a nadie vigilándolo o molestando y a la vez tendrá siempre a mano algo divertido, sí, tal vez no es la pequeña rubia de coletas y vestidito que esperaba, pero es algo bueno para empezar

**– Bien ¿listos? –** los llama el desinteresado mayor, pasando del inconveniente de Jason y guiando al grupo hacia el comedor, él empuja al cabezón para avanzar aunque igual los dejan de últimos sin embargo a Freddy eso le gusta

En esta parte del campo aún no hay más chicos y está seguro que el resto no volteara por lo que rodeando al cabezón por los hombros se aproxima a él deteniéndose **– No te alteres** ** _Deformín_** **, usa ese ojo para vigilarme muy bien porque este verano eres mío –** le susurra malicioso, ansioso por su reacción, la sorpresa y temor del niño no se hacen esperar, nervioso aprieta sus labios tratando de alejarlo suavemente con su mano, todo Freddy tembló al sentir la presión de esa flacucha y pálida mano mientras ve sus azules ojos lagrimear, el temeroso niño se aferra al pequeño peluche como escudo y él quiere tomarlo para rompérselo ahí mismo, quiere hacerlo llorar o incluso correr pero estando tan cerca incluso siente su agitada respiración sobre él, y se detiene **– ¿No dije que no te alteres? solo yo puedo molestarte ¿oíste? –** musita tranquilo **– ¿Te entra en ese globo?–** insiste juguetón, tocándole la hinchada cabeza **– ¿Que traes ahí? ¿Metiste muchos crayones dentro? –** Freddy sonríe al decirlo pero Jason no parece notar su cambio de actitud y lagrimea nervioso apretando temblorosamente sus labios, esa pequeña curva que hace al presionarlos, gruesos y rosados llaman de sobremanera la atención del pelirrojo que atraído por las rojizas mejillas del lloroso ojiazul se atreve a besar una cuando la lágrima la cruza, justo sobre la diminuta gota salada, lamiéndola hasta su origen, abstraído toma una inhalación del suave aroma del perfumado niño

**– Bebé de mamá –** musita rozando sus labios en la blandita, tierna y clara piel de Jason **– ¿Así huele tu mamí? –** pregunta Freddy lamiendo otro poco, hasta llegar a su oreja, una leve mordida con su colmillo hace al menor quejarse y él sonríe pasando su mano por el tibio brazo del niño **– Eres muy suave ¿En serio tienes once? –** preguntó apartándose un poco, el _Cabezón_ es más alto y fuerte que él pero ese modo sumiso o la tiernita piel no encajan con el resto de chicos ahí, incluso las niñas a esa edad no son tan suaves, sin embargo el menor lo mira en silencio, intensamente ruborizado, sus claros ojos están fijos en él pero no responde ni con uno de esos medios sonidos que hace **– ¿Qué? Somos amigos ¿no? ¿Que no tienes amigos? Así juegan los amigos –** sonríe, soltándolo **– Ven, después te enseñaré otras cosas –** le indica caminando ligeramente emocionado por sus propias palabras, aunque tal vez también por el modo firme en que Jason aprieta su mano al caminar juntos.

Entraron al comedor o mejor dicho fue guiado a este, Jason había ido muy animado, tanto que incluso en su torpe caminar lo noto apresurado, Freddy miró a todos los niños que ya estaban acomodados en sus mesas y sonrió ante el temor que le tenían al _cabezón_ , divertido planeo hacerlo correr entre las mesas sin embargo el enorme bebé lo soltó repentinamente brusco al correr por su cuenta, él no pudo ni comenzar a reír cuando una niña grito apartándose no obstante ambos se quedaron asombrados de ver al niño calvo ir a la "barra" del comedor, él fue por su impetuosa mascota que molestamente pensaba más en su estómago que en su amo, pero paro al ver a la mujer del comedor sonreírle al niño **– Mamá –** musitó el cabezón apenas audible, pasando al área de servicio

No había ni un niño formado y la mujer aprovechó para acercarsele

**– Amor ¿no te dije que debías estar con los demás? no puedes estar conmigo –** susurro ella acercándose amorosamente, Freddy no sabe mucho de madres o de cómo actuar ante tales muestras de afecto en público pero fue obvio para él que el cabezón disfrutaba mucho la caricia en su rostro, entonces sintió una clase de molestia o enfado, celos o algo así, no estaba seguro sin embargo fue claro para él que no deseo experimentar tal afecto, no, en el fondo le molestó esa notoria sonrisa del otro

**– ¿Ella es tu mamá Jason?–** preguntó dulzón y cortes, manteniendo su actuación, si sabía algo de las madres es que adoraban ese tono bobo en los niños, sin embargo la mujer solo lo miro, esa mirada fría y casi despectiva se le coló hasta los huesos, Freddy había visto cientos de miradas amenazantes y furiosas sin embargo esta fue la primera que le heló la sangre.

* * *

04

**– Hola, soy Freddy –** la saludó él, pretendiendo calma **– Freddy Krueger, estoy en la cabaña de Jason, soy su compañero de seguridad –** sonrió amistoso pero la mujer de corto cabello rubio solo pareció darle una rápida revisión, de arriba abajo, como si fuera un carcelario, no es muy alta aunque por su gruesa apariencia le da la impresión que es fuerte la maldita "Perra" pensó Freddy sintiéndose juzgado por aquella reacia mujer, que sin duda vio a través de su actuación, ella abrazaba a su pequeño deforme mientras él sonrió calmo y confiable, como si no hubiera notado el rechazo **– Vamos Jason, tu mamá está trabajando ¿no? comamos por allá –** señalo cualquier mesa **– Donde puedas verla y no molestemos –** sonrió al fin, manteniendo su vista en esa vieja nazi, pretendiendo alegremente tranquilidad, ella no tenía idea pero esa actitud le iba a costar, haría de su precioso bebé su juguete y ella ni siquiera podría evitarlo, si, ahora Jason era suyo y pronto lo único que diría es su nombre

Jason dudo, apretó la mano de su madre y la miró, preocupado y silencioso, ella le tomó el hombro, suavemente **– ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Quieres comer aquí conmigo? –** preguntó y fue claro para el pelirrojo que no él era una opción, molesto solo sonrió retrocediendo

**– ¿Comerás con tu mamá? bien –** asintió "calmado" **– Estaré por allá, para volver a la cabaña –** concluyó dándoles espacio, después de todo el _Cabezón_ debía volver a la cabaña para dormir y entonces ella no podría intervenir, de eso estaba seguro

Sin embargo el corto quejido de Jason lo detuvo **– Ah –** susurró, él se sorprendió e incluso debe admitirlo sonrió ansioso de que le pidiera quedarse pero el pelón solo veía tras él, al mudo rubio que tras entrar fue a la barra por comida

**– ¿Es tu amigo, cariño? –** le preguntó ella al cabezón que mirando a Freddy dudo

Incómodo y harto él gritó **– Sí, claro –** sonrió tomando rápidamente del hombro al atónito rubio, bueno igual de todos modos no habla, este apenas si tuvo tiempo de voltear **– Comamos juntos, Jason se quedará aquí con su mamí –** le dijo al idiota melenudo llevándolo consigo para tomar sus charolas, este se resistió y de hecho se lo saco bruscamente de encima, él sonrió porque al fin consiguió una reacción del mongolo

Michael en cambio sólo se detuvo frente el desconcertante niño calvo que parecía seguirlo con la mirada, pasando de él cuando la cocinera le sirvió su comida, una ración de estofado, un plato frijoles, una cajita de leche, fruta y un gran bollo parecían ser el menú para todos, sin embargo no se quejo, solo tomo la charola y resignado fue a las mesas desinteresado del otro par de niños **– Cómanlo todo –** pidió la mujer tras servir al pecoso pelirrojo

**– Claro, gracias señora –** dijo Freddy tan infantil y bobo que fue un milagro que no estallara en risas **– Bye –** le sonrió a su mascota mientras este solo lo ve irse, por supuesto no se ha dado por vencido solo se lo toma con calma , del otro lado del comedor están todas esas pequeñas sonrientes y dulces niñas así que no tiene prisa, le sobran juguetes este verano, pero por ahora va y se sienta al lado del mudo, consciente de la atención del _Cabezón_ **– Que suerte tienes, una mesa solo para ti –** se burla ya que ha visto como todos los otros niños se han ido en cuanto este se sentó

**– Genial ¿Puedo sentarme? –** pide _el cara de fantasma_ llegando a su lado

**– Jódete –** grita él asustándole antes de recordar a su deforme espectador **– Es broma, siéntate –** ríe jalándolo para sentarlo a su lado **– Mierda debo tener un imán para los idiotas –** se carcajea sujetando al imbécil a su lado, abrazándolo por el cuello fuertemente, el inexpresivo _mudo_ parece ignorarlos pero a él no le importa solo tiene que verse divertido y alegre para su solitaria mascota.

◆◆◆◆


	12. ♥Dear... 1♥

Vagando por los pasillos del hospital buscaba que hacer, solo traía la delgada bata de pediatría pero no le importaba era pleno verano y el día estaba soleado y caluroso, esquivando a las enfermeras lo oyó, el leve murmullo de un canto

Ya lo había oído antes pero hasta ese momento se aventuró a descubrir de dónde venía, la primera vez que lo oyó era de noche, era su primer día durmiendo en el hospital y de repente mientras intentaba relajarse lo escucho, suave y lejano sonó tétrico pero aun así no tuvo miedo, se arropó en la cama con la vista fija a la entrada, seguro de que lo que sea que quisiera entrar lo haría por ahí sin embargo la corta armonía paró y solo quedo en él como un corto recuerdo de lo que pudo ser un mal sueño, en cambio en ese momento sonaba más nítida y cercana "Vamos no me importa si es una bruja o un monstruo" se rió para sus adentros corriendo a la puerta final justo cuando empiezo otra estrofa, era una tonada triste un canto de soledad, frustración y dolor pero aun así era... era... hermosa, tanto la letra como el tono de quien la cantaba, él la sentía y se había sentido así aunque no solo entonces, siempre, en la escuela o en casa a veces sentía que lo dejaban de lado, olvidado por el resto, suave y cuidadosamente tomó la manija de la puerta, abriéndola sin hacer ruido, sin querer alterar al cantante aunque cuando se asomó dentro el canto paró **– Hola –** le saludo

 **– ¿Tu cantabas? –** él preguntó mirando el resto de la habitación, buscando a alguien más, sin entrar

 **– Lo siento ¿Te desperté? ¿Es molesto? –** preguntó el otro, sentado en su cama, con un delgado tubo pegado al brazo, preocupado, pálido y completamente calvo, el extraño niño lo miró unos segundos, nervioso o apenado **– Perdón, ya me han regañado las enfermeras pero.... –**

 **– ¿Porqué no tienes cabello? ¿Eres así? ¿No te crece? –** preguntó él, pasando de sus explicaciones y más interesado en su debilucha apariencia **– ¿Porqué estás aquí? ¿Qué tienes? –** continuó sin darle tiempo a contestar lo primero **– ¿Te raparon? –**

 **– Algo así –** susurró el chico, él llegó a su lado, demasiado interesado vio como la bolsa de líquido transparente colgaba de unos tubos para terminar conectada al fino tubo en el brazo del niño, era más delgado que él o cualquier chico de su edad, no muy alto a pesar de estar sentado y entonces supuso que era menor, en cambio el niño se acercó casi inclinándose a verlo, su cama de hospital era algo alta y el mismo debió estirarse para ver los aparatos que la rodeaban **– ¿Tú porqué estás aquí? ¿Qué tienes? –**

 **– Amígdalas, me las sacaran –** él se las señalo, tocándolas por fuera aun cuando le dolían bastante **– ¿Tienes algo en el cerebro? ¿Te abrirán la cabeza? –** preguntó mientras se encimaba a la orilla de la cama, para verlo mejor

Aunque el pálido el niño apenas si se sorprendió **– Sí, exacto –** sonrió **– Me sacaran un pedazo de brócoli de la cabeza –**

 **– ¿Qué? estas mintiendo –** él negó incrédulo, sospechando de la gran sonrisa del otro

 **– No, no, es enserio ¿No lo sabes? los brócolis vienen del espacio y dejan caer sus esporas en el viento, esparciendo los pequeños arbolitos en la tierra y si eres tan tonto para comerlos suben hasta tu cerebro, volviéndose zombie ¿No lo sabes? Los zombies aman el brócoli, por eso son verdosos –** los debrayes del niño eran imparables, y él no podía tomárselo en serio

 **– ¿Qué? No es cierto –** se reía demasiado divertido con sus expresiones, el niño imitaba a los zombies e incluso a los brócolis que dice que salen del cráneo al ser adultos **– ¿Si sabes eso porque los comiste? –** cuestiono rápidamente

Entonces el niño se acercó a él, mirándolo serio y seguro **– Yo no lo comí, me obligaron, estaban ocultos bajo el queso ¿Sabes? era una trampa –** aseguró – No bajes la guardia, algunos adultos los hacen jugo –

 **– ¿No se muele con las aspas? –** dudo él, totalmente incrédulo pero mucho más divertido con el juego

 **– No, puede recomponerse dentro, aunque lo congeles o mastiques mil veces, son terroríficos, yo nunca lo como –** aseveró el pequeño calvo, con cierto orgullo

Aunque él solo se reía **– Ajá –** señalo su calva cabeza **– Seguro van a sacarte lo que sea que te pone tan loco –** se mofo corriendo al rodear su cama

 **– Fue una trampa –** trato de insistir el niño calvo mientras el otro se carcajeaba

Él fue directo al conjunto de juguetes sobre el mueble cercano **– Wow ¿Son todos tuyos? –** preguntó emocionado, y claro, había muchos coloridos peluches, videoconsolas portátiles, muñecos y demás, aunque también había muchos ramos de flores y tarjetas de papel

 **– Ah... sí –** el apático tono del niño sonó raro entonces, en especial tras la energía anterior pero él no reparó en eso y solo veía al blanco conejo de largas patas

 **– Que suerte tienes, te trajeron muchos de tus juguetes, yo le pedí mi oso a mi mamá y dijo que no, porque se perdería ¿Puedes creerlo? –** quiso explicarle, aunque al oírse se sintió tonto e infantil pero ya había pasado dos noches ahí solo y... de noche el hospital es escalofriante

 **– Me los regalaron, los amigos de mi padre, si lo quieres puedes quedártelo –** soltó el otro, suavemente y repentinamente desganado

 **– No gracias –** él negó **– Además mi madre dice que los regalos no se regalan, te irá mal si lo haces –** le advirtió dejando al sonriente juguete

 **– ¿Eh? eso no lo sabía –** dijo el asombrado niño calvo, mirándolo demasiado interesado, expectante

Entonces vio sus azules ojos fijos en él y avergonzado le esquivo la mirada, nervioso pues unos segundos atrás parecían casi adormilados **– Eso dice ella, pero también es muy mentirosa –** trato de refutarse a sí mismo **– Dice que si no me lavo los dientes se me pudrirán ¿Puedes creerlo? –** le preguntó intentando pasar de tema pero el otro ríe

 **– Imposible –** musitó entre risas el pequeño calvo, demasiado divertido para seguir mirándolo

 **– ¿Y todo este cuarto es tuyo? ¿No lo compartes con nadie? –** pregunto alegre de lograr distraerlo mientras se encimaba al mueble para ver por la ventana **– Debe ser genial, yo estoy en un cuarto con otros cinco niños pequeños, más chicos que tu –** lo señalo, seguro de que era menor a él **– Pero lloran todo el día e incluso en las noches, lo detesto, la enfermera siempre está ahí, vigilándonos y cantándoles canciones de guardería a esos tontos –** desde ahí se veía la entrada al hospital y parte del parque, aunque no era una gran vista

 **– Yo estoy solo todo el día –** dijo el otro, pasando de sus risas

 **– Genial, por eso puedes cantar ¿cierto? esa estaba genial ¿sabes? ¿De qué grupo es? nunca la había oído –** preguntó olvidando la vista al recordar porque estaba ahí **– ¿Es Nirvana? ¿Coldplay? mi padre dice que sus canciones son depresivas, él oye rock del viejo el de los 70's y eso, pero ¿sabes? a mi me gusta lo más nuevo, no lo que pasan en la radio y eso, no, la otra vez oí una genial, cuando fui a mi clase de música, unos chicos la estaban tocando –** sorprendido de haberle contado todo eso se detuvo, extrañado y confundido retrocedió pretendiendo acomodar su bata

 **– ¿Me la puedes cantar? –** preguntó el niño calvo, suave y casi tímidamente

Pero él negó en silencio, evitando mirarlo e incluso volteándose, dándole la espalda **– No, yo no canto –** dijo rápidamente, mirando al conejo blanco y viendo que este también parecía mirarlo **– Ademas no recuerdo como iba –** se excusó esquivando a ambos

 **– ¿No te gusta? –** preguntó el niño calvo y él vaciló **– ¿O te da pena? –** rió suavemente, tal vez bromista o amistoso pero eso lo picó

 **– No, no me da pena, solo no me sé la letra, solo oí la tonada y... y... no voy a tararearla es penoso, bueno no, es... –** atascado apenas si notó que en algún momento volteo a verlo, al niño

 **– Sí, sí, ya –** reía el niño, demasiado divertido para su gusto **– Ya te entendí pero... ¿Puedes tocarla? –** pregunto aunque él no entendió, obvio no había ningún instrumento entre los juguetes que el niño tenía **– No, así –** dijo el otro sonando sus dedos sobre el barandal de su camilla

El tubo metálico apenas sonaba y era difícil distinguir el ritmo pero aun con todo lo absurdo que resultaba era interesante **– ¿Estas loco? –** pregunto mirando al niño y la forma en que jugaba

 **– Tal vez –** sonrió el pequeño calvo, comenzando a cantar, él lo miró extrañado mientras el otro seguía sentado en la cama, cantando, esa letra era más alegre y viendo lo poco que sonaba el tubo era probable que siempre lo "tocara" cuando cantaba pero él no lo entendió, entonces pensaba que si fuera él saltaría y jugaría por todo el cuarto, está solo ¿no? además tiene un montón de juguetes al lado y ¿Prefería quedarse en su cama?

 **– ¿De quién es esa? –** pregunto mirando el resto del cuarto, aun cuando no hay mucho que verle

 **– Mía –** sonrió el niño, pretendiendo tocar una guitarra **– Todas son mías –** se jactó imitando el sonido del piano

 **– ¿Todas? –** incrédulo lo volvió a mirar, asombrado de cómo imitaba cada instrumento intercalando la letra, aunque fue más increíble oír toda esa energía y no ver mucho movimiento, si fuera él estaría colgando del techo con ese solo de guitarra

 **– Sí, todas –** sonrió el niño **– Es más, te daré un concierto privado –** lo señalo cual rockstar, en un movimiento tan enérgico que desconectó su tubo **– Diablos –** dijo tomándolo rápidamente antes que mucho líquido se regara entre el piso y la cama, él en cambio reía mirándolo batallar para recoger lo que sea que cayó al piso

Por su lado al otro no parecía ni siquiera interesarle, nervioso sujetaba el delgado tubo transparente, alzándolo mientras buscaba con la vista por el piso **– ¿Qué pasa? –** él le preguntó mirando al charco de líquido transparente **– ¿Se cayó algo importante? eso te pasa por hacer el tonto –** bromeó tratando de ir

 **– No, espera, es una aguja –** exclamó el pequeño calvo, pidiendo que se detenga

Él iba descalzo, lo había estado todo el día pero fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que no era buena idea, en especial en un hospital **– Tendré cuidado –** dijo menos risueño, el tono y expresión del niño le cohibieron, en especial porque le pareció algo exagerado pero igual tal vez solo estaba muy asustado por zafar lo que sea que fuera ese líquido, con cuidado miró por el piso hasta que vio un plastiquito verde, nada parecía rodearlo así que fue a tomarlo pero entonces vio la enorme aguja que lo completaba **– Diablos –** gritó asustado, no había sangre en ella aunque de solo pensar que el niño lo tenía en el brazo aun le duele

 **– No, no lo tomes con la mano –** pidió el pequeño calvo, sacándolo de su impacto **– Toma, tómalo con uno –** le ofreció una caja de pañuelos

Él asintió y aún algo pasmado tomó un pañuelo para sujetar la afilada pieza y levantarla **– ¿Qué hago con ella? –** pregunto intentando llevarla de forma segura

 **– Dámela –** pidió el niño tomándola cuidadosamente de su mano **– ¿Podrías limpiar donde cayó? –** le pregunto dejando la caja de pañuelos al lado, él no entendió y de hecho aún le parece absurdo pero todo lo que el niño había hecho y dicho lo era, así que asintiendo tomo un par, limpiando un mosaico esperando que ese sea el correcto, incluso quitó un poco del líquido del piso **– Gracias –** sonrió el niño, aunque algo más tímido y cohibido que antes **– Lo siento pero es que no me puedo parar –** trato de aclarar o algo así, pero aunque parecía sonreír sonaba muy triste

 **– Ah sí, no importa –** él pasó del tema haciendo una bola con los pañuelos usados y lanzándola al cesto de la basura, desde ahí

 **– Wow, que buen tiro –** se asombro el niño, sonriendo y haciendo su propia pelota de pañuelos, calculando para lanzar

 **– ¿No te paras nunca? ¿Ni al baño? –** pregunto extrañado, preocupado de hecho

 **– Solo puedo ir cuando viene la enfermera, ella... me ayuda a bajar –** contestó el niño claramente avergonzado de decirlo, entonces él miró a todos los juguetes en el mueble e incluso ahora le parece casi cruel que se los dejarán tan lejos, fue cuando lo noto, el niño estaba ahí todo el día, en cama y sin poder bajar, completamente solo, sin siquiera un televisor o reproductor de audio en la habitación **– No importa, la mayoría del día duermo, es genial –** sonrió el niño, como si supiera lo que acaba de pensar, lo que acaba de entender

 **– Debe ser genial, yo podré hacerlo después de la operación ¿sabes? –** dijo tratando de desviar el tema e intentando relajarlo de nuevo **– Mis padres dijeron que podre estar en casa todos los días, en mi cuarto y ya no tendré que seguir en el... –** al oírse paro, apenado de lo que ha dicho

 **– Podrás faltar a clases ¿cierto? y podrás comer mucho helado, mi tío me dijo que él comió mucho helado cuando lo operaron –** insistió el pequeño calvo **– Yo todavía tengo las mías así que no lo sé –**

 **– Nunca oí algo de eso –** él dudo, verdaderamente confundido **– Pero creo que si faltare un par de días a clases –**

 **– Que bien –** el niño calvo asintió suavemente, menos efusivo y casi adormilado

 **– ¿Te vas a dormir? –** le pregunto, recordando lo que le acababa de contar **– ¿Quieres que te pase algo? ¿Tu conejo? –** insistió yendo por el muñeco cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente

 **– ¡Ay por dios! ¿Otra vez? –** se quejó la enfermera justo cuando él traía el peluche en las manos, el delgado niño pálido se enderezó de inmediato casi como si tratara de cubrirlo tras él **– ¿Cómo es que siempre se te cae? ¿Te lo estás quitando a propósito? –** regañó la mujer, al parecer sin notarlo a él

 **– Es la cinta, no pega bien –** explicaba el niño extendiendo el brazo pero eso no logró distraerla

**– ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? Esa es... ¿Eres paciente de pediatría? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estés molestando a los pacientes de –**

**– Es mi amigo, vino a verme –** la interrumpió el otro

 **– Dios –** gruñó la mujer tomándole del brazo para sacarle lo que trae pegado a este **– Él no puede recibir visitas ¿entiendes? y mucho menos otro enfermo –** lo regañaba a él mientras trabajaba sobre el otro

 **– ¿Porque no? ¿Es contagioso? Yo no lo soy, solo me sacarán las amígdalas –** se las mostró mientras rodeo la cama, intentando ver si al chico calvo le dolía, lo que esa brusca mujer hacia pareció doloroso

 **– ¡Por dios! –** la exaltada enfermera soltó al niño al ir por él, intentó correr pero esa enfermera era más agresiva que las de su área **– Él no es contagioso pero tú Sí –** le reclamó sujetándolo del brazo

 **– Suéltame –** gruño listo a lanzarle al conejo y una patada

 **– No, no lo lastimes –** pidió el otro, intentando pararse aunque aún sujetaba el delgado tubo transparente, evitando que se regara más **\- Por favor -**

 **– No lo hago, NO TE BAJES –** seria o iracunda la enfermera lo alejo o mejor dicho él se dejó llevar

 **– Estoy bien, al rato vuelvo –** respondió enfadándola aún más **– Espera, su conejo –** se estiraba para dárselo pero ella era terca

 **– No, ya lo ensuciaste –** dijo ella queriendo arrebatárselo **\- Está lleno de gérmenes -**

**– No, espera, amigo ¿Me lo puedes cuidar? yo... ahora no puedo ni bañarlo ¿Tu me lo cuidarías en lo que salgo? este... –**

La enfermera se detuvo incrédula, molesta y a punto de regañarle **– Pero mi operación es el viernes, mañana –** él gritó, abrazando al juguete para que ella no se lo quitara

 **– Bien, hasta el viernes esta bien, el abogado de mi padre viene mañana –** dijo el niño sorprendiendo a la mujer

Y él aprovechó para tomar al juguete **– Vendremos al rato –** gritó al salir corriendo del cuarto

 **– No sé porque te haces el tonto, sabes que está sucio y tu padre lo lanzará al incinerador –** gruño la enfermera

Claro que él no se fue, se quedó tras la puerta esperando que ella terminara para poder entrar, en cambio el niño no contestó hasta que **– Ah –** se quejo

 **– Ten más cuidado con el catéter, ya lo sabes –** amenazó la mujer, él la oyó acercarse y fue a esconderse en la esquina contraria pero para su molestia ella salio y cerro con llave

 **– Tengo que ir al baño –** gritó el pequeño calvo, encerrado

 **– No tardó, traeré tu medicamento –** respondió ella **– Pequeño odioso –** murmuró mirando alrededor antes de irse

Él corrió de vuelta **– Hey ¿Estas bien? –** preguntó forzando la manija

 **– Si, no te preocupes –** se rió el otro, relajado o despreocupado, aunque él no estuvo seguro de creerle **– ¿En serio cuidaras al conejo? porque –**

 **– Olvida eso, si tienes que ir al baño solo ve, que ella lo limpie –** le aconsejo, si, sabía que estaba mal pero la enfermera podía tardar mucho

En cambio el niño estalló en risas, fuerte y alto **– No, eso nunca –** logró decir entre sus carcajadas, avergonzado él miró al conejo **– Eres genial –** soltó el otro entre ahogadas risas **– Si no lo quieres dáselo a alguien de tu cuarto –** dijo más tranquilo, obvio refiriéndose al juguete

 **– ¿Por qué? ¿No me pediste que lo cuidara? –** él lo cuestiono, enfadado tanto de aceptarlo como de pensar dárselo a alguien más **– Además... –**

**– Ah sí, lo siento, tienes razón pero... es que... –**

**– Voy a cuidarlo –** decidió él **– No me lo estas regalando ¿oíste?... solo voy a cuidarlo, luego te lo traigo –** grito antes de que la enfermera volviera

 **– Pequeño... –** gruño ella con su bandeja en la mano, él en cambio corrió todo el camino a su cuarto, pronto vendrían sus padres y aunque no sabía como se los explicaría realmente se pregunto que clase de cuidados necesitaba un conejo de felpa.


	13. ♥ Dear... 2♥

Confundido tocó los acordes indicados, una y otra vez pero el chico que lo instruye no pareció satisfecho **– De nuevo –** pidió sin dejarlo pasar del principio de la estrofa

**– Claro –** asintió afirmando su guitarra, él no es tan malo como para estar practicando el mismo acorde como un novato, pero por alguna razón esta canción en especial le causa muchos problemas

**– Es inútil –** se mofó el vocalista, enfadado y burlista paró su propio ensayo mirándolo, él en cambio siguió practicando, ignorándolo

**– Solo le falta práctica ¿no? –** preguntó el tecladista, aunque no a él sino al baterista, el bajo sonó al fondo, un par de notas en son de burla

**– Hey –** exigió él, dejando de tocar

**– Cálmate, es broma –** sonrió su amigo, en complicidad de sus compañeros

**– Y una mierda –** gritó el irascible vocalista dejando su sitio **– Escucha, si para mañana no puedes tocarla estas fuera ¿oíste? ya perdimos tres jodidos días contigo y no pienso ir solo a hacer el ridículo –** le reclamó

**– Vete al diablo –** gritó él levantándose para dejarle en claro que un crío como él no lo iba a intimidar **–Tus estúpidas notas son lo que está mal, yo se tocar mejor que eso, Metalica, AC/DC, The Who puedo tocar lo que sea ¿me oíste? maldita sea incluso puedo tocar reggae pero no esto, sus notas son una mierda –** le gritó harto y fastidiado de ser hostigado por esos niños, cansado de aguantar sus quejas

**– ¿Una mierda? –** gruño el chico rubio aventándose

Él no titubeó, aunque sabe lo agresivo que es el chico pero el otro guitarrista los separó **– Basta, esto no tiene sentido –** grito mientras el resto buscaba detener al revoltoso rubio

**– Si no te gusta lárgate, vamos lárgate, no necesitamos a un inútil que solo toca por cobrar –** grito el chico jaloneándose del resto

**– Basta Wally, la audición –** pidió el tecladista batallando con el chico mientras evitaba que sus lentes caigan

**– No me importa ¿Cómo nos presentaremos sin nuestro primer sencillo? la gente lo está esperando –** el corto chico reclamaba a la par que dejaba de forcejear con sus otros compañeros

**– Nadie está esperando esa mierda –** soltó él, sin miramientos

**– Eres un imbécil –** gruñó el baterista y él sonreiría de no ser porque el grupo entero se le avienta, Maurice le da el primer puñetazo, en la quijada e incluso lo hace tambalear, Patton en cambio no tuda y de golpe lo tumba al piso **– Eres un imbécil –** repite con el segundo golpe, el bajista lo patea en el piso mientras él lucha para sacarse a su amigo de encima

**– Quítate Patton –** grita el molesto rubio golpeándolo mientras trata de apartar al pelinegro

**– Basta, hey, paren –** el castaño de lentes intenta sujetar a su amigo pero el tecladista no tiene mucha fuerza

**– Espera Patton, detente –** le llama Maurice intentando separarlos

**– ¿Qué rayos hacen? –** se azota la puerta y ellos se detienen **– ¿Están jugando? –** pregunta el recién llegado, con una bolsa de papel en la mano los mira serio, enfadado realmente

**– ¿Jugando? Y una mierda, quiero a ese tipo fuera ¿Me oíste Uno? no lo soporto un día más –** grita el irascible rubio intentando golpearlo mientras él aún está en el piso **– No respeta nuestra banda, no le importa nuestra música y solo viene por su paga ¿No te caga? Es un asno, lárgate –** lo último va para él aunque enfadado va por su guitarra

**– Con gusto –** grita pasando de ellos y echándosela al hombro **– Pero no hay reembolso –** exclama para el castaño obscuro, que recién llegado no sabe porque peleaban, aunque tampoco es que sea un secreto sus pleitos diarios

**– Hey, espera ¿es en serio? –** pregunta Patton yendo tras él

**– Déjalo –** gritó el bajista

**– Hey, paren, es solo un estúpido pleito –** pide Maurice pero él ya lo decidió y se va.

Camina junto la carretera rumbo la parada de bus, ahora no puede esperar a Patton y de hecho ya se imagina todo lo que le gritara cuando llegue al apartamento, quisiera irse con sus padres al menos hoy pero no es una chica que peleó con su novio, no, para nada, son solo compañeros de piso, desde estudiantes de hecho, mientras el bus viene se cuestiona si no fue muy abrupto, mira el camino atrás y claro que esta vació, no espera que alguno de ellos venga a buscarlo, ya no son niños ni nada parecido, incluso cuando al llegar él los consideraba sólo unos adolescentes ellos ya no lo son, Patton y él se graduaron de la universidad el año pasado, en cuanto al revoltoso rubio va en su segundo año de medicina y Hoagie... bueno no sabe que estudia pero es universitario sin duda, el menor es el bajista que aunque si es preparatoriano no es para nada inmaduro, de hecho a veces parece el más serio, eso sin contar a...

El autobús llega y él sube dando una última mirada atrás, no espera que él vaya a alcanzarlo, mucho menos después de lo que el escandaloso chiquillo dijo, se sienta al fondo apenas repasando a los demás pasajeros, su departamento no está tan lejos pero se pone los audífonos y cierra los ojos, no quiere pensar en esa discusión sin sentido sin embargo tras un par de canciones suena esa molesta canción, el irritante e imposible solo de guitarra arranca recalcando su incapacidad para tocarlo, aún recuerda cuando lo escucho por primera vez, entonces le sonó absurdamente fácil y sin embargo en su audición no pudo tocarlo

El grupo de chicos lo miraban atentos e incrédulos, como si solo estuvieran esperando que cometiera un error, esa tarde había sido llevado por su amigo Patton, como un extraño favor al que accedió, le prometió un pequeño pago y siendo que aun sigue desempleado pensó que sería beneficioso para ambos hasta que estuvo ahí, el grupo de inmaduros chicos que lo recibieron le dio mala espina **– Tenemos otro par de candidatos –** dijo el serio chico de claros lentes al recibirlos

**– No importa, Chad es el mejor, ya lo verás –** sonrió Patton, tan seguro como si fuera su agente o algo así

**– Ya, seguro –** se mofó el pequeño rubio, por su actitud y altura él le calculo unos 16 a lo mucho, es decir es tan alto como Lee y el chico asiático tiene justo esa edad

A decir verdad tal vez no se lo tomó en serio, Patton le había enseñado su sencillo de camino, el mismo que sonaba ahora **– Toca bien esa y estas dentro –** le sonrió, él afinó su guitarra en el auto e incluso repaso las notas, sintiéndola increíblemente fácil, los otros guitarristas eran unos amigos de Lee, muy novatos y chiquillos para el rubio vocalista, entonces casi se ríe pensando que ellos eran iguales (que tenían la misma edad) pero ahora sabe a qué se referían, él comenzó con la que su amigo le aconsejo pero igual que ahora no pudo pasar de la tercera estrofa cuando erró por primera vez, el par de candidatos seguía ahí sonriendo seguros y casi engreídos

**– Suficiente –** señaló el alto chico de lentes claros, serio y de estricta actitud parecía de los mayores, en ese momento no le presto mucha atención, solo quería algunos dólares para terminar el mes **– Muchas gracias pero necesitamos a alguien con más experiencia –** el castaño obscuro se volteo a los más jóvenes, que enfadados intentaron refutar

**– Lee no dijo eso –** gritó el pecoso chico pelirrojo

Mientras el otro tomo su guitarra **– No me vuelvas a hablar –** amenazó al asiático **– Estúpidos de viejos –** gruño camino afuera, él sonrió extrañado y divertido deben ser unos seis o siete años menores a él ¿no es muy pronto llamarlo viejo?

**– Lo siento –** se disculpó el joven con él y estaba por negar cuando **– Pero eso también va para ti –** dijo casi brusco

**– ¿Cómo? –** Patton y él exigieron al unísono

**– Ya ves –** sonrió el bajo chico rubio

**– Espera, solo se equivocó un par de veces déjalo tratar –**

**– No –** el escandaloso rubio interrumpió a Patton **– Suena horrible, es mejor no ir que dar pena ajena –** señaló enfadado, él se picó un poco porque aunque si sonó mal es culpa de los nulos arreglos de su música no de él

**– No suena tan mal –** intervino el chico moreno, alto y de revuelto cabello obscuro pareció querer apoyarlo pero

**– No, para nada, no perderemos tiempo enseñándole, deberíamos estar ensayando –** el reacio rubio aparta al sonriente moreno que sin enfadarse lo mira a él, dándole una mirada cómplice, aunque en ese momento no entendió

**– Yo no necesito aprender, he estado en un par de bandas estudiantiles, sus acordes no son gran cosa –** soltó él levantándose para salir, hace un par de días oyó de una vacante de medio tiempo en un gimnasio

**– ¿No son gran cosa? –** gruño el vocalista y entonces fue claro el autor **– Jódete –** gritó tratando de asirlo

Sin embargo el castaño obscuro lo detuvo **– ¿Qué tanto sabes de música? –** preguntó, en ese momento creyó que lo retaba, que se burló de él **– Es un trabajo de medio tiempo y solo pago el mínimo ¿Aún te interesa? –** pregunto aun con las quejas del malhumorado rubio

**– Si, esta bien para mi –** contestó ignorando los ademanes del cabreado menor

**– Serán solo un par de días pero bienvenido a KND, soy Nigel Uno, su agente –** sonrió el castaño obscuro presentándose

Él apenas asintió cuando el ruidoso rubio jalo al alto chico **– No, nunca ¿Cómo crees? ni siquiera puede tocar nuestra entrada ¿Cómo se supone que impresionemos a los jueces?–**

**– No te preocupes –** sonrió el otro tomando al revoltoso rubio del hombro **– Maurice puedes enseñarle lo básico ¿cierto? –** preguntó al moreno, que asintió

**– Déjamelo a mí –** sonrió el otro guitarrista señalando que lo siga

**– No soy un novato –** exclamó él, picado y molesto mirando al resto del grupo pero ellos parecían ir a sus lugares, listos a practicar

**– Puede que no, pero aun te falla nuestro número estrella –** le llamó el moreno, guiándolo al fondo del bodegón, el grupo de chicos práctica en esa vieja bodega a los límites de la ciudad, por fuera parece cualquier el almacén abandonado de alguna fábrica pero por dentro el sitio es bastante limpio, incluso tiene agua corriente y luz, sin embargo las lámparas son viejas e iluminan muy poco, y con ese tono amarillento le dan a todo una apariencia ocre y apagada, casi bohemia

**– En un par de horas lo tendré memorizado –** contestó él siguiendo al otro **– Tú eres el guitarrista principal ¿no?–** pregunto cuando subían al segundo nivel del fondo

**– Sí, exacto, aunque no creo que consigas mi nivel tan rápido –** sonrió el moreno señalando que pase, unos desgastados sillones y una mesa son lo único en ese amplio lugar que casi equivale a su departamento, aunque el aroma a cigarros invade el lugar

**– Entonces... ¿Estás entrenando a tu reemplazo o es de esas bandas con 2 guitarristas? –** él fue directo al sofá donde una roja guitarra eléctrica descansaba

**– Ni te emociones, solo te alistó como suplente –** el despreocupado joven se queda tras él permitiendo que se acomode mientras se escucha a los otros alistarse **– Es lo que más te conviene frente nuestro pequeño tigre –** bromea con los gritos del revoltoso rubio de fondo **– Está molesto porque yo trabajaré ese día y sin suplente no podrían ir a la audición –** explica tomando su instrumento para sentarse casi frente él **– O ¿De verdad quieres ser nuestro segundo guitarrista? –** pregunto el moreno casi confundido

**– Depende de cuanto paguen –** bromeo él, listo a empezar

**– Ya, claro –** rió el otro tocando las primeras notas

**– Pero son profesionales ¿no? Patton dice que tocan en fiestas y eventos, tienen paga ¿verdad?–** en ese momento solo pensó en lo que su amigo le prometió, además el otro chico le dijo que le pagarían así que...

**– No te preocupes por eso, primero tratemos de conseguir nuestra entrada –** dijo el chico, los primera estrofa sonaba abajo y él se sorprendió porque ellos sonaban muy sincronizados, aun cuando estaban en dos cuartos diferentes **– Intenta seguirnos el paso –** le pidió casi cortés por lo que él asintió olvidando la plática y centrándose en el sonido.


	14. ♥ Dear... 3♥

Ellos hacían cambios planeando impresionar a los jueces pero él ni siquiera lograba tocarla bien, podía llevar el ritmo de las demás pero esa canción era demasiado molesta **– Tomemos un descanso –** grito el castaño obscuro, no lo vio pero ese inusual acento y su engreído tono lo delatan

**– Genial –** gruñó él repitiendo las notas que se le dificultan

**– Puedes reducir la velocidad, una vez que te acostumbres intenta igualarla –** propuso el moreno

Sin embargo el castaño obscuro estaba llegando **– ¿Como van? –** pregunto, tan serio y estricto como si de verdad fuera un jefe

Eso le picó pero sonrió **– Bien, para mañana tendré memorizado todo su repertorio –** pretendió jactarse tocando la que mejor le sale

**– Ya, ¿Qué tal "Treat" o "It"? a veces abrimos con ellas –** preguntó deteniéndose ante ambos chicos, exigente por lo menos

**– Bueno... –** dudó el moreno

**– Claro, solo escucha –** dijo pasando de su pesada actitud y enfocado en tocar cada nota correctamente

**– Suena lenta –** dice el chico, sin dejarlo terminar la primera estrofa

**– He sido yo, en lo que se acostumbra, creo que está algo entumecido ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tocaste? –** Maurice le ofrece una salida

**– En la fiesta de graduación –** responde él, sin tomarla

**– Eso fue hace un par de meses ¿no? –** cuestiona el británico, sorprendiéndolo **– Queríamos tocar en esa fiesta, por Patton pero ya tenían a un grupo, entonces si que tienes bastante práctica ¿cierto? –** dudo mirándolo

**– Si, de hecho puedo mostrarte lo bien que suena mi guitarra –** soltó él, comenzando a tocar

**– ¿Covers? ¿Es lo que tocaban? –** cuestionó el castaño obscuro y no está seguro pero su tono le pareció casi juicioso

**– Si, tocábamos en fiestas para que la gente se divierta –** soltó él algo retador, mosqueándose de que un montón de niños metaleros le digan que su habilidad no vale

**– Aun tenemos tiempo, y es muy bueno ¿no? ¿O seguiremos buscando? –** cuestiona Maurice, sin contemplaciones

**– Wally no está muy convencido pero podríamos intentar algo ahora –** el castaño obscuro lo miró **– ¿Por qué no bajas y te acomodas? diles que sigue "Date" –** le pidió tan rápido como paso de él

**– Claro –** dijo él dejándolos solos, obviamente el castaño obscuro quería discutir algo con el moreno así que él bajó con rapidez, entonces no le interesaba que pudieran decir, estaba convencido de su capacidad y ningún grupo de niños lo haría vacilar **– Hey ¿A cual amplificador me conecto? –** pregunto viendo al bajista y tecladista, que eran los únicos abajo **– Dijo que tocaremos "Date" –** explica notando el desinterés del chico asiático

El silencioso chico del bajo solo lo miraba extrañado **– Puedes usar ese –** señalo el delgado castaño claro **– Soy Hoagie, por cierto –** se presentó incluso dejando su sitio para ir a estrechar su mano **– Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr. –** insistió cuando él la tomó

**– Chad Dickson –** dijo algo avergonzado, estrechando levemente su mano **– Entonces... este ¿verdad? –** se alejó tratando de preparar su equipo pero el par de chicos sonrieron

**– ¿En serio vives con Patton? –** pregunto Hoagie extrañamente interesado

**– Sí ¿Porque? –** incómodo se volteo a verlos a punto de negar cualquier insinuación rara

**– ¿Por qué? bueno es increíble que alguien aguante al Sargento ¿verdad Lee? –** bromeó el chico, rayando el metro ochenta y siendo delgado tenía buen aspecto pero su primera impresión fue la de un simplón, sus gruesos lentes y camisa cuadriculada azul, de nerd, cerraban el cuadro de un virgen **– Aquí siempre está dando órdenes ¿Es igual contigo? –** pregunto el chico, tras imitar al pelinegro

**– ¿Dónde está el baño? –** preguntó él pasando de su tema

**– Al fondo, das vuelta ahí y ya –** sonrió el chico, descolocado

**– Gracias, ahora vuelvo –** dejó su guitarra de lado y se fue rápidamente, realmente no le urgía ir solo no quería seguir esa platica con ellos, estaba molesto y entonces creyó que fue por su agente y su pesada actitud pero ahora sabe exactamente que le molesto

Sin embargo rumbo al baño los oyó, una pequeña puerta al fondo del pasillo daba afuera y medio abierta dejaba oír la discusión de los chicos **– No, no lo entiendo –** gruñó el revoltoso rubio, tan fúrico y reacio que fue fácil de reconocer

**– Ese es tu problema –** soltó Patton pretendiendo volver

**– No imbécil, este es tu problema –** gritó el chico jalando y estampando a su amigo contra el muro

**– Hey –** los llamó él saliendo

**– Lárgate, este no es tu asunto –** reclamo el pequeño rubio

**– No voy a dejar que golpees a mi amigo ¿Cual es tu problema? –** exigió avanzando para apartarlo

**– Olvídalo Chad –** musito Patton, listo a irse

**– Tu eres mi problema, idiota, solo vete ¿oíste? Lárgate y no vuelvas –** grito el rubio, alejándose de ambos **– Todo esto es tu culpa Patton, ya te había dicho que no –** refunfuña intentando irse pero ahora es él quien bloquea la puerta

**– Déjalo irse –** pidió el pelinegro, tan sereno que le pareció increíble que fuera el mismo reacio chico con el que comparte renta

**– No, si tiene un problema conmigo que me lo diga –** decidido retuvo la puerta

**– Quítate imbécil o te rompo el brazo, no de hecho voy a hacerlo igual –** amenazó el menor, apretando el puño más que preparado

**–Es porque eres rubio –** aclaró Patton tan abrupto y burlista que los descoloco

**–¿Qué? –** se extrañó él, incrédulo de oír a su serio compañero mofándose de alguien

**– Claro que no imbécil –** gritó el revoltoso rubio ignorándolo y volviendo al pelinegro

**– ¿Cómo que no? desde que supiste que lo era te opusiste a que lo trajera, todos vimos tu cara al verlo –** se reía su amigo sin retroceder, sólo poniéndose en guardia

**– ¿Odias a los rubios? pero si tu también lo eres... o tratas de hacer alguna clase de grupo interracial y quieres ser el único rubio –** él cuestiono un poco en broma, aunque pensándolo bien podría ser

**– Jódete asno –** el chico lanzó una patada que por poco no esquivo, no obstante si lo apartó de la entrada **– No me importa tu estúpido color de cabello o tu jodida cara solo se que no te quedaras, y no tocaras con nosotros –** gritó entrando bruscamente, azotando la puerta, él se preocupo un segundo porque esa puerta no tiene manija o algo para abrirla por fuera

**– Lo siento –** rió su amigo **– La fastidie, pero para serte sincero yo tampoco se porque te detesta tanto –** dijo destensando su cuello **– Tal vez deberías dejarlo todo, él es muy pesado cuando quiere... aunque siempre lo es –** sonrió al final

**– No, no me importa si le gusta o no, no me voy hasta que ustedes me despidan, después de todo esto solo es un empleo para mi y no voy a dejar que un niño berrinchudo me intimide –** enfadado e inconsciente creyó estar tomando una decisión desafiante, por supuesto no es que se dejara humillar por la paga, que no era mucha, o que necesitara mucho el dinero, tampoco estaba tan mal aun..., era su orgullo, estaba cabreado de que un grupito de niños lo trataran como basura **– Además son solo unos días, solo cubriré al otro guitarrista para su audición ¿cierto? después de eso no me importa que hagan –** le sonrió a su amigo, este era una clase de favor que ambos se hacían así que Patton no podía quejarse

**– Claro, pero... –** vaciló el pelinegro, preocupándolo **– No digas que solo lo haces por la paga –** dijo casi serio **– Este es nuestro proyecto ¿entiendes? se escucha mal y... –**

**– Sí, claro –** asintió él, claro que entendía lo feo que se sentía que se burlen o menosprecien a tu grupo pero esos chiquillos lo habían hecho, con él y su vieja banda **– Tendré cuidado –** concluyó, dándole por su lado porque en el fondo aun estaba picado, aun lo esta

**– Gracias –** acepto Patton yendo a la puerta, encajando las uñas en la orilla de esta para tirar y abrirla **– Ese.. Wallabee... hoy se queda sin viaje –** gruño el pelinegro entrando antes, él miró la vieja puerta y dándole un último vistazo al cielo exhalo entrando

El bajo sonaba con las indicaciones del tecladista mientras el moreno afinaba su guitarra **– Tal vez quieren estar solos –** bromeo

**– Hey no toques mi guitarra –** él le llamó la atención, pasando de su comentario

**– Solo la estoy afinando –** dijo el guitarrista, sin dejar de hacerlo

**– Está afinada –** reclamo él, Patton fue a su sitio ignorando a ambos y al corto rubio, que tampoco pareció prestarles atención

**– Si tocaras mi parte al menos podría asegurarme que suene como la mía ¿no? –** preguntó Maurice, entregándosela tan pronto terminó

**– No es necesario –** recalcó él **– La afinamos arriba ¿recuerdas? –** dijo más suavemente, poniéndosela

**– Sí lo sé, pero tómalo como una clase de ritual –** sonrió el otro **– Nuestro primer guitarrista afino la mía cuando me dejó el puesto –** asegura palmeando su hombro, amistosamente, él asiente pero no esta convencido, realmente detesta que toquen su guitarra **– Esta algo maltratada ¿no crees? –** pregunta casi preocupado, y él ya se esperaba que alguno se lo señalará

Desde que entró vio sus instrumentos casi nuevos, demasiado cuidados ante su desgastada gibson, y es obvio ya que la tiene desde hace 15 años **– Un poco pero ha ido a cientos de tocadas conmigo –** sonrió sujetándola con afecto

**– Ya veo –** sonrió el moreno, más comprensivo

**– Pues veamos como suena –** se mofo el revoltoso rubio,marcando una seña **–"Triangle" –** pide al baterista

**– Espera, tocaríamos "Date" –** se quejan el resto

**– ¿Que? esa es muy lenta –** exclama el chico **– Este tipo no es un aficionado ¿no? puede con ella ¿cierto? –** retador, él asintió aun sabiendo que es una de las que apenas si repaso en papel

**– Oiremos Date –** dijo al fin el castaño obscuro volviendo del frente, terminando su llamada **– Es la tercera favorita, esa les encantará –** sonríe tomando del hombro al revoltoso

**– Es muy lenta –** murmuró el chico, aun renuente

**– Tiene menos gritos –** rió su agente, tal vez bromista o molestando pero el pequeño rubio sonrió casi cómplice, esa fue la primera vez que lo vio alegre, entonces no tenía idea de nada, no, para qué engañarse tal vez incluso ahora no tiene idea de nada.


	15. ♥ Dear... 4♥

A cada parada del autobús se desconcentraba, es como si perdiera el hilo de como terminó ahí, no solo camino a casa tras un pleito con el vocalista sino en esa banda de "Nu metal", el primer día se fue a casa con la frustración de no haber tocado al máximo, tenía a Maurice al lado y aun así no pudo seguirles el ritmo, estaba seguro de que esa le salia perfecta pero junto al grupo se sintió desincronizado **– No lo pienses demasiado, seria imposible que en el primer día toquemos perfecto, para eso son las prácticas –** Patton había tratado de animarlo, después de acercar a los otros a sus casas claro, su auto era algo pequeño y fueron apretados pero ni el vocalista o su agente habían ido con ellos, lo que fue ciertamente relajante

**–Lo sé pero yo se tocar mucho mejor y lo sabes–** soltó viendo el camino, su guitarra va en la cajuela y él hubiera preferido llevarla consigo, abrazarla como disculpa o reconforte

**– Bueno puedes practicar todo el día de mañana, para eso son tus partituras –** insistió el pelinegro sin mayor preocupación

Él miró las pocas hojas que le habían dado, nuevas y sin muestra de uso parecían haber sido hechas sólo para él, como si sólo él necesitará estudiarlas **– Claro, incluso podría hacerles algunos arreglos –** bromeo enfadado

**– Entonces si te mataran –** rió su compañero, él también lo hizo aunque era ya tenía clara la renuencia del vocalista y líder de la banda sobre los cambios, esa noche dejaron el tema ahí, hablaron de otras idioteces mientras "cenaban" un par de bocadillos y a dormir, como todas las noches sin embargo aquella noche apenas si pudo dormir, y sabe que hoy no lo hará

Bajó del autobús y recién noto que dejó la funda de su guitarra allá, tal vez Patton se la traiga o tal vez no, lucía muy molesto, aunque él es quien tiene más razones de estar enfadado pasó su día libre practicando cada maldita canción intentando perfeccionarlas y ellos seguían rechazándolo **– Pasare por ti a las 5 –** le dijo el pelinegro al irse en la mañana **– Esa suena bien pero apégate a la partitura ¿de acuerdo? –** bromeo al irse, sin darle tiempo a contestar

Aunque de todos modos no tendría caso **– Su música es un asco –** exclamó aun sabiéndose solo, esa noche había conseguido que sonara más limpio y armonioso, agradable en comparación al desgarrado y tosco ritmo de esos mocosos sin embargo sabía de antemano las quejas del pesado niño rubio, por unos segundos mientras tocaba se preguntó en qué escuela o grado iría ese crío pero tras un par de ideas noto que tal vez el pequeño rebelde era de esos chicos que botaban la escuela paras dedicarse completamente a su banda, entonces pensó que tal vez vivía en ese bodegón y se encargaba de cuidar los instrumentos, ya que su compañero deja allí su bateria, eso le hizo dudar de su paga, ellos parecen de clase media y la idea de que Patton ponga para su salario le incomodo, sin embargo quien estableció su paga fue su agente, su agente es definitivamente un tema que le preocupa, no solo parece de su edad lo que le hizo pensar que sería algo ingenuo o inexperto en cambio viendo su pretenciosa actitud y carácter estricto le hace cuestionarse qué tan serio es ese grupo, su amigo nunca ha hablado de alguna disquera o alguna empresa que los respalde, de hecho apenas si ha hablado de ellos, no obstante ese tipo parece de más dinero que el resto así que no estaría mal trabajar algunas semanas y sacarle algunos dólares, seguro que es un junior jugando al empresario

En ese momento creía que sería fácil, siempre lo había creído, desde niño, nunca en su vida se había encontrado con algo que no pudiera superar, el mejor de la escuela y el mejor del equipo de americano, tuvo cientos de ofertas para jugar profesionalmente hasta la lesión claro, pero lesionarse la rodilla no le había molestado realmente, incluso con la operación y los meses en cama, a decir verdad lo considero un buen augurio, no planeaba dedicarse a jugar profesionalmente pero le sirvió para entrar en una buena universidad y tener beca hasta graduarse aunque al salir no supo que hacer, es como si nadie viera más allá del jugador de americano, hasta eso le preocupa ahora, tal vez debería enviar un par de curriculums a algunas compañías, no es que se estos últimos días no le importara solo que no quería ocuparse y dejarlos colgados para su audición pero eso ya no importa ¿cierto?

Cerró la puerta tras él y apenas lo hizo se apoyó en ella, confundido y frustrado quiso lanzar su guitarra, llevarse las manos a la cabeza, hincarse y llorar, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan incompetente, pero no, solo quedó ahí apretando los puños lleno de coraje, exhalo y fue a su cuarto, lanzó su guitarra a la cama mirando su propio desorden **– Mierda –** se recrimino, de que habían servido esas horas de ensayo, esas fastidiosas sesiones aguantando e ignorando al malcriado rubio, ahora estaba ahí, solo y fracasado siendo el único culpable de ser despedido, bueno... él renunció pero para el caso eso era peor " _Entiendes la importancia de un guitarrista ¿Cierto?_ " le preguntó Maurice el día anterior y él asintió **– Por supuesto ¿Qué es una banda sin uno? –** bromeo en ese momento **– Cuenta conmigo –** le aseguro y ahora los había dejado, solo un día después **– Vaya idiota –** soltó sentándose a la cama, tal vez pudo haber soportado, fingir que no escucha las quejas de Wally pero ahora es tarde, maldita sea ni siquiera puede ver la tele sin pensar en ello, ve su guitarra tan dejada de lado como él y la toma, con el amplificador al mínimo suenan los primeros acordes de su canción favorita cuando nota el sonido cambiado, acomodado al ritmo de esos niños, Maurice lo hizo y ahora él no lo quiere cambiar

**– Realmente me preocupe, creí que no encontraríamos a alguien –** rió el moreno guitarrista mientras le enseñaba el ritmo de "Summer" la favorita de la banda, que es con la que suelen entrar y la que aún no logra tocar bien

**– ¿Qué hay sobre ese par de chicos del otro día? pensé que había varios interesados –** cuestiono él prestando mucha atención a sus manos, la forma acelerada en que toca y cambia tonos le parece demasiado para una canción tan básica

**– Sí, vinieron varios chicos pero ni Nigel o Wally estaban convencidos, además ya lo viste ¿no? Wally no acepta los cambios fácilmente –** el moreno hizo una pausa y claramente era su pauta para tocar pero a él le llamó algo la atención

**– ¿Fue así contigo? es decir ¿Cuánto llevas en el grupo? –** no es que le importaran sus vivencias y recuerdos solo quería oír que no solo es algo contra él, como dijo Patton

**– Llevo dos años y sí fue así también conmigo, de hecho creo que él tendrá el mismo problema con cualquier guitarrista –**

**– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –** extrañado o sorprendido insistió

Sin embargo el moreno dudó, claramente arrepentido de haberlo dicho **– Olvídalo no importa, solo concéntrate en tocar –** señaló insistiendo a que practique

En cambio creyó tener una idea del problema **– Dijiste que el anterior guitarrista te dejó su lugar ¿Cómo era?–** preguntó apenas tocando unas notas

**– Mucho mejor que tú –** gritó el revoltoso rubio **– No te pongas a chismear y práctica ¡maldición! la estúpida audición es el viernes–** exigió por el micrófono

**– Vamos, solo se esta acoplando –** intervino Maurice de su lado

**– No tiene que, tocara con nosotros un solo día y si realmente te importara esto lo pondrías a trabajar –** gritó el vocalista a toda voz y estando aún al micrófono cimbro en las bocinas

**– Lastimaras tus cuerdas –** le llamó desde la entrada su agente, entrando con algunos vasos de bebidas, ya era de noche y aunque él debía terminar a las 9 solía quedarse otro poco **– No están practicando –** comentó claramente llamándoles la atención

**– Son esos dos –** gruño el revoltoso rubio yendo por un vaso

**– Té con miel –** sonríe el castaño obscuro entregándoselo

**– ¿Qué? esa mierda es horrible –** gruñó el otro mirando al resto de vasos

**– Entonces cuida tu voz –** bromeo el alto chico pasando del vocalista yendo al resto **– No supe que traerte así que espero que te guste el Latte de caramelo –** le invitó mientras los otros toman sus bebidas, sonriendo

**– Negro esta bien, gracias –** intentó seguir de buen humor aunque obviamente los chicos se burlaban, esa es una bebida de chicas, al menos para él lo es

**– Te lo cambio si quieres, éste es negro colombiano –** ofreció el otro guitarrista

**– No, esta bien, seguro esta bueno –** agradeció al moreno, que apenas le sonrió, en cambio él miró al resto

**– Estúpido con suerte –** murmuró el revoltoso rubio, bebiendo su té al darle la espalda, dejándolo confundido y extrañado

**– Tómense un descanso, intentaremos "IT" antes de irnos –** indica el castaño obscuro, y en momentos como ese luce demasiado profesional para que tengan la misma edad, él paso de los berrinches del rubio y fue con el agente

**– Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo –** le sonrió saboreando el café, aunque es muy dulce para él

**– No es nada, es más como una disculpa, no te pague ayer ¿verdad?–** dijo el chico señalando que lo siga, dejó la bandeja para los vasos de lado y fue rumbo a las oficinas dentro la bodega, esa fue la primera vez entro y justo como lo esperaba parecía adaptado como un departamento o el primer piso de uno, había cocina, sala e incluso una gran pantalla con un amplio sofá al frente **– Acordamos el mínimo ¿cierto? –** le pregunto sacando y entregándole dos billetes de cien

Impresionado tanto por la fina cartera de piel o incluso por la cantidad de dinero apenas pudo agradecer **– Es... creo que es mucho ¿No te parece? solo fueron unas cuatro horas –** vaciló en tomarlos, incluso cuando pensó que no le importaría

**– También está lo de hoy, solo haz que valga la pena –** bromeó el otro, aún espera que fuera broma, en especial después de hoy **– Además, Wally te la está poniendo difícil ¿cierto? ¿Cómo lo llevas? –** le pregunto casi confidente

**– Bien, mejor de lo esperado –** mintió seguro de ser convincente

**– Ya, pues... tómate tu tiempo –** sonrió el castaño obscuro aunque fue extraño, bajo esa blanca luz su piel lucía mucho más clara como si el leve tono bronceado se lo dieran esas lámparas amarillas de afuera, además incluso su cabello parecía más brillante... casi rojo, diablos, entonces froto sus ojos pensando que era el cansancio pero ahora lo hace queriendo sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza, aun tiene el pago de cada día y justo ahora no siente que los merezca, quisiera regresarlos sin embargo tampoco puede darse ese lujo.

Enfadado toca esa pesada canción, "Summer" la que más le cuesta que suene bien, pese a su cálido nombre parece ser solo el furioso reclamo de un niño dejado de lado por los demás, la han practicado tantas veces que tiene grabada la voz de Wally en su cabeza, la forma en que grita realmente parecen ser los lamentos de quien se siente impotente, harto de no poder hacer bien las cosas, irritado de sentirse así, justo como esa sofocante letra la toca hasta de oírse en esas iracundas notas, desahogándose, una y otra vez la toca hasta que sus dedos duelen y termina llorando **– Sonaba bien –** dice Patton en la entrada a su cuarto

**– ¿Qué? ¿Cuando? –** tartamudea él, sacudiendo sus lágrimas

**– Apenas, por cierto la vecina de abajo me pidió que pararas, al parecer ya vino y ni le abriste –** explica el pelinegro, manteniéndose en el marco de la puerta

**– Lo siento –** cabizbajo él deja se guitarra de lado **– Yo... pues, lamento todo lo de hoy a –**

**– ¿Realmente lo dejaste? –** lo interrumpe Patton **– Es la primera vez que te veo así ¿Que diablos te pasó? se que Wally es un idiota pero –**

**– No es eso –** lo detiene él **– Sí sé que es un asno pero no es eso, yo... yo no puedo tocar con ustedes, no entiendo su música y no encajo ahí –** suelta sintiéndose enfadado de reconocerlo, al final de cuentas lo que le molesta es sentirse incapaz

**– Bueno... para mí sonabas bien –** concluye Patton apartándose de la puerta **– Igual gracias por intentarlo –** se va, deja la puerta abierta pero va directo a su cuarto, sin cenar, el mismo no tiene ganas de comer, ni de dormir, extrañamente solo desea tocar la guitarra, más que nunca sin embargo es de noche y si sigue seguro el casero subirá a reclamarle

Cierra la puerta para ir a su cama ese " _Sonabas bien_ " resuena en su cabeza, pesadamente doloroso, él no puede creerlo y mucho menos viniendo de Patton, es su amigo y sabe que no se burla pero seguro solo intenta animarlo, sus golpes aun le duelen en especial el de la mandíbula, aunque siente que es el que más se merecía

" _Entiendes la importancia de un guitarrista ¿Cierto?_ " recuerda a Maurice, lamenta haberle mentido, haberse engañado, aprendió a tocar la guitarra porque sus padres querían un extracurricular en la música y bueno... en su casa no cabía un piano, así que prefirió la guitarra sobre el violín o clarinete, nunca quiso ser músico o formar una banda, de hecho hasta hace un par de días solo quería tener un despacho propio, con secretaria y todo sin embargo ahora siente que difícilmente podría manejar la presión y exigencia, desconecta el amplificador y repasa de nuevo las notas " _Realmente me preocupe, creí que no encontraríamos a alguien_ " la culpa se cuela y le hace perder el ritmo, por más que toca no logra comprender porque no se siente satisfecho, porque no suena igual, una y otra vez estuvo tocando los salvajes acordes sin poder dormir " _Tómate tu tiempo_ " se picaba recordando la voz de Nigel junto con esa mirada, animada o desafiante que lo reta a insistir, a conseguir el sonido perfecto.


	16. ♥ Dear... 5♥

Pasó toda la noche inmerso en tocar esa canción y ni siquiera sabe cuándo se durmió, solo despierta en el piso con la guitarra al lado, se levanta cuidadosamente dejando a su compañera sobre la cama buscando su celular, pasan de las doce aunque no le sorprende, su último intento fue a las tres de la madrugada y apenas si oía su guitarra, sin embargo siente que pudo sentirla, toda la ira y frustración de la canción, convencido va a ducharse debe hacer algunas cosas hoy no obstante anoche lo decidió hoy volverá, tal vez deba disculparse pero él nunca ha dejado a medias algo y esta no será la primera vez " _Mucho mejor que tú_ " el reclamo de Wally lo termina de convencer, sí, él no es del tipo que se rinde tras la primera pelea

Arregló su cuarto y compró algunos víveres tras lavar algo de ropa, estaba demasiado motivado e intentó tranquilizarse pero al final terminó saliendo antes, no quería estar esperando fuera de la bodega mucho tiempo, incluso si era cierto que Wally vivía ahí no tenía certezas de que le abriría, aunque sin duda era una oportunidad para hablar a solas, con los riesgos que eso representaba, llevando su guitarra apenas envuelta en una manta se sentía tonto además que el camino parece largo, a esa hora aún hay algunos estudiantes en la calle y él parece llamar la atención pero eso no lo distrae mientras practica las pautas en su mente, llega a la última estación siendo el último que queda, aún falta para la hora del ensayo y de hecho hay bastante luz en el campo, la fresca briza le despeja las dudas, así que corre todo el camino a la bodega, llega agitado pero casi ansioso toca en el enorme portón de metal **– Espera ya voy –** grita desde dentro, él apenas logra identificar esa voz así que cuando la puerta se abre realmente se queda sorprendido **– ¿Chad? ah... creí que ¿Necesitas algo? pasa –** el confundido chico está más impactado que él pero igual le ofrece entrar, casi preocupado

 **– Gracias –** asiente entrando, dudando en qué decirle **– Ayer... yo... cometí un error y bueno... prometí ayudarles ¿cierto? yo... fui impulsivo y lo lamento, estuve practicando hasta muy tarde y... creo que lo logre, creo que puedo tocar para ustedes, claro si ustedes quieren –** intenta disculparse no obstante el desconcierto del otro lo pone nervioso

 **– Ah... claro –** musita el otro medio confundido, cerrando la puerta y tratando de aplacar su cabello **– Yo te entiendo pero tienes que hablar con Wally... además Nigel –**

 **– Si, lo sé –** él lo interrumpe en su vacilación **– ¿Puedo esperarlos aquí? es decir, puedo practicar mientras los espero ¿cierto? o ¿Te molesta? ¿Tu vives aquí? –** ansioso e incontenible le pregunta todo sin dejar al somnoliento moreno reaccionar

 **– Eh... si yo vivo aquí pero no, no molestas solo que... estaba tomando una siesta, tuve un turno pesado ¿entiendes? –** le indica que pase

Él lo mira extrañado, como si lo notara por primera vez, el guitarrista viste unas desgastadas prendas deportivas que parecen ser su pijama **– Puedo esperar afuera –** asegura deteniéndose

 **– ¿Qué? no, puedes usar cualquier amplificador, no te preocupes mi cuarto está arriba y la música no me molesta –** señala el sitio donde está el equipo mientras vuelve a las oficinas bostezando **– De todos modos ellos no tardan –**

 **– Claro, gracias –** él es sincero, realmente lamenta interrumpirlo pero va por un amplificador y poniéndolo al mínimo práctica el tan ansiado sencillo, con cada vez que la toca entiende más el porque suena tan frenética e indomable, reconoce cada sentimiento de ayer y los últimos días en el desgarrador sonido de las cuerdas, se siente envuelto por ese sentimiento mientras lo oye, como si al vibrar las cuerdas lo sacara de su cabeza, de su corazón

Le parece increíble que ese furioso niño la escribiera aunque sonríe pensando que con ese carácter tal vez se sienta frustrado la mayoría del día, preparan tres canciones para la audición y pensándolo bien él aún no sabe a qué clase de evento intentan entrar, sin embargo ahora no quiere preocuparse solo deja las notas fluir **– Mucho mejor –** sonríe a su lado Hoagie, asustándole

 **– ¿Estabas aquí? –** él pregunta, bastante avergonzado

 **– Acabo de llegar –** el delgado castaño claro señala la entrada y como el chico asiático apenas si entrecierra la puerta **– ¿Estuviste practicando? –** pregunta más curioso

 **– Sí, toda la noche –** acepta en broma **– ¿Tienen llave? –** les pregunta a ambos

 **– Yo si –** sonríe el castaño claro, presumiendo

 **– Por si Maurice pierde la suya –** musita Lee, el más callado del grupo

 **– Púdrete –** gruñe el moreno, volviendo mucho más arreglado **– Hey ¿Que no tienes club hoy? –** le cuestiona al chico de gruesa gorra negra

 **– Sí –** responde esté totalmente serio yendo por su bajo

 **–Ya–** sonríe Maurice acercándose a él (Chad) **– Oigámosla a toda potencia –** le anima y él asiente, dejando a los chicos ir a sus lugares tranquilizándose y apasionándose al tocar, puede sentir cómo se alinea con el resto, resonando junto la guitarra del moreno su corazón se acelera llegando a ese solo que sacude el cuarto

 **– ¿Qué demonios? –** grita Wally desde la entrada, paralizando a los otros pero él sigue, no se dejará intimidar **– Te dije que te largaras ¿No entiendes? –** el chico insiste en reclamar mientras él ejecuta su solo

 **– Suena bien ¿cierto?** **–** pregunta él, aumentando el ritmo

 **– No me importa, FUERA –** grita el revoltoso rubio botando su mochila para ir a ellos, el resto se alista a detenerlo pero él avanza tanto como el cable lo deja **– Ayer te largaste, RENUNCIASTE ¿NO? ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? –** recalca enfadado pero solo enfrentándolo

 **– Lo siento pero el trato no lo hice contigo, quede que le ayudaría a Maurice y Patton –** asegura terminando la pieza y permaneciendo firmemente ante el vocalista

 **– ¿Qué? –** Wally luce confundido mirando al moreno, que parece apoyar a Chad **– NO ME IMPORTA QUE CREES QUE HACES,** **ESTA ES MI BANDA** **Y TE QUIERO FUERA –** grita empujándolo para que se aparte, él se tambalea bastante sorprendido, mide un metro noventa y pesa setenta kilos, la mayoría músculo claro, pero es sorprendente que ese pequeño chico de apenas uno setenta lo mueva, sin embargo sigue tranquilo, anoche lo decidió nada de lo que éste caprichoso niño haga lo alterará

 **– Hey es nuestra banda –** recalca Maurice, interviniendo aunque el revoltoso rubio no parece tan agresivo como ayer y eso es raro, **– Necesitamos un guitarrista para la prueba y él es bueno, además tu nos dejaste sin opciones –** casi reclama lo último y él mira al menor dudar

 **– Esta también es nuestra decisión ¿sabes? somos un grupo –** insiste Hoagie más decidido en cambio Lee guarda silencio casi neutral

 **– No me importa lo que ustedes opinen, no quiero a ese tipo aquí –** Wally es reacio y su esquiva actitud no cambia aun mientras acomoda su micrófono **– Yo también tocaré la guitarra ese día ¿saben? no necesitamos dos guitarristas –**

 **– No puedes presentarte sin baterista –** suelta Patton, cerrando la puerta **– No la dejen abierta ¡Maldita sea! –** los regaña

 **– ¿Qué? –** se extraña o exige Wally, su tono no es claro

 **– Ya me oíste, si no aceptas a Chad yo tampoco pienso ir, Nigel quiere dos guitarristas ese día y si no es así no tiene caso presentarnos –** Patton no parece decirlo solo por compañerismo con él, de hecho es demasiado serio

 **– Pues ya está, decidido, no iremos a esa jodida audición –** suelta Wally **– Vamos pueden irse a su casa, ¡ah! y llévense a su querido amigo, incluso pueden hacer su propia banda afuera –** el tono del chico va más allá del sarcasmo es casi retador

 **– Bien, no iremos a la audición pero tu se lo dirás a Nigel –** sentencia Patton yendo a su batería, él no entiende esa pelea de niños pero mucho menos la repentina palidez en el rostro del revoltoso rubio **– Summer –** pide el pelinegro, conectando y alistando su instrumento

Maurice corre arriba por su guitarra mientras Wally los ve alistarse sin él **– MIERDA –** grita, sorprendiéndolos cuando va por el micrófono **– Toquen los nuevos arreglos, queremos impresionarlos –** señala, antes de que empiecen las pruebas de audio

 **– Si tu tocaras ese día ¿porque no te he visto practicar? –** pregunta él, sinceramente intrigado, es decir están haciendo ajustes diario así que él también debería ensayar ¿no?

 **– Idiota, no hay forma de que yo me equivoque –** se ríe el rubio, todos están en sus lugares así que él entra como guitarra principal, el sonido es asombroso, desgarrador y doloroso contrasta magníficamente con la voz de Wally, al principio la odiaba e incluso le parecían solo gritos de un adolescente enfadado pero ahora logra armonizarla con su guitarra.

Llevan un par de horas practicando sin embargo el chico no parece estar de acuerdo y constantemente los detiene con quejas o desacuerdos, mayormente contra él **– Entras muy tarde ¿No te das cuenta que estropeas el ritmo? –** grita tras la tercera canción que practican

 **–¿Porque no le muestras en lugar de solo quejarte? –** sonríe Maurice, a su lado **– Ah lo olvide, no traes tu guitarra –** bromea con el malhumorado chico

 **– Vine desde la facultad y no voy ir cargándola todo el día como un idiota –** se excusa Wally **– Pero... préstame la tuya, le enseñaré lo que era tu obligación –** sonríe algo engreído

 **– Vale, solo no la rayes –** ríe el moreno entregándosela

Aunque el revoltoso rubio apenas si sonríe **– Escuchen –** les dice a ambos guitarristas, cerrando los ojos para tocar, él se extraña pero ve como el chico toca de memoria las cuerdas mientras canta suavemente, demasiado concentrado, el rubio cuenta los silencios siguiendo las notas sin tocarlas, entonces él lo nota los pocos segundos que se atrasa aunque de hecho Maurice también se sorprende

 **– Espera, estás acelerando el ritmo, no la practicamos así ayer –** reclama el moreno, la canción actual es "Feel" y puede que no recuerde bien pero antes de irse no la habían practicado

 **– Es la original –** recalca Wally sin terminar y dejando el instrumento con su dueño **– Por cierto la sexta está muy tensa –** le señala antes de ir con Hoagie

 **– Espera ¿La original? –** se queja Maurice **– En la grabación no es así, va más pausada –** insiste incluso cuando el revoltoso rubio trata de darle instrucciones al delgado castaño claro

 **– Esta es la versión original y es la mejor, tocaremos esa –** decide Wally tan abrupto como siempre, tensando al moreno

 **– Creí que Nigel quería la versión del álbum, porque es la más larga –** comenta Hoagie

Los chicos discuten los arreglos aunque él solo los mira, Lee en cambio practica alguna otra canción que él no logra reconocer, así es diario, uno esperaría que practicar casi cinco horas al día sería mucho tiempo, productivo y a la vez fácil porque están practicando las mismas cinco canciones diario pero no, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasan discutiendo sobre los arreglos, Hoagie está en los controles de audio, tornamesas, mezcladoras y teclados así que cualquier cambio le toma cierto tiempo y muchas consultas con Wally, él practica la última indicación del vocalista pero no pasa de la duda del castaño claro, claramente el revoltoso rubio es el autor de las canciones y por eso deben consultarlo todo con él pero Nigel es solo su agente o representante ¿No? ¿Y aun así suele decidir sobre la música?

 **– No, quiero el arreglo original –** exige el revoltoso rubio

 **– Vamos Wally no seas terco, ayer decidimos éste –** pide Hoagie, cansado de seguir discutiendo **– Además para todos el original es el del álbum, yo no conozco otro –**

 **– ¿No lo oíste? la acabo de tocar, ESA es la original, practicaremos esa, sin arreglos extra –** señala el revoltoso rubio, o casi le ordena al confundido castaño claro

La puerta se abre y los cuatro voltean al unísono **– ¿Otra vez peleando? –** pregunta el castaño obscuro entrando con un paquete bajo el brazo, aunque luce sorprendido de verlo **– Los gritos se oyen hasta afuera –** dice mirándoles

 **– No es eso –** se excusa Wally, dejando al chico del teclado **– Pero quiero hablar contigo –** le dice yendo a su agente **– En privado –** agrega notoriamente enfadado

 **– Claro, traje algunos bocadillos, tómense un descanso –** el joven le ofrece la caja a él y cómo está detrás del irascible rubio apenas se acerca a tomarla

 **– Espera, Wally quiere tocar "KOE" acústica o sin arreglos, no lo sé ¿Podrías decirle que deje de cambiar las canciones a diario? –** le pide Maurice

 **– Bien, de acuerdo –** exclama Wally mirando al moreno **– Quiero a** ** _ese_** **fuera –** señala a Chad, que entre el vocalista y el guitarrista principal aún sostiene la delgada caja de pastelería

 **– ¿Qué? –** se queja Patton **– ¿Es en serio? –**

 **– Vaya –** musita Lee al lado de Chad, sorprendiéndolo pues no lo oyó llegar, en cambio el menor solo abre la caja que el mayor aún carga, tomando un pastelillo

Incrédulo ante la indiferencia del bajista él decide explicarse **– Yo lamento lo de ayer, fui impulsivo y... quisiera otra oportunidad –** explica dejando la caja en manos del menor **– Yo aun quiero ayudarles –**

 **– No –** responde Wally, rudo y firme **– Esto no es un juego de me voy y vuelvo –** recalca enfadado **– No necesitamos a nadie más ¿cierto Nigel? yo tocare solo ese día –** exige y es claro que es una exigencia, su erguida postura y decidida mirada lo son

Él podría dar por perdida la oportunidad, desperdiciado el esfuerzo y sin embargo no quiere **– He mejorado, te mostraré –** no es cuestión de aceptación o aprecio, es su orgullo, su propia autoestima mellada

 **– No hace falta –** Nigel señala que pare, aunque aún no ha empezado **– Tengo que hablar con Wally primero, pero descansen un poco –** indica tan solemne que él asiente apenado

 **– Óyelo –** pide Maurice, suavemente, Hoagie y Patton lo apoyan

Pero su agente toma al revoltoso rubio por el hombro, llevándolo frente sí **– Claro, ahora volvemos –** sonríe yendo arriba con él 

Extrañado o confundido Chad los sigue con la mirada seguro de que irían al apartamento, sin embargo entendiendo que Maurice vive ahí tal vez es lo correcto no llevar dentro al chico, por si se pone agresivo, pensándolo así él duda sobre esa posibilidad, el pequeño chiquillo furioso parece casi contenerse ante Nigel, tal vez porque es su representante o puede que por otra cosa, no lo entiende solo toca la última canción ensayada sabiendo que los sonidos de su guitarra cubrirán cualquier murmullo proveniente de arriba, por supuesto le enfada que pasará así de él y también quisiera demostrar su habilidad pero entiende que al final de cuentas al agente le preocupa más la opinión de su representado que la de un suplente

**– Come algo –** le invita Hoagie antes de darle un enorme mordisco a un cremoso pastelillo **– O se acabaran –** , él asiente, no quiere ser malagradecido pero no hay forma en que pueda comer ahora.


	17. ♥ Dear... 6♥

Los minutos pasan e incluso los chicos parecen tensos o nerviosos viendo arriba, esperando, la incertidumbre es clara mientras vacilan en comenzar a tocar **– ESO NO ME IMPORTA –** resuena el grito del volátil rubio sobre sus notas, y el sonido de pisadas bajando los alarma aun más **– "Sunday" –** les pide el chico viniendo sonriente y excesivamente motivado **– Chécate esta –** señala a su serio representante, que llega tranquilamente del segundo piso, Maurice comienza primero con tenues acordes que van aumentando junto con las primeras notas del teclado, Patton retumba la batería mientras Lee le da profundidad con su pesado bajo, Wally grita la letra casi furioso, estremecedor, el tecladista y el guitarrista principal apoyan con los coros, mucho más armoniosos, asombrado él mira todo y sin conocer ni la música o letra solo ve al moreno tocar completamente salvaje, el revoltoso rubio se desvive gritando la última parte e impactado oye el última nota tan asombrado que un escalofrío le recorre la espalda

**– Wow –** sonríe Nigel **– ¡¡Fantástico¡¡ si, ESA, deben tocar esa en la audición –** los anima emocionado, sorprendiéndolos, aunque él lo está más, esa amplia y cálida sonrisa es... deslumbrante

**– Espera, hemos estado trabajando otras –** Maurice trata de controlar la repentina emoción de su representante, él quisiera intervenir pero no pasa del impacto de ver a ese serio, estricto y casi frio joven tan alegre como su vocalista

**– No importa, Chad se sabe las cinco que ya practicaron ¿cierto? –** le pregunta el castaño obscuro, sin darle tiempo a asentir **– Si no lo logramos a tiempo no importa, pero sé que lo harán, esta es nuestra oportunidad –** asevera con excesiva seguridad **– Aún no se acaban los pasteles ¿verdad? traeré unos cafés, aun tenemos tiempo –** ríe optimista corriendo a la puerta **– ¿Café negro verdad? –** le pregunta a él demasiado jovial y amistoso

**– Sí –** asiente al fin, confundido

**– El mío arcoíris –** gritan los chicos al unísono haciendo a su agente reír **– Claro –** contesta dejando la puerta abierta

**– Diablos –** gruñe Patton dejando su lugar

**– ¿Qué haremos con la anterior? –** pregunta el tecladista, cuestionando al vocalista y costernando a los demás

**– Nada –** sonríe el pequeño rubio, afable **– Mejor ajustemos los graves para esta, Lee estaba muy alto –** señala tan tranquilo y alegre

**– Solo un poco –** comenta el preparatoriano, probando su bajo

**– Bueno, tardará un poco ¿Quieres practicar? –** le pregunta Maurice, llamando su atención, pues el alto rubio sigue impactado no solo por el repentino cambio del agente sino también del vocalista **– ¿Chad? –**

**– ¿Ah? si, claro –** apenas reacciona cuando el moreno está a su lado.

El guitarrista principal sujeta su instrumento frente él, enseñándole cada nota mientras Wally le explica los arreglos que quiere a los otros, su relajada voz es increíblemente inusual para él y de hecho le dificulta concentrarse, aunque tampoco tiene caso pues la puerta se abre bruscamente, desconcentrando al resto **– Brindemos –** propone el aun sonriente castaño obscuro, sus claros ojos casi brillan yendo a ellos, llevando los cafés y una gran caja de donas, Wally corre a él tomando ambas cosas mientras Hoagie acerca un banco para que sirva de mesa **– Se que es mucha presión pero sé que podemos coordinarnos, Chad ha estado trabajando muy duro y nosotros no podemos dormirnos en nuestros laureles ¿verdad? –** su correcta dicción y tono formal lo desconcierta pero ellos se reparten las bebidas sin mucho interés

**– Entonces ¿Sigo en la banda? –** él suelta sintiéndose tonto al oírse

**– No, solo eres un suplente, temporal –** sonríe Wally, bebiendo demasiado alegre su latte caramelo

**– Lo siento, seguimos necesitando tu apoyo –** el agente toma su unicornio arcoíris, entregándole a él su café **– Brindemos –** sonríe más sobrio

**– Por el éxito –** propone Maurice

**– No, eso ya está –** suelta Hoagie **– Por el buen ánimo de Wally –** ríe y todos chocan sus vasos

**– KND RULES –** gritan al unísono, Chad choca su vaso sin saber muy bien de qué va eso aunque no le importa mucho, en este momento se siente muy cómodo con ellos, su representante sonríe mientras el castaño claro le platica su día y lo que pasó antes de que llegará, durante esos minutos el joven no parece ese estricto hombre de negocios sino uno más de los chicos, no parece muy mayor a ellos e incluso puede que sea de su edad pero el cuidado look lo avejenta, es extraño pero ese suéter rojo de cuello alto le parecería ridículo o anticuado en otra persona pero al castaño obscuro le queda muy bien, resalta los delicados rasgos faciales, incluso su piel parece más clara, el elegante abrigo negro por otro lado le da un toque serio, autoritario tal vez, puede que sea esa cuidada apariencia lo que le extraña y llama la atención sobre el joven, en especial por el desgarbado arreglo del resto **– Bien, veamos como suena –** interrumpe Nigel sus pensamientos y los juegos de los otros

**– Pero aun no termino mi caramelo –** se excusa Wally, aun sentado en el piso

**– Pues acabalo, aunque yo le hablaba a Chad –** aclara el chico de claros lentes volteando a verlo **– Practiquemos la nueva –** insiste

**– Bien –** asiente Maurice dejando de lado su bebida arcoíris yendo por su instrumento

**– Claro ¿Donde me quieres? –** pregunta él, aún lleva su guitarra encima así que solo lo sigue buscando pararse donde el moreno estuvo al tocar

**– Ahí esta bien –** señala Nigel dejando espacio para que el guitarrista principal se alinee con Chad **– Tal vez deba traerte las partituras –** duda o piensa en voz alta

**– Si las traes puedes imprimirlas adentro, para que se las lleve hoy –** Maurice señala su cuarto, intentando ayudarle pero

**– No, lo haré en casa, no las cargo conmigo pero gracias –** ese tono formal del castaño obscuro definitivamente lo desconcierta, es como si toda esa relajación y compañerismo lo dejara solo para los descansos **– Ah por cierto Wally mañana pasare por tu guitarra, tenla lista –**

**– ¿Qué? ¿Para que? yo no necesito practicar, sé cada nota –** responde el revoltoso rubio, picado

**– Lo sé pero sí haremos ajustes tendrás que ensayarlos, además quiero oírte tocar –** lo último sorprende a Chad y no es el único, Wally también parece sorprendido al punto del sonrojo, los chicos ríen bajo y él pilla que es broma sin embargo es raro oírlo del serio chico **– A ti también necesito oírte –** le comenta enfocando su atención en él, por primera vez y gracias a la cercanía él puede ver los ojos del representante, claros y brillantes apenas si nota su azulado tono bajo esa amarillenta luz

**– Bien empieza con fa –** Maurice le enseña cada movimiento mientras Lee práctica intentando sonar más grave y Hoagie le enseña al vocalista, baterista y representante los arreglos que imagino, no tardan mucho y de hecho antes de irse la ensayan de nuevo con él en lugar del moreno.

**– Sonó bien ¿no? –** pregunta Patton, conduciendo camino a casa

**– Mejor de lo esperado –** bromea Maurice, casi como si quisiera relajarlo, él sonríe sentado al lado de su amigo

**– En un par de días ni recordaremos que había otra alineación –** juega Hoagie con el moreno, en cambio Lee guarda silencio viendo por la ventana

No es que él sea diferente, aún no tiene mucho que platicar con ellos, la mayoría del camino solo oyó sus conversaciones **– En la parada está bien –** dijo al fin el chico asiático, listo a echarse la mochila al hombro

**– Espera, aun faltan unas calles para la parada de tu autobús –** le recuerda Patton deteniéndose de todas formas

**– Iré a otro sitio primero –** suelta el niño, saliendo del auto **– Gracias, hasta mañana –** musita tan serio como siempre, es quien vive más lejos pero no parece molestarle ir hasta allá con ellos, o al menos no lo ha dicho frente él

Ellos se despiden y retoman el rumbo a la parada de Hoagie **– ¿A donde creen que vaya? ya es bastante noche –** la preocupación de Patton es sincera en especial porque el bajista aún es menor de edad

**– Con su novia –** Hoagie y Maurice son más desinteresados

**– Ya, no, hablo en serio –** insiste el pelinegro

**– Yo también –** contesta el chico de gruesos anteojos **– Crees que él no tiene novia? –** cuestiona y ellos dudan

**– Si tu tienes cualquiera puede –** ríe Maurice mucho más juguetón

**– Eres un idiota ¿Sabes? –** se queja el delgado chico pretendiendo empujarlo

**– ¿Por qué te pones así? normalmente presumirías a tu chica ¿no? ¿Rompieron o algo? –** bromea el moreno pero el castaño claro le mete un golpe en el brazo dándole la espalda, al otro no parece dolerle pero ellos mantienen su atención en el chico de anteojos **– Lo siento ¿Rompieron? –**

**– No –** responde Hoagie, rápidamente **– Solo... nos dimos un descanso –**

**– Es lo mismo –** suelta Patton, insensiblemente

**– No, no lo es, un descanso significa que podemos reanudarlo –** insiste el delgado chico

**– Como sea –** el pelinegro se centra en el camino mientras el castaño claro se enfada tras él

**– Ignóralo –** dice Maurice tomando del hombro a su compañero **– Escucha, si cada que tienen un problema se toman un descanso jamás harán una buena pareja –** le aconseja y antes que el chico replique **– Las buenas relaciones se logran resolviendo los problemas juntos, solo piénsalo ¿ok? –** el auto se detiene y Hoagie sigue pensativo **– Hasta mañana –** sonrió el moreno saliendo para sacar del maletero su mochila **– Cuídense –** se despide dando vuelta en la esquina

**– Entonces ¿Trabaja de noche? –** pregunta él, dejando al chico del asiento trasero solo con sus dudas

**– Sí pero no te preocupes nuestros instrumentos están seguros –** Patton supone erróneamente su preocupación ya que ahora se siente mal de haberlo despertado "temprano" y pensándolo más incluso se pregunta ¿Porque Nigel y Wally se quedan en su "casa"? **– Solo dale tiempo, aun es muy chica ¿cierto? –** pregunta el pelinegro al chico sentado a sus espaldas

**– No hables de ella como si fuera una niña berrinchuda –** se queja el castaño claro

**– No es eso, lo siento pero... lo siento, olvídalo –** inesperadamente su amigo es casi indeciso

**– Olvídalo –** suelta el castaño claro pasando del tema sonriendo más cómodo **– ¿Tu como lo llevas Chad? debes estar muy agotado por lo de anoche –** pregunta cambiando la plática

**– No mucho –** sonríe él aunque es consciente que sus ojos duelen y tiene los dedos algo hinchados, pero no se siente mal

**– Oh claro –** ríe el otro **– Bueno, gracias por volver, tal vez no valga mucho de mi pero es en serio –** el delgado chico es casi formal y eso es vergonzoso para él, el auto se detiene y en su incomodidad mira al conductor

**– Eso no es necesario, somos amigos ¿sabes? –** dice Patton apenas mirándolo sobre su hombro

**– Lo sé, por eso lo digo, ustedes son muy orgullosos para admitirlo y algunas veces uno necesita oírlo o decirlo –** Hoagie sale del auto sin que ninguno le pueda responder, el pelinegro abre la cajuela y el delgado chico saca sus cosas

**– Buenas noches –** se despiden dejando una extraña sensación en él, e incluso le sigue con la mirada mientras el auto se aleja **– ¿Qué pasa con él? –** pregunta al fin

**– Es su novia, ya lo oíste ¿no? –** Patton luce molesto al decirlo por lo que él duda en preguntar pero **– Lo tiene muy mal, rompen y vuelven como niños –** suelta el pelinegro, acelerando un poco

**– Ah –** musita apenas comprendiendo, dudando de querer hacerlo

**– No te preocupes, no creo que sea grave solo que... creerás que soy egoísta pero me preocupa si llega a afectar en la banda ¿entiendes? se que esta mal pero a su edad todas las parejas son idiotas e inmaduras –** Patton es muy sincero y eso es parte de su confianza mutua pero definitivamente es insensible con su compañero **– Además ella es... problemática –** sentencia bruscamente dando vuelta para ir a su departamento

**– ¿Cómo? –** cuestiona él pero el chico niega **– Vamos, entre tu y yo ¿Cómo es ella? La conoces ¿cierto? ¿Irá a nuestra audición? –** insiste

**– Dios no –** ruega Patton **– Wally se volvería loco –** casi ríe y eso lo intriga más

**– ¿Por qué? ¿La odia? ¿Están peleados? –** tal vez esta mal que se divierta pensando en todas las posibilidades pero el otro es muy misterioso

**– ¿Qué? no, no te diré nada, solo concéntrate en tocar, maldita sea –** grita patton entrando al estacionamiento del edificio y él no puede evitar reír

**– Si me dejas con la duda no podré, ¿Es que el crío ese se pelea con todos? hey dime qué pasa con él ¿Es bipolar o algo? –** bromea

**– Ojalá, así al menos tendría tratamiento –** ríe el pelinegro deteniendo el auto **– Lo dices por lo de hoy ¿cierto? –** ciertamente su amigo parece divertirse con su confusión

**– No, bueno... un poco, es decir... es todo, todos estos días ha estado tan agresivo que yo... –** él para extrañado **– Bueno, sé que me odia –** asegura convencido, Patton también lo dijo " _Odia a los rubios_ " o algo así pero **– Pero cambió muy rápido de actitud –** comenta al fin, inseguro de cómo se oyó

**– No te acostumbres –** bromea su amigo estacionando el auto **– Hoy estuvo especialmente tranquilo, tal vez tuvo un buen día –** dice apagando el motor, disponiéndose a salir **– A veces está incontrolable –** suelta al salir

**– No con su agente ¿verdad? –** cuestiona Chad, yendo por su guitarra que sigue en la cajuela, pero hoy si trae su funda

**– Para nada –** ríe Patton dándole tiempo antes de cerrar bien su auto **– Cuando entré también peleaban mucho, había días en los que Wally no iba –** le explica rumbo a las escaleras

Él lo sigue, intenta pensarlo aunque se mantiene incrédulo, en estos años que han compartido piso jamás le ha preguntado pero **– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el grupo? –**

**– Seis o siete –** el pelinegro apenas si se inmuta pero él se detiene a media escalera

**– Espera, ¿Desde tanto? ¿Eras de su grupo cuando nos ayudaste en la fiesta de iniciación? –** pregunta corriendo a alcanzarlo

**– ¿Ah?... si –**

**– ¿No tuviste problemas? ¿Te dieron permiso? nosotros subimos el vídeo y... ¿Ellos lo saben? –** lo sigue sinceramente preocupado

**– ¿Problemas? ¿Permiso? ¿De qué hablas? ni que fueran mis padres y ni a ellos –**

**– Pero su agente, la compañía ¿No tendrás problemas? –** insiste él, ignorando la actitud del pelinegro

**– ¿Compañía? Chad nosotros no tenemos disquera o promotora, no lo necesitamos Nigel hace todo el trabajo –** aclara o se jacta su amigo

**– ¿Cómo? –** confundido no pasa de esa declaración, sin saber qué pensar o si tomárselo en serio **– Creí que... es muy joven ¿No? ¿Cuántos años tiene? –** duda

**– No creo que su edad importe ¿sabes? tenemos un sitio web para la mercancía, nuestros sencillos están en la mayoría de tiendas virtuales y bueno apenas estamos empezando, esta será nuestra primera audición en serio –** la alegría u orgullo se filtran en su voz, su sonrisa y esperanzada mirada

**– Su primera audición, dijiste que habían ido a varios eventos –** no es que quiera incomodar a su amigo, solo le preocupan las incongruencias

**– Hemos ido a varios, SÍ, pero nunca hicimos audición, Nigel consigue los contratos y demás, no tienes que preocuparte –** sonríe Patton, no parece molesto u ofendido de hecho parece entender su preocupación **– Es de confianza –** agrega al llegar frente su puerta y abrir

**– ¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo? –** él insiste, entrando tras su amigo, con más dudas que antes

**– Sí, ya te lo dije hace seis o siete años, apenas estaban formando la banda y yo fui a verlos, entonces parecían solo dos niños, discutían todo el tiempo, a veces Wally no venía en días y Nigel parecía vivir en esa vieja bodega, de no ser por Maurice aún creería que vive ahí –** el pelinegro cuenta todo con nostalgia y una clase de diversión, va directo a la cocina y comienza a preparar un emparedado **– ¿Quieres? –** le invita

**– No, gracias –** declina, sabe que un café y algunos bocadillos no son suficientes pero ahora realmente sólo quiere dormir, sin embargo **– Entonces ¿Qué edad tiene? no es mayor a nosotros ¿cierto? –** ya a su edad se siente raro juntándose con los chicos, eso sin contar su apariencia, si luce serio y estricto pero aun así todo este tiempo ha creído que es menor, de hecho en algunos momentos se sentía el mayor y eso le gustaba por mucho que le perturbe

**– Creo que... 19 ¿Por qué? –** cuestiona Patton, aún junto la barra, comiendo

**– ¿Qué? ¿19? No es posible luce tan... –** él no se organiza, sigue confundido primero porque Wally y el representante tienen la misma edad, aunque lucen completamente diferentes, altura, actitud, todo, segundo porque si llevan más de siete años como banda ¿Qué edad tenían cuando la comenzaron?

**– ¿Maduro? –** dice su amigo intentando comprender lo que diría

**– No, bueno... –** inseguro vacila pensando en todas las ideas e impresiones que tuvo del chico, toda esa seguridad sobre su pago o la oportunidad de un contrato se han ido

**– ¿Mayor? ¿Viejo? –** el pelinegro sigue tirando ideas, pendiente de sus reacciones

**– No... seguro o... ya sabes, experimentado –** decide, si, la primera vez le pareció casi profesional, aun con su actitud engreída o menospreciante, creyó que sin dudas era el hijo de algún dueño de una disquera tratando de ganarse su respeto llevando a unos don nadies al éxito o puede que hasta un empleado nuevo buscando su oportunidad de ascenso **– Seguro –** murmura refiriéndose a su pago

**– Él lo es –** dice Patton **– Ya lo veras, cuando se decide a hacer algo hace hasta lo imposible –** sonríe con un gusto que él no logra compartir **– Aunque eso solo le sube el ego –** ríe yendo al baño **– Me duchare ¿Te dejo agua caliente? –**

**– No, gracias, solo quiero dormir –** murmura aún inconforme, obviamente su compañero no entiende su preocupación

**– Vale –** se va el pelinegro mientras sus dudas siguen, realmente no le importa mucho el chico o la banda, sabe que esto es temporal pero... hay algo que le inquieta y no sabe que es, ¿incertidumbre, aprehensión? puede ser pero cuando deja a su amiga apoyada en el escritorio se da cuenta.


	18. ♥ Dear... 7♥

Enfadado o molesto mira por la ventana apenas pendiente de su parada, no pudo esperar a Patton y de hecho no pensó en quien le abrirá, aunque igual puede esperar afuera si es necesario, estaba convencido de ello sin embargo al bajar del bus vio el camino ante sí, lleva su guitarra al hombro y piensa en lo mucho que corrió ayer para llegar más rápido e incluso como despertó a Maurice así que se lo toma con calma, no es mucha distancia y sin embargo no se imagina recorrerlo a diario o mucho menos por tanto tiempo como esos chicos, avanza irritado y realmente disgustado pero no con ellos sino consigo mismo, sí, desde ayer se dio cuenta y ahora no piensa en otra cosa, ha sido perezoso, lo sabe pero ver la determinación de esos niños se lo hecha en cara, es como un reproche incómodo de sí mismo, pensar en esos críos trabajando por su banda desde los 12 o 13 le molesta, claro que él a esa edad era miembro del equipo de football americano de su escuela, practicaba música, natación, soccer, basquetball y cualquier otro extracurricular que sus padres quisieran pero solo por eso, porque sus padres querían, nunca le interesó ser profesional en alguno y de hecho ni siquiera le importó que al lastimarse yo no podría ser fichado por algún equipo profesional, que idiota, vaya que lo fue... que lo es, hasta hace un par de días solo le interesaba trabajar en empleos de medio tiempo o de temporada, para poder disponer de tiempo libre, acaba de salir de la universidad y es su primer año de libertad, sin padres o profesores que le ordenen que hacer ¿Qué tenía de malo disfrutar algunos meses de relajación? vaya niño, no puede creer que ese sea él, por supuesto no le importaba crear experiencia o buscar alguna vacante en una de las más grandes compañías de la ciudad, él tenía contactos y estaba seguro de que en cuanto llamara sería desocupado algún despacho para él pero... ¿Realmente solo quería eso? ¿Sentarse a hacer papeleo por ocho horas al día? no quiere ser músico está seguro de eso, no obstante...

Sorprendido para viendo abierta la puerta del bodegón, tal vez no debería ser raro ya que ayer los chicos también la dejaron así y según Patton no es la primera vez, sin embargo aún es algo temprano para que alguno de ellos llegue, o eso piensa él ya que avanzando algo despacio ve salir a Maurice, su alborotado y obscuro cabello es inconfundible **– Hey, espera –** él lo llama o intenta detenerlo

El atlético moreno retiene la puerta entre asombrado e incrédulo **– ¿Chad?... ¿Qué haces aquí? –**

**– La práctica ¿recuerdas? –** señala él, corriendo a la entrada mientras levanta su enfundada guitarra

**– Sí, lo sé pero... ¿No es un poco... temprano? –** cuestiona el moreno, sin cerrar la puerta o apartarse de la entrada

**– Bueno solo falta... una hora –** él incluso revisa su reloj **– Ah... lo siento, pero no te preocupes esperaré aquí –** sonríe apoyando su instrumento en el piso, la vieja acera parece limpia y realmente no pasa nadie por ahí así que

**– No, pasa, no me molesta que llegues antes solo que –**

**–¿Qué pasa? –** interrumpe al moreno el suave y familiar tono de esa pregunta

**– Es Chad, llegó temprano –** le sonríe Maurice a su compañero aunque él ni siquiera puede saludar, atónito o incrédulo ve al castaño obscuro retener la puerta para él, tan trajeado y profesional que le parece imposible que ese dulzón y tenue tono de voz provinieran de él

**– Ah... lo siento –** se disculpa retrocediendo

**– Solo pasa –** ríe el moreno dejando la puerta en manos del británico **– No sé a qué hora vendré así que no dejes la luz prendida –** le dice al otro, que asiente suavemente **– Ten cuidado –** le sonríe a él antes de irse

**– ¿Qué? –** apenas si logra decir Chad cuando el otro ya va rumbo la parada del bus

**– Es bueno que llegues temprano –** comenta Uno llamando su atención, y sacándolo de su desconcierto **– Pasa –** le dice dejando la puerta abierta así que él entra, extrañado, confundido sobre lo que piensa, ver a Nigel es una sorpresa en especial cuando suele llegar tarde, solo al ultimo ensayo y para darle su paga, pero es esa última interacción entre los chicos lo que le... confunde, es decir fue corta y simple pero aun así afectuosa, no fue como un par de amigos, él nunca habla así con Patton, si ya lo sabe ellos no son muy cercanos pero jamás ha oído a un par de chicos hablarse así, sin embargo si, cada persona tiene sus modos ¿cierto? también recuerda que Patton dijo que Nigel vivió ahí o algo así... podría estar subarrendando ¿no? o incluso puede que aún viva ahí y no quiera que los chicos sepan, de hecho le parece plausible, al principio cuando él y Patton se mudaron juntos algunas personas sacaron conclusiones rápidas sobre ellos, esto podría ser lo mismo ¿verdad? **– Tengo tus nuevas partituras –** dice el castaño obscuro yendo a por ellas, a su auto

La bodega es tan grande que incluso cabe el alfa romeo del representante sin afectar el espacio de práctica o estorbar en algo, de hecho él calcula que ahí caben al menos una docena de autos sin contar el pequeño escenario, las cajas al frente o las escaleras del fondo **– Gracias –** acepta siguiéndolo, el hecho de que las hojas estén en su portafolios dentro el auto le da a pensar que definitivamente no vive ahí, además que trae su traje bien acomodado ¿Quién usa traje en casa? lo normal es llegar y quitártelo ¿cierto? es decir si ellos... ¿Por qué piensa en eso?

**– Así que ¿te gusta llegar temprano? –** pregunta el castaño obscuro

Sacudido por la sorpresa o por sus pensamientos él apenas lo mira **– Algo así –** titubea tomando las hojas que el otro le ofrece **– ¿Qué hay de ti? no sueles llegar antes de las ocho y media** (p.m) **–** intenta bromear o algo así, no es que quiera sacarle información

**– Solo vine a hacer una entrega –** responde el castaño obscuro, intrigándolo **– Y ya que estas tu aquí puedo dejártela –** decide sacando algo de su cajuela

**–¿Qué? ¿Te irás? –** él apenas sigue el ritmo del apresurado chico

**– Si, esto es casi un descanso –** le sonríe dejando el enfundado instrumento apoyado en un banco **– Aun tengo papeleo que hacer pero volveré en la noche, diles eso ¿ok? –** el castaño obscuro es un torbellino, apenas deja el instrumento vuelve a su auto, listo a irse

**– Sí, claro –** él acepta escuetamente, aunque duda que lo haya oído pues las enormes puertas de la entrada se abren para dejar el auto salir

**– Hey –** grita entrando por ellas el revoltoso rubio **– ¿A donde vas? –** reclama al chico del auto, deteniéndose en su camino

**– Voy a la oficina –** responde esté, apoyado en su respaldo, sin soltar el volante

**– Olvídalo –** exige Wally **– Deja que resuelvan algo solos –** ordena taimado

**– Pero –** Nigel intenta argumentar sin embargo

El escandaloso rubio va hasta el auto, llaves en mano amenazando la pintura, como si fueran sus garras **– ¿Trajiste mi guitarra? –** cuestiona sonriente

**– Si, claro –** sonríe el otro, tal vez tomándolo a broma e incluso cierra las puertas, él apenas puede distinguir algo en esa luz, son casi las cinco y aún hay bastante luz pero le es más difícil cuando cierran la entrada, dentro la bodega la única iluminación son las pequeñas ventanas dos metros sobre su cabeza, dejan entrar la luz lo suficiente para ver aunque ahora él está algo deslumbrado y le cuesta hacerlo **– Llegas temprano –** comenta el británico saliendo de su auto, tan desinteresado de la amenaza como el mismo chiquillo rubio

**– Salí antes –** sonríe Wally sin dar más explicaciones, corriendo por su guitarra

**– Solo falta afinarla –** comenta Nigel mirando a Chad, él se tensa, extrañado o incómodo de si lo debe hacer

**– Sí, lo sé, la tendré en unos segundos** **–** el pequeño rubio desenfunda su instrumento con la velocidad y emoción de un niño ante un regalo **– Wow –** sonríe acariciando la lustrosa superficie, él mismo se asombra ante esa hermosa gibson sg 1979 anaranjada, esta casi nueva y su acabado roza el tono dorado

**– Recién pulida –** sonríe Nigel en una corta e íntima interacción con el vocalista, que velozmente pasa la negra correa por sus hombros para ponérsela **– Veamos cómo suenan –** les pide a ambos

Él por otro lado se relaja oyendo y viendo de nuevo al castaño obscuro ser tan... gentil **– Sí –** dice sacando su propia guitarra, los primeros acordes del pequeño rubio suenan mientras él se prepara pero realmente no le importa, mira al representante y como su atención está en el vocalista, seguro es así de afectuoso y calmado con todos los de la banda así que no hay de qué preocuparse, si, asiente para sí mismo, no es que sea prejuicioso y eso pero no, ese chico no podría ser más que recto

**– ¿Listo? –** gruñe Wally, tan mustio e irritado que él sonríe

**– Cuando quieras –** suelta seguro de poder superarlo y dejarles en claro que ya no está jugando, definitivamente no seguirá perdiendo el tiempo

Una y otra vez intentan superarse entre ellos mientras tocan sin embargo llega el solo y ninguno para o deja al otro superarlo, ambos resuenan los amplificadores llenando la enorme bodega con sus notas aunque incluso al final él no se sintió satisfecho, era como una batalla que su propia gibson LP no pudiera ganar **– Suficiente –** pide Nigel señalando no solo que se detengan sino también que descansen

**– ¿Por qué diablos no paraste? es mi solo ¿no lo sabes? –** grita Wally, encarándolo tan enfadado como siempre

**– ¿Qué? Yo tocaré la parte de Maurice ¿no? eras tu quien debía parar –** recalca él, insatisfecho pero sin retroceder o avanzar

**– ¿Uh? –** gruñe el incrédulo menor **– No –** niega al instante **– Tal vez del resto pero en esta yo toco el solo, yo siempre toco la guitarra principal de esta –** insiste

**– ¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué fastidiabas tanto con que no me salía? ¿Para qué demonios la ensayamos tanto? –** él cuestiona crispado al punto de la irritación

**– De apoyo, eres el APOYO –** indica Wally, señalándolo de menos, casi empujándolo con el dedo

**– Paren –** pide Nigel llevándose al revoltoso rubio aunque eso no logra calmarlo a él **– Lo siento Wally pero él será guitarra líder –**

**– ¿QUÉ? NO, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO –** grita el otro, jaloneándose con todo y la sudadera

La desgastada prenda resiste mientras Nigel logra tomarlo de los hombros **– Lo siento pero Maurice y yo ya lo decidimos –** oír al castaño obscuro mencionar al moreno impacta e incomoda a Chad, que justo en este momento siente que está ante una discusión familiar, entre un padre y su hijo

**– No, no pueden –** niega el chiquillo rubio, tan dócil e incrédulo como un infante

**– Tu debes estar más concentrado en cantar ¿cierto? además no importa quien toque en la audición –** dice Nigel casi imprudente, pues él está ahí y lo ha oído, sin embargo el vocalista no luce muy convencido **– Una vez que estés en el escenario puedes hacer lo que quieras –** sonríe tan permisivo con el chiquillo que parece increíble que sea su representante, en especial cuando aun trae su negro traje de serio hombre de negocios

**– Bien, solo en la audición –** acepta el revoltoso rubio, sonriendo cual cómplice y poco disimuladamente

" _¿No importa quien toque?_ " él se cuestionó mirando a ambos chicos susurrarse entre ellos, el castaño obscuro se saca el saco y retomando su rigurosidad lo mira a él, que callado e inmóvil solo lo mira, esperando alguna dirección u orden, no puede ver sus ojos con la poca luz a su espalda pero no es que le preocupe, la mayoría del tiempo solo logra ver el reflejo de luz en sus ligeros lentes **– ¿Has cantado antes? –** pregunta el agente sin dejarlo reaccionar **– Ayer lo oíste ¿no? Maurice y Hoagie son los coristas, así que tú tendrás que hacerlo también –** su tono serio y casi autoritario le mosquea, haciéndose el profesional cuando es solo un crío de diecinueve

**– Sí, he cantado antes –** responde igual de serio, seguro de sus habilidades pero asimilando que es este niño quien le paga **– Estudie la letra ayer –** sonríe algo más engreído, buscando conectar el micrófono

**– ¿Anoche? –** cuestiona Wally, con ese tono burlista que lo prepara para oír otras de sus quejas **– Nah, no te creo, seguro te fuiste de fiesta ¿cierto? a buscar chicas –** sonríe y tal vez de otro lo creería una broma sin embargo siendo el chiquillo no

**– Puedo hacer ambas cosas a la vez ¿no sabes? a las chicas les encanta que les cante al oído –** le suelta irritándolo más, eso es obvio **– Por eso eres cantante ¿no? –** bromea o pretende hacerlo

**– Jódete, no me compares con tipos como tu –** gruñe el chiquillo mientras él sonríe

**– ¿Ah no? –** cuestiona aun jugando, aunque es claro que el menor está picándose

**– ¿Puedes _a capella_? –** pregunta Nigel, pasando de sus discusiones

**– Claro –** asiente él dejando el micrófono de lado, algo inseguro pues la bodega puede tener buena reverberación pero no sabe que tanto se oirá su voz, aun con el amplificador de la guitarra al mínimo **– Pero creo que sonará mejor con el micrófono –** comenta al bajar su volumen y ponerse de pie

**– Lo sé, por eso primero quiero oírte sin volumen extra –** Nigel toma un banco para él y le acerca otro a Chad, él asiente y sonríe aunque no pasa de lo raro que ha sonado,podría ser una burla, una broma o incluso su expectativa, no obstante es el revoltoso rubio quien menos confianza le da, esa sonrisa socarrona y la forma en que se apoya sobre el hombro del castaño obscuro, como si a diferencia de él Wally fuera intocable e inamovible

**– Bien –** él acepta, incluso el reto que el chiquillo rubio le da con la mirada, sigue el ritmo con la guitarra buscando sonar sobre esta y cantar cada estrofa correctamente, cantar nunca fue su fuerte sin importar cuantos años lo mandaron sus padres a clases pero tampoco es que le importe mucho, solo hará los coros, no, no puede seguir pensando así, no quiere seguir actuando así, solo tirando por lo bajo para no errar, decidido entona un poco más alto, seguro le dolerá un poco después (por la falta de practica) pero valdrá la pena, quiere que ese pequeño rubio deje de sentirse intocable

**– Wow –** escucha y ve llegar a Hoagie, seguido por el silencioso bajista que aun con el calor trae su gorra invernal

**– Suena bien ¿cierto? –** pregunta sonriente y orgulloso al tocar la guitarra, luciendo sus horas de práctica y la comprensión sobre su estilo

**– Casi –** ríe castaño claro y aunque obvio es uno de sus juegos él se pica un poco

**– Vale, ya lo oímos ¿podemos practicar ? –** interrumpe Wally antes que él empiece la última estrofa

Él no logra cantar aunque sigue tocando **– Aun no llega Patton –** dice Nigel, indicando que continúe

Chad empieza de nuevo esa estrofa **– No es necesario –** gruñe el revoltoso rubio interrumpiendo de nuevo **– Preparemos el audio, ya está aquí mi guitarra –** le comenta a Hoagie, él quiere terminar la canción pero ambos chicos van a las mezcladoras y sintetizadores del tecladista, el bajista solo mira de reojo a su representante que serio o firme le pide con una seña que pare, levantándose

**– Ok –** acepta Nigel, pasando de la molestia del alto rubio **– Tú también lo oíste ¿Cierto Hoagie? –** le pregunta al chico pasando a su lado y tomándole del hombro a él

**– Claro, pero... –** vacila el delgado chico de gruesos anteojos, mirando al menor de los rubios

**– Esto es prioridad, suena grave –** señala el castaño obscuro y hasta él se tensa

**– ¿Qué? –** ellos preguntan al unísono

**– Su tono de voz, es algo grave** (profunda) **debemos moderar su audio para que no opaque a Hoagie –** explica el representante cuando se oye el azote de la puerta

**– Claro que es grave, nosotros ya pasamos la adolescencia –** sonríe Patton aunque a nadie le parece amistoso

**– Lo siento, es que cuando entramos Chad estaba cantando y... –** intenta excusarse Hoagie pero el otro no parece cambiar de idea

**– Olvídalos, son marineros perdidos –** sonríe Nigel y el pelinegro ríe, tranquilizando a los chicos

**– ¿Por una sirena de voz muy grave? –** bromea Patton cerca de su amigo **– Así que ¿En serio cantaras? –** le pregunta casi extrañado

**– Sí, los coros para empezar –** él le sigue la corriente, porque obvio no quiere más pero...

**– ¿Quién sabe? después podríamos trabajar en tu carrera de solista –** suelta Nigel tan animado y optimista que no parece broma.


	19. ♥ Dear... 8♥

Han practicado un par de horas tanto el canto como la guitarra, primero fue buscar los niveles correctos para su voz, incluyendo el no desentonar con Hoagie, todo mientras él ensayaba intentando sincronizar con Wally **– Esto no es una competencia, debe sonar armonioso ¿saben? –** señalo Nigel, antes de encerrarse en su auto para hablar por teléfono, al parecer trabajando desde ahí, él no lo sabe solo lo observa de vez en cuando, mirándolo todo altivo y serio esperando que salga a darles alguna de sus instrucciones, ya que aunque es solo el representante interviene demasiado con la música

No obstante el castaño oscuro no es su mayor problema **– No maldita sea, no te adelantes al ritmo –** le grita el revoltoso rubio, como siempre haciendo un escándalo del más mínimo error

**–No lo hago, estoy esperando el compás como dijiste–** explica él o eso intenta porque conforme ha avanzado el ensayo el chiquillo está más crispado

**– No me discutas, solo hazlo bien –** gruñe el vocalista

**– Podrías pedirlo amablemente –** interviene Hoagie, con ligera incomodidad

**– No empieces ahora ¿Quieres? –** se queja Wally, con hartazgo y claramente desestimándole

**– Oye ¿Qué?–** refuta el delgado castaño claro

**– Cálmense, diablos –** regaña o pide Patton, él no está muy seguro aunque igual quisiera aclarar que no le molesta o que no es para tanto

**– Estoy calmado –** gruñen ambos universitarios a la par, sin embargo su tono los contradice **– Si tienes algo que decir dilo –** le exige el chico de anteojos al revoltoso rubio

**– ¡Oh! ¿Y podrás aguantarlo? –** cuestiona el corto rubio, sarcástico o cínico, él apenas capta su tono pues el bajo suena, burlista y tensando más la situación

**– Basta –** se levanta el baterista justo cuando se abre la puerta del auto

**– No, el guitarrista es nuevo, Maurice está trabajando –** sonríe el castaño oscuro al teléfono **– Sí, si –** ríe amistoso, parece ignorarlos hasta que les señala que empiecen, él duda pero ellos se alistan en sus puestos y Patton marca la señal de inicio **– Claro, puedes oírlos si quieres, no, no estoy en la oficina... si, algo así –** la relajada platica queda bajo sus notas, él se esfuerza en conseguir el ritmo y sonido de Maurice, no quiere perderse bajo la voz del pequeño rubio que parece querer impresionar al interlocutor del representante **– Te puedo enviar un vídeo si quieres –** propone este último **– Si firmas el contrato claro –** bromea, dejando en claro que es sobre negocios o al menos él lo cree, toca lo más concentrado que puede pero resulta difícil teniendo al castaño obscuro enfrente y grabándolos, a Wally y el resto de la banda no parecen importarles pero él se pone algo nervioso, no por ser grabado ha ido a cientos de conciertos y muchas veces las espectadoras los graban en cambio esto es diferente, es como si el representante lo estuviera poniendo a prueba ante un ejecutivo superior o algo asi, la forma en que le hablo a la persona del otro lado del teléfono le sonó algo formal y aun así amistosa "¿Quien puede ser?" se pregunta dejando al chiquillo rubio terminar tan estruendoso y enérgico que incluso él se siente sacudido

**– ¿Qué tal? ¿Eh? –** pregunta Nigel a su interlocutor, dándoles la espalda para seguir hablando **– Si, seguro... seria genial –** sonríe, aun cuando no puede ver su rostro es claro que lo hace, él también lo hace pues tal vez son buenas noticias pero Wally se saca la guitarra y molesto o malhumorado corre a detener al castaño obscuro **– El viernes, pero no espero que vengas –** murmura o pretende hacerlo **– ¡¡En serio!! –** exclama de repente, tan emocionado y sonriente que el vocalista se detiene mirándolo impactado **– Seria perfecto, a ellos también les gustaría, claro –** asegura el agente, aun con la extraña renuencia de los chicos **– Incluso... sí, si, genial, yo te llamo, no, para nada, yo te llamo –** concierta el joven y él no entiende nada, Wally parece molesto o incrédulo mientras Patton y Hoagie se consultan en silencio **– Bien, gracias –** concluye el representante su llamada en ese tono serio, formal y educado que dista mucho de la alegre actitud de hace unos segundos, el bajo de Lee suena, notas graves en descenso, decepcionado o algo así, él lo voltea a ver sin embargo el chico de gruesa gorra se voltea justo cuando Nigel los mira pero él no puede, esa alegría es... absorbente **– Perfecto, estuvieron perfectos –** les sonríe

**– ¿Qué? si este idiota erró tres veces –** gruñe Wally señalándolo como siempre

Pero antes que él pueda defenderse el castaño obscuro va al revoltoso rubio abrazándolo por sobre los hombros **– Eso no importa –** le dice ajustando ese abrazo hasta casi atraparlo por el cuello **– Estuvo increíble –** le susurra **– Sonó asombroso –** los felicita demasiado entusiasta, ellos apenas logran sonreír cuando bruscamente suelta al abochornado rubio **–¡Ya se! tómense un descanso, traeré algunos cafés, hoy hemos logrado mucho –** les alienta al tomar sus llaves e ir a su auto

**– No, espera –** balbucea Wally, recuperándose del sobresalto cuando el otro ya abre las puertas

**– No tardo, no peleen –** bromea Nigel saliendo algo acelerado

El revoltoso rubio apenas va cuando las puertas se cierran **– No traigas té –** grita cerca la entrada esperando ser oído

Pero él voltea hacia su amigo **– ¿Cafés? –** cuestiona extrañado de todo, aunque es esto último lo que más le descoloca **– ¿Es un adicto a la cafeína o algo así? –** insiste confundido

**– No –** ríe Patton **– Es solo una excusa para ver a la barista –** le susurra casi confidencial, ambos sonríen ante la idea

En cambio el vocalista vuelve enfadado, él se prepara para el regaño pero **– No puedo creerlo ¿Para que lo invitó a la audición? –** gruñe casi infantil

**– Fue solo una formalidad –** dice Hoagie, él también supondría lo mismo pero...

**– Más le vale, yo no quiero a ningún traidor ahí –** gruñe Wally, con notorio resentimiento y eso a él le llama la atención, no el hecho de que esté enfadado o algo así, eso es de todos los días, realmente le interesa saber a que se refiere con _traidor_ **– O espía –** concluye el menor, extrañamente mirándolo a él

**– ¿Qué podrían espiar de una banda de pubertos? –** suelta él, seguro y desinteresado de sus paranoias

**– ¿Cómo? –** se exalta el chiquillo mientras Patton ríe

**– Buena esa –** suelta el pelinegro atrapándolo a él por el hombro **– Tomemos un descanso ¿bien? –** dice llevándoselo

**– No –** exige el vocalista **– Los que se equivocan no tienen derecho a descanso –** insiste severo

**– Oye –** musitan los demás

**– Tal vez erre por cansancio, llevamos tocando horas –** dice él, dejando de lado su instrumento

**– Sí –** lo apoya Hoagie **– Además yo tengo que ir al baño –** el castaño claro sale corriendo mientras ellos también se alejan y Lee pretende ignorar todo

**– ¿Cansado? ¿Por solo unos ensayos? vamos ¿Y en serio puedes presumirte como profesional? ¿Llamándonos pubertos e inexpertos? –** insiste el buscapleitos

**– Soy profesional pero lo que más cansa es tu actitud –** exhala yendo con su amigo

**– ¿Qué? –** gruño el chiquillo, tan shockeado como el resto

**– ¿Qué nadie te había dicho antes? –** se mofa Chad con falsa extrañeza **– No paras de portarte como una berrinchuda diva, gritándonos e interrumpiendo por cualquier cosa, sé que esta es tu banda pero así solo estresás a todos, incluyendo a tu agente ¿Porque no les haces un favor e intentas actuar como un profesional? Y si quieres que te trate como adulto deberías portarte como tal –** le señala conservando su calma, el silencio del grupo lo prepara para lo peor

No obstante y contrario a lo esperado Wally sonríe **– Dios... ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Yo no tengo que hacer nada de lo que tu digas, ni tengo que cambiar nada porque después de la audición no tendremos que volver a verte –** suelta decidido, seguro y demasiado soberbio.

◆◆◆◆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es lo último que escribí antes de darme cuenta de que conforme avanzaba la historia iba a necesitar música que les diera a entender la situación o estilos de cada banda, etc. y aunque podía ponerles covers o "a capella" de algunas canciones (la mayoría serían de Linkin Park) pues no supe organizarme y al final lo deje en pausa, quién sabe puede que algún día lo termine aunque sea de escribir, es... complejo. 𝐨(𝐓ヘ𝐓𝐨)
> 
> Tal vez solo me desanimo mi falta de capacidad al escribir y describir **( ╥ω╥ )**
> 
> Por cierto notarán que el primer capítulo no tiene nada que ver con el resto **(╥_╥)** pues según yo debíamos conforme avance la historia descubrir quienes eran esos niños y como había seguido su amistad pero releyéndola creo que es bastante obvio. Sorry **(μ_μ)**.


	20. El Príncipe 🌸1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un continente dividido en cuatro enormes reinos es difícil conseguir algo de armonía y paz entre sus gobernantes, pero los reyes de Brand y Valerian creen haber encontrado una manera de hermanar ambos reinos superando sus densos pasados, esta es la historia de ese medievo anacrónico, bueno, no... pero así empieza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay conceptos ni sucesos históricos apegados a la realidad

Capitulo 1: Otoño

Ha cabalgado por días, su cuerpo duele y tiene bastante sed pero ya puede ver las enormes murallas que rodean a la capital de Valerian, su enorme castillo puede verse al fondo poniéndolo nervioso, hace días aún se disputaba en el torneo de caballería en Brand, en el pequeño campo que habían montado cerca el castillo, de solo recordarlo se llenaba de nuevos ánimos.

Era la final del torneo y solo estaba el Conde de Bistró contra él, tomó su espada firmemente buscando detener el avance de su adversario, la multitud gritaba emocionada cada que sus espadas chocaban, aunque se sentía sofocado bajo el incómodo casco logró golpear certeramente la espada del conde haciéndolo trastabillar, entonces atacó lanzando lejos el arma de su adversario haciendo caer al hombre por el peso de su propia armadura, encontrándose con la espada de Sir Chadworth Dickson de Akorn en el cuello **– Me rindo –** musito nervioso el Conde

Las ovaciones y la victoria fueron para él, que entre aplausos ayudó al mayor a levantarse **– Es un gran adversario –** le comento sincero y sin ánimos de fanfarronear

**– Tu mejor arma es tu juventud –** río el mayor intentando ser afable, el rubio trató de tomarlo con humor pero viendo al Rey y su guardia aproximarse retorno a su seriedad, sin embargo tras una larga celebración en la que fue nombrado caballero real se le encomendó su primera misión y ahí fue donde todo tomó un matiz oscuro.

Ahora entraba a la extensa ciudad dudando de su propio futuro, apretó las bridas del caballo revisando que aún llevará el paquete con la orden que el primer ministro le dio, su cuerpo pesa y el cansancio le nubla la visión mientras esquiva a los transeúntes de la calle principal, asombrado del tumulto y la nula reacción a los emblemas que tanto él como el caballo portan, ni siquiera se a acostumbrado a su nuevo nombramiento cuando tuvo que salir aprisa a esta inusual misión, tanto la rapidez con la que fue enviado como la naturaleza de la misma le causaban dudas sobre el supuesto acuerdo de paz entre ambos reinos, incluso llevando las cartas firmadas por el rey se siente inseguro si eso bastara.

Va cabalgando suavemente hacia el castillo admirando el frondoso bosque que le rodea, normalmente un grupo de caballeros deberían ir con él sin embargo fue enviado solo, tampoco hay señales de que alguna guardia vaya a recibirlo o a darle la bienvenida, mira a la enorme entrada notando el puente levadizo abajo, algo extrañado aumenta el paso notando al fin a los guardias del castillo en la entrada, fue á ellos juntando su seguridad esperando aún mantener algo de su porte tras este molesto viaje, la pesadez del camino y lo complejo de la situación le hacía sospechar que el conde lo había dejado ganar mas sacudió su cabeza sacando esas ideas, aun cuando está agotado debe mantener su pose al saludar a los guardias y presentarse, enseña su orden real y la sorpresa de los guardias lo ponen nervioso, más aún cuando lo hacen esperar unos minutos en lo que van y vienen desconcertados, al fin un alto caballero sale a recibirlo **– Lleven su montura al establo –** ordena el calmado hombre a los guardias, que obedecen sin dudar **– Mucho gusto soy Hiperión de Malgram, caballero real de Valerian, venga Sir Dickson lo guiaré adentro –** le sonríe el caballero al presentarse y aunque es descortés él le calcula unos 30 años, más o menos

**– Claro pero... –** él vacila mirando cómo llevan a su caballo

**– Ya veo, si quiere puede acompañar a su caballo y atenderlo, yo lo esperare dentro –** propone el hombre casi amable

Él asiente agradecido **– Sí, quisiera atenderlo personalmente –** asegura mientras el mayor asiente comprensivo

**– Por aquí –** le indica un guardia humildemente al guiarlo a los establos

Tras los muros el castillo también está rodeado de árboles florales, algo que le da un ambiente cálido y agradable pero Chad no tiene tiempo de admirarlos pues nota los establos al fondo **– Tome cualquiera, vendremos a buscarlo en un rato –** sonríen los guardias dejándolos a él y su caballo ir a la amplia caballeriza para darle agua a su cansado amigo, que ha recorrido un largo camino en tan solo cuatro días

Él quiere mucho a su compañero pues han estado juntos por años, e incluso cuando los mozos del establo se ofrecen a ayudarlo se niega, llevándolo a un compartimiento fresco para servirle agua en el tazón que lleva solo para el animal **– Deberías darle agua fresca –** le comenta un chico metiendo un caballo común en el compartimento de al lado

Chad se voltea notando ese atuendo de mozo mientras el despreocupado chico ensilla el caballo pinto **– Es agua fresca –** le refuta ofendido, aun dándole de su agua

**– ¿Cuántos días lleva en ese odre? –** cuestiona el joven, tomando un balde al pasar a su lado

**– No tantos que no se pueda beber –** responde Chad mirando que hace

**– Ya, entonces sí es buena para ti es buena para él ¿cierto? –** insiste el mozo al apoyar el cubo bajo una extraña figura roja

**– Claro –** contesta el rubio suponiendo lógica su idea sin embargo el chico sube y baja una pieza de aquel desconocido artefacto, del cual brota agua

**– Pero tú no cargaras a alguien de regreso a casa ¿cierto? –** sonríe el mozo al volver con el agua limpia y fresca **– Sin costo extra** – agrega bromista al dársela al caballo

**– No sabía que había de "esas cosas" aquí –** musita Chad aun sorprendido y mirando el aparato

**– ¿Bombas de agua? hay por toda la ciudad, son geniales ¿cierto? –** comenta el chico con cierto entusiasmo, mientras acaricia dulcemente al equino, que bebe alegre

**– ¿Tu eres mozo del palacio? –** cuestiona el rubio, esperando que esa inusual confianza que el chico demostró le sea de ayuda **– ¿Cómo es el príncipe? –** insiste sin dejarle contestar lo primero, el joven voltea a verlo repentinamente **– Sé que es extraño que un extranjero pregunte eso, pero créeme no tengo malas intenciones, solo que casi no he oído de él –** intenta aclararle para que confié

**– Ya, bueno... yo no creo ser el indicado ¿sabe? –** titubea el mozo, retrocediendo casi humildemente para tomar la brida del caballo pinto

A Chad esa respuesta no le satisface e igualmente avanza para insistir, el chico lo nota acercándose sonriente y él sonríe expectante, sin embargo el estruendo del metal al chocar contra el piso alarma a ambos **– ¡Eh tú! –** un hombre de gruesa y polvosa capa llama rudamente al mozo apenas entra **– Dale agua a mi caballo –** le ordena señalando a su cansado animal, que apenas si puede pasar

**– Sí, señor de inmediato –** contesta el tranquilo mozo yendo a ayudar al cansado huésped, dejando al pinto **– Disculpe señor –** se excusa con el noble, sonriéndole al voltear a verlo

Entonces por primera vez Chad lo mira a los ojos, él se estremece viendo esos intensos ojos azules "Dios, si estuvieran en una mujer serían irresistibles" logra pensar asombrado, sintiendo su piel erizarse al verlo irse, por lo que apenas si puede asentir **– Sir Dickson ¿ya ha terminado? –** le llama un grueso guardia desde la entrada, asomándose

**– Sí, ahora voy –** se disculpa, sin perder de vista al mozo que atiende dulcemente al agotado caballo

**– Sir Hiperión lo espera –** insiste el guardia más alto, apenado de apresurarlo pero por su rostro está realmente preocupado

**– Sí –** comienza a ir a ellos **– Gracias –** le dice al chico esperando ser oído antes de salir rápidamente, incluso afuera mientras camina con los guardias les evita la mirada avergonzado, ha actuado como un niño tímido pero su corazón sigue latiendo acelerado y la sensación no se le va de la piel, ahora mismo siente el rostro enrojecido pero es posible que sea por el cansancio del viaje, además pronto verá al rey y eso justifica esa repentina inquietud.

El pequeño tour al entrar en palacio pareció tranquilizarlo, impresionado por lo enorme e impresionante que este le parece, Chad es llevado por amplio salón con varias mesas expectante y atónito pero los guardias le explican que ese es el comedor y que deberá esperar ahí mientras preparan su alcoba y un baño, no obstante lleva ahí esperando horas a Sir Hiperión o la audiencia con el rey, tras largo rato de descansar y haber comido mira impaciente a su alrededor, ansioso por ver al rey, su misión es urgente pero él no puede pararse y dar órdenes, sin embargo pronto oscurecerá por lo que la posibilidad de una audiencia hoy queda cada vez más lejana, sabe que debe estar ahí un par de días para los preparativos pero lleva más de medio día ahí sentado solo, varios soldados han entrado y salido sin acercársele, hablan a murmullos y eso lo tensa además también están los sirvientes de palacio, ve entrar y salir mozos además de criadas sin ver al chico de esta mañana, mirando al resto de habitantes nota que ese color de ojos ciertamente es singular, por lo que seguramente el chico resalte mucho entre el pueblo "Tal vez por eso es tan confianzudo" piensa reconociendo que es extraño ver a un plebeyo hablarle así a un caballero, sin embargo no le resultó molesto o incómodo **– Sir Dickson, venga por favor –** le anuncia el consejero señalándole que lo siga

Chad se pone de pie arreglándose para dar buena impresión, checa que las correas de su capa luzcan bien mientras camina esos altísimos pasillos mirando por los ventanales, impresionado de lo iluminada que luce la ciudad aledaña al palacio, el fresco aroma de los árboles se cuela llenando el lugar a la par que avanzan, va tan embelesado que apenas si nota cuando están ante la sala del trono, nervioso intenta entrar erguido pero aun cuando se lo imaginaba llena de cortesanos y demás decoraciones pomposas como en Brand, la realidad le impacta, ya que en el lugar apenas si hay algunos músicos y pocos caballeros frente los grandes ventanales de sobrias cortinas, siendo los únicos adornos los emblemas nobles

El rey es un hombre bonachón y sonriente con un gran bigote que le recuerda al rubio a su propio monarca, el extranjero es presentado estruendosamente por el mismo consejero mientras avanzan frente el gobernante, solemne ante el trono el rubio observa sutilmente a todos los presentes llamándole la atención un noble de cabello negro, serio, delgado y de fría mirada que parece analizarlo, no obstante su ropaje lujoso luce el emblema de la casa real de Valerian **– Su majestad –** reverencio Chad, torpemente **– Buenas noches, agradezco que me permita conocerlo y poder escoltar al príncipe de Valerian a nuestro reino –** expresa apresuradamente por su nerviosismo, entregando la carta firmada por su rey, entendiendo que ambos gobernantes lo han acordado de ante mano

El consejero la toma, revisa y pasa rápidamente al soberano que parece leerla, en cambio el otro noble tiene fija la mirada en él, incomodándolo aún más aunque al final le sonríe claramente desestimándole, Chad traga saliva tenso cuestionándose si será posible que ese hombre sea el príncipe del acuerdo, mientras se mantiene en rigurosa posición de reverencia **– No hay necesidad de ser tan formal –** sonríe el monarca **– Después de todo ahora eres parte de nuestra corte, es un gusto tenerte entre nosotros Sir Dickson –** agrega animado pidiéndole que se enderece

En cambio el noble a su lado reacciona de inmediato **– Son demasiadas libertades para alguien que acaba de llegar –** interviene avanzando y el extrangero retrocede un poco **– No creo que sea digno de la responsabilidad que esto representa –** agrega altivo el hombre con fría mirada

Chad no puede contestar, está impactado con la actitud del hombre **– Él lo hará, el rey de Brand lo cree capaz –** asegura alegre el monarca, sonriéndole al joven

Él asiente emocionado y dispuesto a agradecer **– El príncipe no esta aquí ahora, tendrás que irte, él está muy ocupado para para verte –** exclama rudamente el malhumorado noble con mirada retadora, cruzando los brazos afirmando su posición

La confusión del rubio es clara y la risa del gobernante resuena **– No te preocupes, descansa y pasea por la ciudad, seguramente mañana ese bribón esté por aquí, mientras tanto haremos las preparaciones –** dice demasiado tranquilo, sin poner atención en el protocolo

Los caballeros y el consejero asienten afables pero **–Seguramente esta es tu primera misión ¿O me equivoco? ¿Será que Brand nos desestima? ¿Realmente podrás con esa labor? –** insiste el pelinegro caminando hacia el joven caballero, airando su capa pretencioso

Chad lo reverencia ligeramente, dado que aunque es un pesado porta el emblema de la familia real aunque igual se extraña de su constante agresividad **– Vamos, siendo su primera misión dará todo de sí ¿cierto? seguramente** ** _él_** **será comprensivo y tal vez más consciente –** concluye el rey sin perder el ánimo, pasando de las preocupaciones de ambos sin embargo el enfadado noble voltea a verlo mucho más tenso tras oírlo **– Vamos Ben, solo serán unos meses –** sonríe el gobernante arqueando sus tupidas cejas, claramente apenado

En cambio para el joven ese afectuoso sobrenombre le llama la atención "¿Ben? ¿Será " _El Dragón_ " Benedicto ?" se pregunta mirando a ambos discretamente, nunca fue bueno en historia o política pero según recuerda ese era un hombre capaz de destruir fortalezas sin embargo aquel tipo no parecía ser ni siquiera diestro para la equitación **– Descansa Dickson, mañana revisaremos lo demás –** lo despide el monarca, sacándolo de pensamientos y él asiente agradecido reverenciando al salir entendiendo que tal vez ambos reinos no están tan de acuerdo como pensó.

Un sirviente del palacio lo acompaña a su habitación y él lo agradece aunque la seriedad e incómodo silencio de ese hombre evitó que le hiciera preguntas, sorprendido notó que su habitación estaba en el edificio principal del castillo, frente a los muchos ventanales que la habían fascinado, entró acompañado por el sirviente que rompió su grave silencio explicándole algunas cosas de la habitación y Chad apenas sí se animó entonces a preguntar sobre su caballo, que al parecer ya había sido alimentado y cepillado en la caballeriza principal por lo que no debía preocuparse ,según le aseguró el mozo, ya era noche y seguro los animales estarían durmiendo por lo que no tiene sentido alterar más a su compañero, revisó el lujoso lugar y que todo su equipaje estuviera ahí pero cuando intento preguntar algo más al hombre descubrió que se había ido "Sera una extraña costumbre" pensó decidiendo pasar de ello, suponiendo que se les entrenaba para irse sin molestar aunque él realmente tenía sed y no supo pedir algo a tiempo, así que salió al pasillo encontrándolo vació pero un ruido leve desde el otro corredor evitó que volviera a su habitación, intrigado fue a ver qué sucedía sorprendiéndose de encontrar a un mozo entrando por la ventana, están en el tercer piso y el tipo apenas si se sacude su gruesa capa café sacándole el polvo, él lo mira atónito aunque logra reaccionar **– ¿Por qué entras así? –** cuestiona avanzando algo preocupado, buscando la daga de entre sus ropas

**– Oh no señor, casi caigo por la ventana, me he salvado –** responde el tranquilo mozo con voz jovial, alertando más al rubio

**– Descúbrete el rostro ¿Realmente sirves aquí? –** exige el caballero con calma, dado que el joven aún mantiene su cabeza bajo la capucha, él no conoce a los sirvientes de palacio pero si éste se niega definitivamente sería un intruso

**– Oh, claro, lo siento –** el chico se descubre rápidamente

Entonces Chad puede reconocerlo, sus brillantes ojos azules y ese revuelto cabello castaño rojizo resaltan mucho incluso con la ropa de simple mozo **– Ah eres tú –** exclama emocionado rectificando pronto **– Parecías que eras un intruso –** agrega con más seriedad retrocediendo

El chico no repara en eso, solo asiente levemente **– Lo lamento ¿lo asuste? Sé que se puede malinterpretar la situación pero créame yo definitivamente sirvo en palacio, tendré más cuidado con las ventanas abiertas –** sonríe despreocupadamente, también alejándose

**– Ten más cuidado –** el rubio finge indiferencia a la tranquilidad con la que el chico cuenta tan terrible posibilidad, es el tercer piso y seguro cualquiera se mataría de caer de tal altura

**– Si, gracias señor, no lo importuno más –** comenta el menor humilde y alejándose por el pasillo, evitando mirarlo a la cara al dar la vuelta

**– Es bueno que te vea, quiero algo de beber y tal vez algo para ligero para antes de dormir –** exclama el rubio recordando porque salió y avanza siguiendo al chico, es extraña esa conducta en él pero siente que debe hacerlo

En cambio el mozo se detiene apenas mirando sobre su hombro **– Claro señor, enseguida le traerán algo –** responde antes de volver a avanzar

Mas Chad no está satisfecho con eso así que va tras él insistente, tal vez es que no lo mira directamente como esta mañana o tal vez que no parece reconocerlo, actuando con él como suelen ser los sirviente,s o puede que sea que no ha preguntado qué desea comer o incluso ¿A quién lo llevará o dónde? Lo que le despierta inconformidad con su respuesta **– Espera mozo, dime tu nombre –** exige dispuesto a tomar su hombro, parando avergonzado del desesperado intento, completamente fuera de sus costumbres

Sin embargo el chico se detiene, notándolo **– No tengo nombre señor, disculpe mi brusquedad pero usted es el único en el piso esta noche, así que no tardaremos –** sonríe tímidamente aún evitando su mirada, sumiso

No es extraño que algunos mozos no tengan nombre, de hecho pocos padres les dan y pocas veces los usan aunque le hubiera gustado oír uno de él, cualquiera **– ¿Estás herido? –** cuestiona sorprendiendo al chico, que lo mira abruptamente y todo Chad se estremece de ver tal azul sobre él, traga asustado de tal sensación

Aunque el joven parece notar su incomodidad **– No, señor –** vuelve a bajar los ojos

**– Sir Dickson, su cena está lista –** lo llama una doncella viniendo por el pasillo a espaldas del rubio, él voltea asintiendo pero al sentir que el mozo se va lo sujeta rápidamente del brazo, actuando contra sus costumbres **– Ahora voy –** leresponde a la joven, tirando un poco del chico **– Tengo más preguntas para ti –** le aclara al mozo al mirarlo e intentar llevarlo consigo

La doncella en cambio se retira rápidamente, sin intervenir pero el joven se rehúsa sorprendiendo al noble **– Espere, el príncipe Benedicto necesita su medicamento... –** asegura, sacando un paquete de su bolsillo

Y entonces él lo suelta **– Ve entonces –** acepta disgustado y casi frustrado vuelve a su cuarto, aunque igual voltea al girar a su pasillo, notando cómo el joven ya no está "Es rápido" piensa descontento, claro que quería hacerle preguntas sobre el reino y cosas así, no es lo mismo oírlo de rumores a escucharlo de su gente, el chico parece muy tranquilo además también le da la impresión de ser confiable, sabe que no es extraño en palacio pues la doncella no sé alarmó al verlo, y en cuanto a que casi cae de la ventana agradece que no haya pasado pues sería horrible que muriera cuando recién se conocieron, en especial por qué le resultó muy... ¿agradable? Esa sería la palabra ¿no? Es decir, le encantaría poder hablar más con él, divaga en eso al bañarse notándose más animado de pensarlo así, que tendrá con quien hablar, pues no sabe bien cuanto tiempo pase ahí antes de volver a su país.


	21. El Príncipe 🌸 2

02 Los conejos también muerden

Este es un reino muy tranquilo, Chad lo nota al despertarse tarde en la mañana, en los días que estuvo en el castillo real de Brand apenas si pudo dormir, el ruido de soldados yendo de un lado a otro perturbo su sueño a todas horas, eso sin contar a la familia real que es increíblemente ruidosa o el hecho de que al rey le gusta practicar con su cañón en las mañanas y las noches, en cambio aquí oye a las aves trinar afuera cuando un suave golpe en su puerta lo alarma **– Sir Dickson, la primera audiencia será en poco, por favor baje a desayunar –** le anuncia un mozo

Y por su tosca voz no es el menor ojiazul sin nombre "Me gustaría darle uno" piensa riendo de lo absurdo de ese pensamiento **– En seguida –** le avisa al sirviente

 **– Lo espero –** responde cortamente éste, desde fuera y él se extraña de esas costumbres, en su reino los mozos entran después de un rato llevando la comida a la realeza y sus caballeros, aunque tal vez es porque él aún no es nombrado en este reino, es decir el rey no lo ha presentado a su corte y aún no conoce a quien cuidara.

La ansiedad no lo turba tanto mientras se viste y sale, pero sin duda pesa más en él al ir por palacio admirando los cuadros de las antiguas familias reales, sus rostros serios y miradas frías le consternan, definitivamente el rey no encaja entre sus ancestros pero no comenta nada al mozo que lo acompaña, las pequeñas indicaciones de direcciones que el hombre le da son muy rápidas para Chad pero intenta recordarlas mientras llegan al comedor, las largas mesas con ruidosos soldados comiendo lo sobresaltan pero es guiado a la mesa del fondo, donde un par de caballeros ríen mientras comen animadamente, sin tomar interés en su llegada **– Son de la guardia real, esta es su mesa –** comenta el mozo sin más detalles al dejarlo e ir a la cocina rápidamente

 **– Debes ser Sir Dickson ¿cierto? Yo soy Grand Lafort de Apis, guardián de los hijos de su majestad Benedicto –** se presenta gentil un hombre, pasando a su lado para sentarse esperando ser atendido, su claro cabello castaño es lo más resaltante de aquel hombre, su atuendo es lujoso aunque sobrio y de acuerdo con su rango **– Ven come con nosotros –** le pide a lo que el rubio asiente, tomando lugar incómodamente a su lado **– Llorarán cuando te lo lleves –** exclama el caballero haciendo reír al resto de la mesa

Pero Chad no entiende **– ¿Disculpa? –** pregunta preocupado, levantando más risas del resto de caballeros

Otros llegan llenando la mesa y las criadas se apresuran a servirles a cada uno **– Los hijos de su majestad Benedicto –** comenta un pelinegro sonriendo frente él al sentarse, cada uno de ellos son mayores a él, maduros pero de actitudes tranquilas y relajadas, demasiado joviales a comparación de aquellos que él enfrentó en el torneo de su reino

 **– Cuando el Príncipe se vaya seguro llorarán –** aclara otro intentando no reír

 **– Como lo lamento –** él responde sintiéndose culpable al pensar que tendrá que separarles, aún cuando sólo cumple una orden

 **– No te preocupes eso es bueno, están muy mimados –** comenta otro tomando su bebida, acercando su rebosante plato **– Por un buen viaje –** brinda animado, sorprendiendo a todos, ellos alegres le siguen la corriente en cambio Chad duda de que hacer pues aún no sabe cuándo partirán.

El joven desayuna junto los caballeros intentando conseguir información del lugar, costumbres y cosas asi, lo necesario para llevar un buen entendimiento con el príncipe pero ellos apenas si atendían, hablando de la última cacería o jugándose bromas los unos a los otros, casi como niños, al parecer algunos tenían la mañana desocupada y se ofrecieron a enseñarle el resto del castillo, él no estaba seguro pero ciertamente no sabe cuánto tiempo estará ahí y conocer los alrededores le ayudara, sin embargo él preferiría ir a ver a su caballo o volver a su habitación pero los caballeros insisten en enseñarle el enorme lugar, son amables aunque él no se siente del todo cómodo al ser llevado de un salón al otro por el grupo de hombres, que solo juegan entre ellos, mira el vasto jardín que da a las grandes arboledas y viéndolos conversar tranquilos se adentra interesado **– Sir Dickson no juegue en el bosque, debemos ir al salón del trono –** lo llama uno de ellos

 **– Déjalo tiene tiempo y ya conoce el castillo –** sonríe Grand al entrar, listo a cumplir sus obligaciones

Él agradece la confianza caminando entre los enormes árboles florales, el dulce aroma le llena el olfato con la suave briza acariciando su cabello, exhala relajado, realmente necesita esto, durante los últimos días solo se ha sentido alterado y esto es justo lo que necesita, tranquilidad. Camina entre los árboles respirando la fragancia de las flores algo embobado por los brillos del sol entre las tupidas ramas, cuando ve algo rojo deslizarse entre los arbustos del fondo, es un rojo muy intenso que resalta demasiado en el lugar, intrigado comienza a seguir a la figura, que bajo una gruesa capa con capucha cubre su cabeza, pero es ese extremo sigilo o la suave forma en que se mueve lo que le insta a tomar su espada con cautela, persiguiendo al posible intruso **– ¡¡Hey tu detente!! –** grita estruendosamente cercándolo rápidamente, buscando bloquearle el paso, no hay mucha diferencia de estaturas pero claramente el rival es más rápido por lo que toma la decisión de intentar golpear su pierna con la espada, solo para detenerlo, toma impulso cuidadoso de no tocarle con el filo sin embargo su hoja es detenida velozmente por la espada del contrario, eso lo alerta **– Definitivamente eres peligroso –** exclama atacando más rudamente, uno tras otro el intruso detiene sus ataques y él decide tomárselo en serio buscando herirlo

El contrario parece notarlo tomando con ambas manos su espada, usándola como escudo deteniendo cada ataque, los guantes de cuero del encapuchado le impiden a Chad descifrar tanto la edad como el género del enemigo no obstante se guarda sus dudas al ver un hueco en la defensa del encapuchado, arremetiendo con fuerza, mas un giro rápido de la espada de éste lanza lejos la suya, su mano duele y es incapaz de saber cuándo ha sido golpeado, el enemigo se mantiene a la defensiva retrocediendo expectante "Solo tengo que hacerlo caer" piensa él, decidido a atacar intenta luchar físicamente y golpearlo antes de que huya pero la roja capa es lo único que llega a rozar, no puede ver su rostro y apenas si ve sus botas bajo la gruesa tela, insiste en cerrarle el paso o atraparlo aunque sea de la capa, pero el otro le esquiva veloz y ágil, notando sus intenciones

Tras varios fallidos intentos Chad se saca y lanza su elegante capa de gamuza al suelo, enfadado y amenazante mira al enemigo **– Dime quien eres ahora y tal vez te tenga compasión –** amenaza poniéndose en guardia pero solo oye leves risas de respuesta **– Como quieras –** exclama harto, arrojándose casi salvaje sobre el sorprendiendo contrario, este intenta escapar sin embargo él logra atrapar ferozmente su capa y tirando de ella con toda su fuerza lanza al rival contra piso

Forcejean mientras él intenta golpear el rostro del intruso, que de una patada lo empuja lejos **– Para –** pide su contrincante seriamente, haciendo al rubio reaccionar, en especial cuando la voz le suena familiar, el encapuchado aprovecha para levantarse y Chad logra afirmar de nuevo su capa entre su confusión pero el otro la desata y sale corriendo, asombrado él la avienta sobre el fugitivo, capturándolo y sujetándole del brazo tirando de él para atraparlo contra el piso, encimándose rudamente, evitando que huya, sin pensar en otra cosa afirma ambos brazos del intruso al suelo encarándole, dispuesto a gritar la alarma se detiene atónito al verle el rostro, el polvo y los rasguños no afectan el impacto de ver esos azules ojos mirándolo directamente **– Detente –** musita el menor, incómodo y alterando completamente al rubio **– Diablos –** insiste intentando levantarse

Chad logra reaccionar afirmándolo amenazante **– ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Por qué no dijiste que eras un mozo? –** lo interroga molesto "¿Es posible que sea un enemigo? ¿Un espía?"

El joven permanece calmado mirando atento al caballero, que duda sobre seguir sujetándolo de esa manera **– No debería estar aquí –** responde señalando la espada a su lado

El rubio notó por primera vez que nunca se la quitó "¿La tuvo todo este tiempo y no la uso?" duda repasando su "pelea" notando que es cierto el chico no lo agredió **– ¿Entrenas para ser paje? –** le cuestiona, sin soltarlo

 **– No señor, yo solo la afilaba y creí que podría jugar un poco, lo siento –** susurra claramente inseguro de contarle más

Chad lo sabe, qué tal osadía podría causarle problemas al chico **– Eso no explica porque huías –** lo regaña irritado, si desde el principio hubiera dicho quién era no lo hubiera lastimado

 **– Lo lamento señor pero yo...correr parecía más fácil –** se excusa el mozo, cesando su resistencia con resignación, él lo suelta asintiendo comprensivo, sin estar completamente convencido **– Si algún caballero me encontrará me daría una paliza, de mínimo –** agrega el chico levantándose,limpiando su ropa y sacudiendo su cabello

Chad mira ese profundo color que aún cubierto de polvo y revuelto luce bastante bien, está seguro que con solo verlo podría haberlo reconocido desde el principio, en cambio el menor busca la espada del caballero e incluso sacude su elegante capa regresándoselas **– ¿Me delatara cierto? –** cuestiona dócil, buscando su roja capa para ponérsela

Él está a su espalda, mirándolo nervioso e intentando contestar pero algunos soldados vienen ruidosos por el sendero **– Sir Dickson –** lo llaman a gritos, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo acompañado **– Hey tú ¿Qué haces aquí? –** le exige el guardia de mayor rango al mozo **– ¿Es qué... intentas robar esa espada? –** pregunta avanzando agresivamente

 **– No señor, solo la afilaba –** pretende explicar el chico, bajando la cabeza al retroceder

 **– Mentira ¿La afilabas aquí? Ven –** demanda el otro guardia avanzando y alzando la mano contra el chico

Todo Chad se altera **– Te equivocas, yo lo he traído aquí –** dice contundente y seguro, deteniendo a los guardias

 **– ¿Cómo? –** ellos vacilan

 **– Así es y aún debe afilar mi espada –** asevera él mostrándoselas

 **– Sir Dickson, dentro hay muchos mozos y pajes más capaces, ¡Eh tú ven! –** insiste el guardia de mayor rango

 **– Insisto –** él exige firme, sin perder pose

 **– Sí señor –** responden ambos hombres alejándose, hasta que el mayor recuerda lo que vino a hacer **– Sir Dickson lo llaman, su audiencia –** le recuerda humildemente sobresaltando al mozo, Chad puede notarlo

 **– Sí, ahora voy –** respondió el caballero despidiéndoles y volteándose para ponerse su capa, mientras los hombres se van él mira atentamente al cabizbajo menor

 **– Gracias señor –** susurra dulcemente el mozo **– Afilaré su espada –** dice extendiendo su mano dispuesto a recibirla

 **– No importa, solo lo dije para que no te regañara –** responde Chad, enfundando su arma **– Puedes irte, solo no quería que te fueras con ese hombre –** sonríe apenado de oírse, el menor ríe bajo asintiendo **– Espero que no tengas problemas después –** comenta algo nervioso **– Yo aún no tengo paje y si tú quieres... –** duda "¿Puede él hacer tal oferta?" se cuestiona extrañado, últimamente actúa muy impulsivo

 **– Yo... no sería correcto seguir... –** murmura el menor acercándose, levantando el rostro para mirarlo y el corazón del rubio se agita mirándolo

Los rayos del sol apenas si tocan su rostro pero desprenden intensos reflejos rojos del corto cabello del chico, asombrado por la imagen completa no se puede detener **– Pensé que eran solo tus ojos pero incluso tu cabello es único –** susurra despejando un mechón de aquel oscuro cabello castaño, que se torna rojizo bajo la luz, lo juega entre sus dedos sintiendo su suavidad aun entre el polvo que lo cubre

 **– ¿Mis ojos? –** se extraña y duda el desconcertado chico

 **– Sí –** logra decir Chad demasiado atento en el joven tomando suavemente su hombro, buscando verle más, hay algo en su rostro que le atrapa, sus labios de tersa apariencia o la pálida piel no parecen las de un sirviente, sin embargo se encuentra demasiado entusiasmado delineando los rosados bordes de su boca

 **– Lo siento yo... –** musita el chico ruborizándose y él asiente sin entender nada, incluso su pulso acelera atento a cada movimiento de esa sublime boca

 **– Sir Dickson –** lo llaman los guardias y a él no le importa se acerca deseoso de...

 **– Discúlpeme –** pide el mozo tomando su mano de sobre su hombro

Todo el rubio se agita notando que el chico la aleja para irse **– No, espera –** lo intenta retener

 **– Disculpe... yo... el rey lo espera –** titubea el mozo, cubriéndose con su capa y tomando la espada que llevaba **– Gracias, Señor –** se despide corriendo entre los árboles, en sentido contrario al castillo

Entonces Chad reacciona "¡Oh cierto! el rey" piensa nervioso mirando a su alrededor sonriente, ruborizado y agitado camina a donde los guardias lo esperan **– Siento insistir pero Sir Grand... –** se disculpa el serio soldado fuera del bosquecillo pero él le pide que pare sus explicaciones, los acompaña sonriente intentando calmarse, no sabe porque pero su corazón late muy fuerte, su piel sigue deliciosamente erizada y además sonríe demasiado alegre

Exhala suavemente tratando de serenarse mientras va por los pasillos a la sala del trono, recordando el agradecimiento del chico "Decir gracias estaba de más pero ha sonado lindo" aunque lo intenta es difícil controlarse " _Gracias, Señor_ " resuena una y otra vez exaltandolo más hasta que lo nota **– ¿Señor? –** se extraña, sorprendiendo a los guardias

 **– ¿Cómo? Disculpe Sir Dickson ¿Cómo dice? –** cuestiona uno de ellos

Pero él niega de inmediato **– No, no es nada–** sonríe relajándose de ver al grupo de caballeros reales al frente, y siendo que lo llaman se despide gustoso de aquellos guardias reuniéndose con los mayores "Señor ¿De respeto o por edad?" se pregunta mientras va, la verdad no importa cual simplemente no le ha agradado que el chico le diga así, "El primer día me habló como si nuestro rango no importara" insiste en repasar ese tema una y otra vez mientras espera con el resto del grupo frente el trono aún vacío, "Si el rey me nombra caballero hoy tal vez el chico se aleje más" duda unos instantes pero dudarlo está de más, esto ya está decidido él solo tiene que obedecer "Sin embargo tal vez pueda llevar al chico como paje" piensa esperanzado y eso lo hace sonreír.

Llevan largo rato en el salón, los caballeros mantienen sus posiciones seriamente derechos, en cambio el resto de la corte conformada por los nobles y diplomáticos hablan desinteresadamente, él toma atención de los presentes intentando reconocer a alguno, su repentina emoción ya ha pasado y ahora solo se siente nervioso esperando cumplir las expectativas de su rango, los caballeros reales no le han dado indicaciones extra así que él permanece entre los nobles intentando imitarlos en su seriedad y orden, sin embargo se agita cuando oye las fanfarrias y las enormes puertas moverse, el rey es anunciado tensándolo aún más, ya que aun cuando lo vio ayer esta situación es más seria con los nobles importantes del reino ahí, todos se inclinan respetuosos en cambio los caballeros reales les saludan con sus espadas, la presentación de la familia real de Valerian continua mientras toman asiento poniendo más nervioso al rubio cuando los ve **– Es suficiente –** ordena el rey, desinteresado en todas las reverencias **– ¿Cuál es la primera razón? –** pregunta tranquilo y acomodándose

 **– El pacto con Brand –** dice el príncipe Benedicto, serio al mirar fríamente a la corte y adelantándose al secretario, que solo asiente

 **– Es cierto –** sonríe el hombre re-acomodando sus hojas

 **– Sir Dickson de Akorn –** lo llama el consejero

Y él apenas si tiene tiempo de llegar al frente **– Sí, su majestad –** responde nervioso, levantando leves risas

 **– Ven –** lo llama el monarca extendiendo la mano a su propio caballero, que le trae su espada ceremonial, él llega frente del trono e hincándose nervioso respira agitado **– Haz demostrado ser valiente y capaz, merecedor del título de caballero para tu reino, Sir Chadworth Dickson de Akorn** (región de Brand) **, te nombro caballero de mi hijo el príncipe Nigel Uno de Valerian –** exclama serio y solemne el rey, aunque él cree percibir una leve tristeza en su voz

La corte aplaude estruendosa cimbrando en Chad, que por primera vez se siente inseguro de su tarea mientras recibe la bendición **– De pie Sir Dickson –** lo llama el gobernante con seriedad y él se levanta con seguridad, mirando a los nobles que siguen aplaudiendo

El rey le señala su nueva posición dentro de la guardia real, lugar al que va sonriente pero tenso, se detiene junto el resto de caballeros que lo felicitan mientras la audiencia sigue, él mira discretamente a la familia real, ahora sabe que será el hijo del rey Montgomery Uno y no a Benedicto sin embargo lo haya de pie al lado de su madre, la audiencia continua, el rey escucha atendiendo al consejero que lee los acuerdos con el reino de Brand entonces él mira de reojo al joven príncipe, extrañado ante ese antifaz negro que sin duda es singular, el material del que esta hecho brilla un poco en los bordes y luce casi como el cristal pero él nunca ha visto alguno de ese obscuro color, o siquiera considerado que puedan hacerse piezas de tal material para portar sobre uno, esta más que intrigado aunque el resto de la corte no parece sorprendida o interesada

Confundido mantiene su atención en el joven príncipe, aunque este no parece tener en cuenta la audiencia pero atiende cuando su madre le habla entonces por primera vez lo ve sonreír y asentir casi como un niño "¿Un bebé de mamá?" se cuestiona mirándolo recuperar su altivez ante el resto, su obscuro cabello castaño de crispadas puntas luce algo desaliñado para alguien de la realeza sin embargo no puede evitar compararlo con el del joven mozo _sin nombre_ , sus tonos se asimilan demasiado no obstante y siendo sincero él encuentra más hermoso y brillante el del mozo, aun siendo plebeyo

Por otro lado la pose del éste joven le parece demasiado desgarbada para el futuro heredero al trono, puede que incluso este desinteresado o aburrido de estar en público y apenas preste atención a la audiencia o a la corte pero es difícil saberlo con ese antifaz cubriendo sus ojos, algo claro para Chad es que ni siquiera voltea a verlo **– De esa manera el príncipe Nigel Uno irá a visitar a su prometida –** concluye de leer el secretario real, entregándole el grueso conjunto de hojas al rey

El príncipe Benedicto voltea mirando fijamente a Chad, que puede sentir la tensión que el hombre transmite **– Partirán el viernes, es sin duda lo más antes posible –** sonríe el rey pasándole el acuerdo a la reina

 **– Claro –** contesta ella comprensiva **– Seguro estarán bien –** agrega más animada sonriéndole al príncipe, que asiente en silencio

 **– Bien siguiente tema –** pide el rey ignorando las reacciones de la corte.

Tres temas después Chad siente su pierna adormilarse dolorosamente, esta es la primera vez que está en una corte real y realmente le pesa su postura, el príncipe se inclina a la reina que notando la hora lo disculpa para salir, el rey asiente y el joven se despide cortésmente del resto de nobles con todas las reverencias y protocolos, é apenas reacciona cuando Sir Archer lo mira indicándole que debe seguirlo, así que sale nervioso tras el joven que en ningún momento lo mira o siquiera voltea, un formal hombre los espera cerca de la salida y claramente es para acompañarlos, él mira al príncipe permaneciendo a su espalda al seguirlo, su capa bordada revolotea forzando al caballero a retroceder y ceder espacio no obstante aun asi puede calcular su físico, notando que el noble es más bajo aunque sus hombros son anchos y parece tener una firme contextura, pero lo que más le llama la atención es lo poco elegante que es su forma de andar **– La clase de álgebra es primero –** anuncia el hombre, llamando su atención **– Oh, lo siento que maleducado soy, mi nombre es William Rose, soy el profesor de su alteza –** se presenta sin intención de estrechar su mano, avanzando casi a su lado **– Usted es muy joven, si gusta puede asistir a las clases con su majestad –** ríe levemente

Pero Chad niega de inmediato **– Gracias pero yo ya he terminado mis estudios –** asegura aunque duda recapacitando **– Pero supongo que igual debo estar en el salón –** titubea mirando al príncipe, que ni siquiera voltea

 **– No es necesario –** interviene el profesor **– Ningún otro caballero lo hizo –** dice mas pronto cubre su boca, apenado, serio el príncipe se detiene al llegar frente una puerta blanca, esperando **– Su alteza toma sus clases solo –** rectifica el señor Rose mirando al rubio, solo entonces el caballero entiende que él debe abrir la puerta y así lo hace pero el joven no entra **– ¿No revisará el cuarto? –** pregunta el otro extrañado de su falta

 **– Revisare –** se excusa Chad entrando rápidamente, buscando anomalías o mejor dicho a alguien porque no sabe cómo es usualmente el lugar **– Pase por favor –** pide al abrir ambas puertas para el príncipe

El rostro serio del joven no se inmuta al entrar o mirar como el profesor acomoda su cuaderno y utensilios "Vaya niño mimado" piensa Chad al ver todo **– Puedes esperar afuera –** ordena el joven al sentarse tomando su pluma

 **– Como ordene –** responde él al cerrar y salir, "En la que me he metido" piensa esperando de pie afuera.

Casi dormita fuera del salón cuando oye una pisadas y voltea atento mirando a algunos criados que pasan por ahí, al verlo ellos lo reverencian siguiendo con más prisa, el bosteza discreto preguntándose cuánto tardará la clase, nuevas pisadas se oyen y en mayor cantidad entonces girando por el pasillo vienen cinco niños, de principio no le interesan hasta que ve a Grand venir despreocupadamente detrás, velozmente los saluda formal pero los niños lo ignoran mientras su caballero toca la puerta cuidadoso, saludando a Chad **– Pase –** ordena claramente la voz del príncipe tensando a su caballero

Grand abre la puerta sonriéndole a los niños esperando paciente, el pequeño rubio pasa primero seguido por las niñas y al final los otros dos varones, a Chad le llama la atención lo poco parecidos que son "Los hijos de su majestad Benedicto" recuerda intentando darle lógica a sus diferencias **– ¿Un primer día pesado? –** cuestiona el mayor, bromista **– Se nota en tu cara –** afirma listo a entrar cuando sorprendido retrocede sin soltar la puerta **– Disculpe su majestad –** reverencia apartándose

 **– Espere su clase... –** intenta seguirlo el profesor pero el altivo joven pasa desinteresado al salir

 **– Uno –** lo llama el niño rubio, aunque para él es más un reclamo

 **– Estudien mucho –** les dice el príncipe alejándose, Chad apenas puede despedirse de Grand e intentar alcanzarlo, el menor camina en silencio apresuradamente mientras él intenta mantener el paso "¿Cómo pensó que esto era una buena idea?" ahora está atado a un niño caprichoso y solo por un título noble, al menos espera que sus padres sean felices, el joven sube las escaleras y él le sigue resignado **– Tu comes abajo –** le ordena sin más el joven al seguir subiendo

Y el rubio se toma una apresurada libertad **– Disculpe su majestad pero yo creí que dado a que viajaremos juntos dentro de pocos días, usted me explicaría que consideraciones debo tenerle –** pide directo

Pero el noble se detiene unos escalones arriba **– ¿Consideraciones? –** cuestiona con un extraño tono en su voz, es raro pero a Chad le suena diferente

 **– Disculpe pero no conozco sus hábitos –** él insiste, realmente le facilitaría el trabajo saber sus horarios y eso

No obstante el menor mira a ambos lados o eso cree el caballero ya que ese antifaz le impide estar seguro **– No tengo tiempo para esto –** responde bruscamente al seguir su camino

 **– Si, su majestad, disculpe –** él se retira, frustrado al bajar, recuerda donde está el comedor pero ahora no tiene mucho apetito "Maldito mocoso" piensa disgustado yendo igual porque seguro los horarios son estrictos y puede que no tenga otra oportunidad de comer hasta la cena, aunque nota al llegar que hay muy pocos soldados ahí, busca ir a la mesa que ocupó esta mañana

Y una mujer mayor le sonríe cuando se sienta **– Enseguida le sirvo señor –** le comenta al ir corriendo a la cocina

 **– ¿Está ocupado? –** bromea Sir Quentin, al sentarse a su lado

 **– No, siéntese por favor –** pide el rubio cediéndole más lugar, la mujer mayor vuelve con varios platos rebosantes de comida, pero un par le son tomados por un alto caballero que Chad no conoció esta mañana

Otra doncella trae el vino y sus utensilios mientras el hombre se sienta frente ellos **– Sir Gallahad este es Sir Dickson de Akorn, el nuevo –** lo presenta a medias Sir Quentin

 **– Si, lo he visto esta mañana –** comenta el hombre comiendo despreocupado, los platos son acomodados y él agradece como lo haría con el servicio de su casa, las mujeres le sonríen llamando la atención del otro **– Así que eres la nueva niñera –** lo cuestiona Sir Gallahad sorprendiendo a ambos caballeros

 **– Hey para ¿Qué tal si alguien te oye? –** pide Sir Quentin en voz baja y el otro ríe

 **– Vamos aquí no es novedad, ha cambiado de caballero casi cada mes –** gruñe mientras come ruidosamente, incomodando al rubio

 **– No lo tomes a mal, solo fueron un par de caballeros que ahora tienen misiones fuera, eso es todo, además solo esta molesto por que nunca lo llamaron a él –** intenta disminuir el impacto Sir Quentin

 **– Soy más que digno ¿Que tengo de malo? Debieron dármelo a mí y no a un extranjero –** se queja Sir Gallahad comiendo su carne notando al chico mirarlo **– No te ofendas niño –** agrega al beber, sin embargo al rubio lo que le asombra es su tosquedad al comer

 **– Eres muy mal hablado, eso es lo malo contigo –** responde Sir Quentin

 **– Hablas como mi esposa –** se queja el moreno, soltando su vaso

 **– Para, me quitas el apetito –** murmura Sir Quentin con desagrado

Chad apenas si come algo oyéndolos discutir, poco a poco oye detalles sobre el príncipe y el reino pero lo que más llama su atención es el oír de su constante cambio de caballeros "¿Será realmente tan insoportable?" duda al terminar de comer, buscando levantarse **– Debo volver a mis labores –** se excusa

Pero la enorme mano de Grand lo detiene **– No hace falta, junta familiar –** le comenta al sentarse a su lado

 **– ¿Cómo? –** duda Chad confundido

 **– ¿Eh? ¿No lo sabes? –** se sorprende Sir Quentin

 **– La familia Real se juntara a discutir sobre el acuerdo y la guardia del rey los están vigilando –** explica Sir Gallahad algo soñoliento

 **– Los invito al Bar –** sonríe Grand levantándose

 **– ¿En serio? ¿Podemos salir? –** cuestiona Chad acompañándolos

 **– Sí, aprovecha ahora porque en tu reino no dormirás para cuidar a ese niño –** ríe Gallahad, empujándolo frente si **– Los llevare al único sitio en el pueblo donde tienen verdadero licor –** sonríe emocionado

El joven caballero se dirige a los establos pero los mayores lo llaman **– Vamos caminando Sir Dickson, llamaremos menos la atención –** sonríe Grand sacándose la fina capa

Él se reúne con ellos confundido de verlos dejarlas en la entrada con el guardia, que a la vez les pasa unas más comunes y ligeras **– Ah, claro –** acepta inseguro quitándose su capa, entregándosela al guardia

 **– Avisa que salimos ¿ok? –** le pide Grand al guardia, que asiente colgando sus emblemadas capas-

Los hombres van hablando animados sobre sus vidas y apenas preguntándole a Chad sobre la suya, el camino parece más corto hoy que el día que llegó sin embargo vigila un poco cauteloso a los mayores, hoy es su primer día y bueno... él es un extranjero ocupando un alto privilegio en la corte, eso sin duda podría irritar a alguien **– Ya se, rentemos un carruaje –** los sorprende Quentin

 **– ¿Qué estás loco? son solo unas calles –** lo regaña Gallahad, señalando el camino

 **– Será incluso menos si vamos por el bosque –** ríe Grand avanzando a él

 **– No, vamos ¿Realmente les molesta caminar unas calles? –** cuestiona el moreno y Grand ríe

 **– ¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo entrar en el bosque? –** lo reta

 **– Para nada –** responde el moreno avanzando, Quentin duda pero riendo nervioso va

Chad queda al último, mirando a los tres avanzar **– ¿No vienes? –** pregunta Grand más burlista

 **– Claro –** musita él, siguiéndole "El bosque ¿Realmente saldré?" duda al entrar en la frondosa arboleda.


	22. El Príncipe 🌸 3

03 Sueño perdido

Claro que Chad salió del bosque con sus nuevos compañeros de guardia, ellos reían contando sus aventuras mientras volvían a entrar en el pueblo, el rubio seguía confundido tras la corta expedición entre los cedros sin embargo se alegró al ver las amplias y coloridas calles del pueblo notando como algunos mozos de brillante capas rojas las decoraban **– ¿Qué pasa? –** cuestiona el joven mirando las grandes carretas llenas de adornos

**– El príncipe partirá el viernes ¿verdad? Queremos poder festejarlo –** responde Grand al avanzar, sin embargo su voz no tiene ese alegre y jovial tono que acostumbra, Chad puede ver el ánimo mermado en los otros hasta que distinguen el letrero del bar entonces Gallahad corre emocionado, sonriendo como un niño y él va con el grupo esperando pasar una agradable noche.

Y no estaba equivocado, bebe oyendo historias del lugar disfrutando la compañía de los muchos pobladores que gracias a las comunes capas se acercaban tranquilamente, Grand tenía razón, claramente los notaban nobles pero sus atuendos y acciones sencillas les daban confianza para hablarles, han pasado varias horas ahí y ya está anocheciendo, Chad se ha dado cuenta e intentando hacérselo notar a los mayores se levanta a buscarlos pues ahora están dispersos entre las mesas, mira a ambos lados sorprendiéndose de ver a Gallahad contando alegremente y por tercera vez su enfrentamiento en el portal de Rod, una aldea en los límites de ambos reinos, el rubio realmente busca al mayor de ellos (Grand) pero una voz llamó su atención, **– ¿Y qué hiciste? –** pregunta un sonriente joven, el corazón de Chad da un vuelco al mirarlo tan asombrado y absorto en el moreno (Gallahad) es el mozo de palacio que ahora viste una capa café bastante vieja con un gorro negro tejido cubriendo su distintivo cabello

Pero Chad sabe que es él, esa voz es inconfundible además su sonrisa es única **– ¿Qué haces aquí? –** susurra sorprendido, llamando la atención del relator que se detiene

**– Les cuento estos niños mi fabulosa aventura –** ríe Gallahad abrazando al menor, que sonríe viéndolo ebrio

Y todo el rubio se altera yendo a ellos **– Ya veo –** intenta sonreír, el mozo acomoda su gorra cubriendo más su rostro mientras el moreno insiste en contar el resto

Él mira atentamente al chico **– ¿También ayudas con las decoraciones? –** le pregunta suavemente llegando tras el joven, sorprendiéndolo

**– Sí señor –** sonríe el castaño rojizo, levantándose listo a salir **– Pero terminaremos mañana –** agrega dejándole su lugar en la mesa

**– Espera ¿No oirás el final? –** insiste Gallahad tomando del hombro al chico, el moreno está demasiado emocionado y bebido, eso incomoda a Chad

**– Vamos, todos aquí la han oído al menos diez veces –** ríe Grand al acercarse junto con Quentin

**– Chad ¿Por qué no traes otra ronda? –** le pide el sonriente pelirrojo claro, frente la mesa donde los mozos lucen alegres tras oírlo

**– Claro –** responde él, algo presionado pero notando que el castaño rojizo se aleja y dado que en su camino está la puerta casi corre para retenerlo **– ¿No quieres otra? Yo invito –** le propone abrazándolo por los hombros, llevándolo a la barra

El menor no se niega, solo sujeta su gorro bajándolo y evitando a los otros caballeros, Chad lo nota parándose frente él entre la ruidosa mesa y el chico, el castaño rojizo es un poco más bajo y delgado lo que le facilita la tarea, divertido ante esa repentina timidez pide las cervezas rápidamente para seguir viendo al avergonzado niño **– No les he contado nada –** ríe mirándolo casi agolpado bajo él

**– ¿Cómo? –** duda el chico alzando el rostro para mirarlo

Un dulce escalofrío recorre a Chad que titubea un poco **– Sobre la espada, no tienes que avergonzarte –** le susurra notando cómo su ligero rubor aumenta y esos azules ojos iluminarse

**– ¿En serio? –** exclama el asombrado mozo y él mismo lo está, sí, tenía que reportarlo y definitivamente debía mantenerse vigilante ante el chico pero su mente no se ocupa de eso, ahora está totalmente embobado admirando sus pequeñas reacciones mientras toma los grandes tarros de bebida, intentando llevarlos cuidadoso **– Te ayudo –** pide, buscando tomarlos de sus manos

**– Aún faltan –** ríe el chico señalando el resto en la barra, cuidadoso bebe un poco del tarro más cercano a su boca sonriendo pícaramente al ir delante, Chad toma al resto de bebidas alcanzando al menor que llega a la mesa repartiendo sumiso los tragos, el castaño rojizo evita a los caballeros en lo posible excepto al moreno, que juguetea con los chicos enseñándoles a blandir imaginarias espadas, los adultos del bar solo lo toman con humor pero es clara la ilusión de los jóvenes mozos

Él entrega velozmente las bebidas a sus compañeros para ir con el chico, ellos ni siquiera lo notan ya que están demasiado inmersos en su plática, y Gallahad en jugar con los chicos **– Hey –** le sonríe al castaño rojizo apoyando su brazo sobre él, amistosamente **– Entonces ¿La capa roja es parte de tu uniforme? –** pregunta intentando hacerle platica, se siente un poco emocionado aunque un extraño calorcito le recorre desde las mejillas hasta las orejas pero seguro es el alcohol en su sangre

Sin embargo no deja de jugar la orilla de la capucha del chico, este lo mira entre dudando o divertido **– Algo así ¿Cómo le va en su primer día? –** le cuestiona en voz baja aun usándolo de escudo

A él no le molesta pero si ese "Usted" en el modo en que el chico le habla **– Es divertido, realmente me agrada este lugar y quisiera conocer un poco más, pero me gustaría que alguien del lugar me lo enseñe ¿Me ayudarías?–** comienza algo bromista

El chico lo ve interesado y asiente sonriendo, una sonrisa que a Chad le resulta... **– Claro, conozco un par de chicas, seguro estarán encantadas –** susurra muy cerca de él, más relajado, pero el mayor está embobado por cómo ha sonado, sin embargo el mozo se aleja repentinamente **– ¡¡Ah!! Katia debe estar por aquí –** dice impulsivo llevando al mayor consigo o mejor dicho él no lo suelta, aunque el menor se mueva rumbo a las mesas del fondo

Tiene miedo de soltarlo tal vez porque está muy mareado y podría caer u otra cosa, no sabe sólo quiere mantenerse así **– No, espera, no me refería a eso –** ríe deteniéndose cerca de la entrada, y le llama la atención ver las farolas de la calle prendiéndose, se queda algo cerca del enorme ventanal admirando como una a una se prenden solas por la calle

**– ¿Nunca las había visto? –** lecuestiona el chico, mirándolo extrañado

**– No –** musita intentando ver más afuera

**– ¿Qué? Pero si su habitación está en el tercer piso ¿No las vio anoche? –** insiste el chico en voz baja y ni siquiera espera a que el mayor le conteste cuando ya lo lleva al fondo del bar, Chad no puede resistirse o siquiera saber si quiere, su corazón se acelera mientras el menor le lleva del brazo hasta el último pasillo, las puertas de los baños están ahí y él no entiende qué hacen ahí pero se extraña más cuando el mozuelo lo suelta **– Espera –** le susurra deteniéndose frente la puerta al final

Chad está de pie en el pasillo, nervioso y mirando a su alrededor, el calor del alcohol se le ha pasado pero su acelerado latido no para, un ligero crujido de la puerta lo asusta pero el chico lo toma de nuevo **– Shhh –** le indica, pidiendo que guarde silencio en una actitud de traviesa complicidad, las escaleras tras la puerta son muy angostas por lo que apenas si puede seguir al menor arriba **– Este solía ser un hostal pero cerraron esta parte porque abrieron muchos en la calle principal y ya ve, este sitio está muy lejos –** le explica el castaño rojizo con cierta nostalgia, él asiente aunque sabe que el chico no lo ve, pasan el segundo piso y el castaño rojizo vuelve a hacerle la señal **– Aquí están ocupadas ¿sabes? –** le susurra al rubio llevándolo a las siguientes escaleras

"¿Ocupadas?" se cuestionó el rubio nervioso mas pasa pronto del tema cuando llegan al tercer piso, que es más amplio y vacío **– Aquí solía haber mesas, es un mirador ¿ves? –** le señala las cortinas del frente, prende un fósforo y una pequeña vela **– El techo está dañado, es muy viejo por eso esta parte ya no se abre –** comenta el mozo pasándole la vela y él alumbra su camino **– Camine con cuidado o lo oirán abajo –** indica el menor, tomando las gruesas cortinas para abrirlas

De golpe la imagen de la iluminada ciudad atrapa a Chad, la densa obscuridad del cielo nocturno tintinea las pequeñas luces a lo lejos, el mozo tiene razón este bar está algo alejado del centro de la ciudad y eso les brinda una maravillosa vista, las pequeñas farolas entre las calles entretejen alguna clase de constelación mágica entre la que apenas si se distinguen esas casitas de techos rojos, es asombroso ver esos dorados senderos en los que apenas si se imagina haber recorrido **– Vaya en el castillo luce más –** suspira el menor algo decepcionado, y tal vez pretende cerrar de nuevo la cortina él no lo sabe pero rápidamente retiene su mano con todo y la gruesa tela

Sujetándole siente la cálida piel del menor bajo su mano, entonces pierde interés en la vista y se vuelve al castaño rojizo sin embargo su vista no está en él sino fija en el paisaje **– Antes había un festival con cientos de globos de cantoya pero se incendió la iglesia y mi abuelo se puso furioso –** ríe el chico señalando algo a lo lejos, Chad no puede asentir solo traga saliva incrédulo de lo hermoso que luce ahora, con la tenue luz en su rostro y esos vibrantes ojos azules tan... intensos **– Era en verano ¿sabe? Mala época para jugar con fuego, mi tío siempre lo dice "No juegues con fuego" aunque creo que es más una amenaza –** agrega mirándolo algo divertido, incluso travieso **– Así suena –** susurra cambiando su expresión

Chad lo suelta y dejando de estar a sus espaldas sale a su encuentro, sujetándolo de nuevo esta vez con la izquierda, el mozo no se extraña o perturba lo mira tan tranquilo que él afirma su tibia mano bajo la suya, justo ahora no le importa que suelte la cortina **– ¿Cuántos años tienes?–** pregunta viéndolo dudar

**– 14, Señor –** responde incómodo desviando la mirada, tal vez avergonzado

**– Yo tengo 17 –** él aclara suavemente, sabiéndose menor que cualquiera de la guardia

**– ¿En serio? pero usted luce tan... grande, bueno no, alto y fuerte ya sabe cómo alguien mayor... –** titubea el chico tocando nerviosamente su oreja, removiendo un poco su cabello que sale bajo ese viejo gorro negro

**– ¿Viejo? ¿Cómo de... 35 o más? –** ríe Chad compartiendo el nerviosismo del chico

**– No, nunca –** niega el chico mirándolo a los ojos y él pierde el aliento en ese instante **– Ya sabe cómo un caballero experimentado y mayor, real, no de la realeza, completo ¿entiende? –** el menor se esfuerza en darse a entender y el rubio se relaja un poco

Le resulta fascinante su forma de hablar, no solo su vocabulario arriba del promedio de mozos y sirvientes o ese acento característico del reino sino su voz, siente que podría oírlo por horas sin embargo ahora no se siente satisfecho solo con eso **– Ya ves, somos casi de la misma edad –** susurra tomando al menor del hombro **– ¿Podrías dejar "el Señor y el Usted"? Podríamos ser amigos ¿Sabes? –** su voz tiembla un poco al final, "¿Está mal pedírselo a un pequeño mozo?" su ansiedad se incrementa mientras el chico duda y antes que este desvié la mirada le sujeta suavemente el rostro, instando a que lo mire **– ¿No puedes? –** teme viendo la vacilación en la cara del chico "¿Por qué teme?"

**– No, sí puedo pero... no sería correcto –** responde el menor apartando suavemente la mano del rubio y retrocediendo **– Los demás caballeros deben estar por irse –** agrega soltando la cortina

Él reacciona e intenta retener su mano pero el chico se aleja, rodeándolo para cerrar ambas cortinas,inmovil solo lo sigue con la mirada **– Será mejor que volvamos a palacio –** dice al fin dándole espacio al menor, avanzando de vuelta a la salida

**– Claro –** responde el castaño rojizo tras él su voz suena más animada que hace unos minutos y eso lo tranquiliza mientras camina apenas distinguiendo las escaleras **– Yo soy Chadworth Dickson pero mis amigos me llaman Chad, soy de Akorn una pequeña provincia de Brand, está al este de aquí ¿Tú eres de aquí? –** intenta hacer una plática, buscando ser más cercano

**– Yo nací en esta ciudad –** musita cortamente el menor bajando tras el rubio, que por la luz de la vela nota la distancia que hay entre ambos **– ¿En serio te llaman así? –** pregunta,desviando el tema

**– Si, es para acortar pero realmente me gusta –** él responde animado de poder seguir hablando

**– Suena raro –** ríe el chico alcanzándolo, él sonríe alegre de verlo a su lado pero el castaño rojizo pasa pronto llegando al segundo piso **– Voy primero, no quiero que nos pillen –** agrega susurrando y a Chad solo le queda asentir mientras el mozo se aleja lo oye bajar y aunque quiere correr con él, baja suavemente evitando hacer ruido observando que las puertas del segundo piso estén cerradas.

Al llegar a la primera escalera puede ver al menor detenido junto la puerta mirando afuera escondido cautelosamente **– Vamos –** lo llama al salir rápidamente, él lo sigue algo confundido, sabe que el chico quería mostrarle las luces de la ciudad pero duda si realmente eso le interesaba, igual sigue afuera al chico y oyendo el bullicio de las mesas llenas de comensales se desanima un poco, cerrando la puerta tras él, el castaño rojizo lo voltea a ver y le sonríe levemente **– Luego nos vemos, Chad –** se despide corriendo al frente del bar

Sorprendido e incrédulo él sonríe alegre aceptando eso como un avance, va a la mesa donde estaban pero ahora otro grupo lo ocupa, confundido mira a su alrededor yendo a la barra **– Disculpe ¿Y los caballeros que estaban en esa mesa? –** le pregunta al tabernero

Desinteresado el hombre apenas responde **– Se han ido pero pagaron todo ¿Tomaras algo? –**

Él se niega nervioso **– ¿Pagaron todo? ¿No dijeron si volverían? –** insiste pues ahora mismo no sabe cómo volver a palacio, el corpulento hombre lo mira y entonces se siente algo infantil preguntando, por lo que recuperando su pose le agradece y aleja de la barra, en el local nadie es conocido así que prefiere salir para revisar afuera, las calles iluminadas y frescas lo tranquilizan un poco, el castillo se ve enorme aunque lejano tras los edificios cercanos.

Camina unos pasos intentando encontrar la avenida principal, esa que atravesó al llegar y el único camino que conoce a palacio pero el fresco viento remueve su capa haciéndolo sentir de nuevo el alcohol en la sangre, se marea trastabillando un poco y completamente fuera de sus costumbres o rango se sienta en la pequeña acera a descifrar el camino que tomara **– ¿Te dejaron? –** cuestiona esa voz tan familiar y él se gira emocionado sin embargo el castaño rojizo no viene solo, otros chicos lo acompañan y le miran divertidos

Él se levanta medio mareado **– No solo... tal vez están ocupados –** responde inseguro y los chicos ríen aunque él no entiende

**– Claro –** musita el mozo, desviando la mirada **– Creo que tomaste mucho –** le comenta intentando que siga su dedo con la vista

Sin embargo Chad no está interesado en eso **– Para nada, pero tú vas a palacio ahora ¿no? –** pregunta sin importarle que los demás chicos lo oigan

**– No, realmente pensaba pasar la noche fuera –** sonríe el chico levantando una moneda de oro, sonriente, sus amigos ríen animados

**– ¡Wow! alcanzaran para todos –** dice emocionado un chico incomodando al noble, que ve el leve rubor del castaño rojizo

**– Pero... parece que caerás así que te llevaré allá –** decide el chico separándose de su grupo

Él niega avergonzado e intentando conseguir equilibrio para detenerlo, en cambio el grupo de chicos se quejan inconformes **– No es necesario –** los interrumpe, notando su entorpecida forma de hablar

Pero el castaño rojizo no cambia de opinión **– Gástenlo todo –** les sonríe al grupo entregándoles la moneda, ellos gritan hurras emocionados preguntándole si es en serio a lo que el chico solo asiente y le ofrece su brazo el rubio, como apoyo aunque él se encamina solo

**– Puedo caminar bien –** asegura avanzando, sin saber dónde está la calle principal, el mozo se despide de su grupo, que ruidosos se alejan mientras el chico le alcanza y él se detiene a esperarlo **– Solo enséñame el camino, por favor –** pide avergonzado

**– Claro pero será más rápido por el bosque –** sonríe el castaño rojizo señalándole el sentido contrario

Sin embargo Chad duda al seguirlo **– Está muy obscuro ¿no?–** cuestiona atento a sus pasos

**– Sí pero lo conozco bien y la luna ilumina bastante –** responde el chico ofreciéndole de nuevo su mano para llevarlo

**– De acuerdo pero... te sigo –** Chad la toma de inmediato **– No me perderás más ¿verdad? –** bromea, buscando calmarse

En cambio el mozo ríe **– Tal vez, el bosque es grande y podríamos no salir nunca –** juega el chico al tomar fuertemente su mano, pasando el brazo del rubio sobre su hombro, ambos terminan emparejados

Chad sonríe avergonzado, tal vez tambalea demasiado y el sujetarlo le parece una mejor opción para el chico **– Para, peso demasiado –** insiste

**– ¿Eh? Vamos no eres tan grande, no pesas más que un bulto de papas, luzco pequeño pero no soy tan frágil –** contesta el menor, avanzando certeramente entre los árboles

**– Como digas –** acepta algo avergonzado, aunque realmente agradece esa atención y sabe que hace avances con el mozo,no obstante no sabe en qué.

Tras un largo rato caminando se siente menos mareado, han ido hablando aunque realmente es él quien ha hablado todo este tiempo, contándole cosas de su ciudad pero cuando atravesó el bosque con los demás caballeros no le pareció tan largo **– ¿Falta mucho? –** cuestiona intentando ver más adelante sin embargo está muy obscuro

**– Ah lo siento, no estamos yendo al sendero principal, de hecho a esta hora las puertas están cerradas, tus compañeros deben haber entrado más temprano pero seremos castigados si llegamos tan noche –** explica suavemente el mozo, sin detenerse

**– ¿Castigan? ¿Incluso a mí? –** él se sorprende y entonces nota el altísimo muro al que llegan

No obstante la risa sincera del menor al retenerlo lo relaja **– Claro, eres a quien le iría peor–** asegura, apoyándolo en la pared **– No te caigas –** agrega al hincarse

**– No estoy tan mal –** él se defiende deseando ver el rostro del castaño rojizo, en cambio oye como mueve unas rocas del muro, aterrado mira arriba temeroso de que colapsen el resto de piedras

**– Es muy duro –** susurra el chico, desatando una cálida corriente que recorre completamente a Chad

**– ¿Cómo? –** musita aun temblando, confundido

**– El muro, no te preocupes es muy resistente, este pasadizo lo hizo mi bisabuelo en de las guerras, saco 100 soldados por aquí cuando intentaron sitiar el castillo, es historia antigua no creo que nadie más lo conozca –** sonríe al levantarse enseñándole el ahora iluminado hueco, las luces del castillo se cuelan delineando los bordes **– Bueno, ahora lo conoces tú –** bromea amistoso e indicando que pase

Aunque él niega **– Tú ve primero –** pide viendo el estrecho hueco

**– Vale, pero no te preocupes, no te atorarás –** sonríe el menor.


	23. El Príncipe 🌸 4

04 Flores en el corazón.

Arrastrándose por el pasadizo el mozo pasa fácilmente con todo y capa, el rubio mira a ambos lados nervioso, el bosque y la oscuridad aún les brindan protección pero a él le preocupa ser visto, no cree haberse arrastrado ni de niño por lo que hacerlo ahora le parece bochornoso, se hinca asomándose dentro sin poder distinguir a qué parte del castillo da **– Vamos, la guardia pasará pronto –** susurra el mozo, consternado y él se decide a entrar, gatea por el túnel evitando pensar en la clase de insectos que puede haber ahí pero se envalentona pensando que el castaño rojizo ya pasó

Agitado llega afuera mirando el floreciente jardín del palacio, sin embargo el chico no está "Vaya" piensa sonriendo nervioso "Cálmate, eres un noble ¿No es verdad? Un caballero no se atemoriza" se recalca a sí mismo mientras avanza unos pasos aunque eso no merma su turbación, al verse solo cuando hasta hace unos segundos esperaba hallar al sonriente mozuelo ahí, tenso mira a su alrededor confundido por esa sensación de desasosiego y abandono, se cuestiona si el menor se abra desesperado por su indecisión o si era hasta ahí donde planeaba guiarlo "¿Solo hasta ahí? ¿Hasta dónde quería ser llevado?" sigue aturdido y sus ideas no consiguen un orden pero mirando este lado del jardín nota que no lo conoce resultándole difícil ubicarse para ir a su cuarto

Los arbustos se mueven y él busca su espada, la que no tiene porqué dejó en la entrada al salir **– Diablos –** se queja el menor saliendo de entre las cortas ramas, carga una gran piedra entre las manos yendo a la entrada en la pared, el rubio sonríe intentando ir a él, la emoción o el alcohol lo hacen trastabillar llamando la atención del chico **– No te preocupes puedo solo –** sonríe dejándola en el suelo cubriendo el hueco **– ¿Ves? –** ríe levemente al ir por él

Chad asiente completamente atento al chico mientras descansa sentado en el césped, la luna está en lo alto e ilumina maravillosamente el rojizo manto del mozo, dándole un aire místico **– Vamos –** susurra este extendiéndole la mano y él la tomó de inmediato, mas no quiere levantarse, hala levemente al menor que sin sorprenderse se resiste **– Los guardias pasarán muy pronto –** asegura divertido en ese juego de fuerzas haciéndolo reaccionar

Dejándose levantar por el chico va a él animoso rodeándolo por sobre los hombros **– Olvide el camino a mi cuarto –** le sonríe muy cerca, su cabeza está hecha un caos, el corazón late acelerado y solo desea retener al castaño rojizo ahí, huele dulce y tal vez son las flores de los árboles no lo sabe solo se siente alterado, alegre mira los pequeños mechones del rojizo cabello que escapan del gorro jugándolos entre sus dedos

La poca luz no logra opacar esos intensos ojos azules fijos en él y Chad solo puede detenerse mirando los húmedos labios del menor, deliciosamente blandos, temblorosos y por los cuales el castaño rojizo pasa su lengua suavemente **– ¿Estas tan ebrio? –** ríe, apoyándose sobre él, todo su corazón se acelera mas el sonido de pasos en la hierba llega a ellos desde la izquierda, alarmándolos

Él titubea pero es el chico quien lo guía para salir o mejor dicho entrar en las arboledas, lentamente se mueven fuera del camino de los guardias, el menor lo lleva a su lado afirmándolo para que no caiga, el rubio avanza en silencio aturdido por su reciente impulsividad "¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué decía?" ahora no lo sabe, el pánico de ser encontrado se ha llevado las ideas y bastante alcohol de su sangre **– A la entrada está bien –** murmura para el joven, que asiente

**– Si, aunque tendrá que ser la de servicio, es la más cercana –** responde levemente

Chad duda un instante, afirmándose del chico **– Claro –** musita nervioso por esa proximidad

**– Lo siento, no puedo ir más lejos, no debería estar aquí –** las palabras y el tono del menor lo conciencian de ese hecho

**– Lo lamento, esta era tu noche libre ¿cierto? ¿Por eso fuiste al pueblo? –** pregunta exaltado, cubriendo su boca en cuanto lo nota, el sendero entre los árboles casi acaba y el mozo niega en silencio **– ¿No? ¡Oh! Es cierto, ayudabas a poner los adornos ¿Te escapaste para divertirte? –** esta vez susurra, pues la arboleda ha quedado atrás, y también porque frente ellos se encuentra la parte más austera del castillo

**– No exactamente –** le responde mirando a ambos lados, no hay ningún guardia a la vista y el chico aprovecha para llevar al rubio a la puerta apoyándolo en el muro **– ¿Puedes llegar a tu cuarto? –** la duda y preocupación del chico son claras

Chad titubea si decirle lo que quiere o la verdad pero asiente decidido, es un caballero y debe cuidar el entrar al palacio por su propio pie **– Gracias –** responde abriendo la puerta sin soltar su mano, los pasos de la guardia suenan desde la derecha y sintiendo al menor alejarse lo jala dentro y consumido en un impulso cierra la puerta

El chico baja su gorro cubriendo lo más que puede su frente y los mechones de cabello **– ¡Oh dios! –** exclama una de las sirvientes en la cocina, distrayendo al rubio de la dulce reacción del menor

**– ¿Sir Dickson? –** cuestiona la cocinera, siendo la mayor ahí

Él asiente apenado **– Lamento haberlas asustado –** se disculpa, reteniendo al castaño rojizo mientras cubre su cara con la mano y lo "usa" de apoyo para caminar

**– ¿Está ebrio? –** murmura una criada, tras su corpulenta compañera

Él voltea por reflejo y la cocinera avanza **– Lo buscaban hace horas, señor ¿Quiere que le prepare un baño? –** pregunta llamando su atención

En cambio él niega y va a las escaleras **– No ¿Por estas llego a mi cuarto? –** pregunta señalándolas, tambaleándose exageradamente para ocultar el rostro del menor, que aún lo lleva al hombro

**– Si pero esas son las de los sirvientes, Hey mozo, llévalo por el frente –** regaña la mujer al chico, que se detiene repentinamente

**– Está bien, está bien, iremos por aquí –** ríe Chad exagerando el tono, llevando al chico por las escaleras

**– Que horror ¿Ese hombre es quien cuidara al príncipe? –** musita la jovencita sin considerar que ellos apenas van en los primeros escalones

Chad suelta al mozo y sube lentamente evitando sonar sus pisadas **– Dios, y el príncipe solo en el país de esos –** se agobia otra antes que la mayor las apure.

Él sube avergonzado, molesto y herido en su orgullo, claro, no es de sorprenderse que se preocupen por tal niño mimado que no sabe hacer nada por sí mismo pero también asume su falta, él debería ser más responsable pero ¿Cómo podía negarse a ir con los demás caballeros siendo el nuevo y extranjero? ¿No eran realmente ellos los culpables por dejarlo solo sin explicarle cómo volver?, turbado sube las escaleras llegando al siguiente piso notándose solo y volteando atrás ve al menor apoyado en el muro **– Lo siento –** musita cabizbajo, sujetando su brazo avergonzado

**– No, tienen razón –** acepta apenado **– Gracias, de todos modos –** le sonríe avanzando **– Mi cuarto está arriba –** exclama sonriente e impulsivo, el menor lo mira sorprendido, sin comprender **– Por si te quieres esconder, aún deberías estar afuera ¿no? o ¿no debías volver esta noche? –** es nervioso al intentar aclararlo lo más rápido posible, no sabe en qué piensa, está hablando sin sentido pero no puede parar, lo ve mirarlo y no quiere alejarse ni dejarlo irse **– Aun tengo preguntas –** sonríe tomando su brazo, el mismo que el chico sujeta

**– Ah... yo... no debería –** susurra suavemente el castaño rojizo dejándose tomar y Chad siente su pecho lleno, sonriente intenta ir arriba con él pero el chico lo detiene **– No debí... –** intenta resistirse

**– Alguien vendrá –** susurra él para convencerlo, aprovechando su desconcierto

**– Espera –** pide suavemente el menor, mientras el rubio lo lleva presuroso por las escaleras, está demasiado emocionado, demasiado alegre y esto no es el licor o la excitación de ser vistos o de huir es... es... no sabe que es pero sabe que lo entenderá en cuanto llegue a su cuarto con él, entonces escuchara todo, cada palabra que el menor diga la tendrá solo para él, es ese deseo el que lo impulsa a correr sin poder soltarlo **– Sir Dickson –** lo llama el mozo deteniéndose

Chad para volteando al instante, el menor sujeta su viejo gorro negro mientras se tensa negándose a avanzar, él siente un vacío en el estómago, niega sin poder soltarlo por más que el chico jala su brazo, llega al punto de afirmarlo más, no quiere imponerse como noble, no quiere asustarlo o amenazarlo por su fuerza solo no puede soltarlo, la puerta de su cuarto se abre haciendo al chico retroceder y él intenta retenerlo **– ¡¡ Felicidades Sir Dickson!! –** gritan varios caballeros saliendo de su cuarto, él suelta al mozo y este corre antes que todo el grupo salga atrapando al atónito rubio **– ¡¡Lograste volver la primera noche!! –** exclaman otro par palmeando amistosamente su espalda

**– Me parece increíble, volviste muy pronto, creímos que tendríamos que ir por ti en la mañana –** sonríe Gallahad, claramente bebido mientras aplaude con extrema diversión

**– ¿Eh?¿Qué? –** él logra articular en su confusión

**– La novatada, niño –** exclama un hombre maduro, sonriendo con alegre satisfacción

**– Eres el nuevo y te perdimos un poco esperando ver tus capacidades, y mírate, te has colado en palacio muy rápido y estas de una pieza aún sin tu espada –** sonríe Quentin **– Sabia que eras digno de confianza –** agrega haciendo sentir peor al rubio

**– ¿El mozo? ¿Era parte de esto? –** pregunta aunque todos insisten en felicitarlo

**– El príncipe al fin tendrá alguien que le siga el paso –** ríe otro caballero

**– Ya veo ¿Por eso alguien tan joven? –** exclama el mayor con cierto agrado

Los mayores se comienzan a ir pero Grand quedó frente al rubio **– Espero que la cuenta del carruaje no sea muy alta, descansa, mañana es miércoles –** le sonríe intentando animarlo

Pero él lo detiene **– El mozo ¿Tenía que confundirme? –** pregunta acelerado

**– ¿El mozo? ¿Quieres que llame alguno? –** Grand no parece entender

**– ¿No? el chico de gorra negra, el pequeño... –** Chad se lía intentando describir al chico, ¿Qué debe decir? ¿El de preciosos ojos azules y labios rosados? o ¿El pequeño de capa roja que parece ilustración de cuento? ¿Lo identificaría así?, está hecho un embrollo y termina negando

**– ¿Quién? ¿Finn? El niño que te ayudo con los tragos ¿cierto? No, es solo un mozo que andaba por ahí, descansa, te hace falta –** Grand ríe lo último yéndose al siguiente piso pero a Chad no le queda aliento en el pecho "¿Finn? Me mintió, si tenía nombre"


	24. El Príncipe 🌸 5

05 Sólo entre nosotros

Es de mañana y temprano un sirviente ha venido por él para llevarlo al salón de la guardia real, ayer fue nombrado caballero de esta corte y hoy Sir Young el más grande de los caballeros le explica sus obligaciones, que él atiende con la mayor concentración posible.

Anoche casi no durmió, solo dio vueltas entre las cobijas demasiado turbado por lo que hizo y por aquello que aún no sabe qué haría, no durmió sintiéndose traicionado o burlado si es que duele menos **– Y yo pensaba hacerlo mi paje** – susurra triste sin darse cuenta

**– ¿Qué? Ah es cierto, no trajo paje ¿verdad?, verá... nosotros no hemos preparado a nadie, de hecho creímos que usted tendría sus propios sirvientes en el palacio de Brand ¿O no? –** Sir Young es casi afable al preguntarle, avergonzando a Chad que solo asiente **– Verá aparte de usted solo irán unos pocos soldados, que volverán en cuanto sea posible, pero supongo que podrían ir unos sirvientes –** duda el mayor

**– No se preocupe, se cuidar de mi caballo y seguro el príncipe irá seguro en su carruaje** – él sonríe, esquivando el tema

**– ¿Carruaje? ¿Qué nadie se lo ha dicho? Oh, no jovencito, el príncipe pidió ir a caballo todo el camino, anoche en la reunión con sus majestades, oh es cierto, ese Grand lo saco anoche –** el hombre parece meditarlo pero Chad sigue incrédulo, él se ha reventado llegando solo a caballo ¿Y ahora tendrá que volver con ese niño mimado a cuestas? **–"Es una gran aventura" dijo, pero para serle sincero creo que la escogió por ser más rápido, con el carruaje tardarían por lo menos 10 días, los caballos deben descansar continuamente y serian más notorios entre los bosques ¿Entiende? –** el mayor explica animado sus supuestas razones pero él duda de esa posibilidad **– Pero más que nada debe estar ansioso de ver a su prometida –** ríe Sir Young algo divertido, entregándole un grueso libro de fina cubierta de piel

El joven está por aclararle que ya ha terminado sus estudios cuando ve el grabado **– ¿Los horarios del príncipe? Eh... ¿Debo hacer que los cumpla? –** pregunta nervioso

Pero el mayor solo sonríe **– No, hijo, es para que los sepas, tiene anotado sus obligaciones desde el lunes al domingo, suele variar pero las actividades suelen ser las mismas, me temo que tendremos que confiarle a usted organizarlas en Brand, el rey se negó a aceptar muchos de nosotros en su corte –**

La tristeza de lo último entra en el joven, que asiente agradecido de esa confianza **– Le prometo que daré todo de mi –** asevera firme, consiguiendo una media sonrisa del mayor.

Con el libro en mano salió a cumplir su primer tarea, "Hoy es miércoles" pensó hojeando el grueso libro encontrando que es parte de sus tareas ir por el príncipe temprano en la mañana, pero eso ya lo había considerado cuando fueron por él antes del alba, caminando a las habitaciones reales vio que aún no sale el sol y ciertamente la vista de la ciudad solo iluminada por las luces de sus calles es asombrosa, sin embargo hoy carece de esa magia y encanto de anoche, mas tiene sentido porque era un engaño, no sabe porque esta tan molesto pero aprieta los dientes y pasa del tema subiendo las escaleras viendo a una pequeña doncella venir por el pasillo con el desayuno intacto, ella lo reverencia y él asiente en respuesta **– ¿Es del príncipe? –** pregunta despreocupado

**– Si, señor, no tiene apetito –** responde la jovencita con resignación, bajando

Chad sonríe encontrándola algo linda, incluso por ser rellenita pero va decidido a tocar la puerta **– Sir Dickson, su alteza –** se anuncia sin recibir respuesta **– Su caballero –** agrega, intentando que lo reconozca, no sabe cómo tomar ese corto silencio y tras revisar los horarios no encuentra alguna indicación

La puerta se abre segundos después y él se dispone a entrar pero es el príncipe quien sale, su rostro indiferente o el extraño antifaz que cubre sus ojos no son sorpresa a diferencia del fragante aroma que desprende y su pulcra capa carmesí bordada de finos hilos de oro "pretencioso" cruza por la mente del rubio, sin embargo lo saluda según el protocolo esperando hacerlo bien, **– ¿Ya tienes los horarios? –** pregunta el joven bajando algo acelerado y atrás él va su caballero, siguiéndolo con aflicción

**– Sí, su alteza, hoy es miércoles y lo primero es su audiencia –** responde con seguridad, encontrando su voz menos... áspera que ayer.

Lo ha seguido por horas, en silencio y aun no se acostumbra **– El clima de aquí es muy cálido, en Brand hace un poco más de frío en esta época –** comenta Chad en un intento de hacer platica y conocerlo un poco más, su voz le resultó diferente a la de ayer e incluso se siente interesado en volver a oírla pero el príncipe no responde **– Siguen sus clases ¿No es así? –** pregunta aun cuando lleva el libro bajo el brazo

El joven se detiene y se gira hacia él como si volteara a verlo, tenso Chad espera un regaño o algo así **– Salgamos al campo –** dice tan rápido que el rubio apenas si siente que le ha oído aunque no tiene tiempo de dudar pues el joven decide bajar por la escalera más cercana

**– Señor, ah... Alteza, yo no traigo mis botas de montar –** intenta detenerlo

**– Abajo debe haber un par que te quede –** contestó el castaño rojizo bajando a toda prisa

**– Espere por favor –** Chad pide el rubio intentando seguirlo, "¿Horarios? ¿Que él los sigue solo? Si como no" piensa disgustado todo el camino a las caballerías, con esas pesadas ropas le sorprende lo rápido que el esbelto joven es

**– Finn –** llaman desde el jardín mientras ellos salen del castillo, alguien busca al mozo y él no puede evitar voltear interesado **– No puedo creerlo otra vez no aparece, ese mocoso –** se queja la corpulenta mujer, que parece ser la misma que estaba en la cocina anoche pero cambia completamente su actitud al ver al príncipe **– Lo lamento mucho su majestad –** se disculpa reverenciando y retrocediendo

Pero el joven solo sonríe y con un ademán le indicó que se retire, Chad se sorprende pero realmente nunca ha visto la conducta de la realeza así que... no logra ni pensarlo cuando nota que éste ya se ha quitado la capa junto con los accesorios, que pasa a los mozos de las caballerizas, los chicos definitivamente no están capacitados para llevarlos y se complican tratando de evitar que se ensucien, un par de mozos les traen arco y flechas como si fueran a cazar, inmóvil ve al joven ponérselos veloz, alistándose casi alegre **– Llevare mi capa y espada –** él les aclara a los sirvientes yendo por su caballo "Al menos podrás salir" le sonríe acariciando su pelaje

No obstante el caballo del príncipe luce más inquieto, emocionado casi apresura a Chad con sus relinchos **– Vamos al bosque cercano –** exclama el jinete acelera a su montura a la salida, los mozos van al castillo y confundido él sube a su caballo intentando no perder al noble de vista

Las puertas a las afueras del castillo están abiertas y los guardias le sonríen socarrones, señalándole que el joven ha salido **– Corre ¿No querrás que se lo coma el lobo? –** se mofan tensándolo aún más, sin embargo no lo ve por el camino, por más que lo busca.

No conoce los alrededores así que debe ir con cautela pero de repente un relincho a sus espaldas lo hace voltear, siendo sobrepasado por el príncipe **– En el bosque del Este hay faisanes –** lo llama yendo ante él, aunque el ruidoso galope de los caballos apenas lo deja oír **– O prefieres zorros, del Norte, te gusta cazar ¿cierto? –** pregunta el joven apenas volteando a él

Chad mira a ambos lados notando que ninguno de los bosques mencionados luce cercano así que aprieta el paso de su caballo **– No deberíamos alejarnos de palacio –** grita intentando alcanzarlo, el caballo real se detiene y él no puede evitar sonreír esperando que recapacite en cambio el noble mira a un otro lado musitando algo **– Lo lamento su alteza, deberíamos volver –** pide algo agitado, y preocupado por la repentina seriedad del otro

El negro caballo sacude la cabeza, llamando su atención **– No tenemos que cazar si no te gusta, recorramos el bosque,** ** _Trueno_** **lo espera –** dice el joven acariciando la cabeza del equino

Él se sorprende no de verlo cariñoso con el animal sino por el nombre de este, el suyo se llama " _Chispa_ " pero no se lo diría a nadie, vamos, le puso así cuando el animal nació entonces él no tenía ni diez años así que ¿Lo pueden culpar de sentir vergüenza?, sonríe antes de notar el malentendido pero el príncipe libera un poco su brida señalándole a un lado, su caballo corre demasiado rápido para Chad y _Chispa_ que incrédulos miran cómo se alejan **– Maldito mocoso –** gruñe arreando a su montura.

El sendero entre los árboles es estrecho y nada indica que el joven lo haya seguido, corre otros metros cuando ve una flecha incrustada en una rama, el viejo roble es alto y frondoso con amplias ramas de magnífica forma, tal vez el árbol más antiguo de ese bosque, la flecha señala en dirección opuesta al castillo y él se cuestiona si seguir ese camino, mirando alrededor solo considera una forma en que el joven pudo dispararla, es suya sin duda, las doradas plumas del final lo gritan pero inseguro de seguir esa guía va, nada indica que el príncipe vaya realmente por ahí incluso podría estar tratando de perderle y volver a palacio solo, las burlas de los guardias suenan a que lo hace seguido pero se aferra a buscarlo "En el bosquecillo cercano a palacio ¿Qué tanto podría perderse?" duda mirando entre los encinos y sauces entonces oye el crujir de las ramas cabalgando veloz a ellas, un manto rojo cruza ante su caballo sorprendiendo a ambos, él mira con asombro al joven mozo de negro gorro cubrirse rápido con la capucha al seguir corriendo al castillo y sin dudarlo intenta seguirlo, olvidando al príncipe

El mozo lo ve venir e intenta esquivarlo entre los arboles más cercanos, pero Chad es decidido y rodea calculando donde saldrá, es acertado al verlo sorprendido y confuso intentando huir alejándose del camino **– Espera, Finn –** lo llama entre molesto y divertido mirándolo acelerar al ser reconocido **– Para –** exclama al estar por alcanzarlo, puede oír la risa del chico acelerando emocionado cuando el negro caballo del príncipe lo alcanza y rebasa rápidamente adelantándose ágilmente incluso al rojizo encapuchado, el chico frena viéndose acorralado y Chad también, avergonzado de ser encontrado así por el joven heredero pero algo satisfecho de atrapar al culpable de su desvelo

El príncipe rodea con su caballo al mozo deteniéndose entre éste y su caballero **– ¿Entonces solo cazas ciervos? –** cuestiona al último, que desearía verlo sonreír o algo que indique que bromea sin embargo la seriedad de su rostro le hela la sangre, en especial cuando el mozo sujeta tembloroso su capucha cubriendo su rostro al salir corriendo al palacio, Chad lo mira ansioso de seguirlo **– Déjalo ir –** ordena el joven avanzando a él con ese tono frío

El rubio asiente deseando aclarar el error no obstante solo ve al chico irse entre las ramas mientras el caballo del príncipe llega a su lado, él voltea a verlo, cabizbajo e inseguro **– Yo... lo siento su majestad pero no intentaba molestarlo, solo... creí que era un intruso –** miente intentando justificar sus acciones, ya que el mismo no sabe bien que planeaba o que lo empujó a seguir al mozo, olvidando sus obligaciones

El corto silencio del joven lo tensa **– Los caballos tienen sed –** musita al fin avanzando fuera de la arboleda

Chad aprieta la brida al seguirlo pero se sorprende de no verlo ir al castillo **– Su alteza –** lo llama mas el ligero galope de su caballo lo silencia siguiéndolo obediente, con la incómoda sensación de culpa se cuestiona a donde van aunque no se queja.

El joven permanece en silencio y por un tiempo solo el sonido del aire entre las ramas o el paso de los animales los acompaña hasta que el gorgoteo del agua llega a sus oídos, incrédulo busca el origen pero es el príncipe quien lo guía a este, un claro entre el bosque donde un pequeño lago se forma **– Es lo que queda del río –** aclara el menor bajando de su montura, el sonidito de la cascada artificial no alegra su tono sin embargo tampoco parece afectado al tratar a su caballo **– Atravesaba la montaña pero el tatarabuelo hizo ahí el castillo, ahora la corriente es subterránea y solo esto brota aquí para estancarse, aunque todo los pozos están conectados a ella –** le explica acercando a _Trueno_ al agua

Chad oye todo atento, esta es la vez que más le ha hablado y aunque el murmullo del agua es un inconveniente presta atención acercándose con su caballo para que también beba **– Hace años había peces aquí, entonces era más grande pero mi tío mandó sacarlos y llevarlos al lago Marley –** el joven señala al sur, él asiente en silencio, extrañado de estar interesado en oír toda esa explicación **– Tal vez pasemos cerca, de camino a Brand –** sonríe un poco, mirándolo

Él se agita sintiendo una fuerte presión sobre el pecho, nervioso avanza deseando responder algo **– Lo siento –** susurra el menor, viéndolo casi de reojo pero el rubio cree poder ver sus ojos tras el extraño antifaz negro, justo en la orilla cerca de su cien, **– Saque conclusiones apresuradas –** insiste el príncipe sin alejarse de su caballo, Chad está por negarse **– Pero aunque no tengas mucho tiempo aquí, deberías evitar esos... arranques con los sirvientes –** continua en claro regaño

Él traga saliva para contenerse "¿ _Arranques_?" se indigna **– Eres aterrador cuando lo haces, me preocupa saber qué harías –** las palabras del menor lo dejan frío, él mismo no sabe que se proponía , ni hoy, ni anoche, **– Volvamos al palacio –** la tenue voz del príncipe se pierde entre el resonar del agua pero Chad siente la presión del momento asintiendo al ir por su caballo, _Trueno_ juega animoso con su dueño jalando su brida al relinchar **– Ah, tú tampoco quieres ¿verdad? –** ríe el joven punzando gravemente en el corazón del rubio, esa risa, esa encantadora risa no puede ser suya, atónito mira como intenta serenar a su mascota pero el negro equino insiste en ir al bosque **– Vale, vale, tienes razón –** le acaricia la nariz, alegrándolo **– Demos otras vueltas ¿Te parece? –** cuestiona al incrédulo rubio que solo asiente **– Y si ves a alguien merodeando da la alarma, el bosque está lleno de guardias –** exclama sonriente, los arbustos resuenan y por primera vez Chad es consciente que son seguidos.


	25. El Príncipe 🌸 6

06 En la luna

El resto de la tarde el caballo del príncipe se la pasó corriendo desenfrenado, por momentos a Chad le pareció que iba a su voluntad sin importarle traer al chico encima pero claramente al momento de parar el animal obedeció al instante, Chispa iba tranquilo y relajado, no parecía tener la energía del azabache del príncipe y tras verlo cabalgar largo rato él agradece ese hecho **– Entonces ¿siempre lo siguen los guardias? –** pregunto intentando hacer platica de vuelta al castillo

Sin embargo el menor apenas y lo miro o eso supuso, airó su rojizo cabello castaño **– ¿No lo había notado Sir Dickson? –** sonrió levemente sorprendiendo al rubio, no era el hecho de ser considerado descuidado o que se burlara de él, era lo increíblemente similares que encontraba su risa con la del mozo, claro que si se lo dijera seguro terminaría en una celda pero eso no evita que disfrute un poco ese momento

**– Son muy buenos –** exclama en un intento de excusa o halago a los guardias, no lo sabe, **– Yo nunca podría –** asevera dándose cuenta tarde de lo mal que ha sonado, mira al menor que solo lo observa **– Ah, me refiero... –** intenta explicarse

**– ¿No fuiste entrenado para hacerlo? –** cuestiona el príncipe parando su cabalgata, demostrando por primera vez interés

Chad se alegra un poco, ya que aunque sea por eso le da una oportunidad de conocerse mejor **– Se cazar y soy bueno en esgrima –** sonríe antes que el menor se acerque casi confidente

Su corazón se agita inesperadamente dispuesto a oír por primera vez su voz cerca, sin ruidos externos o interferencias pero el menor sonríe arrancando a veloz galope **– Rápido –** grita alejándose, él lo mira confundido y molesto sin embargo 4 caballeros lo rebasan en desesperada carrera intentando alcanzar al menor

**– ¿Qué espera Sir Dickson? –** le llama Gallahad riendo divertido aunque él solo aprieta los dientes maldiciendo su suerte, "Mocoso malcriado" piensa al seguirlos e intentar remontar, él es su caballero y quedaría mal si llega de último.

Igual _Chispa_ está agotada al llegar al castillo y ver al chico jugando con el alto pelinegro cerca de la caballeriza **– He ganado –** sonríe Gallahad yendo a recibirlo **– Su majestad, si fuera por este niño ya estaría muerto –** bromea aun cuando al rubio no le hace gracia **– Me tomaré un par de días, y si usted lo permite e iré con ustedes, tiene mucho que no salgo de la ciudad y anhelo los combates –** le propone al príncipe con cierta prudencia

**– Me temo que en Brand lo tomarían como un signo de desconfianza –** reprocha Grand viniendo del castillo, Chad desmonta saludándolo como su oficial superior pero el otro solo pasa de él **– Gallahad ¿No es tu obligación pasar lista en la entrada del este?–** cuestiona al jovial moreno

**– Sí, pero vi a su majestad solo y perdido en el bosque ¿Debí dejarlo ahí? –** bromea el otro subiendo a su caballo **– Ahora voy a mis obligaciones –** ríe alejándose **– Hablaré con su padre mañana temprano –** susurra para el príncipe, al esponjar el cabello del rojizo

El joven sonríe y Chad se resigna molesto, mirándolo irse **– Lo lamento, te cansaste ¿verdad? –** pregunta el príncipe demasiado dulce y tierno llamando la atención del rubio sin embargo es el caballo, _Chispa_ quien recibe los mimos **– Perdón –** murmura el chico para el animal "¿Y yo que?" se queja para sus adentros él mirando a su caballo disfrutar el roce **– ¿Cómo se llama? –** cuestiona suavemente el menor

Su voz es clara, ligeramente grave, como la de un niño que apenas maduro sin embargo la encuentra agradable y reconfortante aunque algo estudiada, sin la alegría espontánea del joven mozo, aunque sin duda suenan similares, tanto que siente su corazón acelerarse **– No tiene nombre –** responde apenado, "Perdóname" se disculpa con su caballo acariciando su oreja

**– Vaya, deberías nombrarlo, el mío se llamaba** ** _Sombra_** **cuando me lo dio mi abuelo pero** ** _Trueno_** **me gusto más –** le sonríe apartándose, él no entiende a que ha venido eso pero asiente

**– ¿Es cierto? –** cuestiona Grand que sigue ahí, el resto de la guardia se ha ido y solo quedan los mozos que guardan a los caballos

**– Ah, si –** responde el caballero dispuesto a aceptar el castigo, dejando a su caballo con uno de los sirvientes e ir ante su superior

El mayor lo mira con pesar **– Es mi culpa, intente perderles en el bosque –** exclama el príncipe, antes que alguno de ellos diga algo **– Ellos lo saben –** agrega con más porte avanzando frente Chad

**– Ese no es el problema –** se queja Grand, pasando del rubio

**– Entiendo, haré mis deberes, Sir Grand –** afirma el joven yendo al palacio, pasando de ambos

Chad intenta seguirlo pero Grand va a su lado, él espera algún regaño pero **– Lo siento, no creímos que hoy quisiera cabalgar –** se disculpa **– Fue una noche** **difícil ¿cierto? –** le comenta y Chad sonríe avergonzado "Debo lucir mal" se cuestiona **– Aun no comen ¿verdad? –** el mayor parece tenso

Él realmente no quiere preocuparle pero asiente siendo sincero **– Tomaré algo después –** musita sin perder de vista al menor

**– Seguro él comerá ahora, ve, yo te cubro –** le sonríe su superior

**– ¿Eh? No puedo –** niega Chad

**– No importa, tiene que hablar con el príncipe Benedicto, de todas formas solo estarás fuera de la puerta, aprovecha mientras los míos toman su siesta –** le insiste Grand, sobrepasándolo.

◆◆◆◆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★¿Alguna vez tuviste una idea, para una historia, que te encanto o prometía ser justo lo que deseabas leer o imaginar? ¿Pero cuando comenzaste a escribirla te diste cuenta de que era más compleja de lo que puedes escribir? **(＞﹏＜)** intentaste simplificar pero cientos de detalles se pierden **o(TヘTo)** como miradas o gestos que no logras describir o dar el impacto en la trama como debería serlo para el personaje, lugares o emociones que haz visto y experimentado pero no encuentras las palabras para explicarlas o carecen de esa efusividad al leerlas... bueno "El Príncipe" es esa historia para mi **(o-_-o)** , normalmente me ayudo de Alphabetical (Quien no pertenece a esta comunidad o siquiera lee mis escritos **(╥﹏╥)** además es un nickname falso) pero que por diversas razones ya no estamos juntos **（＞д＜）** y hasta aquí llegamos **(Ｔ▽Ｔ)** obvio no íbamos ni a un 10% de la versión final pero yo no quiero desechar esta historia, mucho menos porque es la última que"hicimos" juntos, aun guardo esperanzas **(・∀・) (*_ _)人** pero no sé, si te inspira o anima a escribir algo mejor creo que valió la pena ❤️.


	26. El Príncipe 🌸 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ Algo que no saben ( Y ni querían saber **(｀∀｀)ノ～ ♡** ) es que yo no trabajo linealmente, el cerebro no me da **｡ﾟ･ ( >﹏<) ･ﾟ｡** pero a veces hago pequeños esbozos de situaciones, que poco a poco incorporamos en la historia, estos son unos.

Las Ranas

La tarde lluviosa los obligó a permanecer en el hostal aun cuando el príncipe insistió en salir **– No llueve muy fuerte y solo son unas horas de camino –** propuso

Pero él negó rotundamente **– Los caballos se cansarán mucho –** respondió mirando incómodo como el menor parecía en desacuerdo

**– Sí, tienes razón, será mejor descansar –** contestó el castaño rojizo, claramente decepcionado **– ¿Te parece entrenar o algo? –** pidió, señalando la amplia estancia del hostal

Aunque Chad se siente turbado de momento **– No, por ahora quiero descansar y sería mejor que usted también lo haga su alteza, saldremos temprano, si está despejado –** aseguró recordándole que aun así les urgía llegar a su reino **– Su habitación está arriba –** agregó señalando la escalera

**– Sí, claro –** el joven asiente al subir primero, él no está del todo cómodo forzándolo a comportarse sin embargo debe hacerlo, el príncipe entra en su habitación con los guardias que vigilan la puerta, Chad da las últimas órdenes y entra a su cuarto, es extraño pero se siente muy cansado, se quita la molesta capa acostándose en la cama durmiendo al instante.

La lluvia afuera es ruidosa y los truenos logran despertarlo un par de veces aun así una repentina desazón lo obliga a levantarse, primero suponiendo que el peso de sus prendas es lo que incomoda su sueño, toma un poco de agua y preocupado por su caballo decide salir pasando frente los guardias que apenas si parecen saludarle de lo adormilados que están, él decide pasar de ellos y bajar, entre los pasillos ligeramente iluminados escucha el murmullo de platica afuera, silencioso camina hasta su origen, la puerta trasera de la cocina donde una tenue luz ilumina el patio cercano **– Ahí va otra –** escucha la risa de un niño

**– Ahí –** agrega una pequeña alegremente

Chad se retiraría de no ser por la otra risa, tan inconfundible y grabada en él como ninguna otra **– Que lindas –** comenta el joven instándole a acercarse, intentando ver qué sucede **– ¿Pasa todos los años? –** pregunta el príncipe con clara emoción en su voz

**– Sí, todos, el bosque entero se llena de ellas –** contesta un animado pequeño, pero el sonido de sus pasos sobre los charcos detienen al rubio

**– Me alegra que me hayan avisado –** comenta el príncipe **– Hubiera lamentado pisar alguna –** agrega levantándose para tomar lo que el niño trae entre las manos

**– Con cuidado –** se lo entrega el pequeño mientras el castaño rojizo sostiene el objeto acunándolo con ambas manos, cuidadoso y sonriente

**– Son únicas de la región, en las primeras lluvias del año nadie sale –** comenta la niña acercándose a ver

Entonces Chad sale para comprobar que pasa **– Es muy noche para estar jugando –** exclama llamando la atención de los tres

**– Lo sentimos señor –** responden los niños

Pero Nigel se acerca a él, sonriente y sin lentes dejándole ver esa encantadora mirada **– No los regañes, mira –** pide mostrándole el diminuto animal que sostiene, Chad no cabe de asombro, no solo porque en su vida tocaría tal cosa sino también por la dulzura del chico en ese momento **– Son ranas, están saliendo cientos por la lluvia –** le explica soltando al animalito cuidadosamente tras ver su primera reacción, de repudio

**– Discúlpenos –** musita la niña, intentando volver a entrar

Mas el castaño rojizo los detiene **– Lo sentimos, gracias por avisarme –** exclama empujando al rubio dentro, delante suyo y antes que los niños **– Buenas noches –** agrega al salir sorprendiendo al mayor, que avanza de regreso a su cuarto

**– Su alteza ¿A dónde iba? –** cuestiona Chad, algo severo esperando a salir del área de servicio

**– A ver a los caballos ¿Dónde más? –** responde rápidamente el menor, adelantándose

**– Hágame el favor de no escaparse en las noches –** él pide serio, mirándolo de espaldas y agradece que sea así porque seguro dudaría en decirle al verlo de frente

**– No –** responde tajantemente el príncipe, deteniéndose repentinamente y girando a verlo, todo Chad se tensa **– No escapó de noche ¿Qué terrible acusación? –** sonríe el joven mirándolo a la cara, ruborizando al rubio, que no entiende si es nerviosismo o algo más, aun así quiere insistir mas el chico lo evita con una pequeña seña, antes de volver a subir

Los somnolientos guardias se asustan y sorprenden de verlos llegar, incrédulos de que el príncipe esté afuera, el caballero está por regañarles pero el joven ríe, relajando un poco el ambiente **– Disculpen, solo era una broma –** los tranquiliza al entrar a su cuarto sin embargo Chad entra con él, revisando la habitación, el chico sigue con su rutina para acostarse como si no le importara su presencia **– Debí traer un mozo –** murmura y puede que sea solo una queja pero el rubio asiente, deteniéndose a ver los problemas que el menor tiene para quitarse el atuendo

**– ¿Nunca se ha desvestido solo? –** cuestiona al ir y desenredar su cabello del cordel de la capa

**– Si, pero en Valerian no tienen tantas cuerdas –** el castaño rojizo luce apenado de pelear con su propia capa

**– Debe correr esto así –** le explica Chad pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros del joven para enseñarle cómo se quitan, mas el suave calor del chico le llega e incluso puede ver sus mejillas rosadas de vergüenza

**– Sí, claro –** murmura Uno apartando la capa, que para nada es una suya y tal vez le pertenezca a algún mozo o pueblerino, huele raro y cubre notoriamente la fina fragancia del príncipe

**– La pondré lejos –** dice Chad tomándola, aunque se queda ahí, mirándolo desatar las cintas de su camisa

**– Detesto estas cintas,¿Porque no solo le ponen botones o broches? –** comenta el castaño rojizo, el rubio solo puede asentir pero el príncipe lo voltea a ver tan sonriente que abruma a su caballero **– Puedes dejarla en la silla, está limpia–** comenta sacándose la camisa

Chad sigue a su lado, a centímetros de distancia y al notarlo se aparta, demasiado avergonzado **– ¿Debería quedarme y vigilarle? –** pregunta intentando sonar serio, sin embargo el menor ríe, divertido o travieso él no lo sabe, solo puede verlo totalmente desinhibido o desinteresado de que su claro y suave torso permanece descubierto, aun con esos pequeños pectorales y marcas le parece demasiado tierno e inocente como para que sea visto por alguien, mas poder ser él quien lo delinea con la vista le envió un cálido cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo

**– Si quieres –** dice al fin el menor **– Pero ya te dije que no huyó –** agrega despojándose rápidamente del pantalón, despreocupado e ignorante del sobresalto del otro **– Aunque me temo que el piso será incómodo –** ríe llevando la ropa a su baúl, su cuerpo desprende gracia incluso mientras dobla cuidadosamente sus prendas, actúa tan puro e ingenuo yendo por el cuarto solo en ropa interior que Chad se voltea abochornado de verlo, como si el príncipe fuera una dulce doncella, pretende revisar tanto la cama como bajo de esta, buscando alguna alteración **– No lo hiciste antes ¿Por qué lo haces ahora? –** cuestiona Nigel tras él

**– Fui negligente y los guardias también –** responde cortamente, evitando mirarlo

**– Me lavare las manos –** avisa el castaño rojizo al ir al baño y él solo asiente, sabe que tal vez checar todo está de más pero es raro, no se quiere ir.

Mira la habitación tras revisar, inseguro sobre porque sigue ahí, el príncipe vuelve mirándolo algo asombrado **– ¿Realmente te quedaras? –**

**– Si, es mi deber –** su caballero insiste, decidido

El castaño rojizo sonríe **– Vale como quieras pero no hace falta –** asegura yendo a su cama **– Pero... ¿No te presionas demasiado? –** lo cuestiona, preocupado

**– No, realmente deseo protegerte –** Chad está seguro de eso y no le avergüenza decirlo, de hecho sonríe algo emocionado de poder hacerlo

Inmóvil el menor lo mira asombrado, sus intensos ojos azules casi brillan ante su gallarda actitud, aunque su mirada cambia en un instante **– Decir algo así a un hombre es algo cruel –** responde alejándose **– Conoces mi habilidad con la espada –**

**– Si, también tu costumbre de jugar en el bosque –** élle aclara, no es reproche sino su preocupación

**– Ya, pero yo puedo cuidarme solo –** asevera Nigel firme casi molesto

**– Voy a protegerte –** exclama Chad firme y decidido, porque detesta la idea de que el ingenuo chico ande solo por el bosque **– Me quedaré aquí si es necesario –**

**– ¿Es en serio? si incluso hay guardias afuera, soy bastante bueno con la espada, arco y tu sabes que puedo derribar a cualquiera peleando cuerpo a cuerpo pero aun así me tratan como a un indefenso niño ¿Te parece correcto que me vigilen tanto? –** se queja el menor

Chad puede oír la frustración en su voz y aun así **– Sí, mas no porque eres un príncipe o porque no crea que puedas vencer a quien quiera que se atreva a atacarte, NO, sino porque eres tu, por ti pondría a medio reino fuera para protegerte –** está convencido aun cuando ve al chico extrañarse o vacilar avanza decidido **– No dejare a nadie hacerte daño, No, ni siquiera los dejare acercarse a ti –** podría seguir por horas pero la mano del menor cae sobre su boca

**– Eres muy terco –** musita Nigel ruborizado y él sonríe sintiéndose halagado **– Te daré una almohada y un cobertor de los míos pero nada más –** dice liberándolo, Chad apenas siente el roce de las suaves yemas de sus dedos cuando la almohada lo golpea, él la atrapa antes de que caiga pero ve al chico reír al subir a su cama, entonces busca donde se acostara para estar seguro que no saldrá por la ventana o la puerta **– Vale, sube, creo que es lo suficiente amplia para ambos pero si me pateas, tu cabeza rodará –** bromea el castaño rojizo destapando el lugar a su lado, Chad se tensa ante la vista y tal vez es muy obvio por como abraza la almohada en cambio el chico se extraña al verlo llegar frente él **– No, acá –** señala suavemente el sitio a su lado, estremeciendo al mayor que se detiene entregándole la almohada

**– Júrame que no saldrás esta noche –** pide mordiendo suavemente su labio mientras siente su propio corazón acelerarse

**– El bosque está lleno de ranas ¿recuerdas? –** responde el menor extrañado de que el rubio insista suponiendo que es clara su situación

**– Descansa entonces –** asiente Chad disponiéndose a salir

**–¿Era necesario todo esto? ¿Y esa platica?–** Nigel sonríe confundido

**– Sí, quiero que sepas que soy muy serio sobre mi deber –** se excusa junto la puerta, justificando su pasada terquedad **– Descanse majestad –** musita al salir sin darle tiempo a Nigel de responder.

Apenas si nota a los guardias y entra calmado a su cuarto pero tras cerrar su puerta se derrumba "¿Qué planeaba? ¿Qué diablos pensaba hacer?" apenas si pudo detenerse y retener su impulso pero ¿Impulso de qué? Su corazón latía rápido y su cabeza era un lío, el deseo de subir a la cama cerca del príncipe superaba cualquier otra idea en él sin embargo ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué propósito? Sus manos se aferraban a sí mismo consternado de aquella ahogada idea al fondo de su mente que apenas pudo controlar recordando su deber con el rey, con la princesa, con el reino y con su príncipe, su príncipe como le fascinaba oírse a sí mismo decirlo o cuando alguien más lo pronunciaba, la simple idea de compartir el calor envolvente del chico en su cama le deshacía la convicción, y como si sus manos dolieran al estar sobre él y no en el castaño rojizo las llevó a su pecho intentando calmarse ¿Exactamente que intentaba hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer si siguiera en el cuarto? En la cama, su mente fue directa en responder y aterrado Chad se levantó estremecido en pánico ante la idea, con qué terrible idea se había encontrado ¿Acaso él cometería tal indescriptible acto? ¿Sería tan cruel y tomar al chico por una mujer? ¿Estaba tan desesperado? Si fuera más temprano o más tranquila la noche buscaría a alguna acompañante para calmarse, si ese fuera su deseo, pero no es que su calor lo empujara a tales actos, es decir esta noche su mente no estaba llena de deseos carnales y ansiedad juvenil, no lo había estado desde que conoció al chico es como si solo quisiera tocarle a él, tenerle y sentirle bajo sí, ese era su terrible deseo desde hace meses y aun cuando siempre lo ahogaba pasando de la angustia esta noche al verlo tan cercano no podía seguir fingiéndose inocente **– Deseo protegerlo –** se repitió en voz alta al despojarse de su ropa **– Protegerlo –** se recordó al acostarse cerrando los ojos con las manos firmes sobre su rostro, aferrándose a esa promesa **– Protegeré al prometido de la princesa –** susurro decidido **– De la princesa –** una y otra vez seguro de convencerse, de ahogar cualquier mala idea en él, resignándose a su condición **– De la princesa –**.

* * *

The meeting

Esperando en el salón principal Chad mira nervioso el lugar, evitando ver al príncipe que camina por el cuarto, no sabe porque pero no quiere preguntarle nada, guarda silencio mientras esperan a que la princesa llegue, es la primera vez que la verán y Chad está muy nervioso, el sonar de pasos resuena acercándose por el pasillo viniendo a ellos, el príncipe se aproxima a la entrada y con postura seria mira seguro la puerta al abrirse, su caballero espera a su lado viendo a las doncellas y guardias que preceden a la joven, su entrada es espectacular con músicos y flores, fácilmente pasaría por el día de bodas pero la mirada agresiva de la rizada pelirroja denota la misma incomodidad de él **– Hola Fanny –** saluda sonriente joven pasando del escándalo de su escolta

Ella avanza directa hasta el joven, asustando al rubio **– No me hables como si nos conociéramos –** grita irritada

**– Pero si nos conocemos desde niños –** exclama Nigel extrañado de su repentino rechazo, los músicos y las doncellas salen asustados conociendo la explosividad de su princesa, Chad en cambio se queda impactado tras la revelación

**– No me vengas con eso, conoce tu lugar Uno no somos iguales –** grita ella dándole la espalda para volver junto su doncella de compañía, algunos guardias se retiran y los demás esperan cerca de la puerta

**– Seremos diferentes pero igual nos vamos a casar –** responde Nigel desinteresado, Tensando a Chad al oírlo de su boca

Sin embargo la princesa se voltea sorprendida de oírlo y de un golpe a las costillas lo hace retroceder adolorido **– Nunca –** grita tercamente

El rubio no sabe qué hacer, intenta ayudar al príncipe pero éste lo detiene **– Princesa por favor –** la llama su doncella de compañía

Los guardias miran todo inmóviles pero atentos **– ¡¡Largo!! –** les manda la rizada pelirroja y ellos salen rápidamente sin mirarlos

**– Discúlpeme Alteza, fui muy brusco –** pide el castaño rojizo al enderezarse y recomponerse **– De hecho le traigo un presente, Princesa Francine –** agrega tranquilo buscando algo entre su ropaje, Chad no sabía de eso y sorprendido e intrigado se acerca sutilmente, la doncella también luce interesada mientras la princesa niega mirando de reojo la pequeña caja negra que el joven saca y abre cuidadoso, en el aterciopelado interior reposa un precioso dije de oro blanco en forma de corazón con un enorme diamante rosa rodeado de pequeños diamantes blancos incrustados en el intrincado grabado

Él lo encuentra cursi aunque sabe que esa no es la razón del porque se incomoda al mirarlo, en cambio la asombrada princesa cubre su boca con ambas manos mirando llorosa el obsequio **– ¿Podemos hablar en privado? –** pide el príncipe Uno

Y la princesa duda **– Danos unos minutos –** logra ordenar a su dama de compañía, esta mira al joven con incertidumbre

**– Por favor –** insiste Nigel seriamente y el mismo Chad está confundido, toda la agresividad de la princesa ha desaparecido, ambos caminan y se sientan juntos en el sillón donde hablan a susurros

La dama de compañía permanece cerca del joven caballero, que espera frente de la entrada mirando como el príncipe sonríe al principio nervioso y poco a poco ambos jóvenes se van entendiendo, al punto que oye a la princesa reír, ella se voltea cubriendo su rostro para susurrarle algo a Nigel, el chico oye sonriente asintiendo y levantándose repentino aunque ella lo retiene jalándolo para que vuelva a sentarse, completamente ruborizada, su doncella ríe levemente volteándose para evitar que ellos lo noten pero Chad no esta para nada sonriente, le duele el pecho y no sabe porque, solo quiere salir del cuarto en ese instante.

Para que se hagan una idea de que iba:

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySzQnoGM90c>


	27. Sin título

Comienza a anochecer pero el sol aun traza el cielo, el día fue despejado y la noche promete una maravillosa vista, sin embargo su atención está en los últimos contratos de hoy, no, contratos es mucho, digamos que solo son pequeños acuerdos comerciales, aunque sin duda son negocios millonarios no son la gran cosa, no para su compañía

Si, desde que él era el CEO de la compañía esta se había extendido mundialmente, incluso a esas ciudades en las que Su Padre no logró afianzar su marca, sí era verdad que la compañía es la herencia de su familia pero no significa que de automático él y sus hermanos lograrán los más altos puestos dentro de la mesa directiva, pero eso no es importante, sacar de la compañía a un montón de ancianos no es algo de qué jactarse, al contrario de lo que estaba frente su camino, pasando las doradas rejas de la entrada estaba su maravillosa mansión, sí esa que alguna vez ocupó junto con Su Padre pero ahora era a él a quien los sirvientes salieron a recibir, una vieja costumbre que quedaba de los años de su abuelo, un pequeño juego que él no había querido detener, al frente le sonríe su hermosa y elegante esposa, su fino vestido blanco o ese maravilloso porte le traen recuerdos de su madre sin embargo es su rubio y sedoso cabello el que lo encandila como la primera vez que la vio, lacio y ligero cubre su espalda pasando más allá de su cadera de lo largo que es, es la viva imagen de una princesa de cuentos, él baja y le sonríe llegando cerca, entonces un suave y dulce beso de su amada le da la bienvenida **– Te amo –** se susurran mutuamente, aunque ruborizada ella retrocede, avergonzada de ser vista así por la servidumbre **– La cena ya esta lista –** sonríe levemente recomponiéndose, sensata como siempre

**– Bien, me refrescare un poco y bajó enseguida –** él le avisa, avanzando a la entrada

**– .Bien, preparare todo –** su esposa asiente antes de dirigirse a sus empleados, el entrega su portafolios al mayordomo mientras sube acelerado a su recamara, Constance y David siguen de viaje, Lenny tendrá una reunión hasta tarde con esos reacios japoneses así que por hoy tienen la mansión para ellos solos o al menos eso cree pues al abrir la puerta se queda impactado y atónito

Ante él y de pie frente la ventana de la recamara principal, con la poca luz del atardecer delineando su silueta y resaltando lo obscuro de ese traje que siempre lo hizo temblar, sus lentes apenas reflejan la luz del pasillo pero sin duda lo mira, fija y silenciosamente, él traga saliva mirándolo tan alto y firme como siempre le pareció, entra suavemente cauteloso pero cierra tras de sí, entonces una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del mayor y hablando por primera vez lo hace estremecerse **– Bienvenido Bruce –** su tono profundo le llega hasta el último recodo de su cuerpo, agitándolo como cuando niño, **– Creí que te quedarías a trabajar hasta noche –** sonríe el mayor pasando de la vista, desatando su corbata, el sonido de la tela al deslizarse o el rápido movimiento de la mano de su dueño lo respingan, tenso y acelerado solo puede pensar en el azote de un látigo **– Como sea, iba a bañarme pero ¿Quieres entrar primero? –** pregunta expectante y cercano a la puerta del baño

Él no puede dejar de ver esa poca piel expuesta, tras los botones recién desabrochados, demasiado tentadora **– Claro que entrare antes –** decide altivo y serio, como siempre pero aunque la puerta es abierta para él retiene al otro **– Ven –** ordena llevando al mayor tras de si **– Eres mi asistente así que no puedes negarte –** recalca antes de que el otro tenga tiempo de quejarse

**– No lo haría –** sonríe Nigel cerrando la puerta tras ellos

Si, cuando el abuelo murió su compañía fue dividida entre ellos y la familia de Nigel Uno,, sin embargo a diferencia del malcriado británico ellos también contaban con el consorcio MontBlanc como herencia, así que rápidamente adquirieron su parte y tomaron el control, de tal forma que si el pretencioso Uno quería un trabajo solo podría ser con ellos, sí, de hecho su molesto, hostigoso e inmaduro primo termino como su asistente personal, completamente a sus órdenes, es asombroso lo que pasa cuando juegas bien a los negocios **– Bañame rápido –** exigió **– La cena ya está lista y no quiero hacer esperar a mi esposa –** no esta seguro de haber terminado la frase porque Nigel comenzó a sacarle el saco, abrupto y sin aviso **– Espera –** reclamo enfadado pero un pequeño beso a su cuello lo agito de sobre manera

**– ¿Qué? ¿No dijiste que fuera rápido? –** preguntó el mayor abrazándolo por la cintura, sobresaltado no pudo refutar mientras este desabrochaba su ropa **– Si no te gusta puedo parar –** susurra Nigel acariciando su torso para sacar las prendas

La camisa y bajo camisa salen rápidamente, terminando en el cesto de ropa sucia **– Claro que no me gusta, Idiota –** le reclama de inmediato **– Pero es tu trabajo así que hazlo cuidadosa y rápidamente, no busques excusas –**

**– Ya, claro –** ríe Nigel sacándose el negro saco, enrollando los puños de sus mangas

Ahora son casi de la misma altura pero de cierta manera cuando lo mira de espaldas le parece más grande, incluso sus brazos lucen fornidos o más fuertes que los suyos **– Hey, termina aquí –** ordena **– Aun estoy medio vestido –**

**– ¿En serio? –** cuestiona Nigel **– ¿No eres muy mayor para que te bañe? –** insiste en su absurdo juego de resistencia

**– ¿Acaso los reyes se bañan por sí mismos? ¿Los emperadores y faraones no tenían sirvientes para eso? Haz tu trabajo –** insiste él señalando que continúe

Nigel sonríe, rasca su ceja y va a la bañera, abre la llave dejando el agua correr y llenarla, con unas gotas de esencia a jazmín y algunos polvos para burbujas termina de preparar su tina, sin embargo él sigue ahí, con la espalda descubierta y los zapatos aun puestos **– No voy a repetirlo –** insiste mientras el otro parece jugar el agua sentado a la orilla de la tina

Verlo tan calmo y desinteresado le rememoraba al adolescente despreocupado que alguna vez fue, totalmente opuesto al serio y demandante ejecutivo que es en la compañía, Nigel lo miro y sin la más mínima expresión fue directo a él, cabizbajo y sin mirarlo apenas si rozo su cintura al desabrochar su cinturón, su rojizo cabello le roza la nariz levemente llenándole la cabeza de ese aroma fresco y mentolado que recuerda bien, esta por tomarle cuando Nigel se hinca, sacándole los zapatos, sobrio y silencioso le retira el pantalón, pasivo e insospechado le tienta a retenerlo a sus pies, tomó su cabeza y pasando su mano por sus cortos cabellos le fuerza a verlo **– Hey, aun no terminas –** alza su pie sobre el hombro de Nigel, asegurándose de que no pueda levantarse

La rodilla del mayor toca el piso y su blanca camisa es arrugada por su pie, que aun en su calcetín negro puede sentir la alta temperatura del castaño rojizo, este aun trae sus claros lentes, esos que suelen reflejar la luz y le impiden ver sus ojos, pero cuando lo voltea a ver puede no solo ver el intenso azul de estos sino también la ferocidad de los mismos **– Lo sé –** dice Nigel besando su tobillo, afirmando su pierna

Sin embargo él apenas siente la caricia cuando el otro ya cuela la mano hasta su ropa interior **– Hey –** exclama pero Nigel se alza sujetándole salvajemente a la par que lo echa al agua, **– ¿Estas loco? pude golpearme la cabeza –** le grita

Pero cual león el chico cae sobre él **– Aun no acabo –** dice besándolo y hundiéndolo en la cálida agua, sus manos terminan de afirmarlo y desvestirle, mientras sus labios le devoran vehementes, deshaciendo su resistencia

Nigel aún trae el pantalón y la camisa que húmedos se pegan a su piel, estorbando, desesperado le abraza asido a su espalda sin dejar de besarle, con las piernas a sus costados se aferra a su cintura sintiendo esa grandiosa erección que lo hace temblar sin embargo su ropa estorba **– Sácatelo todo –** exige entre besos

**–¿Acaso los emperadores se desvisten solos? –** suspira Nigel tentándolo a un beso

**– Ya –** exige él, abriendo de golpe su camisa, está harto de juegos y solo quiere tocar esos tallados pectorales, afirmarse de ellos mientras Nigel se lo folla **– Sácalo –** le ordena antes de besarlo, de casi encimarse a su ansiado miembro

Uno no es un novato y lo abraza por la cintura llevando su diestra mano a su punto más sensible, mientras se besan puede sentir como lo alza e introduce sus hábiles dedos, cálidos y delicados le preparan, él no puede parar y voluntarioso como siempre busca y saca por sí mismo su golosina favorita **– Rápido –** exige sabiéndose más que preparado, y aun si no fuera así no le importaría sangrar un poco con tal de tenerlo todo dentro

**– Espera Bruce –** pide Nigel intentando mantener el equilibrio en la tina pero él no puede más y se lo introduce solo **– ¡Dios! –** jadea perdiendo el aliento

Pero él lo besa asegurándose de que se quede ahí, lo apoya contra el muro y le besa apasionadamente, moviendo las caderas intentando llevarlo lo más profundo posible, quiere mandar y hacerlo gemir de esa dulce e intensa forma que sólo él conoce, deshacerse de ese correcto y estricto chico de la oficina, él no es sordo y ha oído todos los rumores que se cuentan, desde que lo vieron con alguna chica hasta lo que la becaria fantasea, no es celoso pero desearía que lo vieran ahora, la forma en que lo besa, como se aferra a sus caderas y le folla salvajemente, como repite su nombre entre jadeos volcándose sobre él **– Bruce, Bruce –** repite una y otra vez entre embestidas, él se sujeta de la orilla para no hundirse pero Nigel le afirma de la nuca alzándolo para besarse, todo se siente tan bien, sus labios, su piel, el calor del agua o incluso el palpitante y caliente miembro de Nigel llenándolo completamente, si pudiera le encantaría quedar preñado en este momento, dios se vuelve loco con la idea y no puede dejar a su Nigel descansar **– Espera, un poco –** pide este pero él no puede, no quiere

Jala la cadena del tapón para que toda el agua se vaya y recuesta a Nigel bajo si **– No, aun no terminas –** exige montándolo a gusto, fuerte y desatado se empala con esa rezumante verga, puede sentir todo el calor en su vientre, la forma en que lo llena y como reboza a cada sacudida pero no puede parar, echa la cabeza atrás y sus caderas se mueven por sí solas

El agua de la ducha le da en el rostro y ni siquiera le importa solo quiere llenarse de Nigel como ha querido desde los doce **– Bruce... Bruce –** suenan sus dulces gemidos de placer, justo ahora se siente tan bien que apenas si puede asirse de su amado y se viene en un grito ahogado, desbordando todo

Sin embargo pronto se siente caer, hondo y profundo **– ¡Ahhh! –** grita intentando agarrarse de Nigel pero se golpea la cabeza, en la leve oscuridad

**– Mierda –** exclama el británico pero él no lo ve o siquiera puede distinguirlo, mirando a su alrededor se sienta en el piso, la poca luz define un poco el lugar pero sus ojos le duelen bastante **– ¿Estas bien? –** le pregunta Nigel acercándose y mirando sobre él

El corto crujir de tejidos y resortes le advierte que el mayor está sobre una cama, asustado y confundido trata de hallarlo girándose tras él pero solo se golpea la cabeza **– Diablos –** gruñe adolorido, mira ante sí descubriendo que se ha dado con el pie de cama **– ¿Donde? –** vacila antes de poder reaccionar y ver que está en el cuarto de Nigel, le parece imposible, hace unos minutos estaban en su tina haciéndolo ¿No es así? pero este parece el viejo cuarto que su molesto primo uso en su adolescencia, cuando llegó a vivir en la mansión con ellos

**– ¿Estas bien? –** insiste el castaño rojizo, bajando de la cama y yendo a su lado **– ¿Qué diablos te pasó? ¿Tenías un mal sueño? –** pregunta hincándose cerca él

Su tono preocupado o esa cariñosa mirada lo hacen sentir como un niño pequeño **– Claro que no, idiota –** reclama poniéndose de pie rápidamente, no comprende nada pero su corazón late desenfrenado, completamente alterado como cuando era niño

No obstante Nigel le señala ligera y casi divertido los pantalones **– Entonces ¿Fue un buen sueño? –** sonríe

Él está por gritar pero no por la notoria humedad en su ropa interior y pijama, sino por su altura, otra vez es pequeño, sus manos su altura e incluso su... no entiende qué pasa, esto podría ser un sueño, un mal sueño pero jala el saco de su pijama para cubrir su empapada entrepierna **– No es nada de eso, Imbécil. Yo... yo... solo... Sé que tú hiciste algo extraño, esta es una de tus bromas pesadas ¿verdad? ¿Qué le pusiste a mi té? Todo esto es tu culpa –** le reclama rápida y nerviosamente, extrañado de volver a oír esa chillona e inconstante voz de pre-adolescente que ahora tiene, bueno que de chico tuvo, esto no puede ser real, tiene que ser un sueño porque sino eso significa que lo otro fue...

**– Ya, como digas –** sonríe el mayor levantándose **– Igual tendrás que limpiarte, ven te buscare algo limpio –** ese tono condescendiente de su molesto primo le irrita, su actitud protectora y cariñosa, desestimando el suceso y sus acusaciones

Si fuera al revés él se aseguraría de que Nigel no olvidará nunca de que mojo la cama, o peor aún que se vino justo a su lado **– No –** grita enfadado y harto de ser tratado como un niño pequeño **– Iré a mi cuarto y no volveré a caer en una de tus trampas, Idiota inmaduro –** refunfuña yendo a la puerta, digno y determinado le da la espalda

**– Ok, buenas noches –** bosteza su molesto primo volviendo a la cama, revisando en busca de alguna mancha de... humedad

Impotente y sintiéndose burlado él permanece al filo de la puerta **– Idiota, te odio –** grita al salir corriendo a su cuarto, no sabe que hora es pero no le importa si eso fue un sueño o esto lo es esta seguro que se lo hará pagar a Nigel, si definitivamente lo hará pagar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente era la clásica historia del sueño húmedo que estando en la mejor parte despertaba a Bruce pero luego pensé que tal si el Bruce despertara en su yo más joven, como un viaje en el tiempo que lo haga descubrir porque esta "enamorado" de Nigel pero pues no logre ninguno de los dos, solo cree este fragmento incomprensible...
> 
> Ya ni modo **┐(︶▽︶)┌**


End file.
